Untamed
by SweetCharades
Summary: Welcome to Charlesville, Arizona 1865 Characters: Jason, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Sonny, Sam, Michael, Lesley Lu, Lucky, Laura, Luke, Lorenzo, Emily, Bobbie, Ric, Alexis, Kristina, Johnny, Courtney, Rachel - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

For more information on the characters in this fanfiction please click on the author name and then head to my homepage where a list is set up 

Lesley Lu Spencer turned her head away from the window and tried once again to find a comfortable position in the hard wooden wagon she found herself situated in. Her parents, the loving family folks that they were, had made sure that she could take the railroad as far as possible but from there on she had to take a mail route to the small town of Charlesville Arizona, population: a handful.

She looked towards her shoulder with a frown, an elderly woman was resting against it, her walking stick banging against Lu's brand new white kid boots. Next to the elderly woman was her luggage and across from them when a very large, very rude man who took up the entire seat.

She could practically see him smirking underneath that dark black Stetson cowboy hat that was pulled over his face, his legs stretched out as far as they could be, ankles crossed over one another, silver spurs clearly visible on his cowboy boots.

He looked like a drifter.

Lu was familiar with them, after all she was born and raised in the west, but nearly four years ago her mother had her sent back east to finishing school where Lu learned the fine arts of being a lady and how to care for a home for her future wealthy husband.

She had no idea where she would find that man in Charlesville but she was certainly going to look.

When she had first arrived in Philadelphia she was unhappy with her surroundings. Growing up with a brother that wanted nothing more than to be a cowboy left her following his dust on her very own mustang bought for her at the age of ten by her father. Lu loved that horse and was more upset about leaving the animal than she was about the dusty town. The minute she stepped foot in the big eastern city she had planned to purchase a new horse with her monthly allowance given to her by her mother.

That was quickly taken away by the school's headmaster and Lu learned how to ride sidesaddle.

At first the thought made her nauseated but then it grew on her, as did the other wonderful things back east. There were dances and boys that bathed at least once a week, they dressed up nice and brought flowers by when they came courting. Lu was able to wear some of the prettiest dresses she had ever seen and began to wonder why she ever thought rounding up cattle would be more fun than enjoying afternoon tea with the girls.

Now she was once again torn away from the stability that she had known, pulled back into the untamed west because her mother missed her, her mother wanted her only daughter to come home and enjoy the forthcoming reunion of her mother and her long lost brother. Lu wasn't happy about it and came back without a fight on the condition that she would be able to go back east as soon as possible.

After all, there were boys waiting.

Smiling softly and letting her eyes roam back towards the desolate landscape Lu was startled when they hit a large bump in the road and she was pitched forward in her seat, right into the lap of the stranger across from her.

He was definitely smirking now.

Lu tried to push herself away from him but found that her white glove covered hands connected with a very wide, solid chest that didn't seem to want to budge. His hands were settled around her waist, his hat was on the floor and his eyes were promising wicked things.

"Sir, if you please!" she huffed.

She turned towards the woman behind her, hoping that she would be decent enough to insist that this ruffian unhand her and allow her to get back to her uncomfortable seat, but the elderly woman was still asleep and now she was spread out over the whole entire bench which left Lu no place else to go.

"I'd be willing to share my seat with you, ma'am," he said in a smooth drawl, his voice sliding over her like the warm silk nightgowns she had purchased from the store that was forbidden for woman her age.

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought and heard the low rumble of laughter that he tried to keep trapped in his chest. She was furious now and her blazing blue eyes showed it. She pulled herself away from him, nearly stumbling again and yanked the elderly woman's suitcase from the bench and sat that down next to him. She then plopped down on the seat, ignoring his chuckling and resumed eyeing the dreary landscape ahead.

Home, she didn't miss it as much as she thought she would.

"Is there a party in this town we weren't invited too?" Emily Alcazar smiled as she approached Alexis Lansing, who was standing just outside the Lansing Mercantile, her eyes on her younger daughter who was across the street talking with Bobbie and Laura Spencer.

"No, just the mail cart arriving," Alexis said with a small laugh, "It happens to have Lesley Lu Spencer in it."

"Lu is coming back today!" Emily squealed, "Oh I had no idea! Lorenzo!" Emily called turning to her husband who was busy making sure that the horses were hitched properly so the wagon wouldn't disappear, "Lorenzo, Lu is coming back into town today. I'm so glad that we decided to drop in to get supplies."

"I am as well," Lorenzo smiled as he bent down and kissed Alexis' cheek, "How are you, Mrs. Lansing?"

"I'm quite well, Mr. Alcazar," Alexis smile, "Ric is…"

"Right here," Ric Lansing smiled as he stepped outside the door behind his wife, his arm naturally coming around her waist, "I think we should have thrown a party," he laughed, "Everyone is out in the street practically waiting for Miss Spencer to arrive home."

"But no Lucky," Alexis said.

"Where is he?" Emily asked, "Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid he's worried that Lu hasn't changed a bit and that the minute she steps off that stage she's going to run home for that mustang and want to go chase something or other out in the desert," Alexis said shaking her head, "From what I heard from Laura that's the last thing she is going to want to do."

Emily nodded, "Laura did mention that Lu was having a wonderful time back east. I wonder what brought her home."

"Luke said they were planning a celebration next week, welcoming Lu home and Laura's brother, Jeff Webber, into town," Ric said, "They're due any day now."

Lorenzo looked down at his wife and took her hand, squeezing it, "The good news we've been waiting for."

Emily smiled softly as she ran her hand over her stomach, "Yes, it is."

"I can't believe it's been four years," Laura said as she held the handkerchief to her chest, "Four years and I'm finally going to see my baby again."

"Woman, you're supposed to cry when she leaves not when she comes back," Luke growled rolling his eyes.

"Luke, hush," Bobbie said as she wrapped her arm around her sister-in-law, "Don't listen to a word that man says. Lu is going to be thrilled to see you, to see all of us. I'm sure she was impressed with all that fancy stuff back east but once she gets back home she's never going to want to leave again."

"I can't wait to hear about all the exciting things that happened to her," Kristina Lansing smiled, "I mean Lu told me things already but I think to hear them in person would be much different. I'm sure she met a lot of beau's. I wonder if any of them were willing to follow her out here," Kristina sighed wistfully, "That would've been wonderful."

"No, it wouldn't have," Luke said eyeing the red head beside him. He had never met a girl like Kristina Lansing. She thought life was wonderful and that everyone was going to live happily ever after like those stories her mother had told her when she was a child.

Alexis should've moved to Charlesville before she filled this kids head with those fancy notions. Once you got to this dot on the map you weren't getting out. His daughter had a rare chance to escape and she was still being sucked back into the black hole.

"I think I see it in the distance!" Laura exclaimed, "The dust being kicked up by the wheels. Just a few more minutes and I get to see my baby."

Samantha McCall held the black silk robe tightly around her body as she stared out the window of the overheated room at The Devil's Gate saloon. Lying behind her, in a bed with sheets made of the same material she was wearing, was the owner Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos, asleep after a long night of drinking, gambling and love making.

Sam turned back towards the bed with a sad smile. He would never consider it love making.

She didn't know what else to call it, the words used by the normal drifters, cowboys and even prominent businessmen that stopped in during the late evening hours to enjoy her company, were crass. They handed her the coins, let her lead the way up the stairs and did things to her that would have made her ears turn red less than six months ago.

But times had changed for the McCall's when the reconstruction had come to Atlanta Georgia. It was still so hard to believe that she had watched her childhood home burn to the ground, the fire leaping into the night sky and going as far as igniting her favorite peach tree outback where she use to sit in the shade as a child and read her favorite tales to the kitten her father had brought home one day.

It was gone now, all of it, her father and only brother casualties of the Civil War, her mother who committed suicide when she found out that the Yankees were coming through and there was no place to run. Sam had struggled to survive, conserving her money and trying to ration her food but the Confederate money meant nothing to the Northerners and the food was stolen by the blue coats.

She was left penniless, starving with no place to go and that was when she turned to her body.

At first the idea repulsed her and she ran out of the room, tears in her eyes, when the solider offered her a warm meal if he was able to 'stick it between her legs.' She didn't realize what he meant but then the pieces came together and she was mortified, she swore that she would never stoop that low. Then things got progressively worse and she had made a promise to herself a long time ago, she was going to be strong, she wasn't going to give up like her mother did, she was going to survive.

And while she felt that she was living in hell she realized that she was still very much living.

Sam would never again be able to go to beautiful balls and the future that she dreamed about, the one with the husband and the children, with the mansion and the maids, would never come true, but she was breathing, in and out, and she hoped that she would be able to save up enough money one day to move on from this tiny town, maybe to California, where she could start fresh and no one would know about the Southern Belle that turned into a soiled dove.

She turned back towards Sonny when she heard something scrapping against the floor and she saw that an envelope was slipped under the door, a large white one that held something square inside of it. She was tempted to go forward and see what it was but there was an unwritten rule in this parlor house; don't touch Mr. Corinthos' things.

She was a little startled when Sonny sat up in bed and pushed the sheets aside, unabashed by his nakedness as he climbed out of bed and bent down before the door, picking up the envelope, turning it in his hands. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked towards her and gave her that famous grin with those irresistible dimples that made the decision that this was the place that she wanted to work.

He reached for his own black silk robe and put it on, loosely tying the belt as he sat back down on the bed and ran his hand over his face before reaching inside the envelope and pulling out the card. His eyes quickly scanned it and when nothing was forthcoming Sam went back to looking out the window, watching as the mail stage started to appear at the edge of town.

She heard him approach, then felt his arm slip around her before his most lips encountered her neck and she was unable to stop the sigh that escaped from her full lips. She turned towards him and his hands delved into her hair, pulling her closer for a passionate kiss.

When he pulled back he was smiling and then placed another kiss on her cheek, his fingers holding up the card that had mysteriously appeared under his doorway.

"Invitation to a dinner that is being held in the honor of Lesley Lu Spencer."

Sam nodded and turned away again. It was a dinner he would attend, something that was meaningless to him but meant so much to her. What she wouldn't give to be able to sit amongst the wealthy people again, enjoy conversation with other women that weren't fallen.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently, "What's going on?"

"Stage arriving," Sam said quietly, "Miss Lesley Lu Spencer is coming back to town."

"Hello Michael," the slender blonde smiled as she slipped behind the bar in her purple cotton robe, "Isn't it a little early for you?"

"Hello Miss Rachel," Michael grinned as he watched her pull a bottle of gin from beneath the bar, "Usually is ma'am, but I'm waiting for the stage to come so I figured I'd come on in here out of the heat."

"I'm keeping him company," Courtney Matthews perked up from his lap.

"I'm sure you are," Rachel murmured into her glass as she took a sip of her grin. It was a hell of a way to start the morning, especially since she didn't get to bed until the sun was rising but the only way to chase away a hang over was with the same thing you were drowning in the night before, gin it was.

Her eyes moved back towards the stairs from where she came a few minutes ago as she took another sip. The card arrived a short while ago requesting Mr. Corinthos' presence at the Spencer family home for the celebration of their daughter's return. She was smart enough not to open it but Michael had opened his and once she found out what it was she made sure it was delivered promptly.

Sure, he was behind locked closed doors with that Southern slut but if he was going to invite any of his girls to that party she was going to make sure that it was her. She had the grace and beauty of an eastern woman even though she was practically raised to be a whore. Her mama told her from as far back as she could remember that she had no daddy and women were good for only one thing.

Rachel Adair made sure that she put that one good thing to use, be it on Sonny Corinthos or his only child.

"Does that mean you win?" Courtney asked as she tugged on a piece of her blond hair.

"Yes, it means I win," Michael said as he looked up at her with a small smile. Thank God she was pretty, "It's only Solitaire. I need to keep my hands quick and ready for the card games."

"And you need to keep your eyes sharp so nobody shoots ya!" Courtney giggled, "See, I remember Michael, I don't forget everything you tell me."

"And what's the most important thing I tell you?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ever get into a bar fight," Courtney frowned, "Because if I lose my looks, I loose everything."

Michael placed a kiss on her shoulder, "Good girl."

"Stage is unloading," Sonny said as he came down the stairs buttoning his shirt, "Morning Rachel."

"Morning Sonny," Rachel smiled as she moved away from behind the bar, "Sleep well?"

"I'm sure you know how I slept, Rachel," Sonny grinned as he winked at the woman, "Courtney, I think you should at least put a robe on if you want to see the stage arrive."

"I'm going to get changed," Courtney said jumping up, "Rachel and I are going shopping today. The stage is supposed to be bringing in new material from back east. I can't wait to see what they've got. I'll be back soon Rachel, wait for me, don't leave like you did last time."

"Sure," Rachel said and rolled her eyes. She then frowned when she noticed Courtney saying a running hello to Sam as she headed up the stairs. The black haired woman seemed to cling to Sonny, "I figured you'd be in bed."

"Once I'm up, I'm up," Sam said quietly, "Do you know if anyone has made any coffee?"

Rachel shrugged, "Try the kitchen."

Sam shook her head and walked a few steps further, towards the swinging door entrance of the famous saloon that had cowboys coming in from all ends of the county on their payday. Sonny was standing just outside of them talking to his son, a smile wreathed on his face.

He was a very handsome man to begin with but never more so than when he stood with his son, proud to be the father that he was.

She didn't want to intrude on the intimate moment so she took a step back towards the window but found that she was still able to hear most of their conversation from there.

"I'm assuming that you're here waiting for Lu?" Sonny asked as he watched an elderly woman being helped out of the stage by the driver.

Michael nodded, "That and I wanted to ask you when I could start moving my things in."

Sonny rolled his head from side to side, wanting to avoid another argument, knowing that he would only wind up losing in the end. The only person he would allow himself to lose with was the blond hair boy beside him, a product of the undying love Sonny Corinthos had for a woman that was murdered many years ago.

"I can't fight you on this, not any longer," Sonny said quietly, "You're eighteen now and if you want to move out of your grandmother's boarding house and into here, well," he shrugged, "That doesn't mean that you run the place and it doesn't mean that you can do as you please. You're still my son and I don't want you…"

"I'm here every night," Michael said, "I deal the cards, I give out some drinks, I flirt with the girls. I pay my own way, I have since you let me start working, I'm not expecting freebies from Rachel and Courtney and…" Michael let the other well known prostitute linger between them. In the last few weeks very few men had the pleasure of sleeping with Samantha McCall, not since Sonny started bedding her.

Sonny nodded, "Just…" he looked over his shoulder back towards the saloon, "Don't settle for Courtney. I know that your mother would want more for you. She wouldn't want this."

"I'm still trying to figure out what I want," Michael said as his eyes noticed a dainty ankle appearing from the stage a block away, "I'm going to take my time…" the bottom part of a dress came next, puffed out by layers and layers of petticoats, then the side view of a woman appeared, before she turned slightly, smiling at the woman who was rushing towards her and Michael got a tiny glimpse of a woman who had left Charlesville a little girl.

"That's…"

"Lu," Michael whispered as he took a few steps on the wooden boardwalk beneath him but then he faltered and his father came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Michael didn't see much but he saw enough to know that the tiny kid who was skin and bones had definitely filled out the fancy clothes from back east. More like she was straining against them.

"That," Sonny said trying to hide a smile and clear his throat, "Is what your mother would want for you."

Michael looked back at his father about to say something when he noticed the look on his father's face, "What is it, Dad?"

Sonny watched the tall man that emerged from the stage behind Lu, the familiar cowboy that stretched out and settled the black Stetson on his head, "That's Johnny O'Brien."

Elizabeth Webber tried to block out the ramblings of her sister Sarah who was seated beside her. She felt as if the girl had talked the entire fourth months of the trip which was seemingly endless now, one brutal hot day after another.

She never wanted to see another mesquite bush in her life.

And the yellowish sand seemed to go on forever. It was what made the west primal and barren and it had gotten all over her, her clothes and permanently settled into her frizzy chestnut hair. She was beginning to feel like the pampered woman that she had fought being her entire life.

The youngest daughter of Jeff and Mary Webber, Elizabeth had been born into a prominent family. Her great grandfather was a doctor as was her grandfather and now her father. Her mother and sister worked tirelessly beside him in the office while she attended a lady's school, polishing up her skills so that her mother could marry her off to a rich attorney because well, they needed a lawyer in the family.

Elizabeth enjoyed working in the doctor's office on the weekends, she especially loved being able to help with the children patients who couldn't stop crying over a scrapped knee. Elizabeth thought it was a wonderful trait for a mother to have, Mary Webber thought she was too sensitive and wondered if there was schooling for that.

She was quite surprised to find that her mother wanted to move out West with her father. Jeff Webber was aging and he wished to spend the remaining years in his practice in close proximity to the only family he had left; his sister Laura Webber Spencer and while he called her husband a drunken gambler he still felt the need to pick up everything and everyone and travel four months in two wagons to settle into a town they had never heard of before.

Everyone was grateful they were only a day away.

The travel wasn't bad at all, in fact they had made good time, but they had to camp every night at dark and make sure to stay on the roads traveled by stage and mail coaches. The further they got out west the more they came to realize they were still susceptible to ex-Confederate soldiers and Indians who felt that the government was encroaching on their land.

Jeff said there was enough to go around, Mary called them barbarians, Sarah shuddered at the conversation and Elizabeth knew that fighting solved nothing.

Sarah was going on again about the prospective men in the tiny town of Charlesville. Her blond sister had always been popular with the boys while humble, shy Elizabeth tended to concentrate on her studies and her family's medical practices even though her mother was forcing her into social events. Elizabeth would be happy if the only men in this town were elderly folk and tiny children.

With her luck there'd be twenty eligibly bachelors.

Raising her head slightly, Elizabeth stared at the horizon before her. There was nothing but a wide dip ahead and then an endless amount of bushes and sand before her. It was a beautiful land and she was sure she was going to enjoy it more when her backside wasn't planted on a hard wagon seat for ten hours a day.

She turned to Sarah, ready to ask her to take over the reins when she heard a loud cry and then her mother screaming. Her father pulled up hard in the wagon beside them and it was then that Elizabeth saw it, Indian's, riding up from the dip below, straight towards them, weapons raised in the air, bright sloshes of paint streaked across their bodies and that of their animals.

As her sister screamed beside her and her mother from across the way, her father reached behind him for the rifle that he carried for protection but Elizabeth knew that it was no use. An arrow had found its mark on her father's chest before he was able to get a shot out, her mother was being pulled off of the wagon by two large Indian's on horses. Someone was next to Sarah and with a swift strike of his hand she was knocked unconscious, collapsing to the ground below.

Elizabeth stared, unable to move, unable to speak to the Indian who came to a halt beside her, five others surrounded her wagon as her mother's cries and the dragging of her sister's body away from the wagon echoed in her ears.

His voice was low and the words left his lips in barely audible grunts and halting English while his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile on his scarred face.

"Prepare to die."


	2. Chapter 2

The last building on the edge of town was the epitome of the Wild West, the untamed land that was talked about in hushed circles back east. The large wooden domain with a clean swept boardwalk and bright lights that reflected off of the sandy ground outside was the reason the neighbors started a petition five years ago to have the saloon owner run out of town.

But when Sonny Corinthos wanted something, he made sure that he got it.

He never intended on opening a saloon, his parents were most likely rolling over in their graves back in Boston at the thought of their once prominent lawyer son now living his life in sin dealing cards, supplying alcohol and housing prostitutes.

Surely he would burn in hell for this but what a way to go.

Sonny smiled slowly as he admired The Devil's Gate from inside of his wide office space. It was a week night, so the crowd wasn't as crazy as it usually was on Saturday's but he was still generating a profit and the customers looked very happy. He had a few women working the room, ones that Sonny had hand selected himself, girls of the upper crust who knew how to be discreet.

If a man wanted a whore, there were places for that on the other end of town, if a man wanted a good time he came to The Devil's Gate.

Sonny's eyes scanned the room, following the highest paying girls that he had hired. Rachel was cuddling up to some out of town business men in the corner who were being fed an endless supply of liquor. Courtney was sitting on some cowboy's lap, his hat on her head, laughter erupting from her full lips. People were aware that she wasn't all there in the head but she provided some much needed laughter for the men and some comfort in their beds. His most adorned attraction just appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes warily as she looked around her, her body encased in a deep purple dress that had a slit revealing black stockings and a bodice that was cut indecently low.

Samantha McCall was the woman that every lonely man dreamed off; the innocent southern belle they all wanted to show a good time.

Sonny could easily see that she had at least five prospects calling her over to their tables but she side stepped them and made her way to the safest place she could find in the booming saloon. She slid her arm through his son's and planted herself at Michael Corinthos' card table.

That's where she would stay for the evening until Sonny told her otherwise.

"Am I keeping you?"

Sonny turned around with a raised eyebrow and looked at Johnny O'Brien. His old friend was slung back in a wooden chair, feet propped up on Sonny's desk, glass of whiskey in one hand, bottle of Jack Daniel's in the other. Sonny laughed at the grin planted firmly on his face.

"No, I was just keeping an eye on things," Sonny said as he moved back towards his desk and sat down in the chair behind it.

"Things?" Johnny asked craning his neck to look at the window and noticing the woman that was hovering by Michael's side, "Or person?"

"What are you doing here again?" Sonny asked as he reached inside of his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of his favorite bourbon, the one that he had to have imported from back east.

"I decided that there was nothing left for me in Boston," Johnny shrugged, "I was hoping that maybe you could help me find a job here."

"A job doing what?" Sonny asked as he poured himself a generous amount of bourbon and then took a small sip, "The last thing you helped me do wasn't exactly on the right end of the law."

Johnny shook his head, "There's nothing out on me, no one's looking for me. I just came out west for the same reason everyone else does. You get bored with the parties and with people expecting you to always do the right thing. You can't bend the rules unless you make the rules and we both know that I wasn't doing that back there," he smirked, "I'd like to start up my own ranch but I don't have enough money in the bank yet and I need something to hold me over until I do."

Sonny nodded, "I could always…"

"No hand outs," Johnny said, "You should know better than that."

Sonny gave him a small smile, "I'm always going to want to give you something. You made sure that whatever evidence they had against me disappeared. You allowed me to come out here and raise my son. A simple thank you doesn't seem enough."

"Put me up," Johnny said, "Let me work here a couple of nights till I'm able to find a ranch I might be able to get some experience at."

"I'll do you one better," Sonny said as he reached over and started to write down a name for Johnny, "You can stay in one of the free rooms as long as you need and pick up whatever shifts at the card tables or behind the bar. This guy," he said as he slid the paper towards Johnny, "Is a good friend of mine. He owns the biggest spread this side of Texas."

"Alcazar," Johnny said quietly, "I'll look into it."

"It's about an hour ride east of here," Sonny said, "Past the ritzy part of town," he grinned as he sealed the cap on his bourbon and deposited it back into his bottom drawer, "Now that we've taken care of some business, what do you say that I introduce you to some of the girls?"

Johnny threw back the rest of his whiskey, "I think that's a fine idea."

Lucky Spencer stopped just inside the door of The Devil's Gate saloon and his eyes quickly fell on the men tending bar. He was about to turn around and exit when he realized that it was too late, Luke had already spotted him and was motioning him over with a face that indicated he would chase after his son if he decided to leave.

Heaving a sigh, Lucky shoved his way through the crowd and towards the long bar.

He knew that his parents would be pissed he didn't show up today. His baby sister was coming home from back east and the entire town was properly waiting for her with flowers, hugs, kisses and questions about the fancy life back east. He didn't want to be there with open arms, not when for the last four years he had to listen all about the girl who was living out everyone else's dream.

Lucky knew that he was being petty but he could never shake that feeling. It started to creep up on him when he had confessed that he had no intentions of going back east to become a businessman but to be a cattle owner instead. That was when his father cut him off financially and Lucky had to start making it on his own. Lesley Lu followed her parent's wishes and became the apple of her mother's eye.

He figured his parents would be grateful he wasn't turning out to be a bartending gambler like his father but anything less than a fancy back east person didn't seem to be enough for them and when he tried to get it out of his mother as to why that was she clammed up and stated she didn't want to talk about it.

So Lucky rarely stayed at home and avoided the small town of Charlesville altogether on days like this, when the prodigy returned and he was made even more aware of the failure that he was.

He shouted his order of a double to his raging father who ignored the request and wagged a finger in his face instead, "You have no right disappearing the way you did today. Your sister was upset that she wasn't able to see you. We had to make some excuse about you out chasing cows."

"I don't chase cows," Lucky said looking for someone else to get him a drink, "I round them up and I was looking for land today, no big deal," he shrugged.

"It was a big deal to your mother and your sister," Luke said, "Your mother had a wonderful dinner made for everyone and once again your plate was left to go cold."

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"I don't care what you're in the mood for," Luke said and then sighed, "I know that you have this notion in your head of becoming a big rancher but…"

"This isn't a notion," Lucky said getting up from the bar stool, nearly knocking it over in the process, "And I think that for a man who is standing behind a bar and making his money this way he has a lot of nerve to tell me how to make my own living."

"I'm not saying that," Luke said, "I'm just saying you don't have to break your back doing this. Just relax for the next couple of years, the trust will be…"

"You and Mom can keep your money and your dreams and give them to someone else," Lucky said, "They're not mine and I don't want 'em." He pushed himself away from the bar and weeded his way back through the crowd, nodding to Michael Corinthos as he passed by to find a card table.

"It doesn't look like that went well," Sam said quietly as she watched Lucky sit down at a table in the back of the room, ordering some liquor from one of the girls.

"Don't worry about it," Michael said to her as he dealt another round of cards to the men sitting at the table with him, "My father wants you to stay with me tonight. I don't think he likes other guys eyeing you."

"How am I supposed to make any money if I'm never working?" Sam whispered as she watched the men around her sizing up their cards and then her, "Not that I don't appreciate what you're father is doing for me."

"I don't understand his motives," Michael said as he pulled out two cards and slid them towards the center of the table, "I just do what he says."

Sam smiled as she leaned in and pressed a kiss against Michael's cheek. She then rubbed it when she realized that she had transferred some paint onto him. He looked at her curiously.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a great son," she smiled, "Now pay attention."

"How's the game going gentlemen?" Sonny smiled as he approached the table and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I hope my son is giving you a fair shot."

"If I didn't believe that you ran a clean house Sonny I would be thinking your offspring were cheating me over here," one man chuckled, "He's got a great mind for this game."

"That he does," Sonny said as he clasped his other hand on Michael's shoulder and then leaned down towards Sam, "I need you to go see a friend of mine," he said motioning towards Johnny who was standing just outside the swinging doors of the building, "Give him whatever he needs tonight," he then placed a kiss to her dark hair.

"Dad," Michael said, "That isn't…"

"It's okay," Sam smiled as she stood up from the chair, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you Sam," Sonny said as she started to walk away.

Sam turned around, giving him a small smile, "It's what I'm paid to do, Mr. Corinthos."

"You have to tell me all about the men back east," Kristina smiled as she watched Lesley Lu brush out her long black locks, "I'm sure that they were more handsome than half of the men here."

"They were more handsome than some of the men here combined," Lu laughed softly from her vanity before placing her brush down and turning towards Kristina who was sitting on the bed, "I met this one man, he had to have been in his late thirties and he knew how old I was and he was trying to convince me that I was the woman of his dreams. Oh he brought me flowers and candies and he took me to the theater and to dinner and I nearly fell in love with him."

"Nearly?" Kristina sighed as she hugged a pillow to her chest, "Oh Lu, I would've been head over heels."

"Well I was," Lu said, "Until I found out that he only worked at the bank, he didn't own it and Mama says that I should settle for nothing less than the best," she smiled, "So I told him that it was nice meeting him but I had to go home for a little while and I didn't think I'd be able to find the time to write."

"Oh Lu, that's mean," Kristina laughed.

"I know," Lu sighed as she stood up and walked towards her window, "And I really wish that I could be like you Kristina, I wish I could fall for the man of my dreams and believe that he'll whisk me away to our own private little world and things will be okay."

"That could still happen," Kristina said.

Lu shook her head, "I didn't want to leave this town at first but when I did," she turned back and smiled at her best friend, "You wouldn't believe the world that's out there and I want to experience more of it, I want to experience all of it and I can't do that if I settle down here. I need to find myself a man that will be able to provide me with the life that I want, the life that I deserve."

"But you have the money," Kristina said quietly, "I know not now."

"Not ever," Lu said as she leaned against her window and squinted her eyes, trying to follow a bright orange glow in the inky blackness of the night, "I'm a woman; we don't get the same opportunities as men. You remember how hard it was for me to convince my mother to allow my father to buy me a horse?"

Kristina laughed, "You threatened to steal Lucky's."

"That I did," Lu said quietly as she watched the glow shift upwards and then she could make out the form of a hat, which was perched on top of a body that was leaning against the wall of The Devil's Gate saloon at the edge of town.

She couldn't make out the eyes but she knew that they fixated on her.

Lu wanted to stamp her foot when she realized that she was once again staring at the cowboy that sat across from her on the long bumpy ride home in the hot mail carriage. He was the one that manhandled her and didn't even offer to help her down after the tiresome ride.

Not that she would want his hands on her, but at least he could have offered.

And now, with the moon being hidden by the clouds and his cigarette being snuffed out by his dusty boots, she couldn't see a thing but she could feel it, she could feel his smirk, feel his heated gaze on her robe covered body.

She hated what that feeling felt like.

Just when she was about to yank her lacy curtains shut, Lesley Lu noticed another shadowy figure slip outside the swinging doors, cuddle up to the body that was leaning against the post and then the two of them disappeared back into the murky saloon, away from her hazy view.

She gave an unladylike snort, one that hadn't been heard from her in quite a while, and finally yanked the curtains closed, turning back towards her friend with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, in the end all men are the same," Lu smiled as she sat down on the bed with her friend, "That's why it's always better to marry for money instead of love."

That was Lesley Lu Spencer's plan.

Lorenzo Alcazar stood gazing out into the midnight sky, his eyes roaming over the aces upon acres of land that rest before him. It was all his, the lush green grass, the large oak trees, the mesquite bushes, the barn beside the house and the corral not far from that. He owned all of it, every last square inch, and the moment that he burned the mortgage note, with his wife Emily by his side, would forever be etched in his brain.

His father had come to this wild land over twenty years ago and built this ranch with his own bare hands; his wife and son by his side. Lorenzo then watched as it was destroyed in an Indian raid nearly ten years ago, claming the spirit of his parents along with it. His father and mother did not have the heart to rebuild their empire so Lorenzo took the burden upon himself. While they retired back to their old country Mexico, Lorenzo made a name for himself in the west and single handily became the most successfully rancher this side of Texas.

At times he was cut throat and there were some instances that he regretted but he would never forget that all of those times brought him to this very spot, in his three story building with his wife exiting the bathroom behind him.

He turned around and gave her a warm smile, "Are you ready for bed?"

Emily nodded slowly as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and walked towards him in a simple white cotton nightgown, turning down her side of the bed before she slide in and found herself in the solid embrace of her husband. She sighed contently as she buried her head in his chest.

"I wish that I could stay here forever," she said quietly as he reached over her and extinguished the small lamp that was left burning beside the bed, "In your arms is where I feel the safest."

"I'm glad that I am able to make you feel that way," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I want you to know that no matter what happens Emily it is always going to be me and you, no matter what."

She was quiet for a moment, her fingers lazily running up and down his naked arm, "What if we speak to the Webbers and they agree with what I've said all along," she looked up at him with sad brown eyes, "That I'm unable to give you a baby."

"It could be you or me," Lorenzo said firmly, "I don't see the need to point blame here."

"Lorenzo you have to point blame," Emily said as she looked away from him again, looking back to where her fingers continued their ministrations, "That's why women are here. I'm supposed to raise your family and take care of your house and plant a garden outside. It took me three years to learn how to make biscuits just the way you like them."

"Em, I would eat the biscuits if they were as hard as the ground I walk on."

"I know," she frowned, "You have a couple of times," she sighed and closed her eyes, "I just wished my mother wasn't so stubborn. I wished she would have taught me some things about how to be a real wife instead of preparing me to marry some rich lawyer or politician and moving into a mansion where I would have servants."

"Honey," he said quietly as he pulled her closer and captured her moving fingers in his hand, bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss, "I fell in love with you because of the way you are. I don't care if my meals are burned once in a while and it doesn't matter that we don't have our own vegetable garden. I'm with you because of the way you make me feel, you make me want to better myself and be the kind of man you deserve."

"But you are."

"Then stop insisting that you're a failure," he said softly, "If we can't have children than we can't have children, at least our own," he gave her a small smile, "But sadly there are plenty of orphanages where children are looking for good parents and some of them are even in Mexico."

"We could do that," she smiled as she slid her fingers into his dark hair, "I'd like to do that."

"After we speak to the Webbers, after they give us a confirmation, then we'll discuss some things, but right now…"

"Right now what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I simply want to love you."

Elizabeth blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep, not in the position that she was in, tied up to a tree, her arms stretched out behind her, wrapped around the bark. She could still taste the dried blood on her lips, her own blood from when she had bit down too hard, trying to prevent herself from screaming too much when she realized that the savages around her enjoyed her cries of pain.

She barely understood a word they had said, it was mere grunting between them to her, but she clearly comprehended the phrase 'Fiery spirit'.

Normally Elizabeth wouldn't have minded it but when she was being assaulted by a bunch of heathens who had just murdered her family right in front of her eyes she wished that she was as weak as them. She wished that she had let her body gone limp and let them do what they wished with her.

But then again if she didn't have her fiery spirit her own form would be lifeless, lying next to that of her mother, her sister and her father. They were butchered by the Indian's, their scalps now hanging from their war poles, her body, as like her mother and sister's, molested until she felt as if she were burning from the inside out.

Her clothes were torn from her, literally hanging in shreds off of her body. Her creamy unblemished skin was now covered with bite and scratch marks. She knew that her eye was swollen and she could feel the bruises forming between her legs.

Part of her was grateful that she was alive and the other part wanted this torture to end.

Elizabeth could see her kidnappers sitting around by the fire, warming their bodies as she shuddered in the cool air that came with the night. The desert could be blistering in the day but one could freeze to death out in the wilderness with barely any covering.

And they made sure that she had very little clothes left.

She started to rub her arms along the bark, thinking that maybe there was some way to loosen the rope they had used to tie her hands together but it didn't want to budge. Even if she did manage to untie herself she had no idea what she would do after she was released. She was in the middle of nowhere, the Indian's made sure there were no tracks to follow and she wasn't sure which way led you to an established town.

She moaned when a piece of bark dug into her wrist and realized too late that she was attracting attention that she didn't want. One of the Indian's looked towards her and gestured to another, soon their eyes were on her, gleams in their dark brown depths.

She tried pulling her legs underneath of her body, she tried to turn into herself but it was useless. She was at their mercy as two of them stood up from the wooden logs they were seated upon and made their way towards her, smirks on their hideous faces.

She felt herself start to panic and the dry heaves started, choking on tears that simply wouldn't come as one yanked a knife from his breechcloth and slashed at the ropes behind her. She knew that she shouldn't fight but she would because it was in her and it would be until her dying breath.

She was kicking and screaming as loud as she could, gasping for air as they tried to pin her to the ground. Her own voice was echoing loudly in her ears and she didn't realize the chaos that erupted around her, the fire that had been extinguished and the loud cries that mimicked those she had heard early in the day when her family had first been attacked.

The men that had pinned her down were being pulled away from her. One of them was pierced in the throat with a cruel looking weapon and he collapsed at her feet, dead. She started to sit up only to find herself up against the tree again, staring into another dark face, staring into another pair of dark eyes.

She started to scratch, started to claw even as he spoke to her in soothing tones in his native tongue. Her blue eyes were wild, frantic as she looked from one side to another, trying to find a way out as more and more Indian's appeared.

"Do not be frightened little one," he said quietly, softly, in plain English, causing her eyes to widen, "I am White Bear and I'm here to save you."

Elizabeth sighed softly before she fainted.

He could hear the raunchy music and robust laughter coming from The Devil's Gate saloon before his horse had even trotted into the town's limits. The lights were glaring out onto the dusty street as the patrons inside enjoyed the night's festivities.

The rest of the town was quiet, usual for Charlesville Arizona, with a population no larger than that of a very busy railroad station back east. Still, it was home to him, and he could never avoid coming back to it.

He wasn't a man that stayed in one town long; with his reputation it wasn't safe. He usually sought out the wealthiest ranch owner that needed his services or went after some men who were running from the law and had a big enough price on their head. Finding a home, living comfortable, it wasn't him. Staying a few nights in a saloon, with a woman warming his bed and a meal to wake up to, that was more his style.

Why he was back here, in the town he grew up in, he couldn't quite say but he just had a feeling that he was needed and if there was one thing that was known about him, besides his reputation, is was that he never ignored those feelings.

So here he was hitching up his horse in the back of the saloon and pulling open the wooden door that led to the kitchen of The Devil's Gate. No, he had no idea why he was here and he had no intention of making his presence until he was good and ready but one thing was for sure.

Jason Morgan was back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?"

Kristina Lansing jumped around with one hand pressed against her chest and the other dropping the hem of her skirt that she held at her side. She found herself turning beet red when she noticed the man that was standing in front of her, wide grin on his face.

"Lucky, I wasn't expecting anyone out...here," she bit her lip and tried not to turn ten shades redder after that comment.

"I see," he smiled as he folded his arms and leaned back against the door he just walked out of, "Is that why you're getting undressed in the alley?"

She gasped, "Why are you sneaking out of the saloon this early in the morning?"

Lucky laughed as he pushed himself off of the door and walked towards the horse that she had tied up to a pole behind The Devil's Gate saloon, "You're not getting out of this that easily."

Realizing that she was already embarrassed and he would probably pester her until she gave in, because that was what they did with each other, she looked down at her wrinkled skirt and dusty boots.

"My mother refused to let me out of the house in pants," she said quietly, "And I wanted to go for a ride," she smiled sadly, "You can't imagine how difficult it is to ride the desert in a side saddle Lucky. I just wanted to go out and enjoy myself, be away from Mama and Papa for a while, and the store."

Lucky's grin slipped from his face as he looked at the auburn haired woman that stood a few feet from him. Not many people were as well off as his family was. In fact, most people who were daring enough to venture out west soon lost all the money they had and were reduced to squandering and begging for jobs.

In his quest to seek his own independence he never realized the true labor of working day to day, trying to earn enough money to be able to put food on your table. He took for granted that yes, he was searching for a place to build his own homestead, but if he never found it there was always someplace else to go back to.

Kristina's family were one of the ones that were trying to eek out a living, trying their best to make payments on their home, to make sure all the chores were done before bed and that the Mercantile was opened early enough for the widow Mrs. Baker to come and get the supplies that she needed.

He couldn't blame the young woman in front of him for wanting to get away from it in and in a pair of boys trousers at that. He scuffed his boots against the dusty ground, letting her know he was moving, and presented her with his back, watching out for anyone that may come upon them and giving her the privacy to slip off her skirt.

"Thank you Lucky," she said as she undid her skirt as quickly as she could. She let the wool material pool at her feet and she then picked it up and folded it over enough so she would be able to stuff it in her saddle bags.

"For what?" he asked, turning slightly when he heard her approach.

"For not making fun of me," she smiled softly, "I'm surprised to see you here, coming out the back way anyway. You never were the kind of man to hide your promiscuity."

Lucky watched her tuck a strand of dark red hair behind her ear as she moved around him and stuffed the skirt in her saddle bags. She then bent down and checked the straps on her saddle, making sure that her dainty feet wouldn't fall out of the stirrups.

Those young men's trousers protested at the movement and clung to her backside like a second skin. They also revealed very supple thighs and shapely calves, trailing down to what he was sure were delicate ankles hidden inside of those boots.

Somewhere along the line his sister's best friend had grown up.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and returned back to her statement, "I'm not so much hiding from where I was last night as I am from…"

"You parents," she smiled as she popped up right in front of him, "Lesley Lu was disappointed that you weren't here when she arrived back in town last week but she also hated all the fuss that was thrown for her."

Lucky rolled his eyes, "Lu loved it. She enjoys that stuff, always has since she's been back east."

"She also enjoys her brother," Kristina said quietly, "Enjoys spending time with him whether or not he's going back east with her or staying here to live out his real dream."

Lucky sighed as he turned around; looking down the long alleyway, one that would lead him to his home if he walked it long enough. He then turned back towards Kristina who was swinging herself onto the horse with ease.

"I'm going for a ride cowboy," she said with a small smile, "You want to join me?"

He weighed the idea in his head. If he went out this early he'd be able to search some lands without any other encroachers lurking about. But then again if anyone spotted him spending too much time with Kristina Lansing they might get ideas in their heads and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"I'll race you to the large barren tree two miles out of town," she challenged, "I'll start off in a canter to give you time to get to your horse."

Lucky shrugged, "I'm not really sure that…"

She laughed, throwing her head back and he watched her, as wavy red curls tumbled down her back, her brown eyes sparkling, "Afraid to be beaten by a girl, Spencer?"

Lucky's blue eyes narrowed, "You're on."

"We haven't heard anything," Emily said as she watched Lorenzo hitch the horses in front of the Lansing Mercantile, "Alexis said that she would let us know when they arrived in town. Do you think everything is okay?"

"I think that you are worrying too much," Lorenzo said and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his wife's lips, a rare public display of affection. She blushed quite becomingly and pressed her head against his chest, "We're going to stay here in town until they arrive and we'll make sure that we are the first patients they see, baring any missing limbs or sick children."

"You are my strength," Emily said quietly gazing up at her husband, "I don't know what I would do without you, Lorenzo."

"I feel the same way," Lorenzo said quietly as he reached down and took her hand, "Come on, let's go see Ric and Alexis."

Emily nodded and let Lorenzo lead her into the shop, gasping slightly when she saw that the store was busy with customers and Alexis was the only one standing behind the counter, looking exhausted and ready to lose her patience.

The Alcazar's quickly made their way to the haggard woman's side.

"Kristina ran off this morning," Alexis said, "She told me that she was going to stay in town, stay within ear shot and the store is bursting. Ric is across the way picking up the things that arrived with the wagon last week. We've been so busy he hasn't had a chance to go sooner and I just…I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Emily smiled, "We'll be happy to help."

"I'll go over to check on Ric and see if he needs any help transporting things to the store," Lorenzo said, "I'll let him know how busy it is and we can always go back later to pick it up."

"Thank you," Alexis sighed gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"It's fine, it's no problem," Emily smiled, "Hello Laura, what can I help you with?"

"It's a pretty busy day," Laura smiled as she approached the counter, "I just need a few things for Lesley Lu's party that is coming up next week and I was hoping that I could purchase them here," she smiled at Alexis, "I can come back at a better time."

"No, no," Alexis said, "I just have to wait on a few more people and then I should have a free minute. If you'd like, Emily can help you?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Laura said as she held out her arm for Emily, "Lesley Lu insists that I'm not aware of what the young people like and you would be perfect to help me. Apparently white doilies aren't used for tea anymore, they have to be crème."

Emily laughed softly, "Oh that sounds so much like Lesley Lu," she smiled as she steered Laura down an aisle, "I'm sure you are glad to have her back."

"I am," Laura said and then frowned, stopping and facing Emily, "And I'm a little frightened."

"Frightened?" Emily asked puzzled, "Why? Is Lu okay?"

"She's fine," Laura said, her voice cracking, but she forced a smile and blinked away her tears, "I received a letter with the post last week and Jeffrey said that they weren't very far off, that he expected to be here by the time Lesley Lu arrived home. I haven't received anything else and I know that they've been avoiding established towns but I just…" she looked away from the young woman that was standing in front of her and was startled when Emily pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Laura," Emily said quietly, "I'm sure they're going to be okay. Lorenzo is one to say don't ever fret over something you have no control over. I'm sure that Jeff and Mary had a slight delay. They are traveling with two young women right?"

"Right," Laura smiled as she pulled back and pulled out a handkerchief from her skirt pocket, "Oh listen to me, I'm sure they are fine and that they'll be here any day now, maybe even by sun down tonight. Thank you Emily, thank you for listening. Now, I need your expertise in picking out some lacy napkins for Lesley Lu's party."

Emily slipped her arm once again through Laura's and followed the woman around the store as she picked this and that out. She couldn't help the dread that was building in her gut. If Laura was also worried than something truly was wrong and if something happened to the Webber's Laura would loose the only remaining family that she had and Emily would lose the last chance she had of having a baby.

Samantha McCall watched from the doorway of her room as Rachel Adair tried once more to rouse Sonny from the other side of the door. She had been there all morning and into the early afternoon trying to get some sign of life from the owner but nothing was forthcoming.

Frustrated Rachel stomped back to her room in her boots and slammed the door behind her, cursing that the man could starve if he wanted to. As much as the man confused her, Sam certainly didn't want him to starve and if there was something wrong with him she wanted to help.

Gathering her courage she tightened her robe around her and quietly made her way down the hall in her bare feet, stopping at the room closest to the stairway, knocking hard with her hand. She heard a muffled moan from Courtney on the other end and then the shuffling of feet before the door was opened and Michael Corinthos stood before her, shirtless and in a pair of trousers that were left hanging open.

"Morning…" he said giving her a boyish grin, "Afternoon Sam. What can I help you with?"

Sam blushed and she hated that after all this time, six months and counting, in a saloon she still had the ability to do that. Of course no one would blame her. The Corinthos' men did have a reputation of being charming when they wanted to be.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said quietly as she pointed down towards the other end of the hall, "But a few people have been trying to get your father's attention all morning and he doesn't seem to be responding to anyone. I wanted to help and I thought that I should let you know."

Michael's boyish grin disappeared replaced with a grim face and a haunted look in his eye. He stepped further into the hallway, closing the door behind him and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning his hip into the doorframe.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's murder," he said quietly with a note of steel in his voice, "My father doesn't like to be bothered on days like this. Days when he's forced to remember what he can't forget," he waved his head in the direction of Rachel's room, "My mother was a blond so my Dad steers clear of them for a while around this time of year," he shrugged, "This is his way of dealing, I have my own."

"I'm so sorry, Michael," she said quietly as she pressed her hand against his arm, "I shouldn't have intruded."

"I'm glad you did," Michael said with a hint of a smile, "I'm glad someone cares enough to ask." He sighed as he reached up and ran his hands through his curly blond hair, "If there's anyone my Dad will talk to, it'll be you, you might as well try it. I know he won't eat all day and he's probably already been through a bottle of bourbon."

"Me?" Sam asked, "Why would he listen to me?"

"You're the total opposite of what he lost," he frowned and shook his head when he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes, "You're tiny, you've got dark hair, dark eyes. You've got this innocence about you that my father said he took from my mother. You're a Southern Belle. If someone were to ask me if there was anyone that could save my Dad I'd have to tell them it'd be you."

"No," Sam said shaking her head, "That can't be true."

"Michael?" they heard from the other side of the door.

"I still have a few more hours before I've got any place to be," Michael said smiling down at her, "This is my way of dealing with it."

Sam nodded and watched as he slipped back into Courtney's room and heard a squeal of laughter coming from the other side of the door. She knew everyone dealt with their grief differently. Her mother took her own life, Sam fought for what she wanted and soldiers that she knew took her body, as Michael was taking Courtney's, and sought comfort she couldn't offer.

But maybe today she could offer that to Sonny.

Clenching her trembling fingers into tiny fists she made her way down the hall, towards the very end, where a set of double doors were located and a plate of cold food was left on the floor. She took a deep breath and heard the faint opening of doors around her.

She was going to do this with an audience.

"Sonny," she called softly as she knocked on the door, "Its Sam."

Nothing, not a sound from the other end.

"I know that you don't want any company right now," she said quietly as she pressed her cheek against the door, brought her lips closer to the edge of it, "And I know that you don't want to pour your heart out and tell anyone what's wrong because that's your business but…but I want you to know that I'm here. I'm just…I'm here."

She stepped back, pressing her palm against the door and waited. After a minute there was still nothing so she decided to give up. Michael was wrong, she wasn't his father's savior and she was no longer innocent.

Turning away Sam took a step before she heard the click of the lock behind her. She turned back and saw the door open halfway and Sonny stood there in a pair of black pants and nothing else. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept all night and there was indeed a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

He motioned with his head that she was allowed to enter and Sam could do nothing but.

Jason Morgan took another long drink from the lukewarm coffee that was in his hand. He had been up since the crack of dawn, a terrible habit that he picked up while traveling, and found it useless to be lying around in bed all day doing nothing and waiting for Sonny to come out of his room.

With all the noise that the blond girl was making and nothing coming out from the other end he wasn't even sure if he was going to see Sonny today, let alone get a chance to sit down and discuss some things with him.

His arrival a week ago had taken the Mexican by surprise. Jason had waited in Sonny's office and prayed that when the man returned to close up for the evening he would do it alone. When he did finally speak with his old friend they discussed the possibility of Jason staying there and no one being the wiser.

That's what he had done for the past seven days and now he was going out of his mind.

He never liked stopping in one place for a long period of time. He always liked to be moving, always liked to be earning money, be it on either side of the law, and he always liked the places that were furthest away from Charlesville, Arizona. Home was not a happy place and the less he saw of his family the better.

Hiring out your gun meant that you were rarely in one place twice and Jason was never able to give out a post where any of his family members could write him. Granted there were few that might actually want to; Lila, his paternal grandmother, being one of them and his younger sister Emily being the other. He had cut all other ties with his remaining family members, his grandfather and both his parents, wanting nothing to do with the people who simply wanted him to follow in their footsteps.

Jason Quartermaine was never going to be a doctor so Jason Morgan he became.

He remembered his mother's reaction when he was first hired out by a local rancher to take care of some vaqueros that were rustling some of his cattle. She swore that she would be shunned from the society and his father said that he didn't think he would have anymore patients. Edward, his grandfather, said that his banking business was ruined and Emily cried, wanting to know why the family now hated her only brother so much.

Jason laughed, laughed his way out of that household and out of their lives.

It was hardest leaving his grandmother and his sister, the two people who loved him no matter what he chose to do with his life. But he couldn't look back; he wasn't able to, not when he spent the first twenty three years of his life trying to be something that he wasn't. He packed his bags, took his brand new stallion his parents just had shipped in from back east for his birthday and rode off. He sold that damn horse the first chance he got and bought one that was more broken in.

Here he was five years later, now known as the fastest gunfighter in the west, carrying a reputation that brought fear to rustlers and worship from boys who wanted to be just like him. Hell, Sonny's young son was already asking him for lessons on his quick draw.

Sometimes Jason wished that he hadn't been born with the quick draw, because of it, one too many young guns were buried too soon, their mothers crying out to him that he was nothing but a murderer who should be put behind prison.

Jason was in prison, he was locked inside himself, and he hoped that whatever the reason he felt compelled to come back home would help him discover why after all these years he was still wandering, trying to figure out what the hell to do with his life.

"This seat taken?"

Jason looked up from his coffee and saw a man standing in front of him dressed in a pair of dark denims and a flannel shirt, not much different from Jason's own attire. Jason kicked a chair out with his boot and motioned with a nod of his head to have a seat.

He then had a second thought, "That blond that's been hanging all over you ain't gonna be joining us is she?"

Johnny laughed as he turned the chair around and straddled it, placing his own cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, "Rachel, no, she's sulking because Sonny wouldn't open the door for her. I'm Johnny O'Brien," he said holding his hand out for Jason, "Old friend of Sonny's."

"Jason Morgan," Jason said, feeling a little more at ease with the man's firm handshake. He then chuckled humorlessly when the recognition came into the man's face, "Yes, _that_ Jason Morgan."

"I just wasn't aware that Sonny knew you," Johnny shrugged as he leaned his elbows on the table, "Then again Sonny and I aren't the kind of people that talk about who we know or don't know. We just get the job done."

"My kind of people," Jason nodded as he looked around the empty saloon, "I'm surprised he doesn't open this place for food. Fair's pretty decent here."

Johnny laughed quietly as he took another sip of his coffee, "Sonny came out west for one reason and that was to escape his demons. Instead he just built a place to house them."

Jason laughed, "Sounds like the man I met. You new around here?"

"Just got in about the night before you did," Johnny said, "I'm looking for work; I'm trying to get my face out there. I can understand why you wouldn't want to and I think that it's a good idea you're laying low from the girls around here. Some of them ain't too quick in the head and will open their mouths before they realize what they're doing."

"That," Jason said, "And I don't play where I lay. Doves have a tendency to get too attached that way and I wouldn't want myself waking up to something wrapped around me."

Johnny laughed, "Understandable. Rachel is clinging. She's trying to make Corinthos jealous but she doesn't seem to realize that he has no intention of settling down with anyone, let alone a whore."

Jason motioned with his head towards the upper floor of the saloon, "He alright?"

"It's the anniversary."

"I was here the first year he came to Charlesville," Jason said, "It wasn't pretty."

"Never is," Johnny said as he finished his coffee and stood back up, "Nice to finally meet ya but like I said, I'm trying to get the word out that I'm available for hire. Sonny sent me to speak with someone last week but I've been a little preoccupied since then. Think I'm going to head out there now."

"Who are you looking into?" Jason asked as he thumbed his hat up on his head.

"Alcazar," Johnny said, "Apparently he and his wife Emily have a nice spread a few miles from town."

"Emily?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows, "Emily Alcazar?"

"Yeah, Sonny was telling me they married three years back, settled out of town, right before her family picked up and moved out of here," Johnny shrugged, "Maine something. I don't know. Heard they were nice folks."

"Quartermaine," Jason said with a smirk, "Emily Quartermaine."

"Yeah, that's it," Johnny smiled, "You friendly with them too?"

"You could say that," Jason said and settled back in the wooden chair.

He had disappeared for five years and his baby sister had up and married, to a cattle man no less! Oh Jason Morgan would've paid good money to see the look on Edward Quartermaine's face when he heard the news. He laughed as he drained the rest of his now cold coffee.

"That wasn't fair, Lucky!" Kristina shouted at the laughing man while her horse came to a jittery stop beside his, "I was fixing the strap on my saddle. You took advantage of that."

"And you didn't wait until I got my horse from outside of the saloon," Lucky smirked, "We'll call it even."

"Oh no," she laughed as she looked around her, her eyes searching for another spot where she could race the cocky cowboy beside her, "There, that rock crop, right there, the brownish one. It's about a mile out, that'll do."

Lucky frowned as he followed Kristina's line of vision. The rock crop didn't look like any he had ever seen. In fact it looked like broken pieces of a wagon jutting up in the air and bending in a million different ways. His eyes scanned the rest of the area and then he saw the black birds flying overhead.

Vultures.

"Kristina, wait," he cried out but she was gone, laughing and racing ahead of him, patting her horse beneath her and yelling words of encouragement into its ear.

He wheeled his horse around and kicked it hard in the side with the heel of his boot. It was no use; he wouldn't be able to catch up with her in time, to prevent her from seeing the sight that obviously lay ahead. A wagon had been attacked and the vultures were circling the remains.

"Kristina!" he called.

She wouldn't listen, didn't even turn, and just shouted that she was going to beat him. Her horse skidded to a stop at the wagon; her eyes grew wide as she tried to grip the saddle horn. The animal came up on two legs, neighing at the sight before it, at the birds that were starting to go after it. She cried out and fell off the side of the horse, his hooves barely missing her as it pounded away from carnage around her.

Her head ached as she shook the cobwebs from it and she could barely make out Lucky's voice in the background telling her he was coming and to keep her eyes closed. She regretted that she didn't listen to him.

Kristina woke up beside a young woman's body, scalp missing from her head, pieces of skin being pecked away by the leeching birds around her. She screamed, she scrambled away and as Lucky was running towards her she turned around and retched.

Elizabeth moaned as she struggled to open her eyes, struggled to tell her mother just ten more minutes of sleep would not delay their arrival to Charlesville, Arizona. It was when the annoying shaking didn't stop that she blinked and was met with that awe stopping sight of an Indian village, one that seemed to stretch for miles upon miles.

It was then that she realized where she was.

She started to struggle in the arms of her captor but he quieted her with soothing words in his native tongue and she calmed down, grasping onto the horses main as they rode down the side of the cliff into the awaiting arms of hundreds of other Indians.

She tried to tell herself that this Indian, the one who called himself White Bear, was her savoir. That he did not assault her or wound her or demand things from her that she could not give. He didn't make her cook over the last few days of travel and although she couldn't understand their language, she knew that he had gotten into many arguments with his friends over her.

It was because of him she was still alive even though she wasn't free.

She watched as the men and women around her came out to stare, to gawk, at the bruised and battered white woman that rode with one of them. Some reached out to touch her, some to poke at her with sticks, but White Bear kept riding through the village, towards his Tipi were he stopped the horse and climbed down, bringing her with him.

He pulled the flap open on the large cream colored canvas and Elizabeth was surprised at how roomy it was when she entered. She immediately turned to him when the sunlight faded, when the flap was closed behind them. She stumbled back, not realizing how close his large frame was, but he kept coming towards her and she felt the panic fill her once again.

Was he simply waiting until they no longer had an audience?

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a trembling voice, "I have done nothing to you. Please, don't hurt me. Please."

She wanted to be strong, she never wanted to beg but somewhere along the plains of Arizona she felt as if she had lost her fiery spirit and she began to wonder if living was such a wonderful thing after all.

"Hush, little one," he said quietly as he reached out and fingered her chestnut locks, "No harm will come of you. This, I promise."

That clear English again, the same way he spoke to her the night he came to her rescue.

"Why?" she whispered as she watched his hand fall to his side, "Why won't you harm me like all your other friends?"

"Because," he said as he gazed at her, "You have my mother's eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're mother," Elizabeth whispered as she felt the fear drain from her body, "Your mother has blue eyes? I thought that…"

"My mother is not one of us," he snapped, "My mother is a white woman who abandoned her young son in order to go back to the white world, a world that is filled with much hatred and chaos. I do not understand it."

Elizabeth felt the fear in her gut again as she started to back up, started to fumble around for anything that she could use as protection against the seething heathen in front of her. Nothing was in her reach and if she harmed the man that promised nothing ill to her than she would have no one to protect her from the raging tribe outside.

"If you mean me no harm than why are you keeping me here? Why won't you take me back to my…" Elizabeth stopped as her lower lip started to tremble. She had no family to go back to. They were all massacred in front of her eyes, her mother and sister being torn to shreds while her father's lifeless body lay mere yards away.

"Where would I take you little one?" he asked quietly, "Me and my fellow warriors came upon the carnage left by the Apaches. The Apaches are our sworn enemies. Instead of joining us to help fight against the white man they continue their raids upon us, choosing instead to steal from their fellow brothers instead of the real demon that is all around us."

"You're not…you're not an Apache?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I am part Cherokee," he proclaimed proudly and then growled slightly, "And part white."

There was a fire burning in his dark eyes and Elizabeth could tell that whatever this man in front of her had experience from the white world was not good. She had heard stories of Indians being slaughtered and killed, just for the sport of it, of women and children being murdered as well, weaponless, defenseless against the soldiers that raided their lands.

She had also heard the tails of what Indians had done to the white settlers that chose to move out west, the white people they felt were encroaching upon their land. She was a first hand witness of a brutal attack by a rabid Indian clan, one that was completely unprovoked.

Now she stood in the home of one of them, in front of a dominating man who could easily break her in two, who could do what the other savages had done to her and leave her like they had left the other members of her family. Instead, this man chose to help her, to save her because her eyes reminded him of a woman who abandoned him long ago. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether or not her familiar eye color would work in her favor but she needed to do something to keep this man, this White Bear, on her side.

"I…" she licked her lips and looked down at her torn clothes, "Thank you for saving my life."

He grunted something that she wasn't sure was in English or his Native tongue and she looked up to see him holding something out to her. She took it, hesitantly, and came in contact with the some of the softest material that she had ever felt. She wasn't sure what to do with it but he stepped forward to show her and she instinctively stepped back.

"I will not harm you little one," he said again, "I want to show you want to do with it. Wrap it," he said making the motions around himself, "It is a buffalo robe. It will keep you covered until I am able to find something for you to wear around the village. Your clothes will not do."

She tried to blink back the tears again as she thought about how her clothes had been torn, ripped away from her body by eager hands that abused her, damaged her, raped her. She wanted nothing more than to burn the clothes that still clung to her body and then she wanted to take a hot bath, scour the filth of those heathens off of her once porcelain skin.

"I shall return. I will find you clothes, then we will go to the river, you will wash the dirt from your body," he said with a sad smile, "I cannot promise that it will cleanse your soul."

"Thank you," she whispered as she felt the tears slide down her face, "I…"

He nodded and then he disappeared, leaving her alone in the large Tipi. Elizabeth walked towards the center of it, where there was a fire pit and a pot that White Bear cooked his meals in. In the right corner across the room were more buffalo robes in a pile on the floor. It looked like it was his sleeping mat. Hung from the walls of the tipi were various weapons and other things that a warrior would carry with him. The Tipi was circular and the only way in and out would be the flap that White Bear had just exited.

Elizabeth slowly slid down to her knees on the hard floor and felt her body start to shake with sobs. There was no escape. She was forever a captor of the Indians and she would never see the familiar white world again.

Lucky watched from a few yards away as Kristina took another sip of water from the canteen that he had with him. She wasn't saying very much and he was afraid that the gruesome discovery the two made was doing more to her mind than she wanted to admit.

He tried his best to prevent her from seeing the dead bodies but her horse was too fast and it ran off rather quickly, leaving them to make their trek back to town on one horse. It was taking them twice as long and he insisted on stopping every few miles to make sure she could stretch her legs and have some more to drink. He offered her some jerky but she declined.

She was stretching again, those boy trousers clinging to her skin and she turned towards him, nodding that she was ready to go. He wasn't. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to get back into town and break the news to his mother.

"Is everything okay?" Kristina asked quietly as she came to stand before him.

"Everything's fine," Lucky said with a forced smile as he pulled his hat off of his head and dropped it on hers, "You look like you're getting red. You shouldn't have left without a hat."

"Yeah and I should've listened to Mama and I should've listened to you and I shouldn't have been such a baby when I saw those people," she said biting her lip, "Is that why you're mad? Cause I retched like a little girl."

"No," Lucky said as he brushed some of her hair from her face, "No, Kristina, what you saw, what you witnessed, if Lu saw that she would've passed right out. I'm amazed that your not in hysterics right now. That's something you ought to be proud of."

Kristina gave him a small smile, "I want to cry. I mean those poor people and to have someone just murder them and leave them there was just…" she shuddered and then she felt herself being pulled in Lucky's embrace, "You're going to go back and bury them right, Lucky?"

Lucky squeezed his eyes shut and felt his chin nodding against her shoulder before pulling back and fixing the hat on her head, "I'm gonna see if we can get some boys rustled up so we can bring them back here."

"Is that a good idea?" she asked as she followed him back to the horse. "They've been out there for days. If you touch them you could…"

"They're my family," Lucky said turning on her abruptly and causing her to stumble back, "They're the people my Mom's been waiting for."

"What?" Kristina whispered and reached out to him, "Lucky…"

"And it's my job to get back there and tell her before anyone else does."

"Oh my!"

"Ma'am, I am so sorry, my apologies," Johnny said as he bent down in front of the door to pick up the packages he just had a hand in sprawling across the boardwalk, "It would be easier if some of these shops had…well hello," he finished with a grin.

"You!" Lesley Lu seethed, "Don't touch my things. I will collect them myself. Cowpoke, you need to watch where you're going," she muttered as she stacked the boxes on top of one another.

"I wasn't aware that a woman of your stature even knew what a cowpoke was," he said standing back up with a smile as he held a box in his hands, "Didn't even think people like you purchased things from out west. I thought you had them all railroaded in from your fancy eastern places."

"What I buy is none of your concern," she said holding out her hand for the box he held, "Give me back my things."

Johnny shook his head and tsked, "One would think that your mother raised you better than that. You should say please."

She scoffed and fisted her hands on her hips, "After you collided into me with your big, brute, smelling body."

"I don't smell!" Johnny said as he thumbed his hat up on his head with his free hand, "I'll have you know I bathed the night I got into town. I couldn't stand the uppity eastern woman clinging to my favorite denims."

Lu gasped, "Oh how dare you! You should consider yourself lucky for being able to touch a woman of my high standards, let alone that I had the bad luck of falling into your lap."

"Oh," Johnny laughed, "Lady you jumped right in there the first opportunity that you had."

Lu growled as she stepped towards him and waved a lace covered finger in his face, "That's right, I am a lady, if I wasn't I would slap you so hard you'd taste the blood in your mouth. Never presume that I ever want your filthy hands on me and I don't care if I'm falling straight into the mud never, ever, touch me again. Now give me back my box," she grabbed it to from him and turned around, ready to storm back to her other things that was still scattered in front of the doorway, only her new kid boots caught on the hem of her skirt and she wound up tripping, falling head first amidst her other boxes.

Johnny laughed as he stepped over the fallen woman, "I'd help you but I don't want to dirty up your skirt with my filthy hands. Have a good day ma'am." He gave her a tip of his hat and continued down the boardwalk towards the Mercantile, his laughter floating back to her on the wind.

"Oh you'll pay for that cowboy," Lu grumbled as she righted herself and started to dust off her skirt, "I may be an eastern lady but I was born and raised a Spencer and you'll get what's coming to you." She frowned as she looked at the mess that lay at her feet, "After I collect all my things."

Sonny Corinthos looked down from where he sat on the bed to the woman that was buried beneath his silk sheets, her hair in disarray on the pillow, her breathing even and smooth. Sam McCall was the only woman that he let comfort him on this day and he did not want to examine why he allowed that to happen.

His eyes traveled from her naked body towards the line of windows that displayed a view of Charlesville, Arizona. His back was propped up by the lavish handcrafted headboard he had sent down from California and his legs were lying on top of the sheets. The warm out there was filtering through the open windows causing his skin to stick to the material but he was finding it difficult to move. On days like this he was even finding it difficult to breathe.

This was the anniversary of his wife's murder. This was the day when someone came to his house and told him that his precious Caroline, Carly, was killed, her life snuffed out by unknown assailant. No one bothered to tell Sonny that she was assaulted, tortured, battered and bruised before the bandit killed her and he couldn't say he blamed the messenger. Sonny Corinthos was a well respected lawyer back east with a temper that barely needed a match to be lit.

When the undertaker asked him to verify that it was indeed Carly's body Sonny then saw what they had done to his wife. He wasn't even able to remember her as the beautiful, vibrant blond woman that he knew and loved. His last image of his son's mother was that of a broken woman who fought her damndest to survive for her husband and child.

He had always told Carly not to fight so hard, he wished on that day she had listened to him.

They had first met when she was fifteen years old. Sonny decided that it was time to move out of his parent's house and into the best known boarding place in town. He was going to be working at a law firm while attending school to get his degree. Carly was the laundress for her mother's place of business and Sonny knew that it was love at first sight.

Things didn't get heated until she was sixteen and the night of her birthday she declared to Sonny that she was a woman and she wanted him to make love to her. He tried awfully hard to resist but he couldn't and nine months later their son Michael was born. Sonny thought that a new marriage and baby would be oppressive but it only made him more driven, more determined to make something of himself.

He graduated from law school with honors, opened up his own place of business and helped Carly deal not being blessed with anymore children. To him, it never really mattered; he had all that he ever needed until that one horrible day when it was stripped from him by a man who selected a random woman for the taking.

Sonny waited until after Carly was buried, until after Barbara Jean and Michael had sometime to grieve and then he sought out Johnny. Together the two of them found the man that murdered his wife. They tried to bring him to the law but the sheriff stated there was no evidence, no witnesses nothing that could pin this unnamed man as the person who took the light out of Sonny's life.

So Sonny handled things his way and Johnny O'Brien helped clean up the mess.

Not soon after Sonny closed down his law office, packed up Michael and his mother-in-law and moved out west where he started a saloon and tried to finish raising the only child, the legacy that his wife left him. He was grateful that Barbara was around because sometimes he felt like he was the worst father in the world.

Stirring beside him pulled Sonny's attention back to the present and he noticed that Sam was slipping out of the bed beside him. He reached for her arm and stilled her, preventing her from leaving.

"You looked like you were someplace else," she said quietly, "I was going to leave you alone."

"I'd rather you didn't," Sonny said releasing her arm, "Michael gets worried about me when I get like this and I'm sure he feels better knowing that you're here."

Sam nodded and sat up in bed beside him, pulling the sheet up to cover her body, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Sonny shook his head, "I'll eat tomorrow. Could you just…"

Sam looked over at him. His eyes were avoiding hers but she could see the torture, the desperation, wanting to escape the pain but not knowing how. She knew, over the past year many men told her how she could help them escape. It was what brought her here to The Devil's Gate, to the man that was beside her, needing her in a way she hated.

She turned to him, pressed her cheek against his face and brought his focus back to her. She then leaned up and kissed him, pressing her full lips against his own. Her body was being lowered, pressed back into those silken sheets, while her legs were being spread and Sonny was losing himself in her.

"I expected to find you on some ranch land, not hiding out in the back alley washing out some barrels."

Emily dropped what she had in her hand and whirled around, coming face to face with the grinning man that stood only a few short feet from her. She squealed and then found herself launching into his arms, hugging him tightly as silent tears slid down her face.

"Oh God Jason, you're back! You're back right?" she asked as she stepped away from him.

"I'm here," Jason said, "And apparently you're married."

Emily's eyes widened, "You've met Lorenzo?"

"No, no," Jason said laughing softly, "And I never pictured you married to a Lorenzo, let alone a cowboy, Emily," he smiled softly, "You're parents not take it well?"

"Our parents didn't take it well," she emphasized, "They decided to pack up and leave when things weren't going thier way. I was tired of fighting them," she shrugged, "When Lorenzo came into my life I no longer felt the need to be what they wanted me to be. He fell in love with me and my flaws and that just…" she was beaming at her brother, "He's so amazing Jason. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I heard that you have a ranch outside of town?" Jason asked, "A rancher's wife?"

Emily blushed and nodded, "Not what I was raised to be. Mom just about had a heart attack when she found out that Lorenzo and I were engaged. She said that all her years of training me to be the perfect eastern wife were gone and there was no reason for her to go on living. I don't know how Lorenzo made it through the incident without laughing."

"How long have you known him?" Jason asked, "I mean, I don't have to go around asking…"

"No!" Emily laughed as she took her brother's hand and led him over to the backstairs of the Mercantile, "Jason he's wonderful. He's from Mexico. His grandfather came out here a long time ago and purchased this land, making an empire. His father lost it during raids and decided to go back to Mexico. Lorenzo came here trying to turn it back into his grandfather's dreams but it's more than that, so much more, he has the biggest spread around and there's always so much going on. We normally have a good foreman so Lorenzo doesn't have to travel with the herd but we recently lost him so we're looking for a new one," she bit her lip, "I don't know how I'd live without him for months on end. Oh!" she covered her hand with her mouth, "You just let me go on and on."

"I like to see you happy," Jason said with a small smile, "I'm glad that he's making you happy. I hated seeing you in that house, Emily. I know that you kept reassuring me that things were okay but," he shrugged, "They never seemed to be."

"They were to me until you left," Emily said softly as she squeezed his head, "Things were alright and then you disappeared and then Lorenzo showed up and I suddenly realized that there were so many better things out there for me, Jason."

She laughed quietly as she reached up and tugged on his hat, "I hated that you left but I'm glad that you did. I started looking outside of the Quartermaine world and look what I found?"

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked, "I mean, it looks like your working."

"Apparently Alexis' daughter decided to take the day off," Emily sighed, "I offered to help her out. Lorenzo is across town helping Ric with supplies. These barrels had food in them and we're cleaning them out before we add more stock."

Jason nodded, "I'd like to meet your husband when he gets back. I'd like to meet any nieces or nephews that I might have as well," he grinned.

Emily's smile slipped from her face as she released her brother's hand and made her way back over to the barrels, turning them upside down to let out any excess water, "There are none."

"Em…" Jason said quietly as he stood up.

"But it's not from lack of trying," Emily said as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to escape, "I mean we've been trying, lots and lots, and I'm sure you don't want to hear this because you are my brother but we have been and…"

"Hey, it's okay," Jason said as he took her into his arms and rubbed her back, "It's okay."

"This man has given me more than I could have ever asked for," Emily sniffled against Jason's chest, "And the one thing that I should be able to give him I can't. I feel horrible Jason, I feel so useless."

"You are not useless," Jason said stepping back and making her look at him, "And if this man thinks that you…"

"No," she smiled sadly, "No Lorenzo couldn't be more supportive. He's staying with me, no matter what the outcome of our visit with the new doctor."

"New doctor?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Emily said wiping away the rest of her tears, "Laura Spencer, her brother is moving to town. He and his family are on their way here from Philadelphia. Lorenzo and I are staying at the hotel until they arrive. He wants to make sure we can get in to see him as soon as he puts the sign on the door."

"When are they due to arrive?"

Emily felt the twist in her gut again, "Last week."

"Kristina!" Ric yelled as he jumped off of the boardwalk and raced across the street to where Lucky Spencer was helping his limp daughter off of a horse, "What the hell happened, Lucky? Alexis!"

"It's okay, Ric," Lucky said as he helped Kristina stand, "You alright there? You blacked out on me."

"I'm warm," Kristina murmured as she leaned into Lucky's chest, "And my head…"

"Kristina!" Alexis cried as she ran out of the door and grabbed her child, "Where have you been? What's happened to you?"

"Lucky, what's going on?" Laura asked coming out of the store behind Alexis. She watched as Ric and Alexis seemingly pulled their mumbling daughter off of her son and towards the store.

"Mom, I need to speak with you," Lucky said as he stepped towards his mother, "I think it's best that we do it in private."

"Not until you tell me what happened to my daughter," Ric said advancing towards the young man, "She can barely speak. She wasn't suppose to leave town today."

"Ric, hey," Lorenzo said finally making it across the street and holding the man off with a palm to his chest, "I'm sure Lucky has a logical explanation for this."

"I do," Lucky said, "I wasn't aware that your daughter was suppose to stay where you could see her. She told me this morning that you allowed her out for a ride."

"Not like this we didn't!" Alexis gasped realizing that her daughter had on pants.

Lucky turned back to his mother, "I need to speak with you."

"What's going on?" Emily asked coming around the side of the mercantile with Jason in tow, "What happened to Kristina?"

"We're still waiting to hear," Ric seethed.

Lucky was running out of patience, Laura was growing more anxious, as were the other women standing around and there was a small crowd that was forming and starting to move across the street, towards them.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucky could see his father stepping out from the saloon. He knew that was his baby sister at the other end of the boardwalk making her way towards them. There was also some stranger that he had seen the last few nights in Sonny's saloon that was lingering against the door of it now.

He was going to have to tell his mother and he wasn't going to be able to do it privately.

"Kristina and I went for a ride," he said taking his mother's hand and moving her in the direction of Alexis' store, "I shouldn't have let her get that far away from me but she was having so much fun," he smiled softly, "She was laughing like she use to when you let her spend the night with us, remember?"

"Yes," Laura said nodding slowly, "Lucky, what…"

"Kristina wanted to race towards this rock crop, she thought it was a rock crop but it was a wagon, burnt up pieces of it," Lucky said as he watched his father push through the crowd towards him and his mother. He stepped back and held out Laura's hands to Luke.

"Lucky, please," Laura said quietly.

"Spit it out boy," Luke snapped as he slipped his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"We found Uncle Jeff and Aunt Mary," Lucky said as he watched the horror appear on his mother's face, "Kristina found them."

"What?" Ric shouted.

"My baby!" Alexis cried. "Come inside, come in."

"No," Kristina said finding some of her strength, "No, Lucky…"

"You are to stay away from that boy," Alexis said as she dragged her daughter into her store, "I knew he would turn out to be nothing but trouble since he moved out."

"Jeffrey," Laura whispered as her body fell limp against her husband's, "It couldn't be."

"I didn't want it to be," Lucky said, "After I got Kristina away, I went back," he watched as Lorenzo moved around him towards his wife. Jason Morgan stepped aside and let the Alcazar's comfort one another, "I checked to make sure it was them," his eyes moved around again and he saw the stranger from Sonny's saloon cross three dusty road, standing next to the famous gunslinger as they all listened intently for Lucky to continue, "It was them Mom."

He stopped, he tried to regain his composure as he struggled with the last of his heart wrenching news, "But there were only three of them."

"What?" Luke asked shocked.

"No," Laura whispered, "No, it can't be. Who, Lucky? Who was missing?"

"Elizabeth," Lucky said quietly.

"Oh God, Luke what do we do?" Laura asked desperately as she turned to her husband.

"We'll get them Laura," Luke said as he pulled his wife into a tight embrace, "We're going to round some boys up and we're going to get your family."

"Elizabeth, poor Elizabeth," Laura cried against her husband's shoulder, "What about her?"

"Laura," Luke said hesitantly, "I don't think that…"

"We go to the site, we follow their tracks and then we find her," Jason Morgan spoke up from amidst the crowd, "We bring Elizabeth home."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason saw the more than half dozen eyes swing towards him when he uttered the phrase they would find Elizabeth. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, he had never met the young woman and he had come to this city to lay low, not lead the search effort in finding someone whose fate had more than likely already been decided.

Luke nodded, "I'm in."

"I can lead everyone back to…" Lucky cleared his throat and looked away from his mother's intense blue gaze. He then felt the need to turn his back when he realized that Ric Lansing's eyes were still boring into him.

"I'm in as well," Ric said through gritted teeth.

"I'll go," Johnny shrugged as he came to stand next to Jason. He looked at the hardened gunslinger, "And I'm sure that you can count both Michael and Sonny in."

"I'm in as well," Lorenzo said speaking up from beside his wife, "Are you going to be okay here by yourself, love?"

Emily nodded, "I'd like to stay with Laura if she doesn't mind."

Laura reached out and took Emily's hands, "I'd really love the company."

"Alright," Jason nodded, "We meet back here in about twenty minutes," His gaze swung towards Ric, "We're going to need some supplies from your Mercantile. Is that going to be a problem?"

Ric shook his head, "I'll make sure that everyone is stocked up."

"Alright," Jason said, "Twenty minutes."

The gunslinger then turned on his heel and made his way back towards The Devil's Gate saloon. A place that he was beginning to feel he never should have left this morning. He turned his head when he felt someone beside him and noticed Johnny O'Brien matching him step for step, a question in his eyes.

"What?"

"You know her?" Johnny asked. "The Webber girl? The Spencer's?"

"I know the Spencer's," Jason said, "They've been here since Lu was still crawling but the Webber's I'm unfamiliar with. Laura visited back east more than her family came out here."

"You owe them something?" Johnny asked, "I'm not trying to get into your business I'm just curious why a man who is trying to hide out makes himself head of a search party for a woman he's never met."

Jason smirked as he shook his head, "I have no fucking idea."

Sam sighed as she felt Sonny's fingers dancing across her waist. She turned in bed and saw the man's dark chocolate eyes staring at her. His gaze intense as his hand made its way to her hip, naturally curving itself around it. She couldn't believe that she had spent the entire afternoon and some of the evening in bed with this man. He was insatiable and she wasn't complaining one bit. It was nice to be able to escape the rest of the world and pretend that she had a normal life and that Sonny Corinthos was very much a part of it.

"'Are you hungry?" he asked as her nimble fingers slide into his dark locks.

She nodded, "But not for food."

Sonny growled as he leaned forward and kissed her. For the first time he had let someone in, let someone step up and help him deal with the pain that he felt on the anniversary of his wife's death. Sam did nothing more but slide into his bed and comfort him and it helped the wealthy saloon owner forget about the memories and the tragedy that destroyed his life. He would stay in here forever if he could but he knew that reality waited as did his business.

They weren't going to interrupt the two lovers though until tomorrow.

"I was wondering," Sonny whispered as he slid his hand up her thigh, "If you'd be interested in learning…"

"Dad! Dad this is important!"

Sonny rolled over in bed and looked at the door that was being pounded on. He knew how his own son felt about this day and he knew that Michael would probably be locked up in some whore's room until the sun set, then he'd find some good liquor and a good game to help make the night disappear. If the sandy blond hair boy had emerged for any one reason it had to have been an emergency.

Grabbing his robe, Sonny turned back to the bed to make sure that Sam was discreetly covered with the sheets before he yanked the door open and saw his very pale son standing there fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I know that…" he stuck his head in the door, "Sam, I'm really sorry."

"Its okay, Michael." Sam said keeping the silk sheet pressed against her chest, "Is everything okay?"

"They found Lu's family," Michael said as his eyes reached his father's again, "Lucky, Kristina, they were out riding and they found them. They were…it's not good day. One of them is missing. Jason decided to head up a…"

"Jason?" Sonny asked with raised eyebrows.

Michael nodded, "I'm going. Johnny stopped by and told me. Told me to tell you about it too. I know that you are busy and that…"

"I need a few minutes to get dressed," Sonny said. "Will you get the mounts from the livery? Pack up any supplies that we have and if we need anything else head on over to the Lansing's."

"Jason said they already have it taken care of," Michael said, "I'll make sure to get the horses but I need to check on Lu first. I'll meet you at the Mercantile."

Then he was gone, running down the stairs with the whores hollering after him to be careful. Sonny closed the door to his bedroom as he ran his fingers through his hair and started to pick up the clothes that were strewn about the floor.

Sam slipped out of bed and walked towards him, taking the clothes from his hands and pulling him down for an intense kiss. He moaned and dragged her against him, his fingers pressing hard into her naked flash as his tongue danced with hers.

"I'll take care of everything here," she said quietly as she moved out of his reach and towards his fancy dresser where she pulled out a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, "I'll pick up and make sure things are ready should you get back tonight. If not I'll make sure you have a hearty meal waiting for you," she bit her lip, "Would you like something before you leave?"

She wanted to pull him back into the bed, she wanted him to continue kissing her and torturing her and showing her new ways to make love but she couldn't do that. His son needed him, she could tell with on look on Michael's face and she could also tell that reclaiming the bodies of women who were brutally raped and mutilated was important. She had heard stories of what happened to Sonny's wife and she knew that the bodies would look all too familiar to the man in front of her.

But he was intensely private and he was not going to share any details with her. That was fine with Sam, because he let her in, and that was a step in the right direction. She had no fancy notions of settling down with Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos, she knew that she was a whore and would be nothing more to the people in this town but she wanted him to know that he was still capable of love, that he could find someone else who could make him happy.

"Don't work tonight," Sonny said quietly as he took slid into his jeans, "Stay here, wait for me."

"I'm not sure that…"

Sonny slid on the shirt and pulled her into another kiss, his bottom lip tugging on hers gently before pulling back to finish dressing himself. He yanked on his boots and searched for a hat before opting to go without one. It would be getting a dark in a few hours anyway and he had the tendency to bronze not burn.

"Will you be here?" he asked as he made his way towards the door.

Sam picked up the robe the he had discarded on the bed and slid it on, wrapping it around her and loosely tying it at her waist, "I'll be here. You be careful."

He winked at her, "A man has to when he has you to come home to."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the door close shut behind him. Damn him for giving her all that false hope. With a groan she flopped back down on the bed and decided to count the hours before he walked through that door again.

Kristina sat up in her bed when she heard the sound of Lucky Spencer returning from the livery with a few extra horses. He was explaining to the men that were down there that he needed a few mounts for the wagon that Lorenzo had leant them. It was usually used for supplies that he carried from town to his ranch, now it was going to be used to bring the Webber's remains back to Charlesville.

She pulled open her window further and could see the young man motioning with his fingers what the site looked like. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling but she knew that he was doing a great job of hiding it. He had barely uttered a word on the way back to town and they were already halfway home before he mentioned that the people they discovered were his family. From then on in his concern was solely for her and her weak body which refused to work for her.

Right now as she watched her father and his, grill him with questions, Kristina couldn't help but feel saddened. No one was asking him how he was doing, no one seemed to care, they were more concerned about Laura who lost a brother, Emily who no longer had a doctor who could give her their opinion and poor Kristina who was merely dehydrated. No one gave a damn about the young boy who found his Aunt and Cousin raped and mutilated and his other one who seemed to have disappeared.

She gave a damn. She was concerned about what happened to him and how he felt. She was also head over heels in love with him.

"You think this will be enough?" Emily asked quietly as she helped Lorenzo load up the horse's saddlebags with supplies.

They made sure that the men had plenty of water along with biscuits that Alexis had made that morning and plenty of jerky. She also threw in a can of baked beans and some coffee grounds in case they wound up staying over night. This way they would have something in their stomachs when they headed back tomorrow morning.

"This is fine," Lorenzo said as he turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms again, pressing a kiss to her hair, "This isn't it. This isn't over. We can still go back east or we can head further west. There are doctors slowly moving towards California. Maybe there are some specialists there."

"Laura's brother was a rare kind," Emily said quietly, "And I feel horrible for feeling horrible for myself and not feeling horrible enough for her," she groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, "And that barely even makes sense. I just…I feel like I'm failing everyone. I feel like I'm failing Laura, you."

"Em," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "We're going to get through this. I know you. I know that as soon as we ride away you are going to become focused and make sure that Laura is taken care of. Lu is with her now but she can use all the friends she can get. You know and you are going to be there for her. As for me," he pulled her body close to his, "I couldn't ask for a better wife, a better friend, a better lover and if I have to go around the world to find a doctor that can tell us why we can't have children than I will do that because I want you happy. You make me happy."

"Thank you for keeping me sane," Emily said as she sighed against his chest and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "And please be careful, Lorenzo. Lucky didn't say what happened but you know what it sounds like. They could still be around. I can't lose you. You're all I have left in this world."

"That's not true," Lorenzo said with a brilliant smile, "You have that wonderful family that just moved back east and I'm sure that Edward will gladly welcome you…"

Emily punched him in the stomach and tried to move out of his embrace, "No, no, let me go."

He laughed as he rubbed her back, "It's nice to see my feisty girl back, the one that stood up for me to her vicious family, the one that I married three years ago."

"She's here and she loves you," Emily smiled softly as she stood up on her toes and kissed him, "You will be careful."

Lorenzo nodded, "It took me twenty eight years to find you. I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Glad to here it," she smiled as she settled back into his arms.

Laura watched as her daughter picked her full skirt up and stepped off of the boardwalk, making her way halfway across the dirty street to meet Michael Corinthos as he hurried out of the saloon and towards her. Laura smiled as she remembered the boy from when he first came to Charlesville. His father had been devastated but managed to hide his grief in the successful business that he had built. Normally society would have shunned the man because of what he did for a living but Laura and Luke helped ease his way into society and helped Michael be accepted as a young boy who was being raised by a single father and a grandmother.

Laura remembered how fast Lu and Michael had become friends. Her daughter had been a tom boy at the age and she wanted nothing more to do than hang out with the young boys. While Kristina tried her best she was still very much a girl and Lu fit right in with her brother and Michael Corinthos, trousers and all. Laura was grateful at how Lu helped Michael adjust and she was proud of the young man that he had turned out to be. He was always helpful around town and went to school on a daily basis finishing at the top of his class. He had the opportunity to go back east but instead chose to stay with his father and decide what he wanted to do close to him. She had thought that time and distance would have kept the old friends apart but when Lu hugged Michael she knew that absence did have a way of making the heart grow fonder and she wondered if there was a chance of Michael being a permanent fixture in the Spencer household.

She tore her eyes away from her youngest and moved them to her son who was in discussion with Jason Morgan and another man who she was unfamiliar with. She knew that he had been staying at Sonny's saloon but she had yet to have the opportunity to meet him. She knew that Lucky had been spending a lot of time there as well, more than she would have liked, but it was something that she was going to have to adjust to. Her son wanted no part of the eastern opportunity that she and Luke wanted to provide him with. He was firmly set on becoming a foreman and eventually starting up his own ranch. He didn't want to be a doctor like his Uncle and he didn't want to be a businessman like her father. She was grateful that he didn't want to be a gambler or bartender like his father but that was seemingly how he was saving his money to purchase some land. He wanted no parts of the trust fund that she had set up for him.

She looked up when she felt arms come around her waist and saw her husband smiling sadly down at her. He was trying to read her thoughts and she knew that eventually he would figure it all outl. Luke had a way of probing her mind like no other and only he would know and understand what was really in the back of her mind, the thing that terrified her the most, the one piece of the puzzle that she had kept hidden to herself for the past twenty two years of their lives.

"It was a raid," she whispered quietly as she turned in his arms, "I know that Lucky didn't say. I'm sure that he wanted to spare me the details but when I see the bodies I'll know. Everyone will know."

"You don't have to identify the bodies," Luke said as he brushed some blond curls from her face, "I know Jeff and Mary. I can make sure that they are the ones that we found. Besides," he sighed, "I think Lucky has already confirmed it. The boys that we are taking, they aren't going to talk."

"And keeping me from it is not going to stop the memories," Laura said, "It happened Luke and it will always be there no matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind."

"Your safe and your happy," Luke said, "That should be the only thing that matters, Laura. The past is the past and we can't revisit it. We can't correct the wrongs we did back then."

"I'm not even suggesting that we should try," Laura said.

"I'm not sure then what you are talking about," Luke said, "We can keep this very private. We don't have to…"

"Most of the town already knows that Lucky and Kristina made a discovery," Laura said, "Alexis and Ric practically flogging our son in public didn't help. People will be wondering and there will be questions asked and I'm sure that once the undertaker sees them…" she shook her head sadly. "If we find Elizabeth alive Luke…"

"We will deal with it when it comes, Laura."

"I have to deal with it now," she said firmly, "I know what she has suffered through. I have been there and we need to find her. You have to make sure that you search everything, everything," Laura emphasized. "You cannot leave Elizabeth with those animals, you cannot. And if by some sick twist of fate she's…" Laura covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying out as Luke gathered her back in his arms.

"We'll find her Laura, I promise you."

"Don't let them have her," she whispered as she clutched at her husband's shirt, "Don't let them have her and keep her and then take away her baby like they did mine."

"This is the first time I've had a chance to really speak to you since I've been home and you're running off to the rescue like you've always done," Lu sighed as she clasped Michael's hand, "Oh please be careful Michael, this isn't like the time you rescued those desert animals."

"You're speaking like a proper eastern woman as well Lu," he grinned as he lifted both of her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of them, "Have we lost the girl in pigtails forever?"

"Michael," she pouted, "That isn't very fair. I loved Philadelphia and I simply cannot understand why you would chose to live here of all places. Don't you miss Boston? I mean there are such wonderful things to do back east. All you can do here on a Saturday night is come outside and count the stars. Where's the fun in that?"

"It depends on whether or not a beautiful woman is on your arm," Michael smiled, "And Lesley Lu you are a very beautiful woman."

"I do believe you are flirting with me, Mr. Corinthos," she said as she blushed.

"I might say I was surprised when I saw you step off of that wagon," he said. "We sent away a scrap of a girl that was skin and bones and back came you, one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and trust me, I've seen a lot," he winked. "I fear that if you would have approached me before this moment I wouldn't have been able to get out a single sentence that made sense."

Lu giggled, "I declare you are your father's child. Will you promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks in order to recover my family?" she asked sadly, "And do look after my brother, please Michael. Lucky hasn't had it easy the last few years and he and Papa are always at each other's throats." She frowned when she looked in the direction of her brother who was standing in the middle of the group talking to the men, "I haven't had a chance to speak with him since I returned either."

"I'll be careful and I'll make sure that Lucky is too," Michael said.

Lu gave him a big smile, "Did you receive the invitation to the party my parents are throwing for my return? I think it's silly really but I do hope that you can come. I'd love to be able to spend some more time with you without having horrible circumstances intervene."

"I have your invitation and I will be coming with my dad," Michael smiled, "I wouldn't miss it."

Lu smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Instead of coming with your father do you think that you might come as my guest?"

"As in you're…"

"First and last dance," Lu smiled, "We do have so much to catch up on Michael."

"I'd be honored, Lu," Michael smiled as he leaned down and hugged her, "I have to go. My father has joined the group and it looks like we're ready to move out. You take real good care of your Ma while we're gone."

"I will," she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "It was so great to see you again, Michael and remember to be safe."

She sighed as she watched him walk off, heading towards the men who were gathered out in front of the Mercantile. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she smiled. He had grown into such a handsome young man and she had the biggest crush on him when she was a child. If she could convince him to move back east with her it wouldn't matter what his father did for a living. Smiling happily she turned around towards home and collided into something.

"Do we all get those happy little sendoffs or is that reserved just for the rich folk in this town?"

Lu planted her hands on Johnny's chest and pushed herself away from him, adjusting the bonnet on her head and glaring up at the man who was making a habit of running into her. She could swear he enjoyed it.

"I wouldn't spit on you let alone wish you well," she huffed as she moved around him.

"Does that mean no invite to your fancy party?" he grinned as he pulled his hat lower on his head.

"Sir I'd hate to put you out by asking you to take a bath for little old me," she laughed as she fanned herself with her hand, "And it's a formal dinner so that means you would have to own something other than a pair of jeans and a sweaty cowboy hat."

Johnny took a step towards her with a grin, "You'd be amazed at how well I can clean up even for a snot nosed bitch like yourself."

Lu gasped and raised her fist, shaking it in his fist, "If I weren't a lady I would…"

"If I weren't a gentleman I'd throw you down here right now in the middle of town and show you a good time," he stepped back as he crossed his arms across his chest, "But I wouldn't want to ruin your eastern reputation."

"You made an enemy with the wrong person sir," Lu said through gritted teeth.

"Johnny O'Brien," he said, "I hate the name sir."

Lu smiled sweetly as she turned and started to walk away from him, "Go to hell Mr. O'Brien."

Johnny watched those enticing little hips sway just as her skirt flared out. He caught a lovely glimpse of an ankle as she lifted the puffy material and stepped up onto the boardwalk, nodding to the neighbors who greeted. He was dying to show Ms. Spencer what kind of gentleman he really was.

Elizabeth did her best to push the branches and bushes out of her way but some still managed to poke at her skin and smack her in areas that were inappropriate. She was having a difficult time trying to catch up with White Bear as he led her towards the river where she would be bathing this morning. When she asked what was wrong with last nights bathing area of choice he told her that was a rare occasion for her to clean up from the incident.

She nearly laughed at the word incident. It was something that would be used to describe rape and abuse back east. It made her almost feel like she was home.

Home. She wondered if this hidden Cherokee village was her new home. White Bear never made any mention of releasing her back into the white world and Elizabeth knew that even if she were to return people would know what had happened to her family. Being raped was frowned upon in society, some men still blamed it on the woman, but being kidnapped by Indians was far worse, that meant you became one of them.

Elizabeth gasped startled when she smacked right into White Bear's body and she jumped back when the warrior turned to her with raised eyebrows. She blushed and then ran her hands up and down her body, wanting to get the goose bumps to go away. Ever since that horrible night when her wagon was attacked she had barely been able to accept something from the man in front of her, let alone let anyone else touch her.

"This is where you clean," he grunted as he motioned to the small river in front of them.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she noticed naked women cleansing themselves in the river, children running around laughing and some getting their baths as well. Thankfully there was no man in sight but still, the idea of jumping into a river, stark naked with other people left her heart thundering.

"I can't…no…" she said shaking her head.

"I will not have a smelly woman in my tipi."

"Then get me my own damn tipi," Elizabeth snapped, "I am not climbing into that river with no clothes on and washing myself. No."

"White woman," he growled.

"I apologize that I wasn't raised to be a savage," she bit out and then smacked her hand over her mouth when she saw the anguish flicker in his eyes.

Her mother had always told her that she had a habit of speaking before thinking and this was one of those moments that her mother was actually right. Elizabeth knew that White Bear struggled with his heritage and she was making it worse by claiming that his tribe, the people that didn't abandon him, were the ones who were savages.

"I didn't mean that," she said quietly as she tried to reach out and touch his arm but she couldn't, "I'm still in this state that…I didn't mean that White Bear and I apologize. I'm…" she felt her entire face flush as she stared at her moccasin covered feet, "I still feel very uncomfortable being naked let alone naked with so many other women around."

He grunted as he turned around, leading the way back to his tipi, "We will wait until after the morning bath and then I will take you to bathe. Tomorrow I will find someone to go with you and you will learn to bathe with the other women. If you are to live here, Fiery Spirit, you need to learn the rules of the tribe."

Elizabeth bit her lip and tried to prevent the tears from falling as she followed his steps back to the place he called home. She was grateful that he was willing to help her and teach her how to do things his way but she wanted to scream, to shout out that she didn't want to learn any of it, she didn't want to live here. She wanted to go back to her own home in her own bed. As horrible and as wretched as it was at times Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to go back into the white world.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel Adair smiled over the brim of her coffee mug as she watched the last few cowboys filter out of the swinging doors. Even though the owner and his son were absent, the evening before she had managed to turn a profit by offering a round on her and some extra girls for the evening. Business had been booming well into the early morning hours until every room was booked for the evening, everyone but one.

She frowned when she thought of Sam McCall, upstairs curled up in her bed, day dreaming that Sonny Corinthos was going to rescue her from this life of drudgery. She had some fancy notions going on if she thought Sonny was settling down with anyone, let alone a whore. But still, the southern belle had somehow managed to get under the bosses skin and Rachel did not want to step on anyone's toes. After all, before the brown eyed she-devil swept her way into his bed, Rachel was the one comforting him at night. Now, she just had to bid her time until the busty twit moved on to greener pastures.

"I miss Michael."

Rachel moved away from the other side of the bar in disgust when Courtney Matthews plopped down in front of her on a bar stool, arms landing on the wooden surface. She had been hired around the same time as Courtney. Rachel had tried to teach her some lady like things that would attract the more prominent men in this city but Courtney told her she had her own way of getting men and the half-wit was right. She had been bedding Michael Corinthos for nearly a year now.

"I hope he's alright." Courtney muttered as she drew figure eights on the bar before wrinkling her nose and leaning over it, "Anything back there for me to drink?"

Rachel reached down and produced a bottle of bourbon, handing it to the woman, "You looked distracted enough last night. I'm sure Michael was the last person on your mind."

"He was," Courtney giggled as she took a sip of the bourbon straight from the bottle, "But he's still my favorite. He talks to me like I'm a real person instead of just patting me on the head and thanking me for a job well done. I know that," she took another sip; "I know that he's not my boyfriend but it's kinda nice to pretend you know?"

Rachel smirked as she took another sip of her coffee. If she were the mother hen of the whores that everyone made her out to be she would tell the young woman in front of her that it wasn't a very good idea to pretend, pretending got you nowhere but a broken heart and baby in your belly. Rachel, however, wasn't very nice and she thought that some things you had to learn the hard way. Besides, if Sonny got wind of Courtney's infatuation with his son, he would make sure the pair were split which would leave an opening for Rachel.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Courtney asked perking up again, "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon when she came knocking on my door looking for Michael. He told me that she was helping his dad with something but I didn't see with what."

"I think she's holed up in her room crying her little heart out," Rachel said with a wicked smile, "She has a crush on Mr. Corinthos and I'm afraid that he doesn't return the favor."

Courtney frowned, "No, she's not."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No she's not what?"

"No she's not in her room," Courtney said, "One of them cowboys tried to use it last night and I kicked him in the backside, telling him to go away and find some woman. He laughed and stumbled back down the hall. There was no one in the room. I didn't check it this morning but…" Courtney frowned as she watched Rachel slam her mug down and moved around the bar, towards the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Miss Georgia." Rachel said gathering her skirt and starting up the stairs.

"Who's Miss Georgia?" Courtney asked as she scurried off of the bar stool and followed her.

"Sam," Rachel called over her shoulder as she started down the hall towards the room that Sam occupied while residing at the saloon, "I'm going to make sure that she's where she's suppose to be."

Courtney stopped at the top of the stairs and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't think she is there."

Rachel knocked once on Sam's door before she opened it and found that the room was indeed empty. The bed had been made from the previous morning and the normal things were in their place. A suitcase was still in the back of Sam's closet and anything that she would need to travel was still spread throughout their room. Turning on her heel, Rachel started back down the hall.

"Now where are you going?" Courtney rolled her eyes as Rachel nearly whizzed past her.

"I think I know where she is," Rachel said through gritted teeth as she came upon Sonny Corinthos room. She tried the door handle and found it open. Turning it she poked her head inside and saw that Sam was spread out in Sonny's bed, her naked body in the middle of his black silk sheets.

Feeling a blind rage come over her, Rachel threw Sonny's door open letting it slam against the wall before she stormed into the room and started to pick up Sam's clothes that were strewn about the floor. The startled black haired mistress shot up in bed, grasping the sheet to her body.

"I don't know what the hell you are doing in here," Rachel seethed, "But when Sonny finds out, and he will find out, you are going to find your way back to Atlanta, spreading your thighs for those Reconstruction men and getting nothing but a bowl of gruel in return. This is Sonny's private room and you have no…"

"He asked me to stay," Sam said quietly as Rachel dumped her belongings on the bed, "So I did as he asked."

"Oh no sweetie," Rachel said as she leaned down and patted Sam's leg, "You did what you thought you heard in that little brain of yours. Sonny doesn't want you here. He wants to bury his dick inside of you, he wants to fuck you and he's nice enough to make sure you receive pleasure as well but he definitely does not want you in his room. I think it would be best if you leave before he returns home."

Sam bit her lip and grabbed her clothes, "I know that you think Mr. Corinthos doesn't…"

"Honey, listen," Rachel cooed as she pressed her palm against Sam's cheek, "I know what you want to think and I'm sure that Sonny said some sweet things while he was pounding inside of you but the fact of the matter is he's money, he's the owner and he is not going to settle down with someone like you."

"I know what Sonny has said before," Sam said quietly, "But he asked me to…"

Rachel laughed, "Rich men do not settle down with whores, Samantha."

Sam's eyes darkened at the woman who seemed content on not letting her finish a sentence, "And they don't fuck bitches either."

Rachel saw red as she reached out and slapped Sam hard across the check, her pinky gaudy ring causing a small cut to appear above her eye. Sam pressed her hand across her face; saw the small drop of blood and then the smirk that was twisted on Rachel's lips.

"Rachel!" Courtney gasped, "You know what Mr. Corinthos…"

"You keep your mouth shut!" Rachel shouted at Courtney as she made her way towards the door, "And you, I want your ass out of Mr. Corinthos room before I move you permanently. The man may think that you're a beautiful southern belle with all the charm and finesse needed to get them through a lonely night but us girls around here, we know that you're just the same as us, a whore that likes getting poked for money. Get dressed and get moving."

Courtney moved aside as Rachel stormed past her and down towards her own room, slamming the door shut behind her. The blond turned and made her way into Sonny's room, picking up Sam's clothes that were on the bed and held them out to her.

"Rachel, sometimes she just lets things get to her," Courtney said, "She's usually alright."

"She's right," Sam said as she looked down at Sonny's bed, "I shouldn't be here. I am just a whore," she smiled sadly at Courtney, "And we both know that the Corinthos' men deserve better than that."

Lesley Lu Spencer could hear the soft voices filtering through the kitchen window as her mother sat on the front porch with Emily Alcazar. The young woman had stayed over last night, offering her mother comfort and a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. Lu was grateful to the young girl that was at one time being courted by her brother. Even though Laura was her mother, Lu was beginning to feel as if there was a drift between them, something that was formed when she was sent back east and Laura decided to stay in the west.

Turning back to the dishes, she continued to scrub at last night's attempt at biscuits. Her mother had told her that it would be wonderful to marry a man that could provide you with the maids and butler's needed for at true lady's life but she shouldn't rely on that. Therefore Lu was trying to learn how to cook and things weren't turning out so well, namely the biscuits.

Neither was her reunion with her family. Lu had intended to come back east for a month or two to enjoy some time with her mother's relatives. Now that they had perished in what was presumed to be an Indian raid she wasn't sure where she stood. She wanted to be by her mother's side but her heart desperately long for the eastern America that she had grown to love. She also knew that if she left she might never again repair the damage that had been caused between herself and her brother Lucky. It was a rift she wanted to lay blame solely on her father but she knew that everyone had pushed him just a little too far.

Lucky Spencer was born to be a cowboy, a gambler for fun, a man who roamed the west and rustled up cattle, someone who would eventually settle down with a good woman and raise a passel of kids. His baby sister had no idea why everyone was fighting him on it.

Thinking of Lucky made her think of the mission to recover the bodies of her relatives, which ultimately led her to Michael Corinthos, the young boy she adored who seemingly grew into a man overnight. He was proof that some things did change in Charlesville.

She remembered when Michael had first arrived in town. He had shown her a picture of his mother, one of the first ever developed at the time, and Lu could tell where he received his dirty blond hair and boyish good looks. As they became better friends she became more aware of the Corinthos' charm. That, however, was spent on the random females visiting the west and the cheap women at his father's saloon. He never even noticed her back then and quite frankly, unless he had four legs, she didn't really notice him either.

Kristina Lansing was the first one to tell Lu that Michael was going to be handsome. She said that she knew men and she knew he was going to be a great one. Lu had laughed at the time, Kristina had a crush on every man in this town, and Lu's own brother was at the top of the list. Another thought made her frown.

What if, while she was away, Michael and Kristina had grown close? Lu had seen them talking together while she was busy making her rounds with her parents when she first returned home. She had yet to question her best friend about it. What if the man that Kristina was searching for was Michael Corinthos, the son of wealthy saloon owner, Sonny Corinthos?

As wonderful as it would be for her best friend it would be horrible for Lu. How often does one run into a charming young man who knows how to kiss a lady's hand and had the ability to make her feel as if she were the only woman on this earth? She had a horrible habit of meeting men off the street who couldn't keep their hands or comments to themselves.

Like that vicious Johnny O'Brien.

He had a mouth that was worse than a pack of bandits and she hated the fact that he smoked. In the occasions that she had ran into him, he always smelled like he had just got finished a fresh beer and his hands always managed to find a way to touch her. It didn't matter that they were large, gentle hands and she didn't take into account that he was always freshly shaven and didn't smell nearly as bad as her brother did when he was due for a bath. All that mattered was that he was a cowpoke; someone beneath her, and those skin tight denims that gripped his backside would not have her thinking otherwise.

Lu gasped as she dropped a plate on the floor, causing it to shatter into pieces. Her eyes grew wide as she wondered where that thought came from. Hearing her mother call from outside Lu shook her head and pressed her face near the window.

"I'm fine Mama. I dropped an old plate," she called, "I'm going to clean it up and I'll be right out with some more lemonade and treats."

Lu bent down and started to pick up the larger pieces of the broken plate. She was not going to spend anymore time thinking about that cowpoke, that very handsome cowpoke.

"It's very sweet of you to stay with me," Laura smiled softly as she patted Emily's knee, "But I know that you have your own home to take care of and I wouldn't mind if you feel the need to go."

Emily smiled as she reached out and took hold of Laura's hand, "Lorenzo and I were staying in town anyway. This isn't out of the way and you should know me by now Laura. I'm not going home without my husband."

Laura's smile disappeared as she leaned closer to Emily, "I know that you were waiting for their arrival. I know that Jeffrey moving out west meant as much to you as it did me. I know you were hoping he had the answers to all your questions."

"It was a hope, a dream," Emily said quietly, "And he is your family, Laura. There are hundreds of doctors scattered across this country. You only have one brother."

Laura felt the tears fill her eyes again, "I wish there was some way that I could help you. I wish I knew some of Jeffrey's colleagues that I…"

"Let's not focus on me," Emily said quietly as she gave Laura a smile, "Why don't we talk about Elizabeth? What is she like? I've never met any of your family."

"Elizabeth," Laura laughed softly, "Oh the letters that Jeffrey wrote me about Elizabeth. She was always a lot to handle. She was always getting into things and she was never one to listen. Jeffrey wanted her to marry before they moved out west. He was sure that Sarah would settle down once they got here but he knew that Elizabeth would be difficult. Mary, my brother's wife, wanted her to marry an attorney, no one in particular; she just wanted a lawyer in the family. I think Elizabeth was grateful for moving out here. It would be less people for her parents to try and marry her off to."

"Is she older?" Emily asked curiously, "You are making it sound like she's a spinster."

"No," Laura laughed softly, "No, she's a little younger than you," she smiled sadly as her eyes watered again, "That's why…" she pressed her hand over her mouth, "It's horrible of me to say this but it would be so much easier on Elizabeth if she is no longer with us. If for some reason they kept her alive…it's just…you have no idea, Emily."

Emily felt Laura's hands started to shake. She watched as the older woman grew pale and her eyes started to widen. It was as if she was reliving what Elizabeth would have grown through. It was as if Laura had grown through it herself.

Emily clasped Laura's hand tightly, "Laura, whatever has happened, you can…"

"Freshly squeezed," Lu smiled as she carried a tray out to the front porch, "I cleaned everything up Mama. I apologize that I dropped a plate but I'm glad to say that it wasn't one of your better ones."

Laura's eyes focused once again and she smiled down at her daughter who made herself as comfortable as she could on the wooden porch. Laura reached out and patted Lesley Lu's dark tresses, smiling at the beautiful young woman.

"It will be alright," Laura turned back to Emily and in a voice that seemed disconnected she repeated, "It will be alright."

"I'm slightly intimidated by you."

Jason turned his head as he kept as firm grip on his horse's reins. They had been riding for a little over an hour after camping the night before. Once the desert plunged into darkness they could barely make out the rider in front or beside them so they felt it was best to build a campfire and settle down for the night.

Not a lot of words were said, which didn't surprise Jason. The men that he was traveling with weren't known as open and friendly people. What did surprise him was that Emily's husband was the first one to bridge the communication gap between them. Jason had wanted to introduce himself to the man he just wasn't sure during a body search was the right time to do it.

And he definitely liked that Emily's husband was intimidated. It would give him time to ponder if he ever chose to hurt Jason Morgan's baby sister.

"I've heard a lot about you," Lorenzo said as he chose to use his horse's mane instead of the reins, "Em is always sharing a story about when you two were kids or how things were growing up. She looks up to you. She really missed you."

"Emily is a great sister," Jason said his eyes turning cold before he turned them away from Lorenzo, "I hate to see anything bad ever happen to her," he turned back to Lorenzo with a grim smile on his face, "I'd hate for someone to break her heart."

Lorenzo chuckled, "I shall heed your warning but I also want to let you know that I will never harm your sister. She has made such an impact on my life. I don't know how I would ever go on without her," Lorenzo smiled as he looked ahead, "I met your sister on a visit to town about four years ago. Your mother, Mrs. Quartermaine, was dragging her through the store insisting that she pick out the right things for her eighteenth birthday that was coming up later that week. I was…I'm not ashamed to admit that I feel in love with your sister the moment she turned her brown eyes on me," he laughed, "I had to convince her."

Jason cleared his throat and eyed Lorenzo before he looked straight ahead again, "Emily had a rough up bringing. Her parents wanted her to marry a certain type of man and you did not fit that description."

"I am well aware of that," Lorenzo said smiling, "Mrs. Quartermaine whisked her away and it wasn't until another two weeks later that I was able to finally talk to Em. She let me know that while she thought I was handsome, she had heard plenty things about me and the kind of man I was. She wanted nothing to do with someone that would run a decent family out of their home just to buy up some land next to their ranch. By the time I got back to my house I found myself opening up my safe and looking for the dead to the Miller's land, ready to hand it back to them. When she found out that I did that, I think she knew, like I knew, that…" he turned to Jason with a warm smile, "Emily is my life. There was one time where I thought that ranch was, that my heritage was, but it's not anymore. Your sister has changed all that. She's made me a better man. While she is with me no harm will come to her. You have my word."

Jason was never one for romantic words but he could tell in the rancher's voice the depth of his feelings towards Emily. He was sure that the Quartermaine's, his own family, had made sure her life was miserable while she was still living with them and being courted by Lorenzo Alcazar. He wasn't going to make the transition any worse by grilling the man who Emily was obviously in love with. It was clearly visible that Lorenzo felt the same. He gave him a tight smile and reached out his hand.

"Treat her right," Jason said quietly as Lorenzo shook his hand, "Or you'll answer to me."

Lorenzo nodded slowly, "When this is all over I'd like to invite you for dinner. You can see the home that Emily has made for me. I'm sure she'd like that as well."

Jason managed to gruff out, "I'd like that too."

Lucky looped his horse's reins around a nearby bush and started to walk towards the site where he and Kristina had found the remains of his family. He could hear the others dismounting behind him, he could even hear vaguely hear his father in the background calling his name but everything was blocked out but the image of Kristina's laughing face before her horse reared and she fell to the ground, the laughter changing to horror.

What the hell had he done?

The body of his Uncle Jeff still lay beside the wagon where he had a chance to get his weapon but not fire it. His Aunt Mary and cousin Sarah were pulled further away, their dresses torn, pushed up on their bodies, petticoats in shreds, undergarments no longer visible, all evidence of their bodies being violated. And Elizabeth, the quick tempered petite brunette was missing, and for her sake Lucky prayed that she was dead as well.

He was grateful he had found them. He couldn't imagine his mother seeing her family like this. The wagons were nearly burnt to a crisp and their belongings were scattered throughout the desert. He looked up and saw Jason picking his way through them, Lorenzo Alcazar and Johnny O'Brien, the cowboy he had just met, were a few feet from the bodies discussing the best way to move them, Sonny was talking quietly with Ric and from the look on Lansing's face, Lucky could tell that he was getting angrier for bringing his daughter into this hideous situation.

The worst thing was the vultures, still circling, still looking to pick apart the remnants.

"I wish that you had never found this," Luke said through clenched teeth as he came to stand behind his son, "I wish that you had not witnessed this tragedy and I wished that you didn't bring an innocent girl into this."

Lucky hung his head in shame. God must have thought his own guilt trip was not enough.

"You running away trying to prove yourself has gone on for too long," Luke said, "It's about damn time you moved back into the house. Your mother will not be able to go on living if this is how we find you one day."

"Stop it," Lucky said turning on his father, "Do we have to do this right now? We are here to gather their remains for Mom, so she has some type of closure, some place to go to mourn. You can bark orders at me later; however it doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to them then."

"I raised you to treat me right," Luke said as he watched his son head back to his horse, "And I also taught you not to turn your back on a man."

"You want to shoot me?" Lucky asked whipping around, "I don't get you. I don't understand you. You can act like a drunk. You can be a gambler. You have no standards and no morals. Is that why this is thrown on me and Lu? We have to make up for the mistakes, for the things that you and Mom did."

"Your mother never did a damn thing wrong," Luke bit out, "Except for be too lenient with you."

"Go to hell dad."

Luke took a threatening step towards his son, "If you think that I won't…"

Sonny cleared his throat as he placed a strong hand on Luke's shoulder, "Why don't we step aside, look around for some things, evidence of where Elizabeth might have gone? Lucky and Michael can go through the wagon pieces, see if there's anything valuable that Laura might want. Johnny, Lorenzo and Ric are loading up the bodies."

Luke pushed Sonny's hand off of his shoulder and pointed at Lucky, "We're not done with this."

Lucky watched his father storm off ahead with Sonny Corinthos following in his wake, the dapper saloon owner usually dressed in business attire looking quite comfortable in his jeans and flannel shirt. He sighed and turned back, seeing Michael Corinthos approaching him with a hesitant smile.

"They can't wait until you grow up and get the hell out of the house," Michael shrugged, "Then when you do they pull you back with a bull rope."

"It's not him doing the pulling," Lucky said as he kicked at a rock, sending it scattering across the dusty ground, "They want something from me that I can't give them and he…" he said thumbing towards his father, "Doesn't let up."

"Father's," Michael said, "They can't seem to understand that you need to make your own mistakes, go your own way. I've been fighting with my dad to let me move into the saloon and he finally gave up because I reached legal age but I know that he'd rather have me at my Grandmother's boarding house," he shrugged, "Sometimes he feels like he's failing my mother because of what he does."

"Yeah," Lucky said turning away from Luke, "I think my Dad feels that way too, like he failed me somehow because I don't want to go back east and become some rich businessman or lawyer or doctor like…" he shook his head sadly before he laughed humorlessly, "Lu told you to check up on me didn't she?"

Michael shrugged, "She knows that they're giving you a hard time and she wants to make sure that you're okay. She misses you, you know. It'd be nice, if you got a chance this week, maybe you could see her. Do lunch or something," he smiled, "Doesn't have to be tea."

Lucky laughed and then grew solemn, "She knows that it has nothing to do with her, right? She knows that it just…it's not her."

Michael nodded, "She knows but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Jason was growing frustrated. He was walking further and further away from the site and still he had found nothing which would lead them to Elizabeth Webber. The group had split up after the bodies were loaded onto the wagon. They checked the bushes, trees, behind rock crops, any place where an Indian might have dragged her to continue their vicious assault. There was nothing, no pieces of clothing attached to any branches, no traces of a body being dragged and no tracks left by horses.

Elizabeth had simply vanished.

Jason was used to encountering Indians. You could no longer avoid them while you were roaming the desert. It seemed the more land hungry that people were the more hostile the Indians became. There were certain groups like the Sioux and the Cherokee that were peaceful and wanted no war but others, like the Apache, raided upon homes, taking what they wanted and leaving a trail of horror in their wake.

He knew by the markings on the arrow found in Jeff Webber's chest that the Apaches had come upon the Webber family. He knew the torture that Elizabeth would be put through while she was their captive. He could only hope that she was killed before irreparable damage had been done.

Jason kicked his pointed boot at a bush and growled. He was a man that found people, that was his job, and it was causing him to seethe knowing that he was unable to rescue this woman. She was in the hands of the vilest Indians known to mankind and he wasn't sure if anyone could save her now.

Preparing to head back towards the others he stepped forward and slid slightly when his boot connected with something on the ground. Stepping back he looked down and found himself staring at a small square white piece of paper. He bent down curiously and picked it up, flipping it over and feeling the breath taken from his body.

It was a picture of a woman, someone who looked to be a couple years younger than Emily. He could tell through the black and white still that she had dark curly hair that easily went past her shoulders and down her back. She was smiling, smiling at him, but it seemed unreal, plastered on there for the person behind the large box. Her eyes were staring straight back at him pleading for help; his help.

Jason folded his hand around the picture and closed his eyes. He could easily picture the fright now, he could easily hear her pleas for help and he could see her eyes, envision them, as blue, sapphire, like those gorgeous gemstones he had seen when he was in California last year. She needed help, she needed him.

Opening his eyes again Jason took one last look around. There were still no tracks, still no clue as to what those heathens had done with her. There was nothing that would show him where Elizabeth had been taken. But none of that mattered anymore. The young woman needed help.

And Jason Morgan was going to save her.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth adjusted the hem of her doeskin dress as she pulled at the bear mat that lay in her cornered section of White Bear's tipi. She pulled back the pile of furs and found herself staring at the etched lines that were running along the dirt floor. Taking her index finger she added one more line to the ground.

It had been eleven days.

Eleven days ago she was traveling to the city of Charlesville, Arizona where she would meet up with her father's sister and her family. Eleven days ago her life was normal and she was happy although tired from her trip out west. Eleven days ago she was torn off of the seat of her wagon, watched her family die before her eyes, and was raped and mutilated until she could no longer feel. Eleven days ago a gentle Indian had saved her. Eleven days ago, Elizabeth Webber found out that her life would no longer be the same.

She was finding it difficult adjusting to the Indian tribe that White Bear had brought her too. She was still uncomfortable bathing with the other maidens but he forced her too everyday, telling her that life would be made more difficult if she had not cleansed herself. Elizabeth was in and out of the frigid water as quickly as she could be.

She had been forced to learn how to cook. White Bear wanted specific things to eat and she was made to hunt for vegetables and to pick out some spices and herbs that were growing along the tribe lines so she could mix them in her food. No matter how much flavor she attempted to add, she was unable to stomach the meal and usually went to bed hungry. In the morning, however, she always found some jerky by her sleeping mat and a tin of water.

White Bear was trying. He made it clear to all the other warriors in the tribe that Elizabeth was his and she was not to be looked out or touched in anyway. The women, however, didn't hold her with such high regard. They still laughed at her when she walked by, some poked sticks at her while the children threw rocks and called her names like ugly pale face. At night Elizabeth found herself crying quietly to sleep and White Bear could no longer calm her with his childhood stories that his father had once shared with him.

Elizabeth found the Indian life fascinating. She thought that it was amazing that a group of humans were able to live off of the earth and do it so well. When an animal was killed, such as a deer, they made sure that every part of the animal was used. Like the white man they did not take the meat and leave the corpse to rot. The meat was cooked immediately and what wasn't used that evening was later stored or made into dried jerky. The coat of an animal was softened and mended until it could be turned into a dress like the one that she wore today. Other parts of the animal were used as well but Elizabeth couldn't stomach the thought of an animals intensions being made into sacs and tools.

Rearranging her sleeping mats to hide the calendar she had made of her time here Elizabeth turned when she saw light beaming through her rounded home. White Bear had stepped inside, allowing the flap to close behind him and pulled the bow off that he had slung across his chest. He nodded in greeting to her and moved to replace his weapons from their earlier position on the wall.

He never made any move to touch her. It was still visible in her eyes, the frightened look of a woman who had been torn to pieces both inside and out. He moved his sleeping furs clear to the other side of the room and only approached her when necessary.

Elizabeth was grateful for all that he had done for her but still, she was beginning to wonder if him saving her was worth her life. White Bear made no mention ever returning her to her own world and Elizabeth was afraid that she was going to die amongst strangers.

"It is time for the evening meal," White bear said as he plucked a rabbit out of his sack, "I will cleanse the animal for you. Go find more vegetables for the stew."

Elizabeth knew that a warrior never took care of the cleaning of an animal. A warrior was a man who went out for the hunt and when he came back with a prize his woman was the one who skinned and cooked it for him. She had tried that once and wound up getting sick all over White Bear's dinner.

"White Bear," she said quietly as she stood up and stepped towards him, "There is something I need to ask of you."

He grunted and Elizabeth probably would have too. After all he had rescued her from vile heathens what else could she possible demand from him?

A home, her own home, that's all she wanted.

"Can you tell me when it will be possible for you to take me home?"

"This is your home," White Bear snapped, "You have been accepted into this tribe as my captive and you are to be treated as such. The men honor you for they see you as my wife and the women…" he shrugged, "They will get use to your fair skin and dark curls."

Elizabeth swallowed some tears, "You have been very kind to me. I can't…I can't thank you enough for saving me and for allowing me to spend some time here with you. But this…it's not my home, White Bear. I belong with…with white people."

White Bear laughed and he turned his angry dark eyes on her, "The white world will not accept you. If you go there, like you are now, they will laugh at you and point at you and call you an Indian whore." He shook his head and turned back to the plump rabbit, "You are better off, you are safer, here."

Elizabeth shook her head, "But this isn't…"

"It's time for food," he said, "Go collect some vegetables. I will cut up the rabbit."

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and headed out of the tipi. She ignored the sticks that were poked at her and the naked little boys who were running around the village trying to trip her. She ignored the scorned looks from the Indian maidens who had their eyes on White Bear and also the heated gazes from some of the men in the village. She was going to be strong, she was going to hold her head up high and she was not going to give them the satisfaction of her tears.

Jason held his hands over the slow burning campfire before pulling them back close to him and rubbing them together. It had been two days since he had split from the rest of the group and he had yet to find the elusive Elizabeth Webber. He still remembered the swivel of their heads and the shocked expression on some of his old friend's faces when he announced that he wouldn't be returning to Charlesville with them.

He laughed, shaking his head. He didn't blame them. He had no idea himself why he was out here chasing some girl who's picture seemed to stir something inside of him. Even Lucky and Luke Spencer, relatives of the girl, insisted that it was futile to search for her. Lucky looked pale when Jason mentioned finding Elizabeth, as if the younger man didn't think that Jason would find her in one piece.

Jason had every intention of finding her. He was hired out for his gun but also because he was an expert tracker. He was a bounty hunter because he could find people. He had yet to fail in any of his missions and he wasn't about to start now.

Reaching into his shirt pocket he once again pulled out the picture of the young woman. Her eyes still amazed him as they did the first time he saw them, orbs that had to be blue, staring back at him with that imploring look. She was asking him to find her and he was doing what was asked.

Running his thumb over the picture one more time Jason placed it back into his pocket and turned towards his sleeping mat which was spread out behind him. It was getting late and he wanted to head out as soon as the sun kissed the sky tomorrow. He had very little progress since he started his one man search. Tomorrow he would come across the first town since Charlesville and he had some questions for the people who resided there.

He just wasn't sure if anyone would be willing to discuss the topic of Indians.

Sam pulled the curtain aside in her tiny bedroom and looked out onto the streets of Charlesville. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in the sky and the Merchants were already standing at their doors saying hello to their normal customers. The town was still lacking something, a handful of its men.

She let the curtain slide back into place before she moved towards her bed. Deciding against sitting on that she pulled out the chair that went with her vanity and sat down, admiring her face in the reflecting glass, a very visible red cut still clear by her eye. She reached down for the face powder to once again cover it up.

Rachel had been right and while Sam was not happy with the approach that she took she was glad that someone made it clear to her that in no way shape or form was Sonny Corinthos going to settle down with a whore. He came from money, he moved here to create money and she was sure that once Michael Corinthos was old enough to take over the business Sonny would spend the rest of his days in retirement with a mistress tucked away somewhere.

Sam knew she wasn't even good enough for that.

Refusing to shed more tears over the foolishness that she brought upon herself, Sam placed enough powder on her face to make sure that the cut that was caused by Rachel's ring would not be visible. She then placed the puff back down and moved away from her mirror, towards her closet where her gaudy clothes that she wore hung neatly along an iron bar. There, in the back of the closet, sat a suitcase that had lain untouched for six months. The dust was collecting on the red velvet piece but she still could not bring herself to open it, thus opening the memories.

Long ago, before she was a woman of the night, she had dreams, plans, to make something of herself. Surely she wasn't a brave woman like the ones who lived in the west. She had no notions of struggling to survive and eking out a living with a corner store that you hoped people would come and purchase things from. No, she had dreams like most Southern girls, marrying a man from a rich family, living on a plantation and having balls every week to celebrate the silliest of things. It took her numerous beaus until she was finally ready to settle down with the man of her dreams, someone who promised her not just the South, but the world. He had placed a diamond ring on her finger, a gemstone larger than she had ever seen, and then he kissed her, telling her he would see her shortly and he vanished, among the dead, somewhere in an Georgia battlefield.

Not long after that she was forced to sell her ring, then some of her clothes until she had no other choice but to sell her body. Now, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom, a room smaller than the kitchen she had at her old home and she suddenly felt that she had no more tears to weep.

She had foolishly believed that someone of great power and wealth would want to settle down with her. If you asked her a few years ago, before the war had started, what she had wanted in life she would have giggled and said parties and teas. After meeting Sonny Corinthos she decided that respect was more than enough and a good meal on the table could last her at least a week. She had a different outlook than the naïve young woman who was voted prettiest in the county. She was the survivor she never dreamed of being. She survived the Civil War, she had survived the burning of Atlanta and she would survive falling for a man that was out of her reach.

Hearing some cheers from outside of her window, Sam hurried towards it and saw that the men were returning. Lorenzo Alcazar was leading a wagon that had pulled up in front of the undertaker's just down the street. The boys were splitting off, returning to their respective homes, and Sonny and Michael Corinthos were hitching their horses outside of the saloon.

Sam reached for her bonnet that rested on her bedpost and quickly tied it around her neck, picking up her skirts and hurrying out of her room. She headed down the hall, towards the back door that most of the prominent men in the city used the morning after so no one would discover them in the daylight.

As she headed out towards the shops in Charlesville she realized that she was indeed ready to move on from Sonny Corinthos but that didn't mean she was able to face him just yet.

Lu watched her mother stand up from the white wooden chair that was on their front porch. Laura's eyes were focused on the group of men that had just returned to town after recovering the remains of her family. Luke Spencer was greeting the town's undertaker.

"Mama, I don't think that now is a good time to have a party," Lu said quietly, "It would be best if we postpone it."

"That's silly dear," Laura smiled as she leaned down and patted Lu's cheek, "Things shall go on as planned. Jeff and Mary would have wanted it that way."

Lu wasn't sure about that. She had helped her mother purchase some black dresses from Alexis' mercantile store the day after the men had left. It was customary for woman in mourning to wear all black for a period of time to show that they were grieving. Laura had forced a smile on her face and told her daughter she didn't expect her to change from her many bright colors to one that was bleak.

Lu however was a Spencer and she was firm in her resolve, standing beside her mother and purchasing what was necessary for her time in mourning and the services that were going to be performed. It seemed to Lu that the more days that went by the more her mother had turned into herself.

It had started after Emily's visit. Laura had told the woman that she no longer needed company and shooed her off. Emily begrudgingly decided to leave but not without leaving Lu with a bit of advice, to watch out for her mother, because something was wrong and she wasn't sure that it all rested in the hands of Jeff Webber's death. Lu followed her old friend's advice and started to notice unusual things about her mother. Laura was looking very pale and hadn't had much appetite for what Lu put on her plate. She would take to sitting by the window, watching, waiting and when Lu thought that she'd like to get a breath of fresh air Laura agreed only to move her sitting position from inside to out on the porch.

Most people would assume these symptoms were signs of mourning but Lu knew her mother. Laura was a very strong woman who dealt with life had handed her. She was very much like her brother Jeff Webber. She took the bad with the good and would be the first one to look ahead to the bright future. She was not sullen, she would not starve herself for something she could not change and she would not run to the door every time she heard the approach of a horseman.

"There will be a small mass," Laura said softly as she looked at her daughter, "I told you that already didn't I, Lu? I hope that you're brother," she paused for a moment, "I hope that Lucky will come. I do know that he's mad at your father but it would mean a lot to me."

"I'm sure he'll be there, Mama," Lu said softly as she reached out and squeezed her mother's hand, "Most of the town will."

"Yes, of course," Laura said as she looked back towards the wagon and watched as Lorenzo Alcazar started to move the bodies from the wagon, "Maybe I should make some coffee for the boys. I'm sure they'd love some coffee."

"Mama, they're tired," Lu said standing up in front of her, "And so are you. You should go rest. Papa's going to be there for a while. I'll come wake you as soon as he returns."

"No, no I couldn't," Laura said shaking her head as her eyes remained fixated on the grisly site, "I'm just going to stay right here."

Lu came to stand beside her mother, resting her cheek on the older woman's shoulder. She wished that she could transfer all of her strength to her mother. It was at times like these that fancy parties and pretty boys back east no longer mattered. Lu was grateful that she was able to be here by her family's side through this horrible tragedy.

"I wonder if they found Elizabeth," Lu said quietly.

Laura's eyes widened as she counted the men who had returned to town, "Where is Jason Morgan?"

Kristina Lansing adjusted her skirts as she watched her mother and father reuniting a few feet away in front of the Lansing Mercantile. It had been four days since they had left town to return with three bodies and one less man. Jason Morgan had decided to continue on in hopes of finding Elizabeth Webber.

Normally Kristina would have sighed and eventually swooned over the man when he came back to town. It was like in those dime store novels that she read; a hero in search of a woman, protecting her from man and beast, only to fall in love at the end and live happily ever after. That was what she wanted, a hero, someone who would be able to rescue her from the life she lived. Funny how life's prospective can change in less than a week.

Her green eyes shifted until they rested on Lucky Spencer who stood by his horse talking quietly with the new cowboy who had arrived in town the same day as Lu. When he came into the store to purchase some supplies he had mentioned that his name was Johnny O'Brien and that he was an old friend of Sonny's. Kristina thought that he was very handsome, in the rugged sort of way, with a worn in cowboy hat and scuffed boots. She found it difficult to linger on him, however, when Lucky was in close proximity.

He didn't look any better than he had when he left the town. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye and wish him Godspeed before her mother whisked her into the store and chided her for shirking her responsibilities for a day of fun. Alexis had warned her that one of these days she was going to get into trouble and she would regret acting so hastily. At the moment, the only thing the red head regretted was not being able to be there for her friend.

She smiled as she leaned against the door jam and watch Lucky listen intently to whatever Johnny was saying. She used to chase him around mercifully when he was a child, up until around the age of fourteen when dresses were more interesting than horses. Lucky had always joked about missing her company and Kristina's heart always fluttered at the comment. She knew it wasn't true though, she was like a sister to him and in this moment she wanted to be that sister, be that shoulder he could cry on because Luke Spencer didn't seem to give a damn.

A lot of the townsfolk blamed Lucky for the rift between him and his parents. No one could seem to grasp why a boy who came from privilege would want to strike out on his own. They didn't want to remember how it was with Jason Morgan and how devastating the results were in that situation. Laura remembered and that's why she was continually pulling her son back but not Luke, Luke was a man who pushed until you broke. Kristina did not want to see that happen with Lucky.

Wanting to speak with him, to say something comforting or at least tell him that she was glad he was home safely she stepped out of the doorway of the store and onto the boardwalk, her eyes fixated on the man only a few feet away from her.

"Are you ready to go pick up the dress?" Lu asked as she came to stand in front of her friend.

Kristina forced a smile as she watched Lucky and Johnny turn, heading towards Sonny's saloon, "I nearly forgot but I'm ready. My folks will realize eventually that the store is unoccupied."

Lu smiled as she slipped her arm through Kristina's and led her down the boardwalk, "I'm glad that you let me convince you into taking one of my eastern dresses. I promise you that the coloring looks much better on you than it does me," she bit her lip, "I wanted to hold off until tomorrow but my mother swore that she was fine by herself and I didn't know what else to do for her."

"Being here is enough," Kristina said, "And I know that she's forcing you to have this party. Is she still insisting that no black is to be worn except on the men?"

Lu nodded, "My mother the socialite. She's so wonderful though. I only hope that I'll be able to be as good a mother as she has been to me."

"I don't doubt it," Kristina smiled as she pulled open the door to 'Victoria's Dress Shop.' "Hello Mrs. Leigh. I'm here for the dress. Is it ready?"

"Come in girls," Victoria Leigh smiled as she moved around the counter, "I swear you two are becoming more beautiful every time I see you. Of course the dress is ready my dear but I want to make sure that it fits you perfectly. Come in the back with me and try it on just once more."

"I'm going to stay up front and browse through some of the new materials," Lu said, "Just call if you need me to help with anything."

"Will do," Kristina laughed over her shoulder as the shopkeeper drug her into the wooden dressing area's in the back.

Lu smiled as she made her way up and down the aisle of materials. Most of these pieces she had seen back east a few months ago, things that were shipped over from England. It took months for them to be carted out west and by the time they reached here Boston and Philadelphia were already looking for new styles. She stopped and reached out for a new cream silk material when her hands collided with someone else's.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lu smiled, "Please, go ahead."

"No, it's alright," the girl said with a tiny smile, "I'm just admiring."

"Don't be silly," Lu said pulling some of the material from the rack and holding it up against the woman's cheek, "With your complexion this material would look stunning. It could probably be made into a lovely dress, one that's cinched in the waist and then flows out, off the shoulders of course," she laughed, "Pardon my manners, I'm Lesley Lu Spencer."

"I'm Samantha McCall," Sam said shaking the white glove covered hand, "I've seen you around town and when you first arrived."

"Oh that," Lu laughed, "I told them I wanted nothing big but word gets out and...well you know how that can be?"

Sam forced a smile, "All too well. I've heard so many nice things about you. Michael talks about you all the time."

"Michael?" Lu asked with raised eyebrows, "Michael Corinthos? You know…"

Sam felt her cheeks redden as she took a step back from Lu and placed the rest of the material she had in her hands back down. She hated this part of meeting new people. They came up to you thinking that you're one of them only to find out you've been sleeping with their boyfriend's or husband's for some gold coins.

"I work for Sonny," Sam said quietly, "So please, this would look just as lovely on you."

"That's not true at all," Lu said as she reached for a light blue material, "This would like nice on me. It would bring out the color in my eyes. You should really go with the cream. I'm sure that Mrs. Leigh can make a lovely dress for you."

Sam laughed softly, "I would have no place to where it Ms. Spencer. I'm afraid that material as fine as this has no place in a saloon," she smiled sadly, "I was able to bring a few things from Atlanta and I have them safely tucked away in a suitcase where the smell of smoke and liquor will not rot them out." She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time."

Lu watched as the woman started to move past her, a woman who could not be more than a year or two older than Emily Alcazar. Her face was still young but her dark brown eyes made her look older, as if she were forced to age overnight.

Picking up the material again Lu held it out to Sam, "I'm having a party, this Saturday and I'd like for you to come. It's nothing fancy, I think not, but my mother will probably say otherwise. I'm sure that Mrs. Leigh will have this done for you by then," Lu winked, "I can persuade her too. I won't take no for an answer so don't even try."

"I couldn't possibly," Sam said, "It wouldn't be right."

"If a man can find time to spend with you in a dark room than surely he can find time to give you a twirl on the dance floor," Lu said folding her hands in front of her, "I'll see you at eight."

Lu was smiling when she approached her friend and took her arm again, "Everything looked alright?"

"It fit perfectly," Kristina smiled as she picked up her box, "Who was that?"

"It was Samantha McCall," Lu said as she made her way towards the door, "She's going to be coming to my party this Saturday. I'll introduce you. We can stand in the corners all night and giggle about the men around us."

"That's odd," Kristina said stopping.

"What's odd?" Lu asked with her hand on the door.

"That you're able to hold a conversation in the middle of a prominent store with a soiled dove but you are unable to give a dusty cowpoke the time of day."

Lu's mouth dropped open while her friend grinned at her. She huffed and threw the door open, muttering that she had no idea what Kristina was talking about.

Luke walked into the fancy living room of his home with his hat in his hands. He was never comfortable with the furniture that was shipped in from Boston and the hand stitched couches Laura had ordered from California. He was more comfortable at Sonny's saloon where he could prop his feet up on a lopsided chair and throw back some whiskey but Laura loved this room and he would do anything to please his wife.

He remembered the first time he set eyes on Laura Webber. He had come to an Indian tribe with furs and other goods hoping to make a trade for some food and gold, something that would be able to last him until he reached the next town. He could feel her piercing blue eyes on him and when he finally looked up his breath was taken away. It was love at first sight for him and he traded all that he had for the wounded young woman who made the difficult decision to leave an infant son behind.

A few nights after he bartered for her life, Luke and Laura arrived in a town in the Oklahoma territory. He had proposed marriage and she had readily accepted, telling him that she would understand if he loathed the idea of touching her after she had been with an Indian. Gently, through time, Luke had shown her otherwise and he held her as she cried throughout the lonely night for the child she had abandoned.

He offered to go back, he told her that he would find her son and no matter what it took he would bring her back to him. Laura had told him no. She knew that she made the right decision by leaving him to be raised by the tribe. In the white world her son would never be accepted, in the Indian world he would be raised and loved no matter what his skin tone.

Twenty one years later and the pain still hadn't lessened.

"What did you find?" Laura asked quietly as she sipped from her china tea cup.

Luke shook his head as he approached his wife and knelt down in front of her, "Apaches."

"I knew it wasn't him," Laura said as she placed her cup down on its saucer, "My son would never do what those heathens have done. It was horrible wasn't it Luke? I can only imagine what they did to Mary and Sarah and…" she covered her mouth with one shaky hand as the tea cup rattled in the other.

Luke leaned forward and took it from her, placing it on the glass table beside him before he pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly, rocking her against his chest as he smoothed her hair. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright but he just wasn't sure anymore. Laura was the one who knew first hand was it was like to be taken alive as an Indian captive. She was blessed to be taken in by a peaceful tribe; Elizabeth was captured by a band of savages.

"Is it wrong of me to pray that she's dead?" Laura whispered against her husband's chest, "Is it wrong of me to not want her to have to survived this vicious attack?"

"No," Luke said shaking his head and pulling back, "I saw it Laura. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

"And my son," Laura cried, "My son is one of _them_. He couldn't possibly do this but he _is_ one of them."

Luke reached up and brushed the tears away from his wife's face, "And we have to make sure that our children never find out."

White Bear pushed open the flap to his tipi and was startled to find Elizabeth curled up in a corner of the room. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, her head buried against them and her body shook as it was racked with sobs. The blaze in the fire pit had long gone out and he could barely see with the moon light that was dancing through the circled hole in the ceiling.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

As he walked closer she only pulled further away. She reached out, trying to grab onto something as her startled eyes encountered his. There was fear there, much like the fear that resided there the day he rescued her from the Apaches. He would kill the person who had caused her harm. They would not sleep another night in this village.

"Elizabeth…"

"You told me that this was safer," she sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face, "You told me that I would be accepted here as your captive. You have lied to me White Bear! You told me that no harm would come to me."

She held out her arms and then her legs to show him the many bruises and scratches she received on her latest walk through the village. She had tried her best to accommodate herself to White Bear's home but was finding it very difficult. After twenty one days rocks were still being tossed and sticks were still being poked about. Elizabeth knew that she had nothing left to lose so she decided to fight with her dying breath.

And if she didn't make it out of here alive, than so be it.

"I cannot live in this world," she cried, "I cannot be who you want me to be. I am in pain. I am suffering. This is causing me more harm than any white man would. Please White Bear, please I beg of you. Set me free; let me deal with my own people. I see nothing but hatred in the eyes of yours."

"That is not true," he said with a slash of his hand, "My people…"

"You said that you would not harm me because I have your mother's eyes," Elizabeth whispered, "Look into those eyes White Bear and tell me what you see."

He did and he hated what was reflected there; pain, anguish, hatred. White Bear did not want to be the person to put those emotions there. He wanted to be the one that rescued her, he wanted to prove that not all Indians were alike, he took one look into those blue eyes and wanted to rectify what his father could not with his mother twenty two years ago.

White Bear had failed, as his father did, but unlike his father he would be able to make sure that Elizabeth's eyes never showed those torrid emotions again.

"I shall free you, Elizabeth," he said quietly, "I will take you where hopefully you can find peace."


	8. Chapter 8

The town of Charlesville was small with very little population but like any other town that was in America it was built with separation in mind. The saloons were located at the far end of the town; Sonny's being on the very edge. Then there were the middle class families, like the Lansing's, who owned a tidy home that was surrounded by friendly neighbors. The ranchers, Lorenzo and Emily Alcazar, built their homesteads further out so they could raise their cattle and work their land away from the bustle of a town, even one as small as Charlesville. They always managed to maintain a suite in the town's only hotel for their weekly visits. The Spencer's were part of the upper crust, living on the other end of town, furthest away from the raunchy saloons and bad part of town. Their house nearly took up an entire block.

Lu smiled as she admired herself in her brass framed looking glass while she adjusted the bodice on her dress. She loved this house and her father spared no expense when it came to building it for her mother. It was like the eastern home that Laura grew up in with gardens that rivaled that of Lila Quartermaine's while she was still in town. The home managed to house a sitting room, a family room, a large kitchen, a library, an office, a ball room, a dining area, servant's quadrants, three floors and a handful of bedrooms.

Lu was proud of this home and she was all to eager to describe it in great detail to her friends who thought the west was nothing more than a piece of dirty land. She loved seeing the surprise look on their faces when they realized that she was indeed from class and that didn't change no matter where she moved in life. Her mother had managed to maintain her dignity and beauty through the struggles of this hot, dusty lifestyle she lived out here and Lu could manage the same, at least for a couple of more months.

She turned around in the mirror and made sure that her dress was situated just right. She had purchased it back east before she came home, knowing this would be the perfect attire to reintroduce herself back into the society of Charlesville. It was a bright blue color that set off her eyes. The bodice fit snugly which caused the swells of her breasts to rise slightly above the sweet-heart shaped satin material. It was off the shoulders with little puffed sleeves that rested mid arm and she had matching evening gloves. The bottom part of the dress flared out like a ball gown, swishing around her ankles. The only thing she disliked was that her dainty shoes that she had colored to match the dress weren't visible. But alas, even she had to admit to herself that she looked beautiful and she could only hope that she could take Michael Corinthos' breath away.

Lu gently touched her hair which was twisted in a knot that left a few loose curls dangling. Part of her still hated that she was still having this party tonight but her mother insisted that it go on. She had spent every minute of the last two days going over details from the food order to the table layouts. Her mother wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Only then did Lu realize that having this party was allowing her mother to be distracted from the horrific events that had occurred. If watching her only daughter tell tales of the eastern world would put a sparkle in Laura Spencer's eyes than Lu would do it.

She turned and looked towards her closed double doors when she heard the music begin downstairs. That meant the guests were arriving and she had a few more minutes to primp and pamper herself before she was expected. After all she was the guest of honor and that meant that she was to be fashionably late.

She intended to head towards her vanity table so she could add the finishing touches to her outfit, her grandmother's jewelry, but she found herself walking towards her open window and staring out into the night, watching as buggy's pulled up in front of her house. The Lansing's would be driving their own buckboard while the Alcazar's would have hired one out for the evening.

Lu felt the smile on her face grow wider as she watched people stepping out in their colorful dresses and making their way up the stairs until they reached the doors. They were laughing and looking forward to the evening ahead. It was a rare occasion that Charlesville had a gathering such as this and the men in their suits didn't mind sharing a dance or two with some of the lovely women that would be there tonight.

She let her eyes roam the small crowd gathering when they landed on a giggling blond woman whose arm was slipped through that of a young man's. He had dusty blond hair and dark eyes and Lu knew that if he looked this way her heart would start to flutter. It was Michael Corinthos and he was escorting one of Sonny's women tonight.

Lu wasn't upset. She knew there was an arrangement between Sonny and her father that allowed Sonny to bring a few of his woman to a dinner so he could drum up some more business for his saloon. Her kind mother would never turn anyone out, including a saloon girl, and although Lu never heard of anyone doing anything like this back east the town of Charlesville was small and they played to their own set of rules.

She knew that Michael had every intention of spending the evening with her and watching the pretty woman cling to him gave Lu all the more incentive to doll herself up. She moved away from the window and towards her vanity where she picked up her diamond necklace and slid it on, eager to get downstairs and greet her childhood friend.

Lu had a feeling that tonight would be a night she'd never forget.

Lucky Spencer eyed the room with disdain. He hated this function. It was times like these that reminded him why he wanted to be a cowboy. He hated dressing up in a tux so he could make nice with the businessmen in town. He hated being pushed off on some pretty girls who were looking for way more than a dance. He hated the fact that he had to drink champagne from some fancy flute glass because his mother refused to allow beer to be served at one of her parties. He hated it all and the only reason he was here was because of his baby sister.

Lu had cornered him the day after he arrived back in town from the body search. She said that their mother still intended to go on with this party even though Lu was well aware that they shouldn't. She was dressed completely in black, with a matching bonnet that had a lace ribbon which was tied under her chin. She sniffled, looked up at him with tears clinging to her lashes and let those blue eyes work him good. There was no way in hell he could turn down coming to the party for her, not even after explaining that he could barely be in the same town with their father, let alone a ball room.

Dinner was perfect, thanks to her. He knew that Lu had something to do with the arrangements because he was seated at a table with the Alcazars and a few other men that ran cattle in the county. She could have easily placed him at the head table with her and their parents but she knew him well enough to know where that would lead and starting a fight tonight would only cause their mother more pain that she needed.

That's why he was sticking to a corner, holding up part of the doorway that led out to the gardens, nursing his third glass of champagne and some type of food that was being served on a silver platter. His eyes kept roaming the room, falling on the laughing women who were being twirled around the floor, then moving towards the men who were trying not to trip over their feet, until they came to rest on two doves that he knew very well from The Devil's Gate. They were sidling up to some of the more prominent townsmen, giggling at things that probably weren't even funny.

Leave it to his father to find a very creative way to make a dollar.

His vision was pulled away when he saw a flash of something green trying to make its way through the crowd. He pushed himself off the wall into an upright position and found himself looking at Kristina Lansing. He had no idea where she found the dress that she was wearing, surely Charlesville could not produce something that beautiful, but he noticed that it set off the color of her eyes amazingly.

And the more she got closer to him, the more he found himself needing another glass of champagne.

"You couldn't see my desperate pleading from across the room?" she asked with a smile.

Lucky didn't know when or why she was pleading but he wished that he would have seen it. He would've pushed his way through the dancers and rescued her from whatever seemed to be weighing her down. Her satin dress wasn't it.

"You look…" he shook his head as he tried to find the perfect word, beautiful didn't seem to be enough.

Kristina blushed and looked down, "Thank you. Lu gave it to me."

He had to thank his sister later, with a dance, a kiss, some ridiculous doodad she wanted. The dress that obviously came from back east hugged every curve his sister's best friend had. It showed the delicious creamy swells of her breasts and her smooth shoulders. Her waist looked so tiny he was sure he could span it with his hands and the way it puffed out around her made her seem even tinier in his view.

It wasn't until he heard her charming laughter reach his ears that he realized he must have been staring.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I know that it's improper of me to ask this of you," she smiled, dazzling him with those dancing green eyes, "But I was wondering if you would dance with me. I can't stand another dance with my father and the only other man here I wish to dance with has been dancing with Lu all night."

"I see," Lucky said as he finished his champagne and placed the empty glass on a side table, "You're asking me because Michael is busy."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way," Kristina said.

"Mmm," Lucky smiled as he crossed his arms across his chest, "But I wasn't your first choice."

"Well no but that's because…"

"And now it's either me or the old men who can't keep their hands to themselves."

She frowned and a fire lit in her eyes. He loved it. She was getting riled up and he had no idea why he was enjoying the banter with her this much. This was the girl who chased him around on horseback with his sister, that's all.

"Fine Mr. Spencer," she said turning around, her skirts brushing up against his legs, "I shall ask the wandering old men."

Lucky reached out and grabbed her hand, taking it in his, before he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He heard a quick intake of breath and his feet started to move on their own, blending them in with the other dancers.

He looked down at her with a half smile, "Next time Kristina, I'd like to be first."

"You look beautiful tonight."

Sam let her dark eyes meet those of Sonny Corinthos' for a brief second before she was forced to drag them away again.

"Don't tell Lesley Lu," he said as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "But I say that you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

Sam closed her eyes and fought back the tears. She hated this. She hated that she had to come here on his arm this evening. She had taken Lu's advice and had a dress made in the cream material the younger woman told her would go great with her complexion. When she picked it up however she had decided not to go to the party. Sonny had asked her, along with Rachel and Courtney, to come along and help bring in more business. The blond women were eager to go, Sam would have rather stayed at the saloon and continue to do what she had been hired to do; work on her back.

Instead Sonny had chosen to walk in with her on his arm, allowing Rachel and Courtney to mingle as they pleased but keeping her as his eye candy. He introduced himself as the man who owned the most talked about saloon in town and told people that there were more beautiful women like herself working there nightly. Sam wanted to hit him like she did those Yankee's who tried to burn her homestead but she refrained, telling herself that this was what she was being paid for.

But right now, dancing in Sonny's arms, listening to him tell her how beautiful she looked this evening wasn't in the job description. She didn't want to fall in love with the owner, she didn't want to hear pretty words that weren't true and she didn't want to be loved gently because she knew that one day it would all be gone and she'd be back to feeling the pain, the misery and the loneliness.

"You're quiet tonight," Sonny said as he brushed some of her dark hair off of her naked shoulder, "You've been quiet ever since I returned home. You've also been making yourself very busy, too busy if you ask me."

"I know that there was a problem with the books," Sam said quietly, "And I wanted to make sure that you had enough time to deal with the issue."

"And you still never explained why you weren't waiting for me when I returned."

He watched her bite her lip and look away from him again. She had been doing that since he returned to town a few days ago, avoiding eye contact, avoiding him. He had wondered if anything had happened in the four days that he had been gone so he asked around the saloon and found that nothing out of the ordinary had gone on. Courtney acted more dumb witted about the question than normal but Sonny blamed it from lack of sleep. She did spend almost twenty four hours with his son when he returned.

Then things returned to the way they had been when Sam first arrived at The Devil's Gate. She worked hard, trying to prove herself, bringing in more men than he could count. Rachel had cut back on her social hours, instead trying to help him with the numbers all the while running her stocking covered feet up his leg. He tried to tell her he wasn't interested but he found his restraint breaking. It had been three days since he had been with someone and for a man running a whorehouse that was a very long time.

He had tried to corner Sam but she avoided him at every turn. During the day she disappeared and at night she was up and down the stairs more than he cared to admit. The money was flowing in, the men were happier and even the women seemed to be getting along better. He didn't like it. He'd rather have a little less at the end of the month. He didn't want his southern belle spreading her legs for just anyone.

He wanted her all for himself.

"I think you've been working too hard," he said as he started to run his fingers along her face, "I think tonight, when we're through here, you should relax. Maybe we can share a bourbon together."

"It's not fair that I take up most of your time, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny's fingers froze on her face, "When did we get back to that?"

"We didn't," Sam said quietly as she tried to move his hand back towards her waist, "I think people are starting to stare. We're dancing improperly."

"Let them stare," Sonny said.

"This is my first…" Sam licked her lips and tried to put a little more space between them, "This is my first real party since I left Georgia. I'd like to really be danced with, Sonny. None of these other men will do that for me. They'll only want to get a sample of what they'll pay for later."

"I want to dance with you properly, Sam," Sonny said as his fingers moved to caress her face again, "But I also want to know what is wrong with you. I want to know why your eyes are so sad. I want to know what happened when I…"

Sam's eyes widened as she watched Sonny pull his thumb back with powder on it. She tried to pull away again but he held a firm hold on her waist and reached up with his other free hand to wipe away more of the powder. The red mark was revealed. He had finally seen where Rachel had struck her earlier in the week.

"Who did this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Sam could see the rage dancing in his eyes, could see the barely controlled anger that was boiling through him. There was no way she would get away without giving him an answer but she knew that confessing it was Rachel could bring more trouble on her.

"It's been dealt with," Sam said as she forced a smile, "Let's continue dancing. You can hold me anyway you'd like."

That charm didn't work. He removed his hold from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the edge of the dance floor before he led her through the doors towards the gardens. He stopped on the cemented patio, in a darkened corner where they were hidden from the crowd.

"Who?" he demanded again, "Was it a regular? Because I'll kill him. Was it someone that we know? Someone passing through? Was it one of the girls?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam said as she pressed her hand against her stomach and tried to move away from the animal that was pacing in front of her, "It's over with now, it's healing and no one could see it with the make up."

"Sam, it is my job to protect you, as the owner…"

"You weren't there and you couldn't protect me," Sam snapped, "You aren't always going to be there Sonny because I'm not going to be at your saloon forever. I'm a big girl. I've been through worse than this and I…I don't want to talk about this."

Sonny stopped and looked at her, barely holding on to those tears that were threatening to overcome her. He never thought of Sam leaving his saloon. Hell he never thought past the end of the day, not since his wife was murdered. He only thought of here and now and wanting to enjoy every moment.

"I know I can't protect you from everything," he said as he moved towards her and took her hand, "I know that one day some man is going to come into this town and sweep you off your feet and move you out to California and make all your dreams come true."

"Sonny, I'm a whore," she whispered, "No man will ever…"

"Some men just don't give a damn about that, Sam," Sonny said as he took her chin with his fingers, "Especially when they're dealing with a woman as beautiful as you."

"Sonny, please…"

"I'm asking you," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers, "To let me offer you my protection as long as I can. I'm asking you to let me help you. I want to be able to protect you, Sam. Please, let me do that."

She looked into his eyes which were mere centimeters from hers. They were pleading, desperate, begging to give her the kind of aid he couldn't give to his wife. Sam knew that ramifications would come from revealing what happened but she no longer cared. She couldn't bear to see Sonny in pain and the way he was looking at her now nearly tore her heart out.

"Rachel," she whispered as she closed her eyes, "It was Rachel."

His fingers slid into her loose hair and gripped the strands as he sighed, but didn't move from being so close to her. The anger seeped through his veins but seemingly disappeared when she slid her arms around his waist and pulled his lower body against hers.

"That's why you weren't in my room," he watched her blink her eyes open, "I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you."

Sam then felt his lips descend upon her, passionate and gentle, all at the same time. He moved his arms around her waist, bringing her body flush up against his own and soon she felt herself being pressed back against the ledge behind them. When he touched her like this, every thought, every notion of putting distance between herself and this man slipped right out of her head. She needed him, as he did her, to dull the incredible ache.

"Oh!"

Sonny pulled back when he heard the gasp behind him and came to stand protectively in front of Sam as if she were an innocent woman and not a whore. She found herself blushing when she realized that it was Lu who was shifting nervously by the open doors.

"I do apologize Mr. Corinthos I seem to have lost your son," she laughed quietly, "I wasn't aware that anyone else was out here."

"There's no need to apologize, Lu," Sonny smiled, "It's my own fault that I am unable to behave around beautiful woman." He took Sam's hand and pulled her out of the dark corner and towards him, so she was standing by his side, "This is…"

"Samantha McCall!" Lu clapped her hands, "I am so glad you came and you look beautiful in that dress. I am jealous, you look more stunning than me," she giggled and turned quickly when her eyes caught something in the ballroom, "Oh I have to go. I think Michael is looking for me as well now. Please Sam, do say hello before you leave. I was hoping that we'd get to spend more time together tonight. And Mr. Corinthos," she chided playfully, "Do behave."

She was then gone, as quick as she arrived, in a flurry of skirts. Sam wished once again that she had just stayed at the saloon and earned her keep. Sonny was now standing in front of her, squeezing her hand and looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware that you knew Lu Spencer."

Sam hated that a tear was able to escape and slid down her cheek, "Yes. She convinced me to have this dress made. She invited me tonight," she looked up at Sonny as another tear slid down her face, "As a guest, not a whore."

Lu laughed as Michael twirled her and brought her back into his arms. She knew that they were causing tongues to wag in the ballroom and her mother was looking quite pleased from across the room where she was standing with other ladies of the society. Michael Corinthos was indeed the son of a saloon owner but he was a handsome gentleman with a bright future ahead of him.

And seemingly at this moment he was all hers.

She had made sure that when doing the seating arrangements for dinner her and Michael would not be eating at the same table. That would leave people with the assumption that they were already involved in a relationship but after the first dance she found it hard to leave his side. He was charming, smart and no one could match the man's flattery. It was also very comfortable being in the arms of one of her dearest friends.

"Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but feel free to repeat it," Lu laughed softly.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room," Michael said, "Thankfully my father raised me to be a decent man or else I would have whisked you away to a dark corner and taken full advantage of you."

"I'm sure you have done that with the lovely blond you entered with," Lu smiled.

"Courtney?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows, "You know why I brought her, although, I'm surprised that your mother actually allows my father to bring his doves into her home."

"My mother takes in everyone," she said, "It's a wonderful trait. Besides some of your father's employees aren't bad people. I myself couldn't help inviting Samantha McCall when I met her. She seems like a really nice person. I wasn't able to talk to her much, in the store where I met her, or tonight, but her eyes, you can tell she's been through an awful lot."

Michael nodded in agreement, "My father is trying to look out for her and make sure that she isn't taken advantage of. She came here with no place else to go and no other experience. She's a lot like my dad, she doesn't talk about it, but you can tell it hurts," he smiled softly, "And I wasn't aware that you had a soft spot for soiled doves, Miss Lu."

Lu laughed, "Going back east, it caused me to judge people a lot more than I use to when I only knew how to live the western lifestyle," she frowned, "I'm not sure if I like that about myself but it's something that I've grown accustom to, it's something they do back there and back there is where I want to go Michael," she smiled again, her blue eyes shining, "But no matter what I've learned society wise I still can't help but find myself swooning over a saloon owner's son. Now what does that say about me as an eastern woman?" she asked with a laugh.

Michael grinned, "It says you have great taste."

Lu laughed as Michael twirled her again and she found herself facing a whole new set of guests that were dancing around her. Everyone looked as happy as she, dancing and having a gay time. Her eyes started to wander, making contacting and nodding in acknowledgment to those she knew. She had a fluttery feeling in her stomach most of the night, as if someone were watching her, and she shrugged it off, knowing that all eyes had to be on her, after all it was a party in her honor.

When Michael spun her again she felt as if something was searing her back and she moved her feet so that he could turn her in that direction. She saw someone, lounging in a dark corner, sipping liquor from one of her mother's favorite crystal glasses, his dark eyes locking with her own.

Lu saw red when she realized that someone had invited the dusty cowpoke to her party.

This was her favorite room in the entire house; the library.

Lu made her way over to one of the large windows and pulled the curtain aside, tying it with the rope and allowing the moon to shine through. It was a beautiful night, with the stars twinkling above and the music still playing in her family's ball room. She was having such a grand time. She danced, she laughed, she flirted and finally, after an entire evening with him, Michael Corinthos had asked her out for next Saturday evening.

She was floating and she only stepped away because she needed some air. She knew the gardens would probably be crowded by this time of the night; most other people were taking the time to enjoy the night air so she decided on the library. She needed sometime to clear her head and to get away from the boring eyes of Johnny O'Brien.

Lu had asked around and found that Johnny was a guest of Sonny Corinthos'. He had escorted the tall thin blond that came as well. Lu thought her name was Rachel but she wasn't quite sure. Johnny had made himself scarce, limiting himself to corners and the area where the liquor was being served. Only until later in the evening, after her fourth or fifth dance with Michael did she finally notice his presence and since then, she had barely been able to twirl and spin.

She had no idea why she was letting that man get to her. He was nothing to her. He was a stranger on the ride home, someone who was a little too free with his hands and liked baiting an eastern woman. He had no manners, no class and she planned on avoiding him as much as possible. She was just going to stay here, regain her composure and then finish off the night dancing with Michael.

"Running away before I was able to ask for a dance?"

Lu frowned as she grasped her skirts and turned towards the door. There, stepping into her private domain was that rude cowboy who kept dancing around in her thoughts. She must have been so caught up in her own musings that she did not hear him enter behind her. Now he was approaching her, arm outstretched, a smirk on his face and black suit attire that had to have been made for him.

She hated to admit it, and she wouldn't out loud, but he looked devastatingly handsome, even more so than Michael Corinthos. And she had absolutely no intention of sharing that with him. Smiling easily, she moved away from him, towards the other side of the room.

"Come to see how the other side lives, Mr. O'Brien?" she asked as she stopped behind her father's favorite leather chair and leaned her elbows on it, "Found some fancy duds too I see."

Johnny grinned, "I wanted to dispel the rumor that eastern women were snobs."

Lu's eyes flashed, "My mother is not a snob."

"I wasn't referring to your mother."

She scoffed and picked up the hem of her dress, moving away from the chair, "I have no idea how you were able to crash this party but you can be assured that I will have you escorted out as soon as I locate my father."

"Your father is well aware that I'm here," Johnny said as he made a step towards her, "I'm a friend of Mr. Corinthos', Sonny that is, although I am also on good terms with Michael."

"I have no idea why Michael would chose to spend time with someone who doesn't know how to treat a lady," she said as she moved back towards the desk, away from him, "For a boy who was raised by a father who owns a saloon, he knows more about being a gentleman than you do and he knows how to keep his hands to himself."

He laughed as he watched her back herself into a corner, "It's not the boy's fault he hasn't taken the initiative with you. Come on Miss Eastern, the reason you bring up our past encounters so much was because of the enjoyment you received from them."

Lu gasped as she felt her backside hit the desk and she stamped her foot, "I never!"

"All those years spent back in the east," Johnny smiled and he stalked towards her, "Batting those long dark eyelashes at all the men, watching them swoon when you smiled prettily or gave them one small giggle and what did you get in return? A pretty gift, a kiss on the hand and some flowers before a date but never a touch, never a caress, never something that made you tingle."

She reached out with her fingertips and placed them against his left shoulder, stopping him when he came within inches of her, "A lady does not…"

"A lady is not as hot blooded as you are, my dear," he grinned as he slammed his palms on the desk on either side of her body, "And I'm sure that you are aching for something…"

"Oh I'm aching for something," Lu laughed softly as she shifted her face to avoid his oncoming one, "But the town folk are not big on hangings."

"And she still denies it," he grinned.

"And he is still the most conceited, arrogant, mule-headed…mmm!"

Lu had no idea how she let it happen. One minute her face was flushed with fury over the man who continually invaded her private space, the next her arms were wrapping themselves around his neck and he was pressing his body into hers. It was indecent and unladylike, not to mention incredibly wicked. But when she felt his large hands running up her back and over her bare shoulders Lu decided that she liked the idea of being wicked.

Johnny would never have been able to prepare himself for the shock he received when his lips meshed with those of the firebrand in his arms. He wanted nothing more to do than shut the prude up with a kiss she would carry with her for her lifetime. Somewhere in the middle that backfired and he was having all kinds of visions of doing naughty things to the uppity woman, one of them included doing away with her skirt and clearing all things from the reading desk.

Lu felt his fingers at her hair, tugging on the curls while his mouth moved, molding with hers. She felt as if her lungs were about to burst from lack of air but she didn't care. This man was kissing her, making her insides feel a way that no eastern man had done before, and she couldn't pull away even if she tried.

Then she felt him pull back slightly and his tongue ran across the seam of her lips.

She pushed him away with both of her hands and he was caught off guard, stumbling back and looking at her with dark eyes that promised things she was unaware of. Moving away from the confines of the desk she made it safely across the room, gasping for air and trying to get her head to stop its delicious spinning. She was off balanced but one look at the dusty cowboy and she could tell so was he.

Smiling she pulled at her bodice and touched her hair with her fingers, "As you can see, Mr. O'Brien, I'm aware of the methods that men use to try and persuade woman into seeing things their way and I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be one of those simpleton women who usually fall into your trap. I do bid you a good evening sir as I have to find my escort."

Lu made a few hasty steps for the door, reaching the brass handle and turning it before looking back at him with a smile, "How incredibly rude of me, I fear that I never did introduce myself to you. I'm sure you've heard around town but still. I'm Lesley Lu Spencer," her blue eyes flashed at him before turning cold, "And a Spencer is not someone you want on your bad side."

Johnny actually jumped when the door slammed behind the young woman and he found his body slowly lowering itself to the nearest chair. He thought that playing with the uptight woman from back east, who thought she was better than everyone else, would be a fun game. He assumed it would give him something to do to pass the time. But he lit a fire in Lesley Lu Spencer.

Johnny grinned as he ran his fingers over his lips, "Like a moth to a flame…"


	9. Chapter 9

White Bear pulled on his horses' mane as he directed the animal towards a small clump of mesquite bushes a few miles from the small town. Elizabeth eyed him as he dismounted from the horse in one swift motion and then held his hands out to help her down as well. She allowed him to position his hands around her waist and lift her down; all the while her wary blue eyes remained fixated on his warm brown ones. When he released her and stepped away, she found herself staring into the distance ahead. She could make out the buildings, the people, the town that would bring her one step closer to home.

Today, Elizabeth was making her way into the white world.

It had been nearly a month since she was kidnapped and watched her family be butchered in front of her eyes while she was being dragged off by the viscous Indians who had their way with her. The nightmares were dying down and the terror that someone would once again come for her was subsiding. She was beginning to feel as if she was able to breathe again and the man standing beside her was a big help in that. She only wished that she could thank him the way he wanted, by staying in his world but Elizabeth knew that his world was not where she belonged.

"I must leave you here," he said causing her to swing her panicked eyes back to him, "You will be safe walking the small distance to the town center. If I were to accompany you, neither of us would make it past the places where the horses are held."

"The livery," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked back towards the town again.

"I must go, fiery spirit," he said as he moved around her, towards a saddle bag that he had tied to the horse's tail, "There is water and jerky in here for the walk into town. I am aware of the surroundings, I ask that you trust me when I say that you are safe."

"I wish…" Elizabeth said quietly as she took what he handed her, "I wish I was able to live in your world, White Bear. You have been kind to me, more kind that some of my own family members have. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. Thank you for feeding me and clothing me. Thank you for rescuing me and trying…" she looked down as a tear fell from her eye to the dusty ground, "Trying to keep me safe."

"I shall pray to the Great Spirit that He gives you guidance back into the white man's world," he said as he grabbed his horses mane and swung back on top of the animal, "May you be safe, fiery spirit. May you find what you are looking for."

Elizabeth watched as he nodded his head and turned his horse around, galloping away from the spot where he left her. She hoped for him that he found the peace he was looking for. She was aware that her protection and safety rested solely on the fact that her eyes resembled that of his mothers. Her heart broke at the thought of White Bear one day coming face to face with the woman that abandoned him at first. She hoped that he didn't have to do it alone.

Taking the strap from the bag that was in her hands, Elizabeth looped it over her head and adjusted it by her waist. It was time to start moving. If she kept a steady pace she would be able to make it to the town's center by sundown. She would finally be back in her own world.

Sonny turned away from his window and looked at the sleeping creature that resided in his bed. This would be the third day that he tried to step out of this room and he was intent on making it successful. He hadn't been downstairs since the night before Lesley Lu Spencer's party and all of his meals were provided on a tray which was always left outside of his closed door. He blamed the disruption of his life solely on the minx that was curled up amongst his black sheets.

Two nights ago, in the gardens at the Spencer's house, Sonny was made well aware of how he was treating Samantha McCall. She was a whore in his establishment but she was a decent woman when she was on his arm. She was being pulled back and forth and he had no idea when that had started. He knew she was a beauty the moment that she walked through his swinging doors, he knew that he had to have her and he knew that she was going to bring a lot of money into his place of business. What he didn't know was that after only being here for a few months Sam stopped being a regular for the customers and started being one for him.

Sonny had a general rule. He never allowed himself to become close with anyone, let alone a female. He had his son and Johnny O'Brien whom he knew from his Boston days. Jason was someone that he took under his wing because he remembered what it was like to want to do one thing and have your parents force you to do another. All the other friends that he had, Luke Spencer, Ric Lansing, Lorenzo Alcazar, were kept at arms length. They socialized, they hung out, but they were not someone Sonny shared his dark secrets with. The last time he shared anything other than sex with a woman was when he say goodbye to his wife before she left him on that fateful day. She kissed him, he told her that he loved her and he gave her more money than she needed to buy whatever she liked.

Now he found himself wanting to buy things for another woman. He found himself thinking about her while working on the saloon. He found himself wanting to wake up every morning with her there next to him. He found himself thinking of her and no other. He found that he didn't like this one bit.

He knew that Michael approved of Sam. He knew that his son had a soft spot in his heart for the young woman who fought her way from Georgia to here. He knew that if something was to happen between himself and Sam, Michael would approve of it. Sonny didn't want anything to happen. He was fine with the way things were; long nights of passion with no promises made. He was the way he wanted to live his life. It was something he decided as soon as he started building the saloon. The whores were allowed entrance into his domain but not his heart.

Sam somehow found a way through his thick exterior and while he was not ready to move her clothes into his fancy western dresser, he was ready to do what he could not do for his wife. He was going to protect her. He was going to make sure that she was safe. He was going to make sure that Sam had the life that she wanted. If it was California, he would make it happen.

Moving away from the window, Sonny walked up towards the bed where he saw her sigh softly and then roll over, burying her face in his pillow. He wanted to shed his clothes and climb between the sheets, he wanted to pull her into his arms and make passionate love to her until neither of them were able to move. He knew that if he did that he would put himself right where he didn't want to be. He moved away from the bed, reached for the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway. The time had come for him to have a conversation with Rachel Adair.

Making his way down the stairs in a pair of jeans and an open shirt, Sonny saw the woman standing behind the bar with a glass in her hand. She had an empty plate beside her and the town newspaper in front of her. Thankfully there was no one else around. He cleared his throat as he approached the bar and made himself as comfortable as he could on a stool.

"Good morning Sonny," she smiled as she reached beneath the bar for a bottle of bourbon. She slid it in front of him along with an empty glass. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

He watched as she smiled, her eyes promising many things while he poured himself a small amount of bourbon. He smiled back at her while he took a long sip, the smile did not reach his eyes and Rachel could see that.

"There was something that I wished to speak to you about," he said as he placed the glass back down on the wooden bar, "I was hoping that I could have a minute of your time."

Rachel moved her elbows from off of the bar and took a step back. Sonny's eyes were unusually dark and she knew that wasn't a good sign. The man had been stuck in a room with the Georgia whore ever since they returned from the Spencer's party. She thought that was a good sign for her since he made no mention of the incident involving Sam while he was away a few weeks ago. Now that he was sitting across from her, taking another sip of his bourbon, she wasn't sure.

"I noticed something while we were at the Spencer's the other night," Sonny said as he poured some more of the fine liquor into his glass, "I noticed that you know how to drum up some business. You can be a very classy lady when you put your mind to it Rachel and when you walk into a room, men take notice."

Rachel smiled as she relaxed and moved back towards the bar, resting her elbows on it again and leaning closer to Sonny, "I was raised to believe that my first priority in life is to keep a man satisfied. I thoroughly enjoy keeping you satisfied, Sonny."

Sonny smiled slowly, revealing his dimples, "I also noticed that you've been keeping yourself busy trying to help me with the books. I hate that I'm pulling you away from the customers. I know the kind of life that you like to live and I'm afraid by taking you off the floor you aren't earning the kind of money that you want to be earning."

"Oh I have no problem with that Sonny," Rachel smiled easily; "I have enough coins stuffed under my mattress to last me quite a few months. I'm able to give you my attention," she reached out and ran her fingers over his hand as she lowered her voice, "My undivided attention."

Sonny grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a warm kiss along her knuckles. She smiled and purred softly as she leaned towards him but her smile faded when she felt her hand being squeezed in Sonny's firm grip.

"Was this the hand that was raised to Sam's cheek?" he asked coldly before he reached out and grabbed her other one, "Or are these the fingers that I should break?"

"Sonny, wait," Rachel said as she struggled against his grip, "Let me explain. I can assure you that whatever Sam told you there is more to the story."

"Oh I'd love to hear it," he said quietly, "Because Miss McCall hasn't told me anything."

"I knew that stupid twit couldn't keep her mouth shut," she seethed as she still struggled against him.

"I wasn't aware that Courtney knew of the situation," he said throwing her arms away from him, "But I'll have a conversation with her. I won't be too hard on her. I know how you can be around the other doves, Rachel, a pure bitch. If you ever…"

"She was in your room," Rachel hissed as she rubbed her hands, "She was making herself at home in a place that she was not wanted."

Sonny smirked, "Samantha is very much wanted in my bed. You, however, are not. If you ever lay your hands on her again you will have me to deal with. I'm keeping you around because you bring in good money. At least your mother taught you that much."

Rachel watched as he moved away from the barstool and took the paper and the bourbon with him. He was heading back up the stairs, back up to that soiled dove that was no doubt naked and waiting for him. She had opened her big mouth, she had told Sonny that Rachel had lost her temper and hit her and now Rachel wouldn't able to get within fifteen feet of her before Sonny would step in.

The former belle was going to pay. There was no way in hell Rachel was going to let that woman replace her side of the bed with Sonny Corinthos. It would take time and patience but somehow, someway she would make sure that Samantha McCall was seen for the slut that she really is.

"Are you going to stare into space all day or are you going to wait on your customers?"

Kristina shot up from where she was leaning on the counter and glared at the laughing Michael Corinthos in front of her. She scoffed as she grabbed his things while her eyes quickly searched the store, making sure she didn't miss any other customers or would be thieves.

"I wasn't day dreaming," she said.

"I didn't say you were," Michael grinned, "But since you've fessed up I'm going to take a gander and assume that the person on your mind was Lucky Spencer?" he laughed when he watched her face turn as red as her hair, "Ah Kristina, we are but fools for the Spencer family."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Michael," Kristina said as she pulled some paper from underneath the counter to wrap his purchases, "Although tongues were wagging the other night when you spent your entire time on the dance floor with Lu Spencer."

"You sound like your jealous?" he smiled as he leaned his elbows on the counter, "I apologize for abandoning you and leaving you for all the elder gentleman to drool upon. When I came to fetch you I found you in the arms of Lucky. I mean, next time if you'd rather I…"

"Oh really," she huffed as she grabbed his coins from him and deposited them in the cash drawer, "Stop being so dramatic and don't waste your charm on me. I can assure you, as Lu's best friend, as well as your own, that she is positively smitten with you," she chuckled, "It's pathetic."

"Isn't it?" Michael grinned, "Had I known what a beautiful woman she was going to turn out to be I think I would have followed her back east."

"You might have to after all," Kristina said as she brushed a strand of red hair from her face, "You know that she has her heart set on going back to Philadelphia, Michael. Are you going to be able to do that? Are you going to be able to drop all of this and leave, your family, your women, your poker?"

Michael looked at her with raised eyebrows, "First of all, poker travels, cards go with me and second," he said grabbing his wrapped up purchased, "I don't have any women. There's only one woman that I have my eyes set on."

"Tell that to Courtney," Kristina muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking about things of that nature anyway," Michael said, "A saloon is no place for a real lady to be in or talk about. Although I'm well aware that you often use the back of my father's place to change in and out of your britches."

Kristina gasped, "Lucky told you!"

Michael laughed, "Lucky found you there? I was shaving one morning and I happened to look out the back window and I saw…"

"Don't you dare repeat what you saw," Kristina hissed as she leaned closer to him, "Michael Corinthos if you dare share that piece of information with anyone else I swear I will tell Lu about the time that you ate that…"

Michael threw his hands up in surrender, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I can't say the same for Lucky," he looked over his shoulder when he heard the door chime behind him, "Speaking of."

Kristina stood up straight as she watched Lucky Spencer walking into her parents Mercantile. His eyes were searching the store for something before they came to rest on her and Michael. He smiled slowly as he made his way towards the counter and she couldn't help but smooth out her old brown dress she wore for working.

"Go," Kristina whispered to Michael, "I know Lu is waiting."

Michael looked at her surprised, "How did you…"

"Please," Kristina said as Lucky neared them, "I was the first person she ran to when you offered to meet her for lunch this afternoon. Now shoo."

Michael laughed, "Could you be any more in love," he turned to Lucky with a grin, "I'll see you at the tables tonight, Spencer."

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Lucky nodded on Michael, "I might be out of town."

"Oh?" Michael said as he looked at Kristina with raised eyebrows before turning back towards Lucky, "I'll have to hear about it later. I have to meet your sister for lunch and you know she doesn't like it when people are late."

"By all means, go," Lucky laughed as he watched his friend head out of the mercantile. He turned back and smiled at Kristina, "Hi."

"Hi," Kristina smiled back, "Mama and Papa decided to take off today. I'm still on punishment for…" she looked down at her hands, "I have to work the store by myself and then go straight home afterwards. I've only had a chance to see Lu when I was working and of course I was allowed to go to the party."

"Some party too wasn't it?" Lucky asked as the smile grew on his face.

"Yes, yes it was," Kristina said, finding herself smiling back, "Um, you said something about not being in town tonight. Are you going somewhere?"

Lucky looked away from her and back towards the store, "Yeah. It seems the party was a good time for a lot of reasons. I was seated with the Alcazars and I got to speaking with Lorenzo. Apparently he is in need of a new foreman and he's looking into a few guys from around here. He knows that I have no experience but through Em he found out that I was a hard worker and he's willing to give me a chance. It's the break I've been looking for."

Kristina could feel the smile growing wider on her face but her heartbeat started to slow down a little. This was the dream that Lucky Spencer had been chasing all of his life. He was being given the opportunity to be a foreman of a large ranch operation and even if he wasn't chosen this experience could help him land a future job. She was happy for him but part of her was miserable because being a foreman for a ranch meant that you lived on that ranch and no longer in the town of Charlesville.

"So I guess that means that you're here for supplies," she said as she stepped out from around the counter, "New saddlebags, jerky, beans, materials for coffee, blanket, a few new pants, the works, right Mr. Spencer?"

Lucky winced as he followed her down an aisle, "That's my father's name and I am definitely not my father."

"No, you are not," Kristina smiled as she handed him a bar of soap, "You need to keep clean no matter how many other cowboys do not."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled as he watched her head to the clothing section of the store, "You have no idea what size denims I wear."

"I'd like to guess," she grinned as she held them out, "Am I correct?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said pulling them away from her and putting them back on the shelf, "Your eyes were a little brighter before I told you the news. Can I ask you what's wrong?"

Kristina looked away from him and back down at her hands, "You won't be living here anymore. I mean I know the Alcazar's don't live very far but if you don't get the job with them they might recommend you elsewhere which could mean Texas or the Dakotas or the Oklahoma territory. Charlesville just won't be the same without you Lucky. I mean who else's heels am I going to be nipping at? Whose parents are going to yell at you for being a bad example for their daughter?"

Lucky laughed as he reached up and grabbed a pair of jeans when she wasn't looking. He then put his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up until her beautiful green eyes met his blue ones. He then waved the denim in front of her face and smiled.

"I'm good," he said, "And just so you know, no matter where I go, I'll make sure that I don't stray too far from home. Yeah, I want to be a cowboy, a rancher, but I want to do it in the Arizona territory," he walked past her and made his way towards the flannel shirts, "As crazy as my father is I've come to realize some things."

"What's that?" she asked as she put back one color and chose another.

He winked at her, "There are a few things work sticking around for."

Lu laughed at the end of another one of Michael's stories. They had been sitting in the small diner for over an hour having lunch and enjoying one another's company. He had been sharing with her the times that she had missed while she was back in Philadelphia. He told her of the time he and Kristina followed Lucky down to a water hole where they all wound up drenched in mud. Then there was a time Michael and Kristina were caught kissing because the two wanted to see what some of the local men made such a big deal about. There was also the time he was caught stealing some peppermint sticks from the Mercantile only to be threatened with a belt by Sonny but he was saved in the end by Lu's brother who came to his rescue saying that he dared Michael to do it.

Lu was saddened that she missed it all. She loved her life back east and she wouldn't trade a minute of it for this dusty lifestyle out here but she did miss her friends and family desperately. She wished that she could have the best of both worlds; the hustle and bustle of a big eastern town to the eerie quietness of the desert night. She wanted to have tea with her friends back east as well as Kristina and when the boys came to court she wanted them all to be like Michael Corinthos.

She was surprised to find that he didn't look much like his father. When Kristina wrote letters of Michael growing up and being dreamier that she expected, Lu was shocked to come home and find someone looking like anything but Sonny Corinthos' child. She never met his mother, had never seen a picture, but she knew that the blond wavy locks and fair skin were not passed down from the Corinthos' side of the family. When she looked into his eyes however she saw his father, the warm chocolate gaze that Sonny bestowed upon the people that he cared about. That was the same gaze that Michael was giving to Lu right now as he reached across the table and squeezed her hand gently.

The men back east could never compare to the friend that she grew up with and had come to care deeply about. It was hard to believe that she had been in town for a little over a month and she found herself falling head over heels for the saloon owner's son. She had promised her parents that she would stay around for a few months at best and Lu wasn't sure what she would do when she would have to part with them and the man sitting across from her. She wanted her life back east and as each day past she found that she wanted Michael with her.

"I know that there are not a lot of places to go around here at night," Michael said as he cleared his throat, "I was hoping this Saturday, for our fist night out, maybe we can head into the next town, maybe we can stay over and do something really exciting. I heard they were a passing musical group coming through and I was hoping that I could take you to see it."

He sighed as he took her hand again, "I know that it would be improper to go alone so I was hoping that maybe we could ask Kristina to go with us. It would be awkward for our first time out together but I wanted it to be something you remember, something like those boys back east would give you."

"Oh Michael," Lu smiled, "I think that's a lovely idea but you don't have to impress me with fancy things and ridiculously expensive evenings out. I know what it's going to cost to take a mail carriage into town, believe me I was on one and we don't have to do that, we can stay right here. Why, we can come back to this diner for dinner."

"If you'd like to go to the musical, I'd like to take you," he said, "I was going to speak with Mr. Alcazar and see if we can borrow his wagon for the evening. We can have Kristina come with us and we can rent a room in the hotel there and stay overnight. Maybe we can talk her into taking dinner with someone else and then we can go to the theatre alone."

Lu's smile widened, "My brother! My mother certainly wouldn't say no if Lucky came. We can have Lucky and Kristina act as our chaperones and they can spend the evening together while we go to the musical. Do you think Mr. Alcazar would let us borrow the wagon for a whole night?"

"As close as your family is with Emily I don't see it being a problem," Michael smiled, "But I'm not sure if the Lansing's will like the idea of Kristina going anywhere with Lucky. You remember what happened a few weeks ago."

Lu did remember when her brother brought home a pale Kristina after finding her family out in the desolate land. She sighed and looked down at her hands only to look up again when she found Michael giving them reassuring squeeze.

"I will deal with the Lansing's," Lu said, "Would you mind speaking to Mr. Alcazar?"

Michael shook his head as he brought her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on each gloved one, "I promise you that you will not forget the evening that I have planned. I'm going to pay for our lunch and then I shall escort you home."

"Oh you must come in," Lu smiled as he pulled her chair out for her, "Mama will be so happy to see you again. I'll be just outside the door. I feel I need a breath of fresh air after all this excitement."

Michael nodded as he walked up towards the counter, "I'll be just a minute."

Lu smiled as he adjusted her bonnet and made her way out of the diner. She took a few steps down on the boardwalk and found a place in the shade to wait for Michael. It was a beautiful day out but she couldn't wait until the sun set. Even thought they were in September, the Arizona sun was still blazing high in the sky. The temperatures wouldn't relent until at least November or December. She smiled and waved as the familiar faces greeted her on their way down the boardwalks but her ears picked up when she heard a familiar voice and she turned slightly to see Johnny O'Brien standing in the dusty street next to a horse with a crude looking map in his hand. He was looking for directions.

"The Alcazar spread isn't too far from here," the man said pointing out Johnny's map, "You know where the Spencer's house is?"

A smile tugged at the cowboy's lips, "I'm familiar with it."

"You just go past there and keep on going. You'll run into it, can't miss the darn thing, Alcazar had it built big enough," he turned his head and spit just behind Johnny's horse, "Anything else I can help you with?"

Johnny looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head, "You've done enough, thank you."

He stuck the map back into his horse's saddle bags and shoved one foot in the strap. He then grabbed onto the saddle horn and hoisted himself up in one swing, landing perfectly on top of the beast. He turned to the right when he saw someone coming towards him; someone that carried a lot of grace, a lot of beauty and a whole lot of snobbery.

"Miss Eastern," he said as he plucked his hat off of his head and gave an exaggerated bow from on top of his horse, "To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

"I couldn't help but overhear."

"Eavesdrop."

"That you were going to the Alcazar spread," Lu said ignoring him, "I do hope Mr. Alcazar has more sense than to hire a ruffian like you."

"Ruffian?" Johnny laughed, "That's a step up. Last week I was a cow poke."

"You're still nothing in my eyes," Lu smirked.

"Ah but Miss Spencer you can't help but be drawn to me," Johnny said, "And I must admit that I feel the same towards you. Since our inevitable kiss in the library at your home a few nights ago I have yet to think of anything else. When your warm body was pressed up against mine, I just…"

"You are despicable," Lu seethed, "I shall make it a point to forewarn my good friend Emily about the animal that she will have prowling her property. I cannot believe that Mr. Corinthos actually associates with someone as crude as you."

"And I cannot believe that you have made it as long as you have without someone unleashing all that passion in your body," he grinned at her gasp, "I'm up to the task. Let me know when you're ready, I'll be waiting."

Lu growled in frustration and stamped her new boot against the boardwalk as he trotted away laughing. She couldn't stand that man and the more she spent time with him the more she was becoming aware of the fact that he was too cocky and too handsome for his own good.

She pressed her hand against her fluttering stomach and shook her head furiously. He was not handsome, Michael was handsome, that dirty cowboy was nothing short of gorgeous. She groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. Even her brain wasn't obeying her.

She sighed as she turned around and ran right into Michael, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiled as he steadied her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," she said looking behind her at the dust that was now settling in Johnny's wake, "I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be nice if I went with you to see Mr. Alcazar? Then I could say hello to Emily while I was there."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Michael smiled, "Let's go check in with your mother first."

Lu nodded as she slid her arm through Michaels and they started down the boardwalk. She had no idea what had gotten into her and she couldn't back out of seeing Emily now, not when she suggested the idea. She couldn't believe that she let that man rile her up enough to make her want to go out to the Alcazar ranch and let her have the last word.

She also couldn't believe that she wanted him to kiss her again.

Elizabeth fought back the tears as her body hit the solid ground in front of the store. She was back at the edge of town after being thrown out of every place that she had tried to get into. She had no other clothes than the ones that were on her back and they happened to be Indian garb.

She didn't want to listen to White Bear when he told her that the white man's world would no longer accept her after what she had been through. She had tried to explain her story to the ladies of the town but they looked at her in horror and ran away. She had tried to send a telegraph to Charlesville but she wasn't successful at that either. She tried to barter for clothes at the Mercantile, the store she was just thrown out of, but the woman had her husband toss the squaw onto the ground outside of his store.

Now she was struggling to stand up. Her moccasin encased feet were aching, she had more cuts on her now than she did in the Indian village and she had no place to stay for the night. She was more alone in this world, her world, than she was in White Bear's. Refusing to give in to the panic, Elizabeth started to make her way out of town.

She kept telling herself that she had survived a brutal attack by heathens, she had survived two weeks in an Indian village where she was hated, she had survived this town and she was going to survive a night on her own out in the middle of nowhere. She had wished that White Bear would have packed a weapon instead of so much food.

She jumped when she stepped on a twig and pressed her hand over her heart. She was not a mile out of town and she was already scaring the wits out of herself. She would have liked to stay closer, to where there would be light so she would be able to see if anyone was coming upon her but she was afraid of what would happen if a drunken cowboy stumbled out of one of the town's many saloons. So she decided to make it through, to get as far away as she possible could from the town that looked upon her as if she were a savage herself. She just needed a place for the evening and then tomorrow, somehow she would figure out what to do next.

Elizabeth was startled when she saw a light ahead. It looked like a campfire and she knew better than to go on and introduce herself. While she was traveling out west with her family her father made clear to steer away from any bandits that might be on the road. He was only one man with one shot gun and three other woman with him. Elizabeth was grateful that was one thing she learned from her family, if not much else.

Skirting into the darkness, Elizabeth kept to the shadows as she made her way past the small camp. There was a fire going, a pot over it and a bedroll not that far away. There was no horse, no makings of food and no man or woman in sight. She thought that maybe someone had abandoned the place or that something worse might have happened.

Deciding not to stick around to find out, Elizabeth continued her walk only to be slammed up against a tree. She tried to cry out but she found her mouth encountering the scratchy bark. Her eyes stung as she was thrown around and she came face to face with a pudgy man that smelled like he never bathed. His teeth were yellow, a few were missing and his face was covered with a dirty beard. He leered at her as he kept her body pinned against the tree and Elizabeth felt as if she had been thrown back in four weeks time.

"What have we got here?" he sneered, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself? Did your hubby leave you out here honey? Was he tired of ya?" he pulled her away from the tree and she found herself stumbling towards the fire with him, "Well I'll be you're a squaw!"

Elizabeth hated that word. She wasn't sure what the meaning of it was but that's all that she had been called all day. No one bothered to ask her what her name was or where she came from. They took one look at her, pointed and called her a filthy squaw.

She started to fight him. She wasn't going to give up. She didn't all those weeks ago and she wasn't going to now. Her tiny punches were having no affect as the man threw her onto the ground and quickly landed on top of her. Her screams were lost in the darkness of the night and her scratches met their mark but did nothing to stop the man for tearing at the doeskin dress White Bear had made for her.

Elizabeth cried as she felt the man grab at her breasts. She started to kick him but that didn't work either. He was pulling her dress up and she could feel the sand and the rocks digging into her tender flesh which only started healing a short time ago. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. She couldn't believe that her parents wanted to settle down in this cruel western society where men believed that could take what they wanted. Elizabeth couldn't help but stopping fighting. She no longer had it in her.

Feeling her eyes dry, her head falling back against the ground, her ears picked up the sound of his cruel laughter as he hoisted himself above her and started to undo the laces on his pants. She felt as if she was disengaged from her own body. She felt as if something was missing. Maybe it was her fiery spirit.

"I'm Bob and I'll be real gentle like, missy."

Elizabeth opened her eyes again and watched as he lean towards her again. She felt the tears come back. She felt the pain that she had felt before. She no longer wanted to be the survivor that she was. She wanted to be dead.

"Please," she cried, "Don't do this to me. Please!"

"Aw honey, it won't hurt real bad," he grinned, "You might even enjoy it."

She squeezed her eyes shut as he came towards her again and then Elizabeth heard it, the loud pop that sounded hauntingly familiar. She opened her eyes to see the man who was on top of her tumbling backwards. She scrambled up from the ground and looked down at him. He was dead, there was a bullet right between his eyes and the blood was seeping onto the ground from the back of his head.

She turned around just in time to see someone emerge from the shadows. He had a black Stetson pulled low on his head, a smoking gun in his hand and eyes the seared right through to her soul.

She turned around and ran.

Elizabeth ducked the branches from the trees as she darted through the darkness. She was unable to see her hand in front of her, let alone where she was going. She could hear the sound of scraping behind her, the sound of heeled boots as they ran after her, closing the distance between them. He was following her; he was making her his prey.

She cried out when she felt a branch swat against her cheek, stinging it and leaving a trail of red in its wake. She ignored the pain and continued to run until she felt as if her lungs were about to burst. She felt her strength draining and her feet stumbled under her own weight causing her to tumble towards the ground.

"Elizabeth!"

She froze as she struggled to get up again. He was only a few feet away and she rolled onto her back, terrorized of the man who was now looming over her. He knew her name, he called out to her and he was now he bending down towards her as he tried to catch his breath.

"No," she cried scampering away from him, "No."

"Elizabeth," he panted, "Elizabeth, please."

"Who are you?" she cried as she moved away from him again, "What do you want? How do you know my name?"

He was still struggling to get his breath but the look in her eyes caused him to lose it again. The raw fear was very visible in the blue orbs that had been haunting him for weeks. He took a step closer and stopped when she moved away from him again. Instead he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Jason Morgan," he said softly as his blue eyes met hers, "And I'm here to take you home."


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth dug her hands into the sandy earth and managed to push herself up. She then stumbled back a few feet but stopped when she realized that the man in front of her, with the smoking gun strapped to his hip, was no longer coming towards her and his hand was still outstretched.

He wasn't advancing, he was letting her make the first move and that was more than any other man out here in the middle of nowhere did but still it didn't mean that he could be trusted. Her eyes fell down towards that gun again. This time his eyes followed hers.

"Is this making you nervous?" he asked as he pulled his hand back and motioned to the gun, "If I give this to you, will you listen to me, will you believe that I have no intention of hurting you?"

His light blue eyes met hers again and she felt her insides start to quake. He was staring at her so intently, begging her to trust him, but she was unable to. She couldn't. Too much had gone on in the past few weeks of her life and right now she wanted nothing more to do than climb back into that warm tipi that was miles away from her.

"Elizabeth, I know…"

"How do you know my name?" she somehow managed to choke out in a strangled whisper.

That was what terrified her the most. She had never seen this man before. She had never met him and somehow he knew by the look of her who she was and apparently what she was running from. She didn't like that this man had the upper hand and a loaded weapon.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her, "I know the Spencer's, I know your Aunt and Uncle, Laura and Luke. I know their kids too, Lesley Lu and Lucky."

Her eyes grew wide at the mention of her relatives, people that she barely knew but was very familiar with. She probably wouldn't be able to recognize her two cousins because they were very young the last time they saw one another. Still, she was leery, just because this man said that he knew her family didn't mean he was on good terms with them.

"I also…" she watched him as he tried to figure out how to form the next sentence, "I was one of the people who went out to recover…I found…"

She watched him struggle as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled something out. His icy blue eyes met hers again and she saw the torture that resided there. Obviously whatever he wanted to say to her he thought that he couldn't because she had gone through too much pain already. Elizabeth wanted to tell him that there was nothing he could say that could do any more damage than was already done. Then she saw what he was holding out to her.

Her trembling hands reached out and snatched the small portrait that was done back east before her family decided to homestead in the west. Elizabeth didn't really want it done but Sarah was thrilled and asked as for as many as she could have so that she would be able to pass them out to her suitors so the young men would never forget her.

She felt the tears pool in her eyes as she realized where this picture was. Her father had kept one of Sarah and one of Elizabeth for himself. He was going to display it on the new mantel he wanted have built in his western home. Until then it was tucked away in one of the boxes in the wagon they had bought. If this man had this, than that meant that he found her family and he didn't want to have to tell her that. He wasn't aware that even though she was protected from the words, the visions still reminded her of what she had lost.

"Who…who found them," she whispered as she curled the picture in her hands and brought it close to her heart. She felt her eyes flutter close as the tears started to silent slide down her cheeks, "Was there anything left?"

It broke Jason's heart to watch this woman in front of him. Her dress was torn, her body was bruised and her very soul was exposed as she relived the most horrifying day of her life. He would give anything to put this young woman away in a ranch house and make sure no one else bothered her again. From this day forth, he was going to make sure that whatever Elizabeth Webber wanted or needed she was going to get from him.

"I'd like to go back to my horse," he said, "I'd like to camp tonight but I understand if you don't want to use the previous area that dead bastard is lying in. I think that you need to get some rest, you need to get warm and it looks like you haven't…"

"I need to know about my family," she snapped and then she took another step back, afraid that her rising temper, something she thought was long buried with the old Elizabeth, would cause her more harm than good, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You can yell at me as often as you'd like," he said quietly, "If you really want to know, I will tell you about your family. I think that we should settle down somewhere. I think I should make some coffee. Standing in the middle of nowhere isn't a good place to be."

Eyeing that gun on his belt one more time, Elizabeth got the distinct feeling that this man had personal knowledge of things that were hidden in the dark. She wouldn't be surprised to find out if he was one of them.

"Would it make you more comfortable to hold my gun?" he asked as he took one step towards her and found that she didn't move back.

Elizabeth thought about it. It would make her feel safer. Then she thought about the man back at the camp site, with a bullet between his eyes and his pants undone. If anyone tried to attack her she wouldn't be able to defend herself and this man in front of her seemingly wanted that job. She however, still couldn't trust him.

"I'll go with you," she said as the tears clogged her throat, "But I can't…" she took a deep breath and looked away from those probing eyes, "I need to know about my family, I need to know that there somewhere that…I just ask that whatever you have planned for me please be merciful and bury the body where the vultures can't get it. The savages couldn't be bothered to do that."

Jason watched her as she took another step toward him and then another until there was only one tiny step that separated them. He then turned around and led the way back to where his horse was tied to a tree. He could hear the scraping of her moccasins behind him as well as her short gasps of breaths between tiny sobs.

He wanted to tell her that he planned her no harm. He wanted to tell her that all he was going to do was make sure she was safe as she made her way back to her family. He wanted to tell her that she could trust him, that he would hurt himself before he even touched her. He wanted to tell young Elizabeth Webber a lot of things but knew she wouldn't believe a word.

Emily looked up from her curled up position on the couch and saw it, the familiar black horse circling the house in the dark, hoof beats thundering against the ground. It was a soothing sound, one that wrapped around her heart and warmed her. It made her bury further into the couch and sigh with contentment as her eyelids fluttered close. Finally, for the first time in three days she would be able to get some sleep.

Lorenzo had left a few days ago to deal with some cattle business up north. He told her that he would return that evening if he could but it turned out to be impossible. She knew that he would get home to her as soon as he was able but an hour after he left wasn't fast enough for her. She needed him, more now than she ever did, and she hated that she had to let him go from her side. This afternoon's visitors helped her perk up somewhat and she was able to get back into the kitchen and cook but once Johnny and Lucky bedded down for the evening she was thrust back into her world of loneliness and praying for the safe return of her husband and her brother.

Hearing the thud of boots on the front porch, Emily swung her feet off of the couch and allowed them to hit the cold wood floor. The door was opened, then closed and she could hear him stripping off his jacket and gloves in the doorway. He came around the corner and she could barely make out his face in the dancing orange light. He looked haggard and he hadn't shaved in a few days. He actually looked like he rode his horse into the ground just to get home tonight. She smiled as she climbed off of the couch and met him in the middle of the room, her arms thrown around his neck.

Of course he had ridden all night, this was her husband, that was what he would do.

He stepped back and pulled his hat off, tossing it on a chair behind him, "You look exhausted. I told you not to wait up for me, Em."

She looked away from him, down at his work roughened hands, "I have a hard time sleeping without you, you know that Lorenzo."

He sighed as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hair, "I do Em but I couldn't help it and I tried to get home as early as I could," he chuckled softly, "I can assure you that I tossed and turned a few nights."

That was an understatement. He barely had a wink of sleep and the cowboys he was around knew enough to know not to bother him until he had his third cup of coffee. By that time he was able to think with a clear head and deal with the business at hand. He was the man he was suppose to be during the day, tough, dependable, but at night, when he tried to close his eyes and all he saw was visions of his wife. It made counting sheep hopeless.

"Come on, you need to get to bed," Lorenzo said as he ran his thumb under her eye, "I don't like the dark smudges that I see here."

"I can't go, not yet," she said as she pulled him back towards the couch, "I need to see you, spend sometime with you. If you need to close your eyes Lorenzo that's okay but I just want to be able to know that you're here and…"

He took her hands and brought them to his lips, "How much coffee have you had this evening?"

Emily smiled softly, "Lucky arrived from town today along with a friend of Sonny Corinthos'. He said that his name was Johnny O'Brien and Sonny recommended him for a job. I made them some dinner and invited them to stay the evening because I knew it would be a waste of time to ride all the way back to town when you were due home any day. They agreed but only if they stayed in the bunkhouse. I missed entertaining," she pulled his hands into her lap; "I missed you."

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much," Lorenzo said quietly, "I know that your thoughts have been on me and Jason these last few days and I wish that I could convince you that Jason is okay. He's your brother Emily. He's a survivor, just like you, and if something did happen you would be the first to know," he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, "He left you before, for quite a few years, and he came back in one piece. Can't you trust him to do that again?"

Emily fought back the tears that appeared in her eyes, "Jason left on his own terms last time. He's going after a group of Indians now and he's doing it on his own because he's…well because he's being Jason," she groaned as she hit a pillow, "And what makes me even more mad is that these crazy heathens are roaming around our territory and you decide you have to take care of business. You have no idea how worried I have been thinking that you were…"

He kissed her again, cutting off the rest of her sentence, "I told you I was going to be fine. I told you not to worry about me but that's you Em, you worry and I love you for it because there was a long time in my life where no one gave a damn. I'm so grateful that you walked into my life that day. I'm so grateful you heard me out and gave me the chance."

"Your grateful I made you into the man you are today," she smiled as she pulled her feet up from the floor and curled into his lap, "I'm grateful too Lorenzo that you love me even though I can't…"

He cut her off again with another kiss, "I love you."

She beamed up at him, "I love you. Are you hungry?"

He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her back on the couch, "I'm starved but it's not for your biscuits."

Samantha McCall blinked her eyes as she stared at the large burnt home in front of her. She had no idea how she got back here but she was home, standing in the dried brown grass that use to be a lush green. Her peach tree was still standing tall and proud in her backyard but everything else was so different. There was no one in the fields, her father and brother weren't barking out orders and the familiar scent of pie was not coming from the kitchen. She was all alone and hollowness that had filled her so long ago was back again.

She never wanted to come back here. She knew that one day she should but she always fought against it. Here was the place that she lost her innocence, here was the place where she lost her lifestyle, here was the place where her mother's blood soaked into the soil. This was the place where Sam lost everything.

Picking up the hem of her once beautiful dress she made her way towards her home. She had come to bury it, the outer shell, the peach tree and the memories that haunted her daily. She needed to face all that had happened here and she needed to let go. She knew that she would never be able to move on with her life if she allowed these demons to chase her.

Pushing open what was left of the door she made her way in. Her kitten boots, which were of no use on her family's homestead, clicked against the creaky wood floors. There was very little water damage, as if no one made an attempt to save her home, and all of her mother's décor was broken into pieces; the furniture, the little fancy figurines and the pictures of her and her brother. The place looked like it had been ransacked and like her, the house was nothing more than a shell.

Placing a hand on her quivering stomach, Sam took one last look around her childhood home. It was gone, everything, the house, the family, the people who helped raised her, all of it was destroyed for a war that might never had started if both sides each had some patience. She took a deep breath and turned towards the kitchen, stopping short when she heard another squeak from the floorboard. This time it wasn't the floorboard that she was walking on.

Listening intently Sam heard it, the laughter of men floating in from the kitchen. Her eyes widened as their shadows came into view; men in blue uniforms, plates of heaping food in their hands. She wanted to turn and run, run straight back to Charlesville and never return but it was too late, they spotted her and now she would have to pay.

Sam tried to run but they caught up with her too easily, both of them passing her back and forth between the two of them. Their eyes looked hauntingly familiar as they dragged her out of her house and back towards that peach tree that she loved so much, the tree that was far enough away from any type of help.

"We were told to burn everything," one of them sneered, "But we wanted to save this place when we saw that someone was still living in it. We checked the cupboards and noticed that you're on your last bit of food little lady. Looks like you need some help from us blue coats."

"Please," she cried as they released her, "Please just don't…please, I don't want to die."

She didn't want to beg either but she swore to herself the day that she found her mother dying on the ground that she would never give up. Samantha McCall was going to make it out of this alive. She was never going to give up. She did make it out of it alive and she had no idea what would possess her to return here.

"Give it up," the other one sneered pulling her attention back to the men in front of her, "We're just asking for a little bit of pleasure and we'll give you whatever you need, food, water, some money," he laughed, "We'll even let you live."

"Course we could easily take you," the first one said before he spat onto the ground, "But we like it when girls are willing, it makes things much nicer."

A whore, they wanted her to be their whore. She never wanted to stoop to that level. She wanted to survive on her own but with the recent fires her vegetables were no longer coming up and there was no food left in the house. She had plenty of money but the confederate bills were no longer honored and the last time she was in the store begging for food one of their fellow blue coats threw her out on the street. No, Sam never wanted to be a whore, but what choice did she have.

"I'm hungry," she whispered as she felt the tears hit her eyes, "I can't remember the last time I had any water."

"We'll make sure you're taken care of," the first one grinned as he stepped towards her with his hands on his pants, "We'll be nice and sweet."

Sam didn't even blink as she felt her body being lowered down to the ground by the peach tree. She felt as if she had disengaged herself as the man started to hover over her. She blocked him out, blocked everything else out that was around her, except for her beautiful peach tree. With a small smile on her face, Sam realized that the peach tree was left unharmed. There were numerous pieces of fruit hanging from its limbs. She could live off of them. It would hold her over for days. She pushed at the soldiers shoulders and told him to stop but he didn't listen. He kept promising her food, promising her water, promising her warmth.

As her tears started to fall, so did the peaches, before the tree went up in flames.

Sam cried out when she opened her eyes and saw another leering man on top of her body. She screamed as she beat against his chest with her tiny fists. The blue coats were not going to take her again. She would not let them. She would be stronger this time. She had Sonny on her side.

"Would you hold still?" the cowboy snarled, "I paid for a piece of ass and I'm damn sure going to get one."

Sam froze when she realized that she was no longer in Atlanta. She was in her bed at The Devil's Gate saloon and some man had somehow gotten in here. She hadn't been downstairs all evening, in fact Sonny specifically told her to take the night off because he had a dinner with some friends and he wasn't going to be here. Someone had sent this man up to her room and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

She managed to kick him between his legs and scrambled out from under him. She jumped on the other side of her bed and looked for something to ward this cowboy off. She had nothing, not even one of those dime store novels that she read. He was laughing as he raised his arms and started to move around the bed.

"You want to play rough missy? I like that," he laughed.

Sam scrambled across the bed as he darted towards her and his beefy hand grabbed her slender ankle. She started to scream for help once again as she kicked him. She connected with his face and managed to make it to the door, flinging it open before he caught her around the waist again, pulling her.

She was crying, she was yelling and the one man who wanted to protect her couldn't come to her rescue.

"Calm down, you'll disturb the other customers," he hissed in her ear.

Sam tried desperately to cling to the doorframe but he was pulling her back inside. He had ripped her bodice and his one hand was now painfully squeezing her breast. She fought him like she couldn't fight the blue coats. Whore or not this man was not having her.

He had finally managed to pry her one hand from the door frame and Sam screamed loudly again but she knew that she would barely be heard over the rowdy music. When she still held on with her other hand he released her breast and slapped her hard across the cheek, causing her to see stars. Her grip had loosened and she felt her limp body being dragged backwards.

"Now, that's much better."

She could feel it again; the numbness that always surrounded her after a round with the blue coats. She swore that she wanted to be a survivor. She did not want to give up like her mother did. She wanted to be a fighter like her father and brother. She wanted to live to face another day. Sam however no longer had the fight in her.

She vaguely heard the pounding of boots as they came up the stairs and running down the hall. She vaguely remembered being caught in someone's arms as another looming figure sent the dirty cowboy flying across the room. She heard a soothing voice that sounded like Michael Corinthos and then she heard another one, one that was filled with hatred but shook when he spoke to her.

Sam blinked her eyes as she looked at the man whose arms she was now in. Sonny Corinthos stared back at her, concern etched in his near black eyes as his fingers ran down her bruised face. She somehow managed to give him a small smile.

"Mr. Corinthos," she whispered, "Just let me die."

Then the blackness swallowed her whole.

Jason chewed another piece of dry beef jerky and took a small swallow of his lukewarm coffee. He couldn't sleep. Frankly he didn't know how she could but he was sure that her body was overly exhausted from the last few weeks of hell that she had been living in. As soon as they got settled in the camp that he made, she demanded to know everything about her parents. He tried to tell her as gently as he could but still he could see in her eyes that she was picturing it all; the vultures, the body pieces, the carnage left to rot.

He sighed as he dumped the rest of his coffee over his shoulder. When she woke up tomorrow they would start their trek back to Charlesville. He didn't think that it would take them long, a few days at most if they traveled well. Although they had both been gone for weeks, she spent most of her time in an Indian tribe and he spent a couple of nights in a few towns to try and locate her or see if anyone knew of her whereabouts. He hoped that Laura would be excited to see her because Elizabeth needed that now more than ever.

Even with the dirt and bruises you could easily tell that Elizabeth Webber was a beautiful woman. Her hair was past her shoulders by a few inches and it held a natural curl to it. In society he would never be able to see the amount of legs that she was revealing in the Indian garb that was given to her by whomever and her arms were bare as well before she begrudgingly took one of his shirts because the temperature dropped to near freezing. Her eyes, although haunted, were the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen. They were more beautiful than the picture she now held. It was easy for a man to be drawn into them and he was surprised that someone like Elizabeth was not already settled down with a passel of kids. He also felt like a lecher for looking at her the way that he did. This woman had just suffered a traumatic experience and he couldn't help but stare at her like she was a piece of buffalo meat laid out on his table. Still, you simply couldn't miss her beauty.

He was sure that was why the savages took her and left the others to die. He couldn't get a good look at her mother and sister because of the days they were left out in the desert but he knew they were blond where Elizabeth was a brunette. He also knew that she had a fighting spirit, that was very clear. He was sure that the Apaches kept her for that reason. She was someone they had wanted to tame and while it was torture to Elizabeth it was the one thing that kept her alive.

Looking at her curled up in a fetal position, Jason wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

He watched as the dancing flames of the fire started to dim in the night air. There were still a few more hours to dawn and then he would start breakfast. It wasn't the first night that he went without sleep and he knew that it wouldn't be his last. Rolling his head back and forth to crack his neck, Jason stopped suddenly when he heard something. His ears perked up when the noise came again and he squinted into the darkness behind him to see if some animal had come upon them. It was then that he realized the noise was coming from across the campfire and Elizabeth was no longer in a curled up position, she was flailing about.

He immediately got up and walked towards her, placing his hand on the small of her back, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up, you're having a dream."

"No, no, get off of me," she cried as her hand came around and smacked his hand away, "Go away, please, my family. What did you do to my family? No, not again, no!"

Jason felt tears sting his eyes as he tried to wake her. She wasn't having a dream. She was reliving the nightmare of the past few weeks of her life. She was walking through the hell all over again. He tried one more time to shake her.

"Elizabeth?"

Her fist connected with the side of his jaw and he stumbled back, falling on his backside. She shot up in the sleeping mat that he provided her and her wide eyes darted around, trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Her breathing was erratic, her body was shaking and then those blue eyes found him. She pulled his shirt closer around her body and then she started to cry.

He positioned himself in a crouching position and moved towards her, "Elizabeth…"

"Please," she choked through her tears, "Don't touch me."

Jason moved away and watched her as she turned into herself and continued to cry those horrendous tears. He was known as the fiercest gunslinger in the West; he had killed many a men and was known to inflict pain on those he was seeking information from. He had numerous broken bones, plenty of bullet wounds and even went through torture once or twice before. Nothing that he had ever seen or done affected him like the woman who sat a few feet from him. He was a man's man, a bounty hunter that couldn't be brought down and yet this tiny woman had him on his knees.

As Jason watched her lay back down on his sleeping mat, her body still racked with sobs, he too began to cry.

Sonny turned back from staring out into the dark streets of Charlesville. The saloon was winding down for the evening and he put his son in charge of closing up. One patron was lead out the back way and would never be seen again on the streets of this small town but that was because he dared cross the line in The Devil's Gate. He put his hands on a woman; Sonny's woman.

He moved towards the bed where a pale Samantha McCall slept. One of the women who had often helped as a midwife was called and she gave Sam a small dose of laudanum to help her sleep through the night. Sonny however wanted to see those dark eyes. He wanted to find out what happened to cause this man to do what he did, to cause Sam to look like a wild animal who was caged. He wanted so bad to apologize for once again not being there.

"_Sonny?"_

"_Hello Mr. O'Brien," Sonny smiled to his old friend as he locked the door to his law office, "I told Carly that I would be home by dinner but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I dropped in the saloon for a quick beer."_

"_Sonny, we need to talk, now," Johnny said standing in front of his friend with his hat pulled low, "Something happened on the other side of town."_

_Sonny's dimpled smile disappeared, "Is Michael alright?" when Johnny didn't answer Sonny felt his heart skip a beat, "Where's Carly?" When Johnny still didn't reply Sonny dropped his bag carrying all of his folders and grabbed the man by the collar on his shirt, "Where the hell is my wife?"_

_Johnny had a hard time managing to keep eye contact with his best friend, "She's dead, Sonny, she's dead."_

Sonny looked down startled when he felt a warm hand slide across his wet cheek. Sam was looking up at him with a sad smile on her face and a worried look in her deep brown eyes. That was his southern belle, dying inside and always worried about him.

"You're awake," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I was worried about you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting up in bed and she looked down realizing that he had undressed her and put her in one of his silk pajama tops. She smiled at him again, "What's wrong Sonny?"

"I don't know what the hell happened to you," Sonny said as he pulled her closer to him, "You just push that all aside and start thinking about me. It pisses me off like you wouldn't believe, Sam. This isn't about me."

"It is when you're in pain," she said as she twisted her fingers in his white shirt and pulled him closer, "You were thinking about Carly." He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You had that same look in your eyes on the anniversary of her death," she hesitated, "The day that you let me in."

Sonny looked down at her small hands and placed his larger ones on top of them. He did let her in that day. He let her see the way he tortured himself year after year for not knowing that there was something wrong with his wife, for not knowing how to save her. After all these years, he nearly screwed up again by promising another woman he would protect her and nearly failing.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you," he whispered.

"You were here. You saved me," she smiled, "You and Michael. I remember hearing his voice. He's so much like you. You should be proud of him."

"I wish I could have come sooner. I wish I was here. I had no idea how in the hell he got into your room but I was coming through the doors and I heard a scream and my gut just…"

And it did. His gut told him that it was Sam who needed him and he pushed numerous well paying customers out of his way to get upstairs to the woman that he was starting to care deeply for. He saw Michael tying his pants as he ran down the hall and the two of them encountered the large cowboy that was roughing Sam up. Sonny saw red right before he caught Sam in his arms.

"I saw your eyes," he said as he brushed some of her dark hair from her face, "You looked so terrified and you told me that you wanted to die. Whatever he did to you to make you feel that way I can assure you that he will no longer be doing that to you or any other woman."

Sam slid her arm from his shirt to around his neck, "It wasn't him. I was…I was asleep and he startled me and I didn't know what to do."

Sonny knew all to well what was going on. She was having nightmares, revisiting the past and trying so hard to fight the darkness that always wanted to wrap around your soul. He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I understand."

"I know you do," she whispered as she pushed him back onto his bed, "So make it all go away, Sonny."

He did.

Johnny O'Brien took a sip of his hot coffee as he watched the rest of the cowboys filter out of the bunkhouse for breakfast. He had enjoyed his dinner last night with Emily and Lucky Spencer but he knew it was a special occasion. If he signed on for this job he would be sleeping with the rest of the boys and be having the meals with them. Roberto was the cook for the cowboys and while what he was making looked questionable no one seemed to be complaining about it.

"Nice morning," Lucky smiled as he came to stand beside Lorenzo, "This is actually some of the best coffee that I tasted in a real long time."

"Doves can make some nice drinks but not a damn one of them can make a good cup of coffee," Johnny smirked as he took another sip.

Lucky chuckled, "I have to agree there. I heard Alcazar arrived home last night and we should hopefully be able to meet with him this morning. I wanted to say good luck. I heard you were a hard worker back east with whatever you did. Sonny has a lot of good things to say about you."

"Sonny talks a lot," Johnny muttered, "And I wish the same to you. This is the best place to start if you want to dig your heels into ranching. Last time I saw a place this big was before the Arizona line."

"It's a challenge but it's something I always wanted to do," Lucky said as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Hey Spencer!" some cowboy named Henry called, "Riders ahead, looks to be your sister!"

"Lesley Lu?" Lucky asked as he placed his mug down and started ahead, "I have no idea what the hell she's doing here."

Johnny smiled as he took another long drink from his coffee, "I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Lu smiled as she watched Michael hitch his horse and then come towards her to help her dismount. This was one of the wonderful things that she learned when she had arrived back east; men took pleasure in being able to assist a woman when she had finished her riding. Before, when she was growing up with her brother, she hopped off of the racing animal before it had a chance to stop. That was when she enjoyed the wind flowing through her hair, a time when she thought the outskirts of Charlesville was the furthest she would ever go, little did she know what the land of American held for her.

"Thank you, Michael," she smiled as he swung her down in front of him, "That was a lovely ride this morning. I am glad that you talked me into waiting to see Emily. It would have been dreadful hurrying out here yesterday afternoon and then trying to rush back before the sun set."

"I have to admit I had other intentions," Michael smiled as he brought Lu's hands to his lips, "Convincing you to hold off allowed me to spend another full day in your company."

Lu blushed and patted his chest with her white glove covered hand, "You are too much. Oh, here comes Lucky!" she smiled as she clapped her hands together, "He doesn't look very happy to see me."

"Lu, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucky asked as he came to a halt before his sister, the scraping of his boots causing a small cloud of dust to appear before her.

With a frown, Lu bent over and swatted at her heavy skirt, "Michael wanted to see Lorenzo and I thought that it would be wonderful for me to stop by and see Emily. Michael is taking me out this Saturday evening. We're going to see a small musical in the next town," she beamed up at her brother, "He's asking Mr. Alcazar if he could borrow his covered wagon. Isn't that nice of him?"

Lucky looked at Michael Corinthos with raised eyebrows, "Does my father know about this?"

Michael held back a smirk, "I spoke with both of your parents when I took Lu home last night. Your mother would like, and I agree, a chaperone for Lu on the way into town. I also planned it so that we can stay the evening. I don't think that it would be very safe to travel back the same night and I don't like the idea of Lu camping out anywhere."

Lu smiled at Michael as she placed her hand on his arm, "Isn't he the sweetest?"

Lucky folded his arms across his chest, "Should I guess who the chaperone is?"

"Kristina," Lu smiled as she turned around and pointed to a dilapidated wagon that was appearing in view, "I had a lot of pleading that I had to do with Mr. and Mrs. Lansing but they finally agreed. I assured them that Kristina would not be having an ounce of fun that evening and they said she could go."

"Kristina," Lucky said quietly as he watched the girl stop just short of Michael and Lu's horses.

"Right," Lu nodded, "The Alcazar's had supplies waiting to be picked up and Kristina volunteered to ride out with us to deliver them. Usually Mr. Alcazar comes and picks them up but Mr. Lansing heard that he was out of town so he thought it'd be nice if he delivered them. I told him that Kristina should come with us. I know that she's still not suppose to be leaving town but you have to admit that the girl needs to get some fresh air," Lu sighed, "It was bad enough she wasn't allowed to ride a horse out. You know how much she loves horses, Lucky."

"Right," Lucky said listening to his sister drone on, "Excuse me."

Lu watched her brother step right between her and Michael and made his way over towards where Kristina was coming down from her barely ride able wagon, "Well, that was odd."

Michael shook his head with a small smile, "Not really."

Lu turned towards him, "What do you mean?"

"Lu?" Emily called from the front porch, "Lu, what are you doing here?"

"Emily, hello," Lu smiled as she picked up her skirts and hurried towards her friend. They met at the bottom of the stairs and exchanged a tight hug, "Michael wanted to come see Lorenzo and I simply could not pass up spending some time with you. I'm sorry that things weren't so good the last time we saw one another."

"It wasn't your doing, Lu," Emily smiled sympathetically as she slid her arm around the girls shoulder, "How is your mother holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Lu said, "She's my mother, always strong and steady in the face of devastation. I only wish that I could be half the woman that she is."

Emily hugged her friend again and then pulled her towards the stairs, "Come in. I was just starting breakfast. Lorenzo will be down shortly and he'll join us. Think we can steal Michael away from the horses?"

Lu looked up to locate the blond haired boy that rode in with here but instead her eyes locked with a smirking cowboy that was leaning against the side of the house and sipping coffee from a tin mug. Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Are you hiring that man on as a cowboy?" she asked as she turned to Emily, "I've seen him loitering around town recently."

"Mr. O'Brien?" Emily asked, "Not with his recommendations. I'm afraid that he's up for the same position as your brother; foreman of the ranch."

Lu's eyebrows rose in surprise and when she turned back to find the scoundrel he was missing, literally disappearing into thin air. She shook her head and followed her friend into her warm and inviting home, wondering all the while what kind of man Johnny O'Brien really was.

"Miss Lansing, ma'am," Lucky said as he took his hat off and bowed in front of her, "To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you this fine morning."

Kristina laughed as she stopped unloading the supplies and brushed her hands off on a pair of pants she had managed to sneak out of the house, "If you call me ma'am again you might not be seeing any more fine mornings, Spencer."

Lucky laughed as he plopped his hat back down on his head, "My sister told me that she was able to spring you from the store for a little while. She didn't tell me how she convinced your parents to allow you to wear britches."

"They didn't," Kristina said as she turned back towards the supplies, "I changed into them after I left," she reached down into the bottom of the wagon for the ten pound bag of lard, "I'll change back as soon as we get close to town."

"Uh huh," Lucky said coming up behind her, "So Michael was given the same show I was when I caught you leaving town the back way?"

Kristina turned around with her green eyes flaring and nearly tripped over Lucky's body. She gulped down whatever words she had planned to say and found that his nearness was causing her stomach to flutter unnaturally. She opened her mouth to ask him to move but his fingers slid along her cheek and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. She nearly melted on the spot.

"So?" he said in a soft voice, "Did Michael see the same show that I did?"

"I didn't…" she cleared her throat as she turned around again, "I didn't provide Michael or you with any kind of show. I'm sure that you received a much better one the night before in some whore's room."

"I can assure you," Lucky said as his arms came around either side of her body and hoisted the lard with her, "That your show was much more exciting than the ones that I get from any whore."

Kristina watched him as she released the lard and he hoisted it over her head. When she turned again he was a few feet away from her, the lard resting on his shoulder as he wiped a bead of sweat from his face. This man had no idea what he was doing to her.

"Stay for a while," Lucky said, "I'll think of something that Lu can tell your parents, some excuse about her talking so damn much and not wanting you to go back to town alone. Ric and Alexis ought to believe that one," he winked, "I have a meeting with Alcazar after breakfast and if I get the job," he said adjusting the lard on his shoulder, "I'll make sure that I give you a tour of the place. I'll even take you for a ride on one of the horses."

"Lucky don't tease me like that," she said turning back towards the wagon and unloading some beans, "You know how much I love horses and riding one on Mr. Alcazar's spread would just be…" she smiled as she shook her head, "It'd be a dream come true for a girl like me."

Lucky smiled when she stood before him again and ran his thumb under her chin, "That's why I'm not teasing a girl like you."

Kristina watched as he lifted a large can of beans with his free hand and turned to head towards the house. She sighed as she leaned against the wagon and pressed her hands against her warm face. She could feel herself turning red as she thought about Lucky Spencer talking to her, touching her and smiling at her. Most of her life she wanted nothing more than for her best friend's brother to notice her and now that he did it was scaring her to death.

Jason pulled his hat down lower as he felt the ray of the sun beat down upon them. It was well into the afternoon and he knew that they only had a few more hours left until they would have to make camp for the evening. As much as he hated to stop he knew that Elizabeth was exhausted and she needed as much rest as possible. He, himself, was a man that traveled well into the darken night but Elizabeth already dealt with one too many dark nights and he was not going to add to that.

He turned his head to the side and looked up at her. She was riding on his horse beside him, her body nearly slumped over in the saddle, her chin pressing against her collarbone and her eyes closed against the heat of the day. To any stranger she looked exhausted but Jason that this was simple defeat. She cried herself to sleep after her recent nightmare last night and hadn't said a word since. Breakfast was eaten in silence and when he offered her more clothes or a hat to wear she shook her head in decline. The biggest reaction of the day happened when he appeared to her with his horse. Her eyes grew wide, her face paled and she started to quickly walk beside him before he had any ideas of dragging her up there with them. He dismounted and held the reins out to her but the damage had already been done, not to her, but to him. Jason felt Elizabeth's terrified look deep in his soul and he vowed that when he went back to bounty hunting no rapist would ever be brought back in alive.

He gently patted his horse when he saw the small outline ahead. They were approaching a town, one that was smaller than Charlesville, but he knew that it housed a mercantile and a place where he would be able to get Elizabeth something other than jerky and beans. He looked back up at her when he felt her blue eyes boring into him and stepped away, motioning for her to join him on the ground. She slid off the right side of the horse, allowing the animal to stay between her and Jason, before she slowly walked towards him, her fingers twisted together.

"Are we stopping for the evening?" she asked quietly.

"No," Jason said shaking his head, "No we can go further this evening. I want to go further," he did, he wanted to get her home as fast as he possibly could, "There's a town up ahead, a few more miles. I wanted to stop in and get some food to go and some clothes. I won't be that long, maybe an hour or two, but I wanted to take the horse. I want to find a safe place for you to camp while I'm gone."

"No!" Elizabeth said frantic as she stepped towards him only to jump back, "No you can't leave me, please. You have no idea what happens when people leave me all alone. I won't be a bother. I'll give you back your horse. I'll walk the rest of the way."

Jason felt the rage build up again as he watched her plead with him to drag her into a town she shouldn't be within fifty miles of. He felt his eyes water and he had to look away from her as her hands resumed their almost constant shaking. She needed to get home, she needed to be placed somewhere safe where no harm would ever come to her again. He needed to find the bastards that did this to her and skin them alive. He knew that none of this would happen anytime soon so he turned back to her and nodded.

"I'll take you, I will," he said as his voice shook. He let out a long breath and cleared his throat, "You can't go like that. If someone else sees you in that…attire they're not going to want to service you. They might even throw you out of town and I can't…"

"I know," she whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes tortured, "They did that to me in the last town. That was how I ended up where I did."

He felt his hand reaching out to her but he pulled it back just before it connected with her beautifully curled hair, "There's a way…I have some extra clothes. I had them cleaned in the last town that I was in. You can wear those and we'll throw my hat on you. They're big enough. We can make you appear to be a young boy and hopefully no one will think otherwise. It'll probably be best for you to get boys pants. It'll make traveling, riding on the horse, easier to deal with."

She watched him as he went to the back of the horse and untied his saddlebag. He dug around until he found what he was looking for and approached her, his hands holding out a flannel shirt, a pair of pants and a string of rope to be used as a belt. The last thing he held out was his hat.

"I'm going to walk a ways," he said, "Give you some privacy. I know that this is going to be awkward but it will bring less attention to you."

"Attention is the last thing I want," she whispered.

"Then this is the way to go," he said.

Elizabeth nodded, "And the clothes will be more difficult to take off."

Jason felt his heart lurch again as she walked around towards the other side of the animal. Even though he was going to walk away she still felt the need to put something between them. He did as he said, presenting her with his back and walking a few paces away. With each new step, a silent tear slid down his face.

Rachel smiled and waved as the townsfolk traipsed by the saloon and went about their day. The sun had yet to see set and it was still going to be a few more hours before the saloon would open for business. She was eager to start working. The accounting books were finished this morning and anything else that needed to be done was locked up in Sonny's office along with Sonny. With the mood he was in this morning, she had no intention of going in there and asking for more work.

Turning around she saw Courtney emerge from the kitchen with a heaping plate of food and a tall glass of water. She settled herself down at the bar and started digging in before she realized that Rachel was staring at her and offered her a dumb smile.

"I was hungry and they opened the kitchen early for me," she said, "You know I get bored without Michael around. No one else pays any attention to me."

"Well you better find yourself someone else to cling to real fast," Rachel said, "Lu Spencer attached herself to that man and she has no intention of letting him go. I told you when you got involved with him that Mr. Corinthos is not going to let his son marry a whore."

"I know that," Courtney said with a mouthful of potatoes, "But Michael is so young and he shouldn't be settling down."

"Michael isn't young. He's at the age where he should be settling down," Rachel said as she moved behind the bar and searched for a bottle of vodka, "By next year the Spencer girl is going to feel like a spinster if she hasn't dragged someone to the preacher so you can bet that you won't be seeing Michael anytime soon."

"I just saw him last night," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me make this a little more clearer," Rachel said, "Seeing Michael for anything more than a romp in the hay is not going to happen. If the Eastern girl has something to say about it that will be cut off shortly as well."

"She wouldn't!" Courtney gasped.

Rachel laughed, "Lesley Lu Spencer probably has a whole lot of ideas in her head about what goes on between a man and a woman and I'm sure that one of them includes a man saving himself for marriage," she laughed, "As if that's even possible."

"Excuse me, Courtney," Sam said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Have you seen Mr. Corinthos today? Has he returned from going out this morning?"

"He…"

"He didn't go anywhere this morning," Rachel smirked, "He came right downstairs and locked himself up in his office. I'm assuming he's been waiting for you all day," she shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

Rachel watched as Sam turned and made her way down the hall towards Sonny's office. There must be trouble between the two mismatched people if Sonny looked like hell and Sam thought he was at once place when he was really at another. A smile slowly spread on her face, she loved it.

"That was mean," Courtney hissed, "You know that Mr. Corinthos does not want to be disturbed and Sam will get in trouble for walking in there."

"It's about time that girl realized who she was dealing with," Rachel said, "I run this place and Sonny was mine before her busty body arrived. I'm not as nice as the Southern people she grew up with. I don't share the boys I keep and it's about time she learned that lesson."

"_We can't find a witness, no one saw anything happen. It was as if she was on the path one minute and gone the next," the sheriff stated, "We found her things, her belongings, her bags, but no signs of the men who did this to her."_

"_Men?" Sonny asked quietly as he clenched his fists together, "You know there was more than one?"_

"_The undertaker," he cleared his throat, "He said that with the amount of trauma on her body it looked as if…"_

Sonny felt the wet tears slid down his face. He remembered the words as if they were spoken to him only moments ago. His life, his wife Carly, was yanked into an alley in broad daylight, she was brutally assaulted and murdered, and the law couldn't do a thing about it. There were no witnesses but there were plenty of markings on her beautiful body to indicate that more than ruffian was involved.

"_I want to see Mama," Michael cried._

"_You can't," Sonny said, his voice breaking, "She went somewhere else. She's in a better place now. She's with God," he hesitated, "She can't come home anymore, Michael."_

"_No!" Michael screamed as his fists punched at his father's chest, "No!"_

_Sonny stumbled back as he brought his hand to his wounded shoulder. His son was getting so big. He would soon be dating, experiencing women and finding out all about the real world that awaited him. His mother would never see a moment of it._

"_I want Mama!" Michael screamed._

"_I do too," Sonny whispered, "I do too."_

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered having the break the news to his only child. Carly was the best mother a child could ever have. She doted on Michael because he was the only child that God had blessed her with. There was a time when she felt inadequate for being unable to provide Sonny with more children but he told her than he was happy with everything that he had; a beautiful wife, a wonderful son and a thriving law practice.

In an instant it was all gone, his happy existence buried with his dead wife.

"_Promise me something," Carly laughed as her husband pinned her to the bed, "Sonny, promise me."_

"_What?" he smiled with his dimples showing, "I'll promise you anything."_

"_If something were to ever happen to move…"_

"_Carly, no." Sonny warned._

"_Sonny, please," she laughed, "If something were to ever happen to me you have to promise me that you will go for someone with dark hair and thicker meat on their bones and demur and the total opposite of me," she collapsed into a fit of giggles when he started tickling her, "No more blonds, Sonny."_

_Sonny grinned as his kissed his wife, "No more blonds."_

Sonny snapped back into the present when he felt another body slid on top of his own. Sam was sitting mere inches from him; her body pressed against his, as her fingers slid along his face and wiped away every tear stain that was there. He sighed and closed his eyes again when he felt her warm lips press against his forehead.

"You were back there again," Sam whispered.

"I was," Sonny breathed as he ran his hands up her back, "Thank you for coming in here."

Sam gave him a small smile as she pulled back and let her dark eyes meet his own, "We can go back upstairs. You can take the night off. We can do what we do best and pretend that we're the only two people in the world," she ran her fingers down his chest, "We can escape from everything, Sonny."

Sonny took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly as he looked at her. She was petite, unlike Carly. Her body had a curvy, hourglass figure, unlike Carly. She had dark brown hair and eyes that were almost as black as his, unlike Carly. She was soft, gentle, someone that would listen to him, learn from him and want to spend the rest of her life pleasing him. She was the total opposite of Carly.

"Sonny, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Sonny said as he twisted his fingers in her dark locks, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

Sam's face brightened, "Are you going to cook?"

Sonny shook his head, "No, but I am going to take you to the best place in town."

"What?' Sam asked surprised.

Sonny nodded with a small laugh, "I'm courting you, Samantha McCall."

Lucky smiled as he watched Kristina lean against the wooden rail of the corral. They had separated after unloading the supplies in the Alcazar home. Lorenzo had wanted to speak with him and Johnny immediately and Kristina went to have breakfast with his sister and Michael. He had been looking for her for the past hour and someone pointed him in the direction of the corral. He didn't know why he didn't check there, he knew the love the young woman had for horses.

When he was growing up with Kristina Lansing he remembered how the red head drove him crazy. She was always tagging along with him and Lu, forever getting him in trouble for taking her into places that she shouldn't be. They fought a lot. It always ended with her calling him mean Lucky Spencer and storming away but the next day they were both back on their horses, both of them causing a stir. He hadn't seen much of her since Lu was sent back east. She had been buried in the store, becoming more involved in the family business. He was trying to stay away from everything that was family. Then there was that one day outback of the saloon. He smiled as he came closer to her. He was grateful he snuck out the back.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

Kristina turned her head and smiled when she saw Lucky stand beside her, his arms resting easily on the rail. The butterflies were back in her stomach as her mind screamed at her to not act like an idiot and to be nonchalant around him, like at the store early yesterday. It was hard listening to her head when her heart wanted her to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

"Lorenzo Alcazar is known for having the best horses in the west," Kristina smiled, "Best horses, best cattle, best ranch. Emily is a really lucky woman."

Lucky laughed and nodded, "I hope that soon word will be spreading that he has the best foreman as well."

Kristina's eyes grew wide, "You got the job?"

Lucky nodded and caught her as she laughed and threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. He remembered that when Lu found out she told him it was wonderful and gave him one of her small eastern hugs. This was the reaction he was looking for, someone to be just as excited as he. When she pulled back however, Kristina looked embarrassed.

"Thank you," Lucky said as he took hold of her chin and forced her eyes to meet his, "Thank you for being as glad as I am that they're giving me a chance. My parents are going to hate this and Lu can only show so much happiness or else it isn't proper."

"Neither is throwing my arms around you in front of many visible people," Kristina said motioning to the cowboys that were working with the horses.

"You know what," Lucky said, "You put on men's pants, you ride horses, you don't listen to a thing that your parents say," he winked, "I like it when your improper."

"You," she said punching him lightly before turning back towards the horses. She knew that if this continued on any longer she would turn into a fool and blurt out that she was crazy about him, "I can't wait until you start here so that I can take you up on your offer. I would love to go riding on Mr. Alcazar's land."

"Well I start tomorrow but since you're here today," he laughed when he saw how Kristina's face light up; "Lorenzo said that we're all invited to go out for a ride. He didn't think it'd be right for you three to go back into town without getting one."

"Really?" she practically squealed.

"You want to hug me again, don't you?" Lucky said and then laughed when she punched him, "Lu is getting fitted for a side saddle, although I don't know why because she can ride fine on a regular one," he shrugged, "We can go out as soon as she's ready."

"Can we go out now?" Kristina asked, "I can ride bareback. We can leave ahead of them and get some more time in. Please, Lucky."

He smiled as her green eyes beamed up at him, "I do owe you a race." His smile quickly faded when he realized what he had brought up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. That was a horrible day for everyone involved."

"It was your family," Kristina said quietly, "I'm sorry for you, Lucky."

"I regret that you had to go through that," Lucky said, "No one should have to see what you did and you did it so amazingly. You checked on me the whole day, you didn't give a damn about yourself and you…you should be pampered Kristina, put up in a fancy house where you don't have to work all day. You should be riding in a carriage, not on a creaky wagon. You shouldn't be racing a want to be cowboy and finding gory sites in the desert."

"I grew up with you, Spencer," she said softly as she reached out and squeezed his hand, "There are a lot of things I can handle because of you."

Lucky smiled as he released her hand and took a step backwards, then another, "You did grow up, Kristina. I'm finally starting to see that."

Lu ran her fingers over the many saddles that Lorenzo Alcazar held at his ranch. She remembered a few years back when her father had brought home a catalog that he picked up at the Lansing's mercantile. It held all sorts of things for girls her age but she wanted a saddle, one made out of the finest leather and had the most detailed stitching. The day she received it she rode her horse around town for hours, testing it out to make sure that the animal was comfortable with it. She had never been happier in her life. Then she was sent back east and she couldn't remember what happened to her prized saddle. It no longer matter for she wouldn't be able to ride it; a lady always rode a side saddle and never raced her horse.

"You need help picking out one of those? I'm sure the men back east arrived at your house in style and never on a horse," Johnny grinned as he leaned against the wall and hooked his one foot over the other, "Do you even know how to climb up on one of those beasts?"

"When I think of a beast, Mr. O'Brien I think of you," Lu said as she turned and selected her saddle, "I do need to have a conversation with my dear friend Em. I don't know what was going through her head when she decided to hire you."

"Emily Alcazar doesn't do the hiring on this ranch, her husband does," Johnny said, "Please let me know when you are going to speak with Lorenzo. I'd love to be there."

Lu decided that her best defense was to ignore him so she turned her attention back to lifting the saddle from the rail that it sat on. When she was growing up in Charlesville she took care of her own horse and was able to easily place and remove the saddle from the animal's back. Over the past four years, the heaviest thing she lifted was a tea cup and she was finding herself struggling with the large seat. Plus it was leaving some dirt stains on her dress.

"Why don't you let a man help you with that?" Johnny asked coming up beside her.

"Why don't you find me one and I will?" she snapped.

"I wish someone else were around when you speak like that," he said as he took the saddle from her, "People around these parts are so enthralled by you and your delicate nature. They wouldn't believe the mouth that you have," he grinned, "Its beautiful too, nice and full, twitching just a little as you grow angry with me. It makes me want to lean down and…"

Lu tried to grab the saddle back and then thought better of it. When she released her grip however she was unaware that Johnny released his as well. The saddle fell from both of their hands and the corner of it landed in the middle of Johnny's foot. Lu gasped and placed her hand over her mouth while Johnny let out a slew of curse words that she heard Lucky say numerous times.

"If you would stop fighting it so hard you would admit that you have feelings for me, Lu," Johnny seethed as he rubbed his foot and then stamped it back against the ground, "Your so intent on hating me that you don't realize you want nothing more than for me to throw you down right here and show you want its like to have a man's hands on your body. Believe me, baby, you would enjoy every minute of it."

Before she realized what she was doing, Lu drew her hand back and slapped Johnny hard across his right cheek. She looked just as surprised as he was and she backed up instinctively, not sure what his reaction would be. She had to result in physicality before, back east, when a boy or two had gotten out of hand but they were eastern gentleman, they took it in stride. Johnny O'Brien was the epitome of the Wild West and cowboys did not take to women hitting them, justified or otherwise.

"I…"

He was stalking towards her, a gleam in his eye, like that of a mountain lion after its prey. She nearly tripped over a rope as she stumbled backwards and found her back hitting smack against the wall. She reached around for something, anything, to use as a defense against this man who was not backing down.

"I have no idea what it is with you," he said as his hands came on either side of her body, "I have no idea why I want you. I can have my choice of women from Texas to California. Some of them have even thrown themselves at me," he smirked, "I even had a whore pay for me a time or two but you Lesley Lu Spencer, you…" he reached up and twisted a loose strand of brunette hair in his finger, "You set me on fire."

He looked down at her, those terrified eyes that smooth skin, those pouty lips. He did want to take her right here. He wanted to throw her down and claim her as his own. He knew that buried beneath all those petticoats and fancy skirt lie a fiery woman that needed to be unleashed. Michael Corinthos was not the man to do it; he was.

He leaned closer to her, his finger moving from the strand of her hair to dancing across her cheek. He inhaled her beautiful scent, one that he couldn't quite make out because he was overwhelmed by her presence, the nearness of her body and the way her shaking hands came up and rested on his arms. Fear was no longer in her blue orbs, acceptance was.

Her face was titled upward, her lips pressed together, her eyes fluttering closed as he inched towards her. He was going to kiss her again, she was going to like it as much as she did before and maybe this time it would lead to something much more.

Johnny smiled and whispered softly, "My Miss Eastern."

"Lu! Lu, where are you?"

Lu's eyes snapped back open and she pushed against Johnny who moved easily aside. Her face was flustered and she looked at him surprised before she looked back out towards the open door. He was out there, calling for her, the man that she came with, the man she was going to have dinner with this weekend, the man of her dreams.

"Michael," she whispered.

She looked over at Johnny, saw the passion flaring in his eyes, the way that his fists were clenching and that he stood stock still as if he were unable to move. He would move, if she asked him, she knew that much. He would take her back into his arms, back to the place she just was, where her body was tingling and her heart was screaming for whatever he had to offer. Johnny wasn't her dream man; he was a cowboy, a drifter, someone who fit right into the world that she was trying so hard to run from.

With a small cry she picked up her skirts and ran from the small building, towards the voice that would offer comfort and promised her many things. Michael Corinthos would shield her from all that she was trying to escape, including the thing that haunted her the most; Johnny O'Brien.

Elizabeth watched as Jason pushed around some of the sticks in the small fire that they had going. The ride into town had been successful. She had been able to get some clothes along with a bar of soap and some more food to eat. As soon as they returned she had changed from Jason's clothes to her newly bought boy attire and gobbled down the canned fruit. He had offered to be a lookout in case she wanted to take a bath but Elizabeth was not ready to do that. She was not going to make it any easier for this man to rape her.

She blinked away the tears and placed her face in her hands. She wanted to trust him. This man said that he was friends with her family, he knew them all and he helped buried the loved ones that she had lost. Still, she couldn't believe him. He could be luring her in, wanting her to believe his pack of lies and when her guard was finally down he would take her until she couldn't take anymore. She was wishing for the millionth time that she was back in the camp of White Bear where at least he was her protector.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I settle down for the evening?" Jason asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked up again and she saw her own pain reflected in this man's eyes. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to do whatever he could to make the pain a little more bearable. Somewhere, deep inside of her, where the old Elizabeth was buried, she knew that this man would take her pain away, burden himself, if he could.

She shook her head and pushed aside her bedroll so she too could try and get some rest for the evening. She hoped that the nightmares wouldn't return tonight. After spending time with White Bear she would have a night or two where they wouldn't appear but when the other man attacked her it all came back and she was reliving every moment all over again.

"It will take two days tops before we reach where I want us to go," Jason said quietly as he fiddled with the fire again, "I think that it's best that we stop by my brother in law's ranch. It's a few hours ride from Charlesville and my sister will make sure that you can bath privately. We can get you in some new clothes too."

He was referring to girls clothes. Although he didn't say it Elizabeth was aware of the guilt he had for making her dress like a boy. She had meant what she had said earlier. It didn't bother her and it would be more difficult to try and get the pants off a woman than it would be to just lift their skirts.

Jason had cleared his throat and her attention turned back to him, "I think that when we return we do it at night. I don't think that it's a good idea to go riding in anywhere in the middle of the day. I'm not one for a lot of attention."

Elizabeth knew that he wouldn't be getting any attention, she would. She would be the tortured girl who had survived the Indian attack on her family. People were going to stare at her, whisper about her, pity her and then ignore her all together. Jason was trying to lesson the blow so that her introduction to Charlesville was done slowly and not in the middle of town.

"I'm going to pick up the pace for myself tomorrow," Jason said, "If we cover enough miles we might be able to make it to the Alcazar spread before two days."

"We'll ride double," she said it before she could take it back and then she realized that she didn't want to.

"No," Jason said shaking his head, "I'm alright with walking. I know that doubling up makes you feel uncomfortable and I wish that I could have afforded another horse but I only brought so much money with me."

"I'm the reason your walking," Elizabeth said, "I'm the reason your running out of money as well. I'm going to fix that tomorrow. We'll start riding double."

"Elizabeth," he said softly, "I'll make it as comfortable as I can. I'll try not to touch…"

"Don't you get it?" she asked quietly as she burrowed down into her bedroll, "Nothing can touch me anymore."

Jason was afraid that what she said was true.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth followed Jason as he quietly walked along the side of the house. The full moon that shone tonight was causing their shadows to play eerily along the beautiful wood building. She had no idea what kind of rancher his sister married but obviously he was a very successful one. Jason had announced earlier that day that they had entered the Alcazar spread and it took them until dusk to come within viewing distance of the lingering cows. He had purposely waited until well past midnight to attempt any entrance.

What had started out as a two day journey to his sister's ranch quickly had turned into three and then four. Jason refused to ride double with her and she couldn't make herself argue with him. She wanted to get to wherever he was taking her as quickly as possible but the thought of any man climbing up behind her made her stomach revolt. She had to suffer through it with White Bear; if she could help it she would not allow another man to touch her ever again.

It was at the end of the second day that Elizabeth realized she might have to give in and allow Jason to lead the horse. She had little to no riding skills and he probably would have gotten them there a lot quicker, knowing when to push the horse to its limits and knowing when the animal needed to slow down. Instead of being the cowboy that she knew he probably was, he allowed the animal to keep a slow and steady pace. She had wanted to move faster but she couldn't get up the courage to tell him otherwise and when she finally did he revealed his secret in slowing down. Today the cowboys would be receiving their pay for the month and mostly every hand on the ranch would be in town drinking it away. There would be less people to spot them and he knew for her, the less there was, the better.

She was expecting to wake up from this horrid nightmare at any moment. She was hoping that she would find herself in her frilly pink room back east under her mounds of covers instead of watching Jason slowly turn the handle on his sister's front door. She would give anything to be listening to Mary Webber's stern disapproval of her daughter's behavior instead of sneaking into a stranger's foyer and depending on a man she didn't know. But she was here, her parents were dead and she was forced to trust strangers until they could deliver her unto her Aunt Laura. Moments like this she wished that the savages had killed her.

"I need you to stay here," Jason said quietly as he led Elizabeth over to a couch, "I'm going to wake my sister and her husband up and I'll bring them down to you. I'll make sure we can get you a bath as soon as possible and some clothes for you to change in to. You can decide if you want to rest or bath first just let me…"

"Bath," she said softly as she ran her hands up and down her still bruised arms, "I need a bath."

It had been days since that man had tried to attack her in the desert but she could still feel his grimy hands all over her body, worse still, no matter how many dips she took in the freezing river near White Bear's tribe, she still felt the savages touch on her skin. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away.

"I'll be right back," he said and turned only to hesitate, "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"I just want to get this over as quickly as possible," she said.

Elizabeth watched him nod and then as silently as he made his way into the house, he managed his way upstairs. She didn't want to meet anyone new. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in his sister and brother-in-law's eyes. She wanted desperately to be at her Aunt's house, hiding away in one of the large bedrooms, refusing to face society again. She knew she wouldn't have that problem. Once she stepped foot in Charlesville they would shun her for the squaw that she now was.

Pushing all thoughts out of her head, Elizabeth squinted in the dark and tried to absorb the room that she was standing in. It was a large living area that could be considered the living room or the family room. It looked like it was used often so she assumed that this was where Jason's sister entertained her guests. The furniture looked familiar, like something that Elizabeth had seen back east. It merely cemented the thought that Jason's family was very well off.

She ran her fingers along the dark wood as she wandered around quietly. With no lights on, it was pitch black, from here all the way to the city. Even with candle light she wasn't sure you could see more than an inch or two in front of your face. The moon was bright but it wasn't anywhere near the windows. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, wondering what was taking Jason so long.

She sighed and turned to move towards the stairs when she felt it, a presence behind her, but as always, it was too late. The arm came around her waist and slammed her back against his body. He was massive and she could feel his muscles bulging against her as he held her too him. Her flailing legs did nothing to ease his tight grip. She opened her mouth to scream but she soon found his hand clamped over it. His arm moved slightly upwards, brushing against her breasts as his right hand came closer to her chin and then she heard the click of the gun before she felt it pressed against her jaw.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he hissed in her ear.

Elizabeth refused to give up. She tried to bite him, she continued to struggling against him even as she felt the hysteria take over. This couldn't be happening again, God couldn't be this cruel as to thrust another filthy heathen upon her. She couldn't give up, she had come so far and Jason was only a few yards away from her. She heard the man grunt as he fought to keep his hold and that made her fight him off all the more. She didn't care that he had a gun. She would rather be dead than have to live with another rape. Finally, her booted heal connected with his shin and he released her with a loud curse. She darted for the door but he was right behind her, grabbing her and pulling her back to him.

"You little…"

In the struggle, Elizabeth lost her hat, her dark waves tumbling down past her shoulders and her flannel shirt had been ripped open. Once again her soul was tattered into shreds. She didn't notice that the man had backed away, she didn't hear the thundering on the stairs; she just felt herself slid to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried as she fought the urge to regurgitate.

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered as he crouched down in front of her, "Elizabeth, your okay, your safe now, I'm right here."

"Elizabeth," Lorenzo said looking at his wife as she hurried to his side, "Elizabeth…" his wife's pale face confirmed it, "Oh my god."

"Elizabeth, look at me, please," Jason whispered as his hands gently cupped her face and forced her eyes to meet his, "Lorenzo had no idea, your disguise was that good. He thought you were a boy, he thought you were trying to rob him. He wasn't trying to hurt you, Elizabeth. Elizabeth?"

"I didn't," Lorenzo said quietly as he disengaged the gun and looked at Emily, "I never imagined that he would…"

"Neither did Jason," Emily whispered as she watched her brother help the woman back to her feet, "I need to prepare a bath for her. I'm going to use the one in the kitchen. It would take too long to set up the one upstairs and Jason made it sound like she needed one right away," she turned back to her brother as he spoke quietly to the younger woman, "Will you stay with him? I don't think that it's a good idea that he's alone."

Lorenzo nodded, "Tell her I am sorry. I would never…"

"I know," Emily whispered as she squeezed her husband's arm, "I'll make Elizabeth aware of that too," she stepped forward and offered a sad smile to the woman who seemed so close to her brother and yet physically stood a few feet away, "Elizabeth, would you like to come with me to the kitchen so that you may take a bath? I have some fresh clothes for you to slide into although they may be a bit long on you."

Jason hated the fear that he saw in her blue eyes when she looked up at him. She wanted a bath but she hated the thought of going anywhere by herself. Yes, Emily would be with her, but Emily was a woman, just as vulnerable as she. Jason also knew that if he went with Elizabeth she would never be able to bathe she hoped that he could offer her a compromise.

"I'll stand at the door," he said, "If you need me, you scream, you scream so loud the whole county will hear you and I will come running. Emily even has some of that scented soap I heard that women liked."

"Okay," she whispered and nodded. She walked over towards Emily, making a wide berth of Lorenzo, but then paused when she reached the door that lead into the kitchen, "I'm sorry that you thought I meant to harm you and your family. I'm sorry that I upset you."

Lorenzo felt his mouth fall open and he quickly tried to recover. He scared her, he had thrown this woman back into a horrible time where she was abused and tortured by humans that had no right to walk this earth and yet she was apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry to you Miss Webber," Lorenzo said, "I hope that my home will be able to provide you with some comfort."

Elizabeth didn't say anything; she just turned around and pushed open the door, not even waiting to see if Emily followed her. Lorenzo watched his saddened wife hurry behind the bruised and broken woman before he turned to Jason. He didn't recognize the man that was soothing Elizabeth's damaged soul but he was familiar with the one that stood before him; the gun slinger that was out for blood.

"I apologize, Jason," Lorenzo said, "I would have never…"

"It's not you," Jason said in a clipped voice, "It those damn bastards that did this to her. I want to hunt them down and skin them alive, each and every one of them. The last one who tried to hurt her was lucky that all I did was shoot him."

Lorenzo knew that everyone would be rallying around Elizabeth, helping her put the pieces of her life back together and hoping to get her merged into society so she could at least feel somewhat normal again. No one would think twice about the hardened man that found her. Jason Morgan was bitter about life before he encountered Elizabeth Webber, Lorenzo wasn't sure if the man would ever be able to get over this.

"Sit down," he said as he motioned towards the couch, "Try to relax as much as you can."

Jason removed his hat and sank down to the couch, his hand rubbing his face, "I won't be able to relax. I won't be able to have a moment's peace until Elizabeth starts to get better."

Lorenzo stared at his brother-in-law, "That could take a very long time."

Jason's eyes moved back to the door, "I've got all the time in the world when it comes to her."

Kristina Lansing felt a small smile grace her lips as she gazed down at the couples who were out for an evening stroll. The town that she was in was not much large than Charlesville but it did provide more entertainment and had a handful of restaurants, not more than saloons, but she wasn't sure there was a western town that could boast that.

She let the curtain fall back into place and turned back to her empty room. There were two candles that were lit which provided a soft glow in the small hotel space that she and Lu had rented for the evening. Right now, Lu was in the hotel restaurant, dining with Michael Corinthos enjoying herself immensely. Kristina however, had nothing more than a dime novel to curl up with and fancy dreams that one day someone would take her out for an evening stroll.

She sighed pitifully as she felt herself sink down on the edge of the bed. And every time she thought of that special someone she thought of Lucky Spencer. She knew that it couldn't be helped. She had developed a crush on Lucky when she was a young girl and he allowed her to chase him around across the barren land. He was adventurous, caring, humorous and had the most beautiful blue eyes that any girl could get lost in. She was heartbroken when Lu told her that she was leaving town to get her education back east. Kristina knew that not only was she losing her best friend but she was losing Lucky as well. She knew that she had to grow up sometime but the age of fourteen seemed all too soon. Here she was, four years later, just shy of her eighteenth birthday and still dreaming about the brown haired boy whose smile lit up her world.

Shaking those sad thoughts out of her head, Kristina decided she would rest up before Lu arrived back at the room. She knew that her best friend would keep her up most of the night chattering about her evening and Kristina didn't want to be nodding off while she was doing so. She had pulled the covers back on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Turning to the nightstand she noticed that there was only one key there, meaning that Lu had taken the other one.

She moved slowly towards the door, cautiously, her hand hovering near the knob, "Who is it?"

"A lonely cowboy drifting through town hoping he can find a nice lady who will share his company over a meal of dry steak and potatoes," Lucky smiled when Kristina's red head appeared at the door, "Hopefully the steak isn't too dry."

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked with a small laugh. She couldn't even begin to describe the bubble of happiness that was welling inside of her.

"It's the first of the month," Lucky said as he leaned against the door jam, "The cowboys get paid and find the quickest way into Charlesville, or here, to spend their money on beer, women and a few game of cards," he grinned, "Lorenzo decided I had to earn my pay so I'm just here for the company."

"And the steak," Kristina smiled softly.

"Yeah but mostly the company," he said as he pushed himself away from the door, "I don't have much, certainly not enough to take you down there," he said motioning with his thumb behind him, "But there's Ma's Place down the way, I heard she has some great beef stew and some kind of chicken someone was rambling about. There won't be any candles."

"I already have some in my room."

"And you won't be able to dress fancy."

"Who wants to dress up?"

"You do," he said, "You lit up the entire room the night of Lu's welcome home party. I swear if you would have gotten any more beautiful my eyes would've started hurting."

Kristina blushed and laughed nervously, "Did you learn that sweet talk from the cows?"

"No," Lucky said shaking his head, "Not from the cowboys either. So what do you say? Would you like to have dinner with me? Maybe go for a stroll afterwards. I promise that we'll stay within view of everyone else and I won't even think of compromising you."

Kristina nodded as she walked back into the room and grabbed her key. She then leaned down and blew out both of the candles before she returned to Lucky's side and pulled the door closed behind her. She slipped the key into her worn skirt pocket and started to walk ahead of him.

"You tell me that I'm improper," she said as she looked over her shoulder with a small smile, "I think a little bit of compromising is in order."

"It was just amazing to see all these wonderful things," Lu said excitedly before she took a small sip of her water and then continued. "I mean the railways that they started there, the buildings, the markets they were putting up and oh, two years ago, they caught this enormous whale in the Delaware. I mean can you imagine Michael, a whale! And I couldn't even begin to describe the beautiful ships that were moving in and out of port. I don't think I've ever seen anything as amazing as a ship before. The large white sails look like huge clouds from afar."

Michael smiled across the table from her as he watched her do what every other female he knew did, pick at her food, "It sounds like you miss Philadelphia very much and that you didn't miss Charlesville at all."

Lu's smile faded as she looked down at her food, "I didn't mean it that way. I missed parts of Charlesville, I missed my family, my friends," she looked back up at him with her radiant smile, "I missed you."

"I'm sure you didn't think twice about me with all those eastern boys fluttering around you with poetic phrases and beautiful flowers," he said, "I bet you forgot all about this horrible western world and vowed to yourself to stay away forever."

"Oh Michael," Lu laughed softly, "Those men don't compare to you. I'd reject all of their fancy roses for just one of those wild flowers you gave me earlier. And I'd turn a deaf ear on all their phony phrases just to have you smile at me. I didn't want to come back home. I only did at the request of my mother and father but I'm glad that I did. I wanted to see everyone again. I wanted to see you. I just…" she forced a smile and looked down at her hands, "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life in this land. I can't imagine going on without afternoon teas and socials and Saturday night balls," she looked up at him hesitantly, "Can you?"

"I've never been to a tea party," he teased, "But I understand what you're asking. You want to know if I'm okay with living here for the rest of my life," he shrugged, "I remember the east. I remember the booming businesses and the hustle and bustle of everything. I remember the whispered rumors of war and the warm society ladies that my mother was a part of. I do miss our old way of life but I know that I can't get that back, I never will with my mother dead," he let out a small laugh, "I didn't really think about going back east until that mail carriage arrived into town a little over a month ago and you stepped off it. Now I'm interested to see what the east has to offer."

"Do you…do you know what your saying?" Lu asked, "Michael I don't want to pressure you into anything but I do need to leave before winter arrives and I would like it very much if you came with me," she practically beamed at him, "This is all happening so fast and I don't want you to…"

"If things work out like I plan I want to marry you, Lesley Lu Spencer," Michael said as he reached across the table and took her hand, "Right now, I'll settle for courting, and when we get back east if you find someone else that you desire more than me I'll move on like a man should."

Lu squeezed his hand, "We still have a couple of months to decide. I don't have to go back until November and while I didn't plan on staying that long I need to for my mother. That will give you plenty of time to decide whether or not you want to venture that far away from your father."

"Playing cards isn't as fun as it use to be," Michael said, "I'd rather go back east and try my hand something else and hopefully win yours in the process," he brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on it, "I'm glad that you outgrew your cowboy phrase. I feared I might lose you to one of them."

"A cowboy?" Lu laughed as she withdrew her hand from his, "What would ever give you the impression that you were going to loose me to anyone, a cowboy no less?"

"I saw the reaction you received when you arrived at the Alcazar spread," Michael said, "They were polite and reserved but everyone of them was eyeing you, especially the new hire, Johnny O'Brien."

Lu couldn't explain the rapid beat in her heart at the mention of Johnny but she cleared her throat and gave Michael the best smile that she could surmise, "I can assure you that you will not lose me to some dusty man, especially Mr. O'Brien."

"Good," he grinned as he took a sip of his drink, "Because while I like my father's friend I don't like the idea of him trying to win you over."

"That is something you will never have to worry about," she said as she went back to her meal.

Lu didn't understand why her thundering heart was having a hard time listening to her head.

Samantha smiled as she looked around the room that she was seated in. Sonny had made plans earlier in the day for them to have dinner at the hotel diner. It was the finest place in town to eat and while he had yet to say anything more, she was sure that he had booked their finest suite as well.

Life had turned into a whirlwind over the past few days. Ever since Sonny had declared that he wanted to start courting her, her life at the saloon had taken a drastic change. She was no longer escorting men up to her bedroom for an hour of fun. She wasn't cozying up with the business men or cheering up some lonesome cowboy. The pinches on her backside and coin slipped between her breasts stopped happening and she found Michael Corinthos pulling her over towards his Blackjack table more often than he should. She knew that Sonny had made it very clear that Samantha McCall was no longer just a whore; she was now his woman. And while this was something that Sam's heart had been hoping for, she was having a different reaction all together.

The people in town still looked at her as if she was cheap. The girls at the saloon were pulling further away from her company. Courtney was the only one who held a decent conversation with her and that was because the blond didn't know any better. Sonny spent nearly every waking minute that he had with her and when he couldn't he made sure that she was taken good care of until he returned. She had become the doted upon woman that she had always dreamed about but something was lacking, something very important. Looking across the table and seeing that Sonny's eyes were wandering around the room and not lingering on her she was realizing what it was; the ghosts were still dancing between them.

"You don't need that," Sonny has brought his gaze back to her long enough for him to realize that she was fiddling with the shawl she carried on this late September night, "It's warm out tonight, Sam. It's even warmer in here. You can take it off."

She gave him a sad smile, "I have no decent attire for this kind of place Sonny. I would have tired to buy a dress if I thought Mrs. Peterson would have allowed me into her store. The only suitable thing I could wear was on of my dresses and while from the waist down it's fine the bodice is not fit for the public eye. I have to wear this. I don't mind."

"I do."

"Sonny, please," she said leaning across the table to lower her voice, "You know that people are not going to start accepting me overnight. I'm a whore. They can't just welcome me into their mists."

"Sam," Sonny's fist clenched and came down on the table but he was cut off from whatever he wanted to say by the waiter. He managed to swallow his angry bark and order the steak before the man turned towards Sam.

She should have sensed the trouble when it first came to the table. She hadn't been in this business that long but long enough to know when someone was attracted to her and wanting more than she was willing to give, more than Sonny Corinthos would allow this waiter to have. She pretended to ignore his heated glare and looked down at the menu before her.

"I'll have the roasted chicken entrée," she said quietly as she shut it and pushed it towards him, "That's all and thank you."

The waiter smirked as he took the menus and then leaned down towards Sam. She closed her eyes as she felt him inch closer. She didn't blame for thinking that he had every right to hit on her. After all, didn't Sonny take her to the Spencer party for that very reason, to parade her around and show the good citizens what his saloon had to offer? She was surprised to find Sonny's tumbler slam against the table, causing the plates and silverware to bounce.

"If you would excuse us, my date and I would like to spend some time alone," Sonny said through gritted teeth.

His voice was enough warning for the waiter and Sam wouldn't be surprised if someone else would be delivering their food to them. She sighed heavily as she fiddled with her napkin on her lap and tried to fight the tears that threatened to overcome her. She knew that this would never work and she had no idea why she even tried.

"Sonny, I think…"

"Don't say it," he said as he placed his napkin across his own lap, "I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"It has to be said," Sam said as she leaned closer to him, "This isn't…"

"You wanted this," Sonny snapped and looked around him before lowering his voice, "You wanted this as much as I do and I don't know why you're giving up so damn soon. I've sensed this from the moment we got back from the diner a few days ago. Sure it's going to be hard, life's hard, but we deal with it. We'll deal with this."

"There is no 'we' here," Sam said as she fought the emotion that threatened to creep up in her voice, "I am the one who gets stared at, I am the one who will never be good enough for you, I am the one who gets brushed aside, doors slammed in her face, whispered about. You are the businessman Sonny; you will always have a place in society. These women think that I'm not even fit to wash their clothes."

"All this time I was beginning to think you actually cared for me," Sonny said quietly before he took a long sip of his bourbon.

"I do care about you," Sam said and longed to reach for him but kept her fingers folded together in her lap, "But I think that what we have should be contained to the bedroom. We're good together there Sonny. We shouldn't change that."

"You're fine with that," he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Your fine with being my whore?"

The words that he had uttered shattered her heart. She was the one to imply that she would be his whore but to hear the words said aloud made her feel worthless. She was pushing him until he gave in and Sonny would. He would be happy to keep her as his whore because Sam knew that deep down he wasn't ready for anything else.

"If that's what…"

"That's what it is, Sam," Sonny said, "That's how it would be. You would be my whore."

"I'm certainly not your wife," Sam snapped as she threw her napkin down on her table, "I can't be the perfect woman that you have all set in your mind; the quiet, calm, eastern beauty that did everything right. I know that your sun rises and sets with her Sonny and it still will twenty years from now," she placed her hand over her mouth to quiet a sob, "I can no more be Caroline Corinthos than you can be the Southern beau's that I always wanted to marry. There isn't just a table between us Sonny, there's a whole lot of pain, baggage and past lifetimes that we'll never be able to move on from."

Sam pushed her chair back and stood up, pulling the shawl tighter around her and making sure that her skirts were situated right on her body. She then took a deep breath before she allowed herself to look at him. She didn't want him to have to see the tears in her eyes once more.

"I know that it is the busiest night in town and I would hate for you to have to loose money because I'm wasting your time here," she said, "I'm going to get changed and head right to work. If you'd like to see me tonight, you can let me know when you return."

Sonny's fingers twisted in the fine linen cloth that covered their table and he smirked before his dark eyes looked up and met with hers, "Tonight, I'll take Rachel."

Sam nodded and turned from him as he motioned for another drink. It didn't take long for her booted heels to connect with the boardwalk and for her to make her way back to The Devil's Gate saloon. And with each step she made back to becoming a whore, the further away she got from the southern belle who wanted nothing more than a beautiful white house with a large peach tree.

"I did not," Kristina laughed.

"Yes you did," Lucky said, "I vividly remember you pushing me into the mud and then blaming me for the cause of all of it. My father grounded me for a week and then he forced me to go to your parents and apologize for all of the trouble that I caused," he shook his head with a laugh, "No wonder they don't like me."

"You started the mud fight," she said with a smile, "And that is not the reason they don't like you. My mother doesn't like that you pull me away from the store all the time and it's difficult for a father to deal with another man coming into his daughter's life."

"Oh is that what I am?" Lucky asked as he motioned for her to walk up the stairs first.

Kristina was grateful she was ahead of him because she knew that her face was as red as her hair, "I didn't mean it that way but…you know what I meant Lucky Spencer and now you're just teasing me endlessly."

"I can't help it," Lucky said as they reached the top of the stairs and he stood beside her again, "I love the way you smile and I'd do anything to see it more often."

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Flatterer," she laughed softly as they slowly made their way down to her room, "I had a really nice time tonight, Lucky. Thank you for coming into town and spending the evening with me. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"The other day on the Alcazar ranch," Lucky said, "When you raced me across every acre of his land or maybe when it was when you helped me pick out my jeans," he smiled when she blushed again, "I enjoyed that day."

"I'm sure you did," she said, "Please let me know when you're going to be in town again. I'll have to sneak out the back way since my parents are still forbidding me to see you but I'd like to go for another ride in the desert. I might even wear a skirt this time."

"I'll tell you what," Lucky said as he leaned against the wall, mere inches from where she stopped at her hotel room door. His smile was causing havoc on her rapidly beating heart as was his smooth voice which dropped down to a whisper, "You keep wearing those pants and I'll talk to Alcazar, make sure that he wants his supplies delivered once a week. That way, I can get my races in."

Then he kissed her. Kristina was so startled by it, it took her a few seconds before her eyelids fluttered closed. She had dreamed about Lucky kissing her, envisioned every imaginable way that it could happen but never was it in front of a hotel room with her pressed against the door. His lips were warm, his arms were circling around her waist and she melted against him like butter in a hot frying pan. She heard a moan and she wasn't sure who it came from but she did know that she never wanted this moment to end.

But it had to and it did with Lucky pulling away. He looked as startled as she did when he first kissed her. His blue eyes held surprise as his arms slowly unwound themselves from her body. He took two steps back before he was able to breathe normally and then he gave her one of his half smiles before he tipped his hat.

"Good night, ma'am."

She would have normally hit him for calling her that again but her hand made its way to her heart, which was still pounding. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and if his face was any indication, he was just as shaken as she was about it.

Fumbling for the doorknob, she practically stumbled into the room and saw Lu sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. Her best friend stood up surprised and hurried towards her, her hands outstretched and pulling Kristina further into the room.

"Where have you been all night?" Lu asked as she plopped down on the bed and tugged Kristina with her, "I've been waiting the past hour for you to get home."

Kristina opened her mouth to respond but Lu started right up again.

"Oh never mind, you can tell me later," she said excitedly, "I have some great news. Michael and I had a wonderful time this evening. He told me that he was going to think about coming back east with me and he also gave me a kiss on my hand. Could you imagine? We were standing in the doorway and he just took my gloved hand and placed this gentle kiss on it. It was lingering and…" Lu sighed, "Oh Kristina I can't believe this is happening to me. I never would have imagined."

"Imagined you and Michael dating?" Kristina asked.

"No," Lu giggled, "Imagined _this_. I'm in love with Michael Corinthos!"

Johnny let his eyes drift around the rowdy saloon once more before he drank the last of his sixth beer. He had been there for a couple of hours, nursing as much alcohol as he could and trying to bat off the whores that Sonny seemingly had working every corner of the room. And speaking of his good friend, he was nowhere in sight and neither was his brunette beauty.

Johnny slid his empty mug towards the end of the table and hoped that one of the giggling blondes would hurry up with their flirting and give him another round. He was quite ready for another, then one more after that, and a few more following.

He sighed as he ran his hands over his face and pulled his dusty cowboy hat lower. He had no idea what he was doing here. His days of spending the first of the month in a saloon were far over. He didn't want to hang out with the hands he knew he'd be helping Lucky with come Monday morning. He didn't want to push away every busty woman that came towards him. Hell, he didn't want to be awake right now but it was better than sleeping, that was where Lesley Lu Spencer lurked and the damn temptress would not go away.

He had made it halfway to the other town before he took his horse and turned him towards Charlesville. He didn't want to have to explain his perverse reasoning for showing up in the middle of her date. He didn't know himself why he wanted to go there. He had never been so hung up on a female before and the only explanation that he had was that she kept rejecting him. Johnny O'Brien was not a man to be rejected and he looked at the eastern snob as a conquest. Once he took her down he'd be able to get her out of his system.

That was it, he'd go with that.

"Finally," he muttered when Rachel appeared with another drink in hand, "Took you long enough."

"Just because you're a friend of Sonny's, doesn't mean that you're allowed to be rude to the staff," Rachel said as she slammed the drink in front of him, "And I don't like that you're particularly rude to me."

"Stop throwing yourself at me and I might be a little bit nicer," Johnny said, "I'm also a barrel of laughs when I get my beer on time."

She smiled as she leaned down, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage, while he sipped on his beer, "I'm sure you're a barrel of something else when a girl gets you upstairs. Why do you say I provide you with something on the house so that I can put you in a much better mood? I promise to make you forget all about that girl that's been dancing around in your head."

Johnny smirked, "I'm sure you I have no idea what you are talking about and I prefer dark haired beauties."

Rachel stood back up with her hands on her hips and looked around the room. She was surprised when she saw the brunette head back into the saloon and smiled when she pointed her out to Johnny.

"There's your dark haired beauty," she said, "I'll arrange a meeting."

"No need," Johnny said as he downed the rest of his beer and cut Sam off at the stairs, "Looks like your night is going as well as mine."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked as she looked at Johnny and then searched the room to find Rachel, smirking at her from behind the bar, "You need some company for the evening and the blond behind the bar won't provide it."

"I need company and I don't want anything to do with blondes," Johnny said, "I've got a pocketful of gold that has your name on it."

Sam looked at him and then back at Rachel before her brown eyes moved towards the swinging wood doors. There was no one entering, Sonny was still at the hotel diner, enjoying his steak and bourbon alone.

She smiled as she took Johnny's hand, "Follow me."

Elizabeth watched as Emily gingerly rubbed some salve on her cuts and bruises. The woman who seemed to be about her age was as nice as any other woman that Elizabeth had met. She could tell that it wasn't simply because Elizabeth was here with Jason; Emily had a kindness in here that endeared her to others. Elizabeth was grateful for that, especially after the way that she acted towards Emily's husband.

"I hope that I'm not hurting you," Emily said quietly, "Please, tell me if I am."

"Some of these are from the horses," Elizabeth said, the only thing she had said after apologizing to Lorenzo, "I'm not use to horses. I should have been the one walking instead of Jason but he refused. He gave his horse up for me. He's kind like you."

Emily finished with her bandaging and sat back on her heels as she looked up at Elizabeth from the floor where she was positioned, "Thank you for thinking that I am kind but I wish that I was strong and brave like you. You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth, amazing to have survived this," she reached out and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "I'm glad that your home."

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Emily's and stood up from the bed, "A lot of people are going to be glad that I'm home. I'm sure that Aunt Laura and Uncle Luke will be thrilled to see me, along with my cousins, but I'm not thrilled to be here," she walked over towards the window and looked out onto the vast land of the Alcazar's, seeing a few cattle in the distance, "I don't want to be anywhere. I think we all know that I'll never be anybody after what has happened to me."

"That's not true," Emily said standing up and moving towards Elizabeth, "People are going to admire you and…"

"Your being kind again," Elizabeth said, once again moving away from her, "We both know that I am filth, I'm garbage, I'm something that you throw away at the end of the day. Nobody is going to want me and it's time to come to terms with the fact that I am nothing. I am completely worthless."

"That is not true," Jason said as he stormed into the room and sent the door crashing against the wall, "I don't want to ever hear you say that again, Elizabeth. Emily is right, you are something. You've been through hell and you came out kicking and screaming and that is worth more than anyone in that damn town. And if I have to spend the rest of my life telling you that, than I will."

Jason grew silent and then he noticed the tension in the room. Emily was careful approaching Elizabeth as the young woman stood frozen in the room. Her eyes were wide, her skin was pale and her hands were clenched together, trying to hide from him the fact that she was shaking. He had scared her. He had frightened her like those savages did simply because he couldn't hold onto his threadbare temper. He cursed and mumbled an apology before he disappeared from the room as quickly as he appeared.

"I'm sorry," Emily said quietly as she placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Jason has very little patience and even less control of his volatile nature."

Elizabeth shook her head as she fought to calm her nerves, "He's done more for me than anyone else in my life ever has, bad temper or not, and it's time that I finally tell him that."

"I've heard of your temper," Lorenzo said, "And it hasn't been from the citizens of Charlesville. I actually heard of it all the way down in Mexico. It puts the fear in men and it gets you talked about from saloons here to California," he sighed as he came to stand beside Jason, "I don't think that it's very good for Elizabeth."

"I know that," Jason growled as he slammed his fist against Lorenzo's porch railing, "I have to reel it in just for another day and then I'll be able to let it go, to vent out some of my frustrations. Once I drop her off with the Spencer's I'll be able let loose."

"You're just going to drop her off with the Spencer's?" Lorenzo asked, "Just like that."

Jason looked over at his brother-in-law, "She won't need me any longer."

Lorenzo turned around when he heard the porch door and gave Jason a small smile, "Don't be surprised when find out otherwise. Good evening, Elizabeth."

Jason turned to see Lorenzo disappear into the house and Elizabeth step further out onto the porch. The moon was higher in the sky and shed some light onto them, revealing Elizabeth in a demure white nightgown with a lot of layering underneath. She would probably sweat the whole night through but he knew that it would give her some sense of security.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that," Jason said, "The last thing I wanted to do was scare you. I should have known better."

"You know a lot," Elizabeth said quietly, "You knew how I needed to be taken care of and how to get me into a town safely. You knew the best way to get home and to take me to your sister's so I could clean up before I had to face my Aunt. You know that even though the night scares me, it's the best time for me to reappear because with the daylight comes the accusations and the cruel looks I'm eventually going to have to face. I haven't…" she cleared her throat as she looked down at her hands and found the tears falling upon them, "I haven't thanked you for what you did for me but I want you to know that it was hard. I was…"

"You don't…you don't even have to tell me what you've been through," Jason said as his fingers gripped the white railing, "That's your private life, Elizabeth."

"It's my own private hell," Elizabeth said, "I was rapped by savages then I was kidnapped by another tribe. I begged White Bear to let me go and…"

"White Bear?" Jason asked, "Was he one of…"

"No, he saved me from the savages," Elizabeth said, "Like you saved me from one," she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her body, "He told me that I would be safer in his world than I would be in my own but I didn't want to listen. I wanted to come home and look what it brought me."

"Elizabeth…"

"Thank you," she whispered, so softly it barely floated to him on the wind, "I would hug you or pay you or do something in return for the kindness that you have shown me but I don't have anything and I can't…" she watched him look away from her, her own pain reflected in his eyes, "All I can say is thank you."

Jason reached over and held his hand out, waiting for her to make the first move in physical contact, waiting to see if she would allow him this one small step. She slid her small, pale hand in his own and let his fingers wrap around it. He squeezed it gently and she squeezed back.

"You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny stretched in front of the tiny window before he pulled the draping aside and stared down into the streets of Charlesville. It couldn't have been before nine a.m. and already the people were out and about taking care of what needed to be done on this Sunday. He saw a small cluster of women heading in one direction, towards the opposite end of town, far away from the saloons. The little biddies were on their way to church. With a smirk he let the drapes fall back in front of the window and hoped that the women were praying for his salvation.

He turned back towards the room and saw Samantha McCall, wrapped up in a bed sheet and curled towards the middle of the bed. He had no idea why she hadn't pushed the covering off, the heat was already forcing its way into the small room, but he assumed that she was use to this weather. It was even hotter in the South than it was out here. The only exception was the night, when the sun plunged from the sky and left the desert defenseless against the bitter air.

He turned away from the sighing brunette and looked for his boots. Grabbing them, he sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pull them on his feet. He knew that there was no set time to return to Alcazar's ranch, work wouldn't resume until tomorrow, but he would be damn if he was going to arrive before any of the drunken cowboys. Reaching for his shirt that was hanging from chair, he turned when he felt a soft hand pressed against his back.

Sam was awake, her brown eyes burning into his and a soft smile displayed across her lips. He had no idea what Sonny was thinking when he let this woman walk out on him. Probably what Johnny was thinking every time he watched Lu Spencer walk away. Western men had too much damn pride to swallow and the both of them were going to eventually wind up choking on it.

"Thank you for last night," Johnny said as he finished pulling his shirt on.

"I've never had a cowboy thank me before," Sam said as she sat up in bed.

"I'm not really a cowboy," Johnny winked as he reached for his hat, "It's all a ploy to woo the western women. I hear they're much more thrilling than the eastern ones. They're duds."

Sam laughed softly, "I'm sure," she then hesitated a minute before she brushed some hair from her face and let her eyes meet his again, "I need to thank you too, for last night. I know that when I first came in I didn't seem like I was in a rather good mood and you just…"

"Attacked you at the stairs?" he asked as he adjusted his hat on his head, "It was either you or Rachel and I was not drunk enough to take Ms. Adair upstairs. Or the one who can't stop giggling."

"Still," Sam said as she licked her lips, "You chose me and my night turned out better than I thought it was going to," she hesitated again, "I heard that you got the job at the Alcazar ranch. I heard that you'll be working with Lucky Spencer as co-foreman. I think that's wonderful but I'm afraid I'm going to miss you," she looked down at her knees and pulled them up to her chest, "Sonny was always a little more at ease when you were around to talk to."

"I'll be around," Johnny said as he grabbed his saddle bags, "Not as much as I'd like but I came out West for a reason and I mean to fulfill it," he reached for the doorknob and turned back to her, "When I'm here, can I come see you?"

Sam smiled as she slid out of bed and walked towards him, "I would be disappointed if you didn't," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "Take care Johnny."

"You too, Sam," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head before he pulled open the door and made a step out into the hallway.

Johnny heard another set of feet connecting with the wood structure and looked down the hall to see Sonny emerging from his room. His old friend looked haggard, like he hadn't gotten any sleep and Johnny could tell by the dazed look in his eyes that he spent most of the evening with a bottle of liquor.

He could feel the tightening in his muscles when Sonny's dark eyes met his and when they widened and a small vein popped on his forehead he realized that Sonny knew whose room he was coming out of. Johnny turned slightly and saw Sam's small body lean into his. He turned back to her and slid his fingers through her dark locks, pulling her towards him and placing a sensual kiss on her full lips. Then he turned back towards Sonny, tipped his hat and made his way down the stairs.

Sonny's eyes never left Sam's and she could feel the anger radiating off of his body. He had accepted that she would be his whore but apparently that still meant he wanted to chose whom she was allowed to sleep with. She'd be damn if she gave him that power. She had left the South because the Northerners were making all the choices for her.

With his gaze still on her, Sam stepped back into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I appreciate all the help that you've given to me today," Lucky said as he watched Alexis write up his purchases, "I thought that I had everything I needed when I was here the other day but Lorenzo felt there were a few more supplies that I should be carrying around with me. That and the cowboys ran out of tobacco so I offered to pick it up for them," he waited for her to say something but nothing came forth, "I know this must be difficult considering you aren't too fond of me."

Alexis sighed and put her pencil down, "Lucky, it's not that I dislike you."

"It's just that I'm not good enough for your daughter," Lucky said as he shoved his hands into his denims, "Kristina and I grew up together. I don't know why all of a sudden it's bad for us to spend time together. I apologized for the incident that…"

"Kristina explained that," Alexis said, "She told me that she was the one who was riding ahead and that was why she was forced to stay into town and away from the horses for a while. Oh Lucky, it's more than chasing off into the desert and skipping out on the store. You both are going in two completely different directions and I don't think that it's wise for you to spend so much time together."

Lucky slid a few gold coins out of his pocket and onto the counter, "I'm a foreman at the Alcazar ranch now which means I won't be in town often. When I am in town I don't see what's so wrong with me wanting to spend time with an old friend."

"Is that how you think Kristina looks at you?" Alexis asked, "As an old friend? Can you honestly tell me that that's how you look at her?" She quickly finished writing up the slip and handed it to Lucky along with his purchases, "My daughter has a responsibility here. We plan on leaving the store to her and her husband is going to help her take it over. You aren't that man Lucky. You want to roam this barren land and sell cattle for a living. I will not have my daughter get her hopes up only to be disappointed in the end."

"Did you ask Kristina if she wanted any of this?" he asked as he turned towards the door, "Your precious plans should be run by your daughter. She has her own dreams and I don't think any of them include this store."

"Kristina has yet to reach the age of eighteen and hopefully by then Ric and I will have her married and settled down," Alexis said, "She's well into the marrying age and I think it's time she becomes serious in her pursuit for a husband. I'm not about to let her run off and chase these fantasizes like your parents have allowed you."

Lucky's hand froze in the process of opening the mercantile door, "Excuse me?"

"Laura is well aware that I believe you should have been put on that carriage with Lesley Lu and headed back east for your schooling. You were still young enough to do what you were told and I think allowing you to stay here only…"

"Allowing me to stay here allowed my mother to see her son for another four years," he snapped, "Laura is also very much aware that if she would have sent me back east I would have stayed until I was of age and then I would've headed back out west, but not to here, to Texas or California, far away from her and my father's reach. And if this is your way of telling me to stay out of your business I got the message but you make sure you keep your opinions about my family to yourself," he yanked the door open and let one foot hit the boardwalk, "You also better be very careful with what you do with your own daughter or else you'll lose her just like my father is in jeopardy of losing me."

When both feet hit the boardwalk he made sure that he slammed the door to the Mercantile behind him. He couldn't believe the audacity that woman had in making judgments on him. He only hinted around about Kristina because he hated the idea of sneaking around with her. He didn't want to feel like she was one of the girls in Sonny's saloon. He wanted to make sure that she was courted properly but after the conversation with Alexis he was sure that wasn't going to work. He doubted he would get any help from Ric either.

Kicking a stone out of his path, Lucky made his way across the dusty road to where he had his horse tied. He had left at the crack of dawn that morning in order to get into town before his sister and her friends arrived back. He desperately wanted to see Kristina again, to see if she was as shaken as he after that kiss, but he knew that it was a bad idea; the less people that knew about their relationship, the better.

Tying his purchases to the back of his horse, Lucky was ready to climb into the saddle before someone grabbed the reins out of his hands. He turned around, ready to bark at that someone when he saw that his father was standing there, a grim look on his face. Lucky shook his head and let out a small laugh. Could this day get any better?

"I heard you got a job," Luke said as he threw the horse's reins back over the pole, "It was nice of you to stop by and let your mother know. She worries sick when you disappear from town, the least you could have done was told her that someone finally hired you on."

"I don't see Mom because she hates it when we argue," Lucky said, "And you and I can't remember the last time we were in a room together when we weren't arguing," he reached for his reins again, "Lu found out the same day that I did and I knew she'd come right back here and tell you."

"Is there a reason we shouldn't know?" Luke asked slapping the reins away from his son's hand "Is there a reason your mother shouldn't care about her son's whereabouts? Lately, I could care less what the hell happens to you but she just buried three of her family members I need to make sure that she doesn't have to bury her son as well."

"Then you can tell her I'm fine and dandy," Lucky said, "I'm finally happy with the way my life is going and I'm not going to ruin in by returning to that damn house and watch her eyes tear while she tells me what she wants for me. You and mom decided what to do with my life, not me, you and her and when I didn't go along with your plan I suddenly became an outcast," he stepped closer to his father, "Do you know that this is the happiest I have ever been in my life? I am finally doing something, learning something, that I am excited about and not one member in my damn family is thrilled for me. Mom's probably crying about the businessman that she lost; you're pissed off because I upset her, and Lu's damn sensibilities won't let her do more than give me the tiniest hug possible. I had one person, one person in my life, who was just as excited as I was when I found out the news. She hugged me and congratulated me and told me she knew all along that I could do it. She wasn't even a family member."

"She was a she?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

Lucky finally got a hold of his reins and vaulted into the saddle before Luke could stop him. He wheeled his horse around his father before back tightly, "I will come visit mom when I know you're working one night and you won't be able to upset her again. I'll try once more to let her know that this is where I want to be. As for you, some days I just wish you'd burn in hell."

Luke watched as his son tapped the horse in its side and the animal started off at a gallop, quickly kicking up dust as they both headed out of town. Lucky was right, Luke couldn't remember the last time that he was with his son when they weren't fighting. It must have been over four years. All he knew was that once Lu was sent back east and Lucky didn't show interest in going, his wife's dreams had been shattered and their foundation slightly titled. Now, he wasn't sure if he would ever get the pieces back together.

"You're wrong."

Luke turned around and looked down to see the sad face of Kristina Lansing staring back up at him. Her lips were turned into a frown and her bright red hair was dancing in the dry breeze that drifted through the town today. Her green eyes held something different, something fierce, anger, distaste, maybe even contempt.

"I'm sorry?" Luke asked as he rubbed his hand over his face.

His eyes wandered around to both sides of the boardwalk and he realized that his conversation, his argument, with his son drew a lot of unwanted attention. People were now starting to resume their walking and Michael Corinthos was in charge of the carriage that was carrying his only daughter down the road to the Spencer home. Lesley Lu was probably too embarrassed to stick around for another fight while Kristina looked like she was raring to have one.

"You're wrong about your son, Mr. Spencer," Kristina said quietly, "He's not worthless and he's never disrespectful and he thinks of his mother more often than he would like. He's proud of what he's doing right now and he wishes that you were proud of him too."

"I never said that…"

"You don't have to," Kristina said, "The hidden words are in your arguments, the bickering, and the shouting that you do with one another. You both still care but neither of you want to move an inch," she shook her head with a sad smile, "That's not true, Lucky has done so much. You dared him to prove you wrong and he did. Now that he's finally somewhere you don't know what to do about it, no man does. How can you say that you were wrong without losing your pride?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak but Kristina hedged on, "And I know that this is none of my business but Lucky is a friend of mine and it wouldn't be right for me to stand by and not say anything. You are making the biggest mistake of your life, Mr. Spencer. Lucky is turning into the most wonderful man that I have ever met and you won't be able to lay claim to any of it. You are going to push him so far out of your life that you'll never be able to get him back," she picked up her skirts and started across the street, "Lose some of your pride before you lose your son forever."

Luke stood stunned as he watched the petite red head hurry across the street where her mother stood at the door waiting, a sharp warning on her lips. Kristina didn't seem to heed it as she went inside as if her mother said nothing at all. She was always like that, ignoring the rules that were around her and being the free spirit Luke always remembered her being.

He smiled as he wondered when Kristina Lansing grew up and fell in love with his son.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Michael said as he helped Lu out of the wagon, "But I'm sure that your use to it by now."

"Sadly I am and I've only been home for a couple of months," Lu said as she looked back towards town where she knew her father still stood, "My mother had told me all about my father and Lucky but I didn't really want to believe it. They use to be so close," she looked up at Michael sadly, "We all were."

"Despite this morning, I had a really nice time last night and on our ride back into town," he brought her hands to his lips and placed soft kisses on the both of them, "I'd like to see you again. Would lunch tomorrow be alright with you?"

"I'd love to," Lu smiled, "Thank you for such a wonderful evening last night and I can't wait until lunch tomorrow. You know that I would love to invite you in but…"

"You need to explain to your mother what just happened before the town ladies do," Michael grinned, "I am familiar with that. I'm going to just wait to make sure you get in safely," he ducked his head with a small laugh, "I know it's in the middle of the day."

Lu smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her bag from the wagon and hurried up the stairs. As soon as she reached the door she turned and waved at him, her face lit with pleasure before she hurried inside.

Michael sighed as he rubbed his hands together and walked around to the other side of the wagon. He couldn't believe this was happening to him but he was actually falling in love with someone, and not just anyone, but one of his best friends.

If there wasn't a tiny woman behind him scared of her own shadow, Jason would have thought that he was back at work, lingering in the dark, searching for the man with the biggest price on his head, his gun aimed and ready for anyone that may cause trouble. It was a lifestyle that lured him in and prowling around at night, hand hovering near his six-shooter, reminded him of how much he missed his days as a gunslinger. Now, he was once again breaking into someone's home so that a woman that he barely knew could somehow find a way back to a normal life.

"We have to break in," he whispered as Elizabeth came up beside him on the steps.

"There's no other way?" she asked looking around her. The last thing she wanted to do was pull attention to herself and Jason breaking through the Spencer's front door glass would do just that.

"I'll do it as quietly as I can," Jason said as he picked up a small gardening rock, "These people always lock their door, the whole damn block does. Their afraid someone is going to steal gold that they can easily replace. Move down a step," he motioned as he drew his hand back and barely tapped the glass, causing it to shatter inward and hit the floor.

Elizabeth watched as he slid his hand through the small panel and fiddled around with the door lock. His arm came back out unscathed and with a twist of the knob the door was opened beneath his hand. He motioned for her to quickly move inside and with one last look around he followed her.

Jason grimaced as his eyes adjusted to the dark foyer. The house reminded him so much of the one that he grew up in, the one that he despised. Even standing just inside the doorway he felt his skin begin to crawl. He would withstand it; he would deal with it, as long as it got Elizabeth to safety. The poor woman had been through more than enough.

"I think we should both go…"

"Who's there? I'm armed, state your business."

Elizabeth watched as Jason moved in front of her and drew his gun, aiming it at the heart of the short, stout woman who stepped towards him with a frying pan in her hand. He moved his gun towards his side but his body was still tense, Elizabeth could see the muscles bunching between his shoulders.

"I'm here for the Spencer's," Jason said, "I need to see them immediately."

"Decent people do not go barging into…"

"It's for me," Elizabeth said quietly as she poked her head out from behind Jason's body, "I'm Elizabeth Webber and Mr. Morgan has been kind enough to bring me home. Would you mind waking up my Aunt so that I may speak with her?"

The woman had turned white and dropped the frying pan as she gripped the stairs. Elizabeth cringed as more noise was made. She was afraid the entire neighborhood would wake up, including everyone that resided in this house, and she felt the only person she could deal with right now was her Aunt. That itself was pushing it.

"Dear sweet, Elizabeth, my child we have prayed," she said before she placed her hand over her heart and made her way towards the stairs, "I shall wake the household at once."

"No, please, please," Elizabeth said softly as she stepped forward, "Please, only wake Aunt Laura. I can't bear to see anyone else this evening."

"I don't think that Luke will allow his wife to come down alone," the woman said, her eyes moving towards Jason, "But I will avoid Miss Spencer's room and just arouse them. I myself will then head straight back to bed until the morning."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered as she watched the woman head upstairs.

She turned quickly when she felt warmth on her back but as quickly as Jason placed his hand there he withdrew it, not wanting to frighten her in anyway. She gave him a sad smile and moved closer towards him.

"Does everyone look at you like that?"

"Like what?" he asked quietly, although he already knew the look she was referring too.

"Like you're the devil incarnate," Elizabeth said softly, "She's not the first person I saw look at you that way and I don't think that she'll be the last."

"The people around here don't like what I do for a living."

"What do you do?"

Jason sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I'm a gunslinger. I hire my gun out for ranchers who need it and for men that need to be brought in. It pays well," he hesitated, "People have been after me for a few years now because I'm a fast draw and sometimes I don't bring those men in alive so…" he licked his lips, "Some people in this town think that I'm a killer."

Jason watched as she grew silent, her mind digesting the news that she just heard. The look in her eyes didn't change, just became thoughtful, as she nibbled on her lip as if she were debating what to say next.

"What are the chances of you killing the savages who did this to me?"

"Oh God, its true!"

Elizabeth turned around to see her Aunt Laura rushing down the stairs towards her, arms outstretched and pulling her into a tight hug. She felt the fear well upside of her again, the helplessness that always came when someone got a little too close and she struggled with the urge to resist pulling away when she realized that Laura had stepped back; Jason had made her.

"You found her," Laura whispered as she took Jason's face in her hands, tears streaming down her pale face, "I can never repay you for what you have done, Jason. You name your price and Luke and I will deliver it in gold the minute the banks doors open tomorrow morning."

"I didn't do this for money," Jason said confused, "I did it because Elizabeth needed to be found."

The silent words were lingering between all of them. Elizabeth needed to be found and for some reason this stranger was the one who decided to find her. She couldn't explain the emotion that she felt inside of her when Laura moved away from Jason and his ice blue eyes connected with her sapphire ones. The distrust that she felt, the fear that still resided when he was around, all seemed to fade away. This man found her, not because he was paid to, but because he wanted to, and Elizabeth had no idea why.

"We need to get you a bath," Laura said as she slid her arm around her niece's shoulder and moved her towards Luke, "Your Uncle Luke and I thought you were dead. We lost hope each day that slipped by and you weren't returned to us."

"We're so glad to see you, Elizabeth," Luke said with a small smile on his face, "I'll make sure that Betty fetches the…"

"No, please," Elizabeth said, "I'm just so very tired and I'd like to sleep. Is it alright if we do everything else in the morning?"

"Of course it is," Laura said as she moved Elizabeth towards the stairs, "You sleep in as late as you want and I'll make sure no one disturbs you. I think we should wait until later in the afternoon before we sit down with Lesley Lu and explain to her that you have come back and will be living with us."

Elizabeth felt as if her head was spinning. Things weren't moving this fast last night in Emily Alcazar's home and she was mistakenly attacked there. She desperately turned towards Jason, wanting him to make it right, as he had been the past few days but instead of him standing there, like her shelter, he was walking with Luke towards the door and the panic once again set in.

"No!" she said pushing aside Laura and hurrying towards Jason, "Where are you going?"

Jason looked startled, "I have a place on the other side of town that…"

"No, you can't," Elizabeth pleaded softly as she reached out and took Jason's hand, "I need you to stay here with me, please. Please Jason."

He looked down at her, those beautiful eyes brimming with tears, and then he looked at her relatives, their faces stricken with pain and dismay. The words that Lorenzo had said to him last night were echoing in hid mind. He shouldn't be surprised if Elizabeth wound up needing him.

He took her hand and stepped forward, "Would you mind if I spoke to Elizabeth alone for a moment please?"

"No, of course not, take all the time you need," Laura said as Luke enveloped her in an embrace.

Jason nodded as he led Elizabeth towards the living room, the small area that was off to the left of the foyer. He released her hand as soon as they were alone and closed the door behind him, not wanting the Spencer's to hear anything that might hurt them further.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, "This is your family…"

"I know," she said as she reached up to wipe her tears away, "I know that their the ones that are suppose to make me feel safe and I know that this is the place I was suppose to be originally and after you found me. I know that this is where I was going to wind up Jason but now that I'm here…" she looked down at her hands as she cried softly, "You have no idea what it's like to lose everyone and everything and then to think that the world just gave up on you. I thought…I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life in some Indian's tribe until I convinced him to let me go and then when I was shunned from that town I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone, wandering from town to town, trying to find some acceptance. I never thought that someone cared so much to come and find me and even though I made it very clear that I knew he was going to rape me and kill me he showed me otherwise. He proved to me that there were still good people out in this world. And while it still pains me to trust him I can't let him go because he has been the only one that's been there for me since this all happened," she sniffled, "I know they didn't mean to give up on me but what else could they do? You Jason, you…I'm just so scared to let you go because I'm afraid that I'm going to end up right back in the desert, all alone, begging for my life."

If Jason could, he would have given her the world at that very moment. No one in his life had ever bothered to tell him what he meant to them. In one blurted out phrase, this woman managed to tell him that he was her rock and she couldn't bear to let him go. He knew that it was nothing more than a dependency, he knew that eventually Elizabeth Webber would be strong enough to stand on her own but until she reached that point he would continue to be her strength and he would kill any man that dare step in her way.

"I'll stay here, for the night," he said quietly, "And after that, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully.

"Thank _you_," Jason emphasized, "For never giving up."

"I can't believe that she's back either," Lu said astonished, "It's amazing. She's such an incredible woman for having survived all that she did. I wanted to spend some more time with her but I got the feeling that she was being suffocated so I told her that maybe we could talk after lunch. She seemed a little relived."

"I'd like to meet her when she feels up to it," Kristina said with a small smile, "I want to let her know that she has a friend in town in case she needs one."

Lu reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand, "Thank you so much. I'm going to tell her that after my lunch with Michael. I invited him over afterwards but I don't think that's such a good idea right now and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Guys like Michael always do," Kristina said and looked over when she heard the door open, "Dusty cowpokes on the other hand…"

"Morning," Johnny said tipping his hat, "Do you have any tobacco left? Apparently it was passed out yesterday without my knowledge and I didn't get any. I'd appreciate a pouch if that's not a problem."

"No problem at all," Kristina smiled, "I'll be back in one second with it. Is there anything else you need?"

"Some of those peppermint sticks," Johnny said, "I heard Mrs. Alcazar loves them."

"She does and some other candies too," Kristina said, "I'll throw some of them in there as well."

"Much obliged," Johnny said.

Lu rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to walk away before she turned on Johnny, "Kissing up to the lady of the ranch? I hope you know that Emily is not one of those loose women and if you even look twice at her, Lorenzo will shoot your eyes out."

"I'll heed your warning," Johnny said as he dug a piece of gold out of his pocket and slid it on the counter.

Lu looked at him with raised eyebrows as his eyes moved around the store and avoided coming in contact with her. She wasn't familiar with this Johnny. He was being quiet, reserved and it was scaring her.

"I hear that you'll be taking orders from my brother," Lu said as she stepped closer to him, "Us Spencer's always come out on top and I could have told you that had you let me know that you were going on that interview. I would have saved you the embarrassment."

Johnny moved around her and leaned across the counter when Kristina came back with his packages all wrapped, "Keep the change," he said motioning towards the gold piece, "And have a lovely day."

"That was weird," Kristina said opening the drawer and slipping the money inside.

"That was weird," Lu muttered then realized what she said, "I'm sorry, what was weird?"

Kristina laughed knowingly, "It was weird that the two of you were in the same room together and you managed to last a few minutes without biting each other's heads off. That's the first time that's happened since…no, that's the first time that's happened."

"It's because the man knows better," Lu smiled, "I have to meet Michael. I'll talk to you later this evening and let you know when you can come over to see Elizabeth. I'll tell her how much of a wonderful friend you are. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet you."

"Enjoy," Kristina said, "And tell Michael he owes me a lunch one of these days."

Lu laughed as she stepped outside onto the boardwalk and made her way down towards the small diner. It was a gorgeous day for late September and while the heat still bore down upon the city they were receiving a slight breeze from the west. She couldn't wait to see Michael again and tell him the wonderful news about Elizabeth, that and she was hoping that one day soon he would kiss her.

She moved towards the right to avoid a slight gap in the wood only to find herself tripping into the dirt and then falling, no, being pulled into the one of the small alleyways that were hidden beneath the shadows of the town. She found herself pressed up against the William's hardware store with a hand pressed over her mouth. She bit down when she recognized the smirk.

Johnny chuckled as he drew his hand away, "That didn't hurt one bit."

"I should have known better," Lu said, "I actually thought you were having a bad day and here you were just saving it up until we were alone."

"And you do enjoy being alone with me, don't you Lu?" he smirked as he leaned against the building with his hand, "But I do appreciate your concern. I am feeling under the weather."

"More sleep, less time with the doves, it works wonders," Lu snapped as she pushed at his chest but he refused to move, "If you please, I have a…"

"Lunch date with Sonny's kid, I'm well aware of that," Johnny said as he reached up and rubbed a strand of her black hair between his fingers, "How was dinner? Was the conversation as thrilling as I imagined it would be? How about the kiss?" he watched her eyes become even more heated before he burst out laughing, "The frisky lad hasn't even kissed you yet. The dumb fool."

"I said get out of my…" Lu was cut off as she felt Johnny's lips searing against hers. She could kick herself for actually groaning when the man pulled back.

"Spencer's always come out on top right?" he asked as he pulled her into another kiss, pulling her body up against his, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, "That's perfect because I love aggressive women."

And with a slap on her backside, Johnny slipped back onto the boardwalk laughing.

"Mmm, afternoon Mr. Alcazar," Emily murmured as her husband wrapped his arms around her, a coffee mug in his hand while his lips placed kisses along her neck, "You slept in late this morning. The boys are going to talk."

"Let them," Lorenzo said as he smiled and dropped a kiss on her check, "They know that I have a beautiful wife who I can't keep my hands off of. Anyone of them would trade places with me in a heartbeat."

"I think its more for the money than it is for me," she laughed softly.

"Think again," he said as he brushed some hair from her face, "You were wonderful with Elizabeth, you know that? The way you talked with her, stayed with her until she fell asleep, allowed her to help cook breakfast, kept her as far away from me as possible."

"That had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, it did," Lorenzo said, "I mistakenly attacked her and I think it's going to take a long time before Elizabeth will feel comfortable with me but I'm okay with that, there's no rush. I think you're one of the few friends that she's going to have here and if you want to ride into town to see her you let me know. I'll have someone accompany you."

Emily smiled as she turned and slipped her arms around her husband, "You always know what I'm going to say or ask. I was thinking about going into town and spending a few nights in the hotel so that I could spend some more time with Elizabeth. She's going to need to get out into the town in order for anyone to respect her and I want to offer my help in doing that."

"I'm a lucky man in having found you," he said quietly as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "And while I want to stay here the rest of the day making love to you I have to go out and make it look like I actually work here."

Emily laughed as she watched him finish his coffee and then hand her the empty mug. He gave her one last kiss before he adjusted his hat and made his way down the stairs. He halted when he saw there was a rider approaching at a gallop.

"It's your brother," Lorenzo said.

Emily hurried down the stairs and met Jason as he pulled the horse up in front of the house, "Is everything alright? Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She's as well as can be expected," Jason said as he climbed off of the horse, "I'm sorry for surprising you. I haven't ridden like that in a while and I think both me and the horse needed it," he looked over towards the corral where the cowboys were working on breaking in some new mustangs, "How are things going here?"

"Wonderfully crazy as always," Emily laughed softly, "Would you like to come in and have some coffee? Lorenzo just made it."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "There's actually some family business I need to discuss with you," he looked between Emily and Lorenzo, "That's if I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No," Lorenzo said, "I was just telling Emily I need to go earn my salary. If you can, stay for dinner, if not, stop by before you leave. I know your busy these days and maybe Emily and I can come see you in town, take you out to dinner there."

"I'll let you know," Jason said. He watched Lorenzo nod and then head off towards the corral before he turned towards Emily, "I came by to see if you still have the key to the house."

"House?" Emily asked curiously, "What ho… You want the keys to mom and dad's house in town? Jason you hate that place. You swore you'd never step foot in it again. I vividly remember that argument."

"I know," Jason nodded and looked away from his sister, "I know what I said and I know when I said it but things have changed and if you have the keys I'd like to move back into the place. I'm assuming that you're the one who owns it."

Emily motioned for him to follow her into the house and he did so. She led the way into the study where she kept the key to her childhood home. She dug it out of the desk and handed it to him, watching him curl it up in his tight fist.

"Are you sure about this? You don't look very happy about?"

"It's something that I have to do," Jason said quietly, "I'm hoping that I'll just be sleeping there."

"Your doing this for Elizabeth."

Jason sighed and then nodded begrudgingly, "Yes, I'm doing this for Elizabeth."

"The house isn't in my name," Emily said, "Grandmother placed it in your name before she left. The paperwork is in the bank vault in town. She gave me the key hoping that one day you would come looking for it."

"I can't be living on the other side of town in a saloon," Jason said, "If Elizabeth needs me she needs to get to me and she isn't going to go walking through any saloon to do it."

"Okay," Emily said, "I'd like to see her soon. Tell her to let me know when she's feeling up to it. Johnny and Lucky are in and out of town practically every day you can send a message through them."

Jason nodded, "I'm going to see your husband before I leave. Stop looking at me like that, I said that I'm doing this for Elizabeth."

Emily shook her head as she watched her brother go, "Then I guess I'll just have to thank Elizabeth."

"Thank you so much for lunch and dinner," Lu laughed softly as Michael walked her to her doorstep, "I'm sorry that I'm unable to invite you in but I don't think it's a good idea with Elizabeth just getting back. Soon though, I promise."

"I've got all the time in the world when it comes to you, Lu," he said softly, "Will I be able to call on you tomorrow?"

"I hope that you do," Lu said, "Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight Lu."

Lu hesitated for a moment before she turned to head into her house. She was pulled back as she reached for the door handle and into Michael's arms. Her eyes fluttered close as his face inched towards her and his lips descended upon hers. Michael Corinthos, the boy she was hopelessly falling in love, was kissing her.

His warm lips were pressed against her own, his arms were wrapped around her, and his fingers were finding their way into her hair. He was gentle, he was sincere and he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she smiled as she turned and hurried in the door, locking it behind her.

Michael had kissed her. Michael had finally kissed her, a kiss that she had been waiting for, dreaming about, a kiss that made an eastern girls fantasy's come true. And yet Michael's kiss was nothing compared to Johnny's. There was no fire, no spark, nothing that made her toes curls, nothing that made her yearn for me.

Finally everything that she had wanted was laid right before her and her body, her heart, was telling her not to take it. They were shouting to her brain that the one man she really wanted was miles from town, sharing a bunkhouse with a bunch of other men. Placing her hand over her mouth, Lu fled to her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Kristina eyed the town warily as she stepped onto the large wooden porch. It was very early morning and there were barely a dozen people out walking but it was just enough people to talk and get word back to her mother. She knew she had to be discreet about this, if her mother or father found out what she was doing she knew she'd never see the light of day again, let alone trying to find some time to spend with Lucky Spencer. She told herself consequences be damned when she climbed out of bed this morning but standing in front of the door she was at was causing her body to shake.

Last night, when she was lying in bed alone, thinking about how her life was going so unlike the way she wanted it to actually be, she thought up this ridiculous concept. Things always seemed different in the dark and ideas always seemed to work out better in one's mind. It was why she was having such a hard time raising her small fist to knock on the wooden door in front of her. The brightness of the day was what was causing her to doubt every sane thought she conjured up in her mind. She knew that the possibility of things working out the way she planned were slim to none but still, she had gotten this far, she might as well come all the way.

Kristina rapped her knuckles against the door and waited. Her mind was screaming for her to run for the mountains while her feet stood planted firmly on the ground. The thirty seconds it took to answer the door seemed like a lifetime and the smile that greeted her caused some of her worry to melt away.

"Hello Kristina. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I know this is extremely early and I know normal people do not call upon one another at this hour but I took the chance that you were up making breakfast and I'm afraid…" she looked down at her twisted fingers, "I'm afraid that I have a favor to ask Mrs.…"

"Don't ask me by starting to call me Mrs." Bobbie smiled as she ushered Kristina into the boarding home, "I have known you all my life and you have known me as nothing other than Bobbie, even Aunt Bobbie at times, thanks to my niece and nephew. I don't want any of that to change now, do you hear? What you come to ask of me couldn't be so terrible as to forget I've been good friends with your parents all these years."

Kristina hoped that Bobbie's warm smile would at least allow her to be heard out, "I'm afraid that what I'm about to ask you can't be shared with my parents, either one of them. And I know that it's wrong of me to do this but there's no one else in this town that I can go to."

Bobbie stepped forward and took Kristina's hands in her own, "You're starting to worry me, honey."

Kristina shook her head with a small laugh, "This is all sounding so much more dramatic than it actually is. I came here," she licked her lips and hedged on, "I came here looking for a job. I was wondering if you would be willing to pay me to wash the clothes of your boarders. I know that you have all the cooking and cleaning to do and I thought I could be of some help," she sighed and looked back down at their joined hands, "I also know that you run this place for money and what I'm asking you could very well be taking food off of your plate."

"Speaking of food," Bobbie said, "Come with me into the kitchen. We can continue this conversation while I finish breakfast. I have one boarder who is up nearly as early as you and the man demands a fresh helping of eggs and bacon before he starts his day."

Kristina couldn't explain the warmth that filled her body as she walked into Bobbie's kitchen. It was large, much larger than the one her mother used above the mercantile store and it had that latest stove and materials used for cooking. Bobbie kept the space clean and the paint on the walls was a warm yellow, one that reminded Kristina of the wildflowers she saw growing around Emily Alcazar's house.

"Would you mind cracking some eggs for me while I warm up the pan?" Bobbie asked as she lit her stove, "You can also tell me what this is about and how it involves my nephew."

Kristina was so startled that she nearly dropped a whole egg into the bowl in front of her, "This has nothing to do with…my parents do not approve of me spending time with Lucky. I've talked to them, and from what I hear from my Mom, apparently Lucky has been talking to her as well. I just wished he stopped, that only makes her madder but I do know that he means well."

"If you'd like I can speak with Alexis," Bobbie offered with a smile, "Let her know that Lucky is a good man and while he's not following his father's dreams for him it doesn't mean that he's any less of a person. I'm sure that Alexis can understand that."

"It's both of them. My father is against Lucky just as much as my mother is," Kristina sighed as she poured the eggs into Bobbie's pan, "My parents have this vision of me marrying a man who is willing to take over their store. They want him to manage it one day while I work beside him like they do things now. They don't understand that I'm not the kind of person who likes to be cooped up in a house all day."

"Nor do I think that you're the kind of person who likes to be scrubbing dirty clothes out of a bucket in the pre dawn hours of the morning," Bobbie offered, "But you're obviously doing it for a reason and I'd still like to know what that reason is."

"I don't get paid for working in the store," Kristina said quietly, "My parents provide me with all that they can and I'm not going to complain about that. Sometimes I'd like more things however and I think that it's time I go searching for another job, one that won't interfere with the store."

"What kind of things are you interested in?" Bobbie asked as she moved over towards the dough she laid out for the biscuits.

"Well, when Lu had her diner I was wearing one of her dresses," Kristina said, "And it was beautiful and so many people told me that I looked lovely in it but it wasn't mine, it wasn't something that I purchased or my parents purchased for me. I want to be able to buy my own things instead of letting other people do that."

"And these other people," Bobbie said, "Is Lucky included?"

Kristina had a quick denial on her tongue but she decided that it was no use. Bobbie was obviously aware that something was going on between her and Lucky and if there was any chance that Bobbie was going to give her a job Kristina knew that she would have to be honest with her.

"You know that Lucky refuses to do what his parents want him to do and because of that he's forced to make his own living," Kristina said, "He doesn't mind it, not one bit, it's a stupid male pride thing. It doesn't matter to me either. I could care less if Lucky lived in a tent or in one of those fancy houses his parents owned. I just want him to be happy, he deserves that," she moved closer to Bobbie and helped her mold the biscuits, "I don't think it's fair that when we spend time together he's always the one paying with his hard earned money. We don't go to fancy places but still once in a while I'd like to pay for his steak."

Bobbie stopped with her preparations and turned to Kristina, taking the girls arms in her hands, "You know that Lucky will never allow you to pay for a meal if he's out on a…if he's spending time with you," she said with a smile, "And you know that he will probably get mad if he finds out that your losing sleep and wearing yourself thin by adding extra duties to the ones you already have," she leaned over and placed a small kiss on the girl's hair, "But I know why your doing this. I was in love before and while I can't help you sneak around with Lucky I can promise you that I will not tell your parents that you are working for me unless they specifically ask. Don't give them any cause to, okay?"

Kristina nodded eagerly, "Bobbie thank you so much. If you need any other help around here, no extra charge, I promise…"

Bobbie smiled again, "You know my family well enough to know that I do not have to be running this boarding house to support myself. And I would like you to stay for breakfast. I still have a good half hour before the boarders start to rouse and I'd like you to test out the eggs and make sure they're fluffy enough," she raised her hand in the air when Kristina's mouth opened, "Don't argue with me, you can start your washing duties first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you again, Bobbie," Kristina said softly.

Bobbie smiled at the young red head, "I can only hope that one day my grandson will find the type of woman that Lucky has found in you."

Elizabeth stood by the window in the front room of the Spencer's home. It was well into midday in the small town of Charlesville and instead of being out and about with the other townspeople she preferred to stay indoors and get more acquainted with the staff. In truth, she was still terrified to face the other citizens no matter how many offers of protections she received from her Aunt and Uncle.

She was now into her second day in their home and she was a little less uncomfortable than the first. It seemed as if Laura and Luke realized that their smothering attentions were just making her want to hide in her room. Lu had offered to bring her friends by to meet Elizabeth but promised that she would hold off until Elizabeth felt she was ready for the company. Elizabeth didn't know how to explain to them that she would never be ready for company, that she wouldn't ever feel comfortable surrounded in a crowd of people again, and that sometimes she wished she was buried with her family, just outside of town in the small graveyard. She couldn't begin to tell them that the only person who made her feel even a little safe was the most feared man in town.

Elizabeth remembered what Jason had told her about being a gunslinger and she brushed it off because what he titled himself as meant nothing to her. He was simply the man that saved her, the one person that would never give up and she wasn't sure if either of them knew why he didn't. Even though she had barricaded herself in the house and refused to even so much as open the door for anyone she still heard the whispers, coming from the staff, coming from her own family, talking about the hardened man who walked the line between good and evil, who feared no one and nothing, who guarded her as if she was his own property, making sure that no harm would ever come to her again.

A tiny of part of her, a part that was buried deep beneath the scars and the rubble of her damaged soul, rejoiced that someone cared so much, that some stranger would protect her with his dying breath. The other part, the terrified woman who had been brutally attacked, was terrified that this man would want more than she would ever be willing to give. It scared her to know that she was already learning to trust him and worse yet; she was leaning on him, allowing him to be the one person who was allowed in.

She knew that she had no right to demand that he stay the first night that he dropped her off at the Spencer home. She was aware that her Aunt and Uncle thought she was a little unstable when she looked at him like he was her whole world. She knew that her eyes were always so sad when she watched him walk out the door even though he promised to return. He had done that yesterday. He had waited around until she woke up in the morning and told her that he had an errand to run and he wouldn't be back into town until late evening. He said he would see her when he returned, and he did, well past the visiting hour for guests. But he still came and with him he brought a reassurance that frightened her to the core.

In the back of her mind it always lingered that some man, any man, could attack her at any time. She couldn't trust anyone, she couldn't be alone with anyone, and she certainly would not allow herself to be victimized by another town again. No, it was much easier to hide away in the beautiful pink room that Laura and Luke put aside for her, it was much easier to listen to Lu's gossip instead of being around to hear it first hand, and it was so much easier to pretend that she didn't care what the world thought because she didn't care anymore either. And while the child inside of her wanted Jason Morgan to be her knight and protect her from the dragons, the other part knew that the more she withdrew from society, the more she withdrew from him, and that was better for the both of them.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what he was looking for when he spent weeks in the desert searching for her but she did know that she would never be able to give it to him. What she didn't take into account was the fact that Jason wasn't a man to give up easily and right now he was making his way up the stairs towards the Spencer's front door.

She moved away from the window, towards the open doors of the family area and watched as Betty, the maid she encountered the first night, allowed Jason to walk in with a smile. He thanked her kindly and removed his hat before he stepped into the room where Elizabeth was waiting.

"Good afternoon," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," Elizabeth said quietly, "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I'm okay," he said, "I came to see how you were feeling. I saw Laura in town this morning and she said that it didn't look like you were too well. She said that she and Lu asked you to go out but you weren't feeling up to it."

Elizabeth sighed as she turned away and moved towards the window, "I'm fine. I'm just not ready to go out and relive what I did last week. I'm always afraid that I'll…"

"You'll never wind up in the desert again," Jason interrupted, "That much I can promise you, Elizabeth."

She felt her eyes water as his words washed over her. Oddly, she believed him. She knew that he would rather cause harm to himself before he'd let anything happen to her. Why, she didn't know, and once again she was frightened by the feeling of the unknown.

"Really, I'm okay," she said turning towards him, "I know that you are very busy and I'm sorry that you felt the need to come by and check up on me. I feel horrible enough as it is that I made you stay here the first night we got back."

"You didn't make me do anything," Jason said firmly, "And I'm here to make sure that your alright and because there was something that I wanted to show you. There's someplace I actually want to take you."

The panic started to seep into her skin as she thought of stepping out into the daylight, "I'm not sure that I can…"

"It's not that far," he said, "I can assure you that the chances of anyone stopping you or speaking to you are very slim. They're even slimmer since I'm going to be the one walking beside you," he took a step towards her, "I know that I'm asking a lot but I was wondering if you could trust me."

Elizabeth looked down at his outstretched hand. It was nearly two nights ago when he did the same thing, when she came to him and tried to utter a thank you for all that he had done for her. It was hard for her to take it, hard for her to wrap her tiny fingers around his large ones, but she had done so then and she was doing so again now.

Elizabeth followed him as he led her out of the family room and into the foyer before they were heading down the front steps of the house. His steps were quick; his hold on her loose, and her body was next to the wrong iron fences that decorated the front of the expensive homes on the street that the Spencer's lived on. His body was beside hers, blocking on lookers from the street, blocking anyone that wanted to cause trouble.

Before she knew it, Elizabeth was walking up another set of stone stairs, taking her into a house that was directly adjacent to her Aunt and Uncle's home. The door was already unlocked, waiting for them, as Jason led her inside and shut out the world behind him.

She looked down when he released her hand and then looked back up with a gasp as she gazed around the home that she was now standing in. There was a long hallway that lead the way towards three or four different rooms before it turned left and directed you towards the kitchen. To her right there was a beautiful, long white winding staircase which was covered in a rich, pale color carpet. There were enormous paintings hanging from the walls and directly above her head was the most beautiful chandelier she had ever scene.

This home, like that of her Aunt and Uncles, was a direct imitation of an eastern residence, except this one was more lavishly built and decorated. She turned to ask Jason who owned this property and what they were doing in there only to have her mouth close firmly shut. There was something wrong.

He still lingered at the door, his hand tightly encasing the knob as his eyes bore a look that she had never seen before. His normal pale blue eyes were dark, hate filtering through them, as he looked around the place with disgust. He hated where they were, he could barely bring himself to step into the home like she had done, and yet there were still standing here and she had no idea why.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quietly as she moved back towards him, "You don't look like you're very happy to be here," she nibbled on her lip, "Why are we here?"

"This," he said with venom lacing his voice, "This is my home. This is where I'll be staying while I'm in Charlesville," some of the anger diminished as his eyes met hers; "I wanted to let you know where I would be in case you needed a friend."

"Did…did something happen here?" she asked softly, "It doesn't seem that you like this place very much and I'd hate for you to have to live in a place that…"

"This is the place where I grew up," Jason said as he took a large step into the home, "This is the home my family and I moved into when we came from back east. I was young, I barely remember it, but I knew that my parents came here because the west needed doctors and they were the best that were available," he looked back at her as his hand gripped the wooden banister on the stairs, "Kind of like your parents."

When he saw her face pale and she bit back the tears, he wanted to kick himself, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to…"

"It's going to be painful for a very long time," she said as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "They were good people and while we didn't get along very well they were still my family. I think avoiding any conversation about them would only make it worse," she made another step towards him; "I'm assuming that you enjoyed the move out west."

"I thrived here," Jason said with a small chuckle, "I realized that this was the place I was meant to be and there were all kinds of things that I wanted to learn how to do, unfortunately being a doctor wasn't one of them. And when my parents found out that I wasn't going back east to medical school the arguments started, the rebellion happened, and the first day that I brought home a man on a wanted poster was the last day that I lived here."

"They threw you out on the streets?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"More so my grandfather than anyone else," Jason said as he walked towards the dark family room that was on their left, "My grandmother was visibly upset and Emily couldn't stop crying. She begged my mother to interfere but Monica Quartermaine never crossed her husband, like the demure wife that she was."

Elizabeth watched him as he moved towards the fireplace that was in the center of the room. There were two large brown leather sofas as well as four matching brown leather chairs that looked overly masculine, but comfortable to sit in. There were some dark wood tables for drinks to be placed on and a large clock that stood in one corner. The most dominating piece in the whole room was the painting that hung over the fireplace. It was obviously one done of the family and the Jason that was smiling back at her did not resemble the man that stood a few feet away.

"A present for my grandmother on her sixtieth birthday," Jason said quietly, "I was eighteen years old and it was before all of the chaos began."

"Emily looks so young," Elizabeth said as she came to stand beside him, "You both do."

"She was twelve," he said, "And she had just developed a crush on Lucky Spencer," he shook his head with a sigh, "That's why I can sympathize with your cousin so much. I understand what it's like to want to do one thing and have the people that claim to love you the most forcing you to do another. He took the right road. He made the right choice. He's doing something honest."

"Your doing something honest too," she said, "I mean I don't know that much about what you do but I do know that if it were illegal you would be in jail right now wouldn't you?"

He smirked, "It's a very thin line that I walk."

"And I'm sure that the line you are referring to is according to society," she said, "Does that make me bad? Because I have a feeling that I'm nowhere near the line Jason. I didn't ask to be…and society has condemned me for that."

"You didn't do a thing wrong, Elizabeth," he said.

"And in my eyes, neither did you," she said, "Can we just leave it at that?" when she watched him nod his head slowly, she continued, "I don't think that you should be staying here if it brings back such horrible memories. There must be other places in town where you can stay."

"Bobbie's boarding house but I don't like the idea of someone else cleaning my room and rifling through my things," he shrugged, "It's an old habit. The hotel is a waste of my money and the only place left would be Sonny's saloon," he shook his head, "And no matter how much I hate living here, I would hate it even more if you would need me and have to be forced to walk into a place like that."

"I don't…I don't need you so much," she said softly as she looked down at the floor, "I try not to need you so much. I don't want you putting your life on hold for me, Jason. You did what you had to do by coming and finding me. I can't ask you for anything more than that."

"You aren't asking me for anything," He said, "If you would like me to leave, I'll go. All you have to do is say the word, Elizabeth. If I'm hovering too much, if I'm spending too much time with you, if you think that I need to get out of your way all you have to do is say so, just tell me."

She looked up at him, at the concern in his icy blue eyes, the hatred that was there earlier, seemingly disappeared, back beneath the harden shell that was gunslinger Jason Morgan. He should frighten her like he did the rest of the town but for some reason she felt secure in this man's presence. It was okay to be standing here, alone in a room with him, when she couldn't do it with her own cousin. He was asking her if she wanted to leave and really, what else could she tell him?

"I don't want you to go," she said softly as her sapphire eyes met his, "But I do think that you are going to need to clean this place. You can tell that someone hasn't lived in it in years."

"Two or three, I didn't really ask Emily," Jason said as he looked around at the layer of dust that was settled on the furniture, "I'm not much interested in what they did after they took off. Although, I do wonder about my grandmother from time to time," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I'll go further into town tomorrow and find someone willing to clean this place."

"I'll do it," Elizabeth offered, "It's the least that I could do after all that you've done for me."

"Elizabeth, I don't think that…"

"Aunt Laura thinks that I need to get out of the house," she said.

"I don't think working at mine was her idea of that," he said with a small smile.

"But it's me working, it's me getting out," she said, "You said that your not comfortable with other people going through your things, well you don't have to worry about that with me. I know how to clean, my mother used that as punishment when I was a child, and I could cook a meal or two," she winced, "But only a couple. I wasn't allowed to learn how to cook because she always assumed that I'd have a maid but once in a while I'd sneak into kitchen and learn about everything chocolate...and I'm rambling."

"I'm going to have to pay you," he said.

"Jason, I couldn't…"

"That's the only way I could accept this," Jason said, "I feel bad enough that you want to clean my house for me and possibly cook me a meal. I'm certainly not going to let you do it for free. I also think that we need to talk to your Aunt about this before anything is agreed to."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you for allowing me to do this. It's nice to know I have something to look forward to besides a confrontation with my Aunt about when I'm going to leave the house."

"You need to leave it soon," he said quietly, "I'm not saying right away, tonight, tomorrow, or even by the end of the week but you can't…I don't think it's going to help. I think it's going to make it worse and it sure is going to make these townspeople think that have more power than they do."

"I hope that one day I can do that too," she said softly, "But I don't know if I'll ever be that strong."

"Oh you're strong enough," Jason said as he lead the way out of his family room and back to next door, to her Aunt's house. He was also grateful that she was allowing him to stick around so that he could show her just how strong she really was.

"Nice work," Johnny said as Lucky climbed back over the corral fence and joined him, "You're a natural at this. I know that Lorenzo is impressed. Your picking up on things quite easily," he chuckled to himself, "I would too if I stayed the hell out of town."

"I'm sure there's some interesting things going on there," Lucky said as he leaned down and brushed off his jeans, "I heard that my cousin has returned and I hope the town ain't coming down too hard on her."

"From what I hear," Johnny said, motioning back towards the Alcazar home, "Morgan's very protective of Miss Webber. I don't think that any harm will come to her as long as she's with him," he cleared his throat, "There is word spreading like wildfire about your sister however, talk of a wedding coming up."

"A wedding?" Lucky asked with raised eyebrows, "Between her and Michael Corinthos? I bet my father thinks that's a match made in heaven," he shook his head, "Lu wouldn't stay here. She's made it real clear that she's itching to get back east. I guess that means Michael agreed to go with her."

"I guess so," Johnny said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I only know what I hear from the saloons and most talk is that Michael is out all day with Lu until she's do home. Then he spends a couple of hours in the saloon before he heads on up to bed."

"By himself?" Lucky asked with an edge in his voice.

"Can't say," Johnny said, "I tend not to stay too long because I don't want to be tied over when I'm back at the ranch. Alcazar expects a lot out of us and I plan to give it, especially when a young buck like you tries to show me up."

Lucky shook his head and laugh, "This young buck is going to make sure it's okay I head into town tonight. I want to have a conversation with Michael. If he plans on seeing my sister, he better plan on seeing less of that saloon."

"Boys," Lorenzo called out as he approached Lucky and Johnny, "Let's wrap it up," he whistled to the rest of the cowhands that were working with the horses and gave the symbol to call it a day, "How are things going?"

"Very well," Johnny said, "I don't think I should be working beside Lucky, I think I should be working underneath him."

"I wanted to make sure that each of you got a fair shake," Lorenzo said, "Emily and I were thinking about going into town for a couple of days and I was wondering if you two would mind keeping an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Actually," Lucky said, "I needed to head into town myself tonight, something I need to take care of. But I can ride back out as soon as I'm finished; make sure that everything's going okay here while you're gone."

"That's fine by me," Lorenzo said, "You coming along, Johnny?"

"Why not?" Johnny said, "I'll go collect my gear and meet you by the main house in about an hour. That ought to give you and Mrs. Alcazar enough time to have the wagon ready. Lucky and I will hitch up the horses for you."

"I'll go get them right now," Lucky said.

"I'll see you boys in about a bit," Lorenzo said and turned back towards the house.

Johnny turned away from both of them as they walked to their respective places. He didn't want anyone to see the grin that was on his face. He would have to be in town, he wouldn't miss it for anything in this county, the fireworks were going to explode once Lesley Lu Spencer found out that Michael had been warned off. And Johnny O'Brien always loved a good show.

Sonny Corinthos stared at the bourbon that rested between his palms but made no attempt to drink it. He had another hour or two before his doors would open for the evening and the patrons would come in for a good time and a good show. The girls were upstairs getting ready; some of them already enjoying their dinner for the evening, while he sat on a bar stool, in his black pants and opened white shirt, barefoot, contemplating where it all went wrong.

He was known for his mean streak, it was the reason he and Jason Morgan became so close, it was why he and Johnny O'Brien always got along so well. There was meanness in each man, something always lingering just beneath the surface, begging to be pushed, daring to be crossed, and while most times in society they were able to keep it in check, it was the tortured moments that brought it out in them. Most of his moments revolved around Samantha McCall.

Sonny hated the way things turned out at dinner but he hated even more how people were looking at her, like she was a prime piece of meat just off the market, tempting someone to pay the right price so they could sample her goods. She wasn't looked at as the woman he knew her for; she was looked at as the whore he showcased to the small city. It was as much his fault that Samantha was treated that way, just as it was her own.

He gave her all the credit in the world for struggling to survive in the reconstructed Georgia but he often wondered why she couldn't find something else to do, like run a boarding home or being a laundress, even someone's maid, something that would provide her with food on the table and a reputation that she could be proud of. And as quickly as his thoughts drifted that way, they reverted back. Running a boarding home required money, being a laundress would barely support a single woman trying to make it on her own and she was too beautiful to be someone's housemaid, surely her exotic looks would cause chaos in a number of homes. She was forced to do what she had done, to make it as far away as she could from the land she owned and the sacrifice was her own self worth until she could make it to California and become a whole person again.

Sonny knew that he should provide her with the money to do that. He was being selfish keeping her to himself, not allowing her to earn the money she needed to make it towards the state that claimed to hold all the gold. Sam could have been well on her way by now if he had been able to let her go and enjoy the company of other men. But Sonny would always be selfish, he would always want her for himself, and that's what made the knife twist a little more in his gut, was the fact that the woman he was crazy about could so easily turn to someone else for comfort.

He threw Rachel Adair in her face but he had no intention of taking that skinny blond up to bed with him. He wanted Sam to hurt as much as he did when she threw his wife in his face. Every word that she had said was true but it didn't ease the pain he felt when they were lashed at him. And while he drowned himself in the rest of his whiskey, she was drowning herself in a man that he had at one time considered a best friend. He shouldn't blame Sam for finding solace where one was willing to give it and he shouldn't blame Johnny because technically she was a whore and free for the taking. But he did blame them both, and he would continue to, for a very long time.

Deciding that the bourbon was doing no good by sitting there, he brought the glass to his lips and took a very long sip, relishing in the burn that slid down his throat and settled into his empty stomach. Tonight was going to be a long and hazy night.

"I don't know how anyone can get anything done with all that moaning and groaning going on upstairs," Rachel muttered as she made her way downstairs with her stomping feet, "I can't concentrate with all that whimpering…Sonny," she smiled.

"Is there a problem?" Sonny asked as he looked over his shoulder towards Rachel and a stumbling Courtney who was hurrying down behind her.

"No, no problem at all," Rachel smiled as she moved towards the bar, "Can I get you some dinner to go with your bourbon? I bet a nice steak with some potatoes and biscuits sounds real good right about now."

"I'm fine and I'm not hungry," he said, his dark eyes moving past her towards Courtney, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Now why would something be wrong?" Rachel smiled as she leaned over the bar towards him.

"Cause Sam is crying in her room," Courtney said from behind Sonny, "You threw a brush at the door and told her to pipe down before you gave her something to cry about. She stopped crying out but I could still hear her whimpering."

Sonny shot up from the bar stool, sending it spinning out from beneath him, "Rachel, if you harmed one hair on her head…"

"We didn't do anything to her, Mr. Corinthos," Courtney said, "Honest. We were in the hallway playing around, me and a few other girls and Rachel and we heard her, and Rachel told her to hush but it got worse until Rachel threw the brush. Then she calmed down a little, like I said, but we didn't start nothing."

"Get ready for opening," Sonny said glaring at Courtney before he turned back towards Rachel, "And you better avoid me for the rest of the evening."

He turned and made his way up the stairs, two at a time, before he hurried down the hall, elbowing his way past the giggling women until he stood before Sam's closed door. He saw the brush lying on the ground a few feet from it and when he twisted the handle he sighed in relief when it opened under his palm. What Sonny saw when he entered the room made his heart break as it did all those months again when he encountered a devastated Southern Belle looking for a job.

Sam had her back resting against the headboard, her knees pulled up tight against her chest, as her fingers rested on them while twisting her dark locks. Her face was tear stained, a fresh path continuously rolling down and falling onto her pale skin. She didn't look up until he had securely closed the door behind him and her brown eyes were lost, stuck somewhere between the past and the brutal present. He made one step towards her, then another, before he stood frozen beside her bedside.

There was always a way they handle the pain that hovered between them. They always knew how to gather one another in each other's arms and make them forget everything but the present, the feelings, the intensity, the passion they aroused within one another. It was a world to which they always escaped, a world which helped ease the ache, a world that Sonny knew and loved so well. He slid down on the bed beside Sam and brought her damp hands to his lips, kissing each one softly.

"Sam," he whispered and felt his bleeding heart skip a beat when her chocolate eyes met his, "Tell me everything."

Sonny knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him all of that in one sitting; he knew that asking for anything was asking for a lot, but he wanted to show her that he wanted to be more than a warm bed companion. He wanted to show her that he cared, that she meant something to him, and that he wanted to ease her burdens just as she wanted to ease his.

"It's the same," she whispered as her damp lips trembled, "It's always the same. Visions of blue coats coming towards my house, taking everything from me, raping my land, raping…" she closed her eyes and shuddered visibly, "They never did that. I allowed them too. I had too. I wouldn't die, not like the way that everyone else did, not like my way of life did."

She watched as Sonny's hands pulled her own into his lap, "My father and my only brother went off to war as soon as it began. My mother begged him not to; she told him that we wouldn't be safe on our own. He told her that Robert E. Lee would never allow the soldiers as far down as Atlanta. He said that he and my brother would never allow anyone to harm us. He died a week into battle, my brother two years later, with whatever pieces that were left of him and all those beautiful beau's that courted after me and promised to spend the rest of their lives spoiling me senseless, they all died to0," she tried to pull her hand away so that she could wipe away the fresh tears on her face but Sonny's hand came with her and her eyes closed on a sigh as the gentle pads of his thumbs ran along her face.

"My mother…" she whispered, "My mother found out about my brother and she took one of my father's rifles and she…she blew her entire head off. There was blood everywhere, in our front yard, it was soaking into the soil and I…" her face twisted in pain and disgust, "I had to take care of everything. I had to clean my mother up, I had to bury her, I had to make sure I had enough food to last me and I had to survive. I had to fight my own neighbors, old friends, to keep what I had and when I thought it was all done and over with they came marching down the road, two of them, sitting abroad their powerful horses, torn blue uniforms and cocky smirks on their faces, telling me that the confederate dollar wasn't worth a dime. And when I told them that I had nothing, that I had no one, no water to drink or food on my plate or a person to turn to…" she opened her eyes and stared at him, "They smiled like a drunken cowboy does here on payday. They knew they had me exactly where they wanted me as did all their other solider friends."

"And I tried, Sonny," she whispered as she clung to his hands, desperation in her eyes, "I tried so hard to survive, to prove that I was better than them, to prove that they were not going to be able to drag me down but I couldn't do it. I couldn't outlast them. There was so many of them and so little of me and I had to run away. I had to leave everything behind and by the time I made my way to Arizona I didn't know how to do anything else but…" she cried as she looked away from him, "But I tried, I tried."

"I know, I know you did," he whispered as he shifted on the bed and gathered her in his arms, "I know that you did everything that you could Sam and I'm proud of you for that," he leaned his back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her hair all the while her tears continued to flow, "It's going to be okay Sam, somehow, someway, it'll be okay."

Johnny slowed his steps as they approached The Devil's Gate saloon. A short while ago they had checked into the hotel for the evening, Lorenzo had settled his wife in, and Lucky had dropped his bags off elsewhere. The three of them decided to go out and have a few beers before they turned in for the evening. Johnny seemingly forgot that the only place to have a real beer in this town was the saloon that Sonny owned.

Not that he was afraid to face his old friend, he'd never back down from Sonny Corinthos, but he thought that it was too soon to step into the other man's domain. As far as he knew, Sonny and Sam could have worked things out or she could have moved out which would have made Sonny even madder. And while pleading off seemed like a great idea he knew that both Lucky and Lorenzo would have questions and Johnny wasn't sure if he was ready to give them answers.

Just when he thought he was going to be forced to enter Sonny's place of establishment, Johnny saw an excuse crossing the street towards him. He picked up his pace and tabbed Lucky on the shoulder, before nodding his head behind him.

"Jason's coming this way and I wanted to have a word with him in private," Johnny said, "Save me a chair?"

Lucky nodded, "I'll order you a beer too."

Johnny was pretty sure he'd never drink the beer that evening but he wasn't going to argue with Lucky. He took turned behind him and took two steps before Jason met him on the boardwalk, the other man holding out his hand for Johnny to shake.

"I heard you were back in town,"

"Word travels fast," Jason said quietly and nodded his head towards the saloon, "Things work out for you around here? I remember you telling me that you wanted to get your name out. I wasn't sure you were interested in ranching."

"I'm interested in a lot of things," Johnny said, "And working at Lorenzo's ranch is one of them. Lucky and I are sharing the duties of foreman. The kid's pretty good, making me feel like I'm an old fool most of the time."

Jason chuckled, "Lucky was like that, always picking up on things pretty easily, at least around here," he looked around before he turned back towards Johnny, "Anything else going on here that I need to know about?"

"Nothing but a bunch of gossip," Johnny said, "They're something in particular you're interested in?"

"I was wondering if anyone was hiring out," Jason shrugged, "Or at least close to home."

Johnny rocked back on his heels as he looked at Jason thoughtfully, "From what I've heard about you, you didn't seem like the kind of man that stuck around town long. I assumed you were just here for a visit with some old friends and then you'd be off."

"They say things about assuming," Jason said, "I'm sticking around town for a while and I'm not one for doing nothing all day. The only for hire sign I saw around here was in the damn bank and I don't think they're ready to hire me on for protection."

Johnny laughed, "I can't picture that myself either," he then shook his head, "I wish I could help but as much time as I spend in town I haven't heard of anything. I know that Lorenzo is always looking for some help around the spread but I'm not sure if you want to be that far out everyday," he looked at his feet before his eyes met Jason's, "I'm not sure how much you're needed here."

"I need to be within hearing distance," Jason said, "That's all anyone needs to know."

Silence hung between them before Johnny dared to broach the subject, "How is she?"

"How would you expect?" Jason asked, "How would anyone expect? She's barely living and I don't like it, not one damn bit, but there's nothing I can do about it. She sulks around the house all day, saying that she's not fit to go outside, just waiting for the town to condemn her and no matter how many times that I tell her, no matter how often I show her, she doesn't realize how beautiful she is, she doesn't realize how strong she has become, she doesn't understand that she is better than anyone else in this town."

Johnny looked a little startled before he shook his head slowly, "And you told her all that?"

Jason's face wrinkled in confusion before he sighed and ran his hand over it, "I have no idea what's wrong with me. I guess I'm exhausted. I haven't had much sleep since I've gotten back. I didn't want Elizabeth to have to face the town her first day so we traveled at night for a while."

"How did you even find her?" Johnny asked quietly.

"In the middle of the desert struggling to survive," Jason said looking down at his boots, "Just like me."

Johnny wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that comment or even if Jason realized he had said it but for the sake of the gunslinger, he chose to ignore it, "And you never met her before this?"

Jason shook his head as he turned slightly and looked back towards the direction of the Spencer's home, "No, I just saw her photograph and went with that."

"If you feel this strongly for her now," Johnny said with a whistle, "I can't imagine what you'll feel for her six months."

Jason looked at him sharply, "I feel bad for her. She's been through hell."

"You feel bad for the woman who was recently widowed and is now raising four boys on her own," Johnny said hypothetically, "What you feel for Elizabeth goes way beyond that," he shrugged as he looked behind him towards the saloon and then back behind Jason, towards the hotel, "Look, I'm not one for advice on women, trust me," he emphasized, "But tread lightly because she's been hurt and I think your in this relationship a hell of a lot deeper than you realize. I have a beer waiting at The Devil's Gate. It's on me," he slapped Jason on his shoulder and moved around the man, making his way towards the place he would sleep tonight.

Jason stood there for a minute, letting the shadows surround him as he contemplated what Johnny O'Brien said. He didn't know the man very well, aside from the fact that he was a friend of Sonny's, but there were some things that he said that made sense. He was getting in deep with Elizabeth, he was spending literally every day with her, and what he felt for the young woman went behind sympathy and pity.

Jason's feelings for Elizabeth Webber had reached the point of no return.

"Hey," Lucky said, offering a friendly smile to Michael Corinthos. "Got a minute? I'd like to buy you a beer."

"Sure," Michael said sliding out from behind the black jack table. He motioned for Courtney to come join him, "Take over for me and make sure some of the slick ones don't try and get over on you."

"I won't, Michael," Courtney giggled, "I'll smile and laugh a lot and if that doesn't work I'll just lean over on the table like Rachel taught me."

Michael laughed as he tapped her on the backside and motioned for the bartender to provide him and Lucky with a drink. Once he grabbed their beers the two of them made their way to a table in the back that was far away from the drunks and touchy girls.

"How's everything going?" Michael asked with an easy smile, "Lu tells me that you seem to be enjoying the ranch. She said she's barely seen you since Lorenzo hired you on," he took a sip of his beer, "I'm glad you finally got what you were looking for."

"I'm glad that Lu's happy for me," Lucky said, "She's the only family member that is. I'm adjusting and I'm sorry that I'm not around to see her more often because I know that she does plan on eventually going back east," he looked over his bottle at the younger man, "However I hear that you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"I have," Michael nodded, "I have a great time with your sister. You know that we were close when I first came to town. We were best friends and well," he smiled, "I never expected for her to come back this beautiful or this charming. Now, I can't imagine a day going by without seeing her or spending time with her. I don't think there's any harm in that."

"There isn't," Lucky said, "And I consider you a friend. You helped even the odds when it was Kristina and Lu versus me," he said with a laugh, "That red head use to get me into a lot of trouble and if it wasn't for you backing me up I would have been in the house a lot more often than I was."

Michael laughed, "That's true."

Lucky took a long drag of his beer and placed it back down on the table slowly, "There is harm however in that," he said pointing to the bubbly Courtney, "At night and my sister during the day. I think if you plan on making things serious with Lesley Lu you back off with the whores."

"I'm not crossing any lines here," Michael said, "Lu grew up in the west and she spent a lot of time back east. I thought she was aware that when a man…" he cleared his throat, "I thought she knew that this is where we spend our time until our wedding night. I'm not doing anything wrong here, Lucky. Two thirds of the men in this place are married and all of their wives know that they're here. You've been here a few times yourself."

"Oh I know," Lucky nodded in agreement, "And that's understandable and have I courted a few women in town and then come here for some relaxation? Absolutely. Morgan does it, O'Brien does it, your father does it, but all those men, they aren't with my sister and that's what counts."

"I'm not a saint," Michael said.

"No one is," Lucky said motioning for another beer.

Michael nodded as he finished his own, "I'll talk to your sister before we make a commitment. I'll be as delicate as possible in telling her how things are if she doesn't understand them already," his eyes met Lucky's, "I wouldn't want to hurt Lesley Lu for anything in this world."

"And that I know," Lucky said, "That's why I'm talking to you. I need your word that if Lu doesn't understand your drop the giggling twit over there."

Michael reached his hand across the table and shook it with Lucky's, "If Lesley Lu doesn't understand, if she's uncomfortable with me being with a whore, than you have my word Lucky. I'll break things off with Courtney."

Lesley Lu Spencer winced when her feet touched the cold wooden floor after leaving the stairs. She had come downstairs for some warm milk after another hazy dream that left her shivering. She saw a faceless cowboy standing along side a faceless man in a fancy black suit, both of them had their arms extended, white roses in each hand, both asking for something she wasn't sure she could give them. And even though their faces were blank, she subconsciously knew the man dressed up was Michael Corinthos and the denim clad cowboy was Johnny O'Brien. As much as she hated it, she was drawn to both of them.

Sighing she turned to head towards the kitchen when she saw the moon reflecting off of a shadow in her living room. Taking a few short steps there she saw that Elizabeth was sitting curled up on the couch, staring blankly into the night. Not wanting to startle her, Lu cleared her throat and offered a warm smile before stepping into the room.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lu asked.

"It's your home," Elizabeth said softly as she motioned for the chair across from her, "Please sit."

Lu settled down across from her cousin and silence quickly hung between them. She started to swing her legs back and forth before she looked at Elizabeth and offered another smile, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "I'm not getting much sleep lately. I find it easier to rest for a few hours in the morning. That's all I really need anyone."

Lu knew there was more to it than that but she didn't want to push, "I have a lot on my mind."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, before facing Lu, "Is it that boy you were with the other night? Was his name Michael?" Elizabeth leaned forward on the couch, "Did he hurt you like they hurt me?"

"Oh no!" Lu gasped, "What would ever give you that idea?"

"I saw you, the other night, you came in the house crying," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked down at her hands, "When you ran upstairs I assumed that he had hurt you. I'm sorry for thinking otherwise."

Lu watched as the tears glistened in Elizabeth's eyes and she couldn't blame her cousin for thinking the worse. This woman had been ripped off of a wagon and brutally assaulted for no other reasoning than the fact that someone wanted to inflict pain on someone else. It was going to take Elizabeth a long time to realize that men make you cry for many reasons and least of all involving physical pain.

"I had realized something the other night that I wasn't too happy with," Lu said with a sad smile as she reached out and squeezed Elizabeth's arm, "I'm sorry that I woke you when I came in. I thought everyone had retired for the evening."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't sleep through the night anymore."

Lu looked at her cousin worried, "Elizabeth that's much more than not getting a lot of sleep. Has it been like this since everything happened? Have you been unable to sleep at all during the evening?"

"A couple of weeks after the attack when I was with someone else, other than Jason, I started to sleep a few hours without the nightmares," she said, "There were a couple of days that I went without having one but when…when I was alone again and…" she shuddered as she closed her eyes and let the tears slid down her cheek, "It's been hard. When I was with Jason I had a few but then I could easily cry myself right back to sleep," she shrugged, "I can't seem to do that anymore."

Lu's mouth took the shape of an 'o' of surprise, "Jason makes you feel safe."

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously, "I think it's just the new surroundings that I have to get use to. I've been traveling so much lately," she rubbed her hands up and down her long nightgown, "I know that your mother and father would never allow anything to happen to me and I just have to get use to that. I'm not use to a home anymore. I've been living in the wilderness for a few months now, traveling here and then with…I ramble sometimes."

"You weren't…" Lu stopped when she watched Elizabeth stand up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to try and get some more sleep," Elizabeth said, "It was good talking to you. I don't think that I'll be able to see you in the morning like I usually do. I have a job that I'm starting tomorrow."

"You got a job?" Lu smiled as she stood up in front of Elizabeth, "That's wonderful! Doing what?"

"I'm going to be cleaning Jason's home," Elizabeth said quietly, "He moved in right next door and apparently no one has lived there in a few years so it needs to be cleaned out before he can claim it as his own again."

"Jason Morgan?" Lu asked, "He moved in next door? He moved into the Quartermaine home?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I should really retire. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Lu. Goodnight."

Lu watched surprised as Elizabeth hurried out of the living room as fast as her feet would take her and then back upstairs to the room she was staying. Lu knew that Elizabeth had no intention of getting any sleep that night but she did want to clearly avoid the questions that Lu was throwing at her.

Lu had the oddest feeling that something was going on between Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber and she was just as sure that neither one of them knew it. Elizabeth felt safe with Jason but was unable to admit it while the most feared man in the west moved back into a place he hated just to be near her. It was something most romantics would coo over but those two were not romantics, they were lost souls, desperate to be found.

Smiling slowly, Lu stood up from the chair and forgot about the milk that she was searching for. Elizabeth needed to feel safe, she needed to recover from the traumatic experience she was suffering from, Jason Morgan needed someone to protect, that was his job, his way of life. Lu knew that right now they couldn't be anything more to one another but starting tomorrow she was going to make sure they would be just that.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason Morgan was exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so much manual labor. Becoming a gunslinger made you quick with a weapon and a fast getaway on a horse but he couldn't remember the last time he held a hammer and a nail and his shoulders were screaming in pain because of it.

Word had gotten around town that Jason was planning on staying and had been looking into things that he could do. A couple of roofs needed patching, some side walls needed fixing and he even helped repair the door on the livery. He was doing everything he could to make sure that he was in hearing distance of the woman who was now caretaker to his home.

Closing the door behind him he stepped into his foyer and looked around. Elizabeth was nowhere visible which meant she was cooking dinner or probably still cleaning something that was cleaned five minutes ago.

Dropping his hat on a peg by the door, he started towards the kitchen when he noticed the family room. The shades were still wide open even though the sun had began to set and the light illuminated a figure that rested on the couch. Elizabeth looked as if she had fallen asleep with a cloth in her hand.

Stepping into the family room, Jason moved closer to the couch and felt a smile creeping on his face. For the first time since he had met Elizabeth she actually looked peaceful. Her face was relaxed, she was breathing softly and her eyes were fluttering in her dream state. She wasn't tense, she wasn't looking over her shoulder and she certainly wasn't afraid that someone was going to try and touch her. She looked even more beautiful asleep than she did awake and Jason wasn't aware that it was even possible.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he turned back towards the hallway, intent on making something for dinner so she wouldn't try her hand at cooking again. The last time she did she caused a small fire and spent a few hours into the evening cleaning up the iron stove. He wanted to laugh at the coal that scuffed her face and tell her how adorable she looked but he didn't think she'd approve. He was contemplating sandwiches before he left the family room but the whimpers behind him caused all of his thoughts to stop.

He turned and saw Elizabeth thrashing on the couch, her dream quickly turning into a nightmare. The cleaning cloth flew out of her hand and her nails came out as she clawed at the air above her and kicked at whoever was approaching.

He hurried to the couch and tried to avoid her flailing arms as he crouch down beside her and shook her gently, "Elizabeth, wake up."

"No, stop it, please, no!" she turned and pushed at him, causing him to loose his balance and fall to his knees, "Get away from me! Someone help me! Help me!"

Her screams had turned into sobs which were tearing at Jason's heart. He hated touching her because he knew how much it scared her but it was something that had to be done. She was in the midst of a horror that she had lived and he didn't want her to relive it again. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, causing her to sit up and hit him smack on the shoulder. This time he landed on his back and she landed square on top of him.

Elizabeth blinked her eyes open and scrambled away with a cry as she realized what had happened. When she was settled back against the bottom of the couch she looked around, letting it sink in that she was in Jason's home and that she was safe.

He had sat up from where he was on the floor but kept his distance from her until he saw her blue eyes focus once again. Then he slide towards her but managed to keep his body still a few feet away so that she could have breathing room.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said quietly, "I sat down on the couch because I was a little dizzy but I didn't expect to fall asleep," she looked down at her hands before she let her eyes finally meet his, "Sometimes I can't sleep at night and last night was one of them," she looked around her again, "I didn't finish the room."

"It'll be here tomorrow."

"Jason you pay me to…"

"Elizabeth," he said softly as he reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently, "I'd rather you just sit here and relax, calm down. If you go home like this Laura is going to ask questions and that's going to upset you even more."

She let out a bitter laugh, "You know that part of me so well," she looked over at him again, "I should have had dinner ready for you," when he opened his mouth to respond she sighed and moved her head back against the bottom base of the couch and closed her eyes, "I should've cleaned, I should've had dinner ready, I should've fought harder, I should've learned how to use a shot gun, I should've screamed louder," she felt a tear slid down her left cheek, "I should've taken a gun to my own head before I let them do what they did to me."

Jason watched her as the pain etched back into her features. Her shoulders became tense once again as her body reverted back into that of a scared young woman who was afraid of her own shadow. He wanted to tell her that she didn't want to take her own life. He wanted to tell her that one day she might be able to get over this horrible ordeal. He wanted to tell her that he was glad she survived, he was glad she was here, but he knew that none of things mattered. The pain and the torture mattered right now to Elizabeth and he couldn't take those things away.

He licked his lips as he tried to find something to say, "Elizabeth…"

"They shot my father first," she said softly as her eyes blinked open and she stared out the window into the small town of Charlesville, "Once they were sure he was dead they came after us. One of them rode right up to me and told me to be prepared to die. I was, I saw them killing Sarah and my mother but I don't think they really killed them right away," she looked painfully thoughtful, "I just think that my mother and sister gave up easily and that they died spiritually even before their bodies did. I didn't want that at first. I wanted to live. Even as they drug me off into the bushes, behind a clump of rocks and one of them removed his breech cloth, I still wanted to live because I wanted these bastards to pay for what they did to my family and what they were going to do to me."

She ran her fingers across her face and wiped away her tears, "He was the leader, I could tell, he had more feathers in his hair than the others and the way he barked orders at them in his grunted language. You could just feel the power radiating off of him. He took me first, he took me twice, and then he left me to them. I had them all counted but it was such a blur after…" she stopped as the tears overwhelmed her and the sobs came out, "And they took a break and they mounted me in front of the leader and we rode for a while and the whole time he kept touching me and feeling me and I could feel his…"

Elizabeth shuddered and then sighed when she felt Jason squeeze her hand again. She could feel him trying to give her some of his strength that was held in his firm grip, "We stopped again and they ate and decided not to feed me. I wasn't sure if they wanted me weak or strong. At times they enjoyed my screams and at other times they seemed to enjoy me being lifeless. And when they were done with me and they couldn't use me anymore for the night that's when they beat me and they tortured me with their sticks and their crude looking weapons until I was bleeding and bruised. Then they picked me up again and we moved on once more."

Jason could hear her sniffle beside him and he kept a tight hold on her hand, encouraging her to continue on if she wished or to stop if she felt she couldn't go on. He knew that he couldn't look at her however because it would be too painful and he would want to cause himself harm for not being there when she truly needed him.

"That was when I wanted to kill myself," she whispered, "I almost gave up until something inside of me told me not to and I tried to escape while I was tied to a tree but they came after me again and they almost took me once more until someone else saved me, another Indian, and he took me back to his tribe and kept me there, living with me as his wife, but he never touched me, never attempted to. He wanted me to stay there with him but I told him I couldn't and he told me that I would not be accepted into the white world but I didn't listen. I made him drop me off at that town and then when they didn't accept me I was all alone, on my own, trying to figure out a way to go on. I should've gotten a knife, I should've sliced my own wrists with a rock because before I knew it there was some other guy, trying to…" she broke down again as she tugged on his hand and turned to look at him, her blue eyes revealing her tortured and damaged soul, "And I was so scared that I was going to have to live through that again and I knew that I wouldn't have been able to. I wouldn't have been able to survive that again Jason. If he had taken me I would've thrown myself in the fire after he was done. I wouldn't have been able to handle it but then you showed up and you saved me and you brought me back here and you are trying your hardest to give me a new life."

"Elizabeth," he choked as he felt his own tears overwhelm him, "Elizabeth, it's not…"

"And it's so hard," she cried, "Because I see them, all the time, when I'm not with you they follow me, they haunt me, and I'm trying to let them go, I am, but it's so bad, Jason. It's like I can still physically feel them touching me, cutting me, raping me. You can't see the blood on the outside but its inside. My soul is still bleeding Jason. Make it stop, make it stop like you did with that other bastard, make it stop," she was pounding at his chest with her fists, "Make it stop Jason, make it stop."

That was the one thing Jason couldn't do, he couldn't make her pain stop, and his body was now becoming consumed with the sobs that he was crying for her. As she continued to fight him, he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her tight against him and this time she didn't pull away. Her hands gripped his shirt, her face buried in his chest as she cried out all the pain and misery that she was going through. And Jason buried his face in her dark curls, crying too.

"I think this is the most beautiful hotel that I have ever been too," Sam blushed as she moved away from the changing room and towards Sonny, who was seated on a couch, "Not that I've been to a lot of hotels, although I know that people assume…"

"I don't assume anything when it comes to you," Sonny smiled as he took her hand and pulled her down beside him, "I'm glad that you're having a good time and I knew that you wouldn't be able to find it in Charlesville that's why I've brought you to Baker's Flats. Michael said he had a great time when he came here with Lulu Spencer."

Sam laughed softly as she reached for the brandy glasses and handed one to Sonny, "That's one thing about Georgia, we never had a million tiny towns name after a famous man. Though, I wouldn't have minded a 'Sonny's Village'."

Sonny chuckled as he took a sip of his drink, "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"People always regarded you with distaste?" Sam asked curiously, "Even when you lived back east," she smiled sadly when she saw the dimples slip from Sonny's face, "You are going to have to talk about her at some point. You won't be able to move on with your life if you don't."

"I'm here with you," he said quietly as his eyes moved towards the window, "I don't think that now's the time to start talking about my dead wife."

"Sonny," Sam said softly as she placed her drink down and took his hand, "Caroline was a big part of your life and that will never go away. She gave you a beautiful son and a few happy years. It's a time that you're never going to forget and something I can never compete with and I don't want to. We, hey," she said taking her other hand and turning his face to look at her, "We both had completely different lives before we met one another and we can't change that. It made us who we are today. I doubt very much you would have wanted to be with the spoiled Southern belle that giggled incessantly."

"That was Carly," Sonny said with a laugh, "I mean besides the giggling. She was spoiled, we both were, and when we set our eyes on one another it was love at first sight. I couldn't resist her, which was difficult since I was living at her mother's boarding house. One night, I eventually ruined her, although Carly fought me on the phrasing of it, and we had to get married. I don't regret it and neither did she. Bobbie helped us when I was in law school. She made is easier for us to raise our son and I'll never forget that. That's why when I see a good man coming into town looking for a room I tell him I'm booked and send him over to the boarding house."

"Still taking care of her after all these years," Sam smiled as she leaned closer to him, "That sounds like the Sonny Corinthos I know."

He smiled and ducked his head when he felt his cheeks redden, "I made partner as soon as I graduated law school and that made my parents more willing to accept my family and my wife. They always thought that Carly was dragging me down when in turn it was her forcing me to do better, to become the best damn attorney Boston had ever seen. I clawed my way to the top and I made sure that she had one of the fanciest houses in town and enough money to buy all the things she would never need. I should've known that life was too good," he sighed as he placed his brandy glass down and pulled away from Sam, running his hands over his face, "We were married for thirteen years before she was taken from me and I could tell you almost every moment of our life together. It was too good to last forever."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Sam said as she slid her arm around Sonny's shoulder, "She sounds like someone who made you want to get up every morning and be a better person."

He laughed and shook his head, "And look at me now. I can't imagine what she would think knowing that I'm running a saloon and allowing our son to live in it. Carly was always spunky and she was very much a fighter like myself but there was this side to her, a delicate side, that not a lot of people saw. I see it in Michael every day."

"Did you ever find out who did that to her?" Sam asked softly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, "With the help of…" he tensed for a moment, "Of an old friend I was able to find out who killed my wife and when the sheriff didn't help me, I took matters into my own hands."

Sam had a feeling that his tight grip meant Johnny was the one who helped him. He also didn't relax any when he mentioned that he was the one who went after his wife's killers. Pulling away she leaned up towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"There are women back in Georgia who think that I should have killed myself, like my mother, instead of selling my own body to survive. They would have applauded me for finally murdering those Yankee bastards that touched me but to give myself to them willingly is unforgivable," she whispered as she ran her fingers along his jaw, "I will not regret or be ashamed of what I've done to bring me here. I use to feel terrible for being a…a whore but if that is what I needed to do to find my way to you then I don't regret it."

"This," he said as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm, "This is hard for me sometimes because I feel like I'm betraying my wife still. There has never been anyone else for me but Carly and I'm afraid that with there being someone else…"

"Sonny, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," he said, "Because you make me feels things that have lain dormant inside of me for the last six years. I've been with plenty of women Sam, you know what I do for a living, and you are the only one that makes me smile, makes me have a good time, makes me feel like I'm actually living again. It scares the hell out of me but I can't fight it anymore and I'm tired of it. I want to enjoy being with you. The guilt just gets overwhelming sometimes."

Sam smiled, "Society hates us already so I say that we take our time with this, work through it and find out what's actually going on here. I have no airs about us spending time together and enjoying one another and if we have to drive into another town to have a dinner with some peace and quiet and few stares that's fines by me."

"It's not going to always be like that," Sonny said, "I will get Charlesville to accept you."

"Let's do one battle at a time," she smiled before looking around the candlelit room, "Do you have any ideas on how we can spend the rest of the evening?"

"I have one," Sonny said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap, "I want to hear all about the spoiled Southern Belle who giggled too much, starting from birth."

Sam laughed as she placed a soft kiss on his jaw, "I'm not sure about from birth but I can start with a story that resulted in a tantrum because my pigtails were not curled just so."

"Now that I'd love to hear," Sonny grinned.

"Excuse me," Lu said as she patted him on the shoulder. She looked startled and took a step back when he turned around and faced her. He was much larger than the last time she had seen him, "Hello."

Jason nodded and tipped his hat, "How are you doing, Miss Spencer?"

"Oh none of that," Lu said with a smile and a wave of her hand, "I've known you since as long as I can remember, before that really, you know you can call me Lu, just not Lulu."

"Us knowing one another so well," Jason said crossing his arms across his chest, "Is what why you look so terrified of me right now?"

"Well," Lu said clasping her hands together, "The last time that we spent any time together you wanted to be a doctor, then you left town suddenly and I left town and when you came back I heard all the…I heard that you had decided to do something else with your life."

"And that gossip has made you afraid of me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid," Lu scoffed, "Really Jason you are very intimidating, with a gun or not, and right now, yes I admit that I'm slightly intimated but this has nothing to do with me. I'm here because I came to ask you a favor."

"I'm not going to kill anyone for you," Jason said turning back around to the denims he was looking at.

Lu gasped behind him and poked him again, "That was not funny. I'm here because of Elizabeth."

She was startled when he whipped back around to face her. She had never seen a man react so quickly to another women's name nor had anyone handled her as roughly as he when he took hold of her elbow and drag her towards a corner of the store

When he let her go she rubbed her arm, "Intimidating."

"What is this about Elizabeth?" he asked quietly as he looked around him, "Is she okay? She's not hurt is she? I left her last night at your house and told her to take the day off. I didn't think she was going to listen to me."

"She's fine," Lu said holding up her hands and even more sure that something was going on between Jason and Elizabeth, something they didn't realize, "I saw her the other night too and she didn't look well. I was more surprised when I saw her when she came home. I didn't expect a woman who had gone through all that she had to look as beautiful as she did. She really is quite striking. And she's just about the nicest person I had ever met in my life."

"Lu…" Jason warned.

"Sorry," Lu smiled sheepishly, "I said I saw her the other night. I was having trouble sleeping and I found her in our family room. She told me that she never sleeps anymore. That she's had such a hard time doing it after separating from you and although I'm not sure quite what that means I've surmised that you make her feel safe. And this poor woman needs to feel safe Jason; she's been through too much to not be able to have some tranquility in her life. We have to do something."

"What are you suggesting?" Jason asked, "That I permanently move into your guest bedroom?"

"No, no I don't think Papa would allow that," Lu said thoughtfully, "But you do live right next door so maybe you can tell her that if she leaves her window open you'll be able to hear her if she screams. Of course that means you would have to sleep in your own guest room and…"

"Lu," Jason said, "I'm not sure…"

"I know you want to help her just as much as I do," Lu said, "She has so many hurdles ahead of her. I see her every morning walking swiftly to your house, afraid that if she slowed down in those few steps, someone would stop her and force a conversation. She knows that she has to go out and face society one day but she keeps pushing it off for as long as she can. She cringes at the mention of any type of dinner or event. I want to be able to help her and I feel so helpless because there is nothing that I can do," she looked away from Jason and down at her gloved hands, "I know that you calm her, you make her feel reassured, and I was hoping that if there were some way you could convince her that you would be there, somehow, someway, my poor cousin would finally be able to get some much needed sleep."

"I heard some things too from the gossip hounds," Jason said, "And your not a bitch like they say," he grinned when she gasped, "I'll see what I can do with Elizabeth. I'm actually going to speak with her now if I can."

"Oh, thank you," Lu squealed as she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Jason frowned, "Don't do that again."

She laughed, "I won't, promise. Now if you'll excuse me I must go have a word with Kristina. Thank you again, Jason, even for listening."

Jason nodded as he moved away from the corner of the store and towards the exit. Lu hurried down one of the aisles and towards the counter where her friend was laying out the new candy they had just received from back east.

"Guess what?" Lu asked.

"You have a date with Jason Morgan?" Kristina guessed without looking up.

"That wasn't even funny," Lu frowned, "No silly. I spoke with my parents about Michael and told them that he wanted to travel back east with me and Mama said that she was going to write a letter to one of her friends and get him a job and a place to stay. Oh everything is working out as planned Kristina. I'm so enormously happy."

"Well I'm not," Kristina said slamming some candy on the counter, "Aren't you even going to miss me when you're gone, Lu? I'd never imagined that I'd lose you to the east forever. I thought that once you got back here you'd decide to stay."

"Oh Kristina," Lu said as she reached over and took her friends hand, "It doesn't matter where I live, we are always going to be best friends and with the railways that they are building its going to make it much more easier for us to see one another. You can travel back east to visit me and Michael! I'm sure you'll love it there. You might even decide to stay."

"I doubt that," Kristina smiled, "You know how I love horses and I don't think you can ride them around back east as much as you can here. But I do have to come for a visit, no matter what the parents say."

"Good," Lu said squeezing Kristina's hands, "I'm coming back later so we can have dinner together, it's on me, so tell your parents I'm sorry but I've been spending too much time with Michael and not enough with you and we must go out. I have to go speak with him and then I'll be back real soon. Save me some candy."

"Where are you going?" Kristina asked with a laugh.

"To see Michael," Lu smiled as she headed for the door, "I won't be too long. He'll probably go out of his mind when he finds out I had the nerve to walk into his father's saloon in the middle of daytime but I don't care. Jason just told me those old biddy's called me a nasty word and I'm going give them cause to say more things," she giggled, "They won't say any of them to my face and still invite me to their teas. I'll be back soon."

"Lu, I'm afraid that you have lost your mind!" Kristina called after her friend as she leaned over the counter. She smiled even more when she watched Lu make a wide berth of the next customer coming into the mercantile, "Hello Mr. O'Brien, how are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine Miss Lansing," Johnny said with a small bow as he made his way towards her, "And how are you? I hope you're not working too hard sorting through all these delicious peppermints."

"No," she said slapping his hand away when he reached for one, "And I'd be doing much better if you would stop teasing poor Lu. Don't," she said when he opened his mouth to respond, the grin that he gave her was even worse, "I was too far away to hear what you said but I know you said something to cause her nose to go up in the air. Really, must you torture her so?"

"It brings such joy to my life," he grinned as he slid a coin on the counter and grabbed a peppermint, "Even you must admit that she's a crazy minx that needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I think I'm just the man to do it."

"I don't think you know her as well as you think you do," Kristina said, "Because my best friend is a wonderful person, although the crazy part I will give you. She's insisting on going to speak to Michael right now about a job back east."

"Michael? Sonny's son Michael?" Johnny looked towards the door of the mercantile, "You allowed her to go into a saloon? Do you know what that would do to her reputation?"

"Did you really think I could stop her?" Kristina asked, "It won't be that bad. It's a busy day in the streets, hardly a patron will notice her, and she claims that she wants the elderly women folk to talk anyways. Really, if I thought that…" Kristina blinked when she heard the door shut behind Johnny, "I can't imagine why those two don't get along better."

"Good afternoon," Lu smiled as she approached the bar at The Devil's Gate saloon, "Mr. Corinthos isn't around is he?" She looked around in the near empty saloon, satisfied that the few man that were there were too preoccupied with the doves to notice her.

"Sonny?" Rachel asked with a small smile, "Sonny's out of town until at least tonight, possibly longer depending on how long the southern whore keeps him away. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

"Oh no, that's quite alright."

"I'm sure it's real important for a woman of your nature to be sniffing around in a place like this," Rachel said as she poured herself a shot of vodka, "You're lucky these boys are busy. They'd go crazy over a girl like you."

"I'm here for Michael," Lu said holding her head high, "And I'm perfectly aware that he is not out of town. Could you please tell him that I'm here?"

"I ain't your damn maid," Rachel snorted, "You want Michael Corinthos, you march your pretty little legs up them stairs and make a left, he's about the third door in. Although, I'd knock first, boy's probably still passed out from last night and naked at that. That's how men sleep around here, not a stitch of clothes on 'em. I bet they cover up real good back east."

Lu shook her head sadly, "I know that Michael works here at night dealing cards. He thinks that it's enjoyable but I'm about to tell him he'll never have to do it again. Thank you for all your help."

Lu moved away from the mean spirited woman behind the bar and headed towards the wooden stairs that would take her up to the second level of the saloon. She had never been in one of these places before and while the bottom level looked innocent enough, the rowdy noises she heard from the second level were reminding her why everyone called this place sinful.

As her boots hit the floor she saw a few women walking around in robes and worn out stockings, talking and laughing while pointing out new ways to do their hair and speaking of the pay they received last night. It caused her to shudder and to quickly make a left and head down towards Michael's room.

She was crazy to come into a place like this but she was also crazy about Michael and she was eager to tell him about her plans for Philadelphia. They would finally be free of this crazy western town and be able to settle down and have a family.

Counting the doors, Lu looked around her as she approached the third one. She was hearing some strange noises coming from somewhere and she couldn't pin point the location. As she inched herself closer and closer to the room where Rachel said Michael would be she realized that his door was open a crack and that those loud noises were coming from behind it.

Knowing she should turn away but unable to resist, Lu flattened her palm against the wooden door and pressed on it gently, it slid open a few more inches beneath her hand and she had to slap her free hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp that desperately wanted to come out. Her stomach was rumbling and she fought hard to resist the urge to be sick.

Michael was sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall, his body naked, except for the sheet that covered the bottom half of his legs. There was a blond woman on top of him, moaning loudly, and bouncing up and down on his lap. Neither of them were aware that she was there and both of them looked to be in a good deal of pain.

Lu, however, knew they weren't in pain, pain was the last thing those two were feeling at the moment. Stumbling back from the door she turned around and hurried back down the stairs, flying past Rachel and anyone else that was left in the saloon. She ran as fast and as far as she could but she couldn't outrun the images in her mind.

Johnny turned towards Rachel after watching Lu race out of the saloon, "If I find that any harm has come to her I would make myself scarce if I were you."

Rachel laughed before she choked on her drink when Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders and nearly drug her across the top of the bar, "Let me…"

"I would never hit a woman, ever," Johnny said, "But you're not a woman, you're a whore, and you better mark my words. If she gets hurt because of what you sent her up there to see Rachel Adair, I will kill you."

He then pushed the soiled dove back away from him and hurried out of the saloon, hoping that he would be able to catch up with Lu. He looked down the boardwalk, which would have led towards her house, but he couldn't see her amongst the crowd. When he turned the other way he saw the livery boy fighting with someone who was blocked from his view. When Joe was pushed aside and a horse burst out a few minutes later with a rider on its back, Johnny didn't even have to look twice to know who it was.

He stepped off of the boardwalk, in the middle of the street, and ran through the muddy road to make his way to the livery. The boardwalk was too crowded and this path would make it quicker, albeit a filthier way, to get to Lu. He tossed a gold coin at the still fallen Joe before he rummaged through the horses and picked out the best stallion that was stabled there.

"That's one of Mr. Alcazar's horses! You can't take Blackie! That's Mrs. Alcazar's horse!"

"I'm sure Emily would understand!" Johnny called after him as he leaned over the horse's mane and urged him forward with his heels.

He knew that Lu had a few minutes on him and he only hoped that she had picked out a dun horse in her haste to escape town. If she had hopped on a thoroughbred like the one he had he might not be able to catch up with her. As eastern as she was she grew up in the west and he knew that she had some type of experience as a horsewoman.

He was thankful when she was within his sight and he urged his horse to increase their speed, yelling in its ear and slapping it's heaving sides. He knew that you should never run a horse down unless you were fighting for your life but Johnny felt like he was fighting for someone's. Lu was upset and if she couldn't control the horse she was simply going to go over its head.

Pulling up beside her he started to shout at her but she didn't want to listen. When he reached for the horse's mane, Lu abruptly pulled up and practically threw herself from the animal. Johnny had to turn Blackie around in a circle before the horse angrily came to a stop and when he dismounted Lu was on top of him, pounding at him with her tiny fists.

"I hate you!" she screamed, "Its men like you that cause Michael to do those things that he's done! I know that he's been spending time with you in that saloon and I know that you told him that he could do whatever he wants and I hate you for it! I hate you!"

"Lu," Johnny said trying to grab her wrists, "Lu, you have to…"

"I wish that I never met you!" she screamed, "I wish that you never came to this town with your attitude and your careless lifestyle! I wished you stayed away from the man that I planned to marry and kept your influence away from him!"

"Damn't," Johnny said managing to push her away from him, "It's not my fault your boyfriend decided to sleep with a whore!"

Lu hauled back and slapped him across the face. She had done so before but this time her hand felt a lot heavier and she knew from the look on his face that it stung a lot more. She didn't look contrite and he didn't look angry but he did turn away from her.

"You can yell at me and throw a fit all you want," he said as he approached Blackie, "You can place the blame on me and slap me until the cows come home, Miss Eastern but that is not going to change the fact that Michael was up there in the bed with Courtney willingly. No one forced him."

Lu felt herself recoil and the tears pooled in her eyes, "How did you know it was Courtney? Oh…it's a regular. She's…she's the one that he's always with. They have this thing don't they, oh." Lu placed her hand over her mouth again and turned away from Johnny for fear that she was going to be ill.

He wanted to go to her, to comfort her in a way that he never had before. From the moment he met her he wanted her in his bed but now he wanted to brush those tears away, to make her feel safe, to let her know that this was not her fault but that of society's. He couldn't though, she didn't want his comfort, and he was tired of getting slapped for being the man that he was.

"For what it's worth," he said as he turned his head towards her, "He's an asshole." He watched her as her shoulders started to shake, as she tried to fight the tears that wanted to overwhelm her, "He's a prick, a bastard, and a whole lot of other things I can't say in front of you but mostly Lu, he's an idiot. If I had you on my arm you can be rest assured that I would not be leaving you to spend time with some ditzy tramp."

"Don't," she snapped as she turned towards him, "Don't stand there and lie to me and tell me things that you think are going to get me…because they won't, stop saying them right now."

"I'm saying the truth," Johnny said, "And I know that you don't want to believe me because since the first time we've met each other your claws have been out and my defenses have been up but I assure you that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on and I don't care if I had to be celibate for the rest of my life, knowing that you were on my arm, that you were the one I would get to kiss goodnight would be enough for me."

She looked at him again, with those damn blue eyes, hopeful and filled with tears.

"It sounds like a lot of bull that I'm spewing out of my mouth but it's not," he said as he moved away from the horse and took a step towards her, "Because from what I hear around town, there is a soft side to you, you do care a lot about people, especially that piece of shit back in the saloon. There's nothing wrong with wanting pretty things and a better life and I, of all people, should not hold that against you. I just hate," he said as he reached out and touched her shoulder, "That a woman like you is wasting time on him."

Her shaking had stopped and the sobs no longer seemed to control her body but the tears still came, silently and slowly, rolling down her cheeks and onto the beautiful dress that was wrinkled and torn from her quick getaway.

"You have no idea what you do to people," he whispered as she turned towards him, "You have no idea what those eyes, those lips, that body, can make a man want to do. If Michael hadn't claimed you practically the moment you got back into town I guarantee you that the rest of the cowpokes in this town would be falling over themselves just to have you smile at them."

She sniffled and looked down at herself as if she didn't believe a word of what he said. Johnny swore that he heard a little piece of his heart break.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, Miss Eastern," he said softly as he leaned down and wiped a few of her tears away, "You have no idea that a million whores in this world could still not equal to you. Lu," when her eyes met his he let out a long, slow breath, "Lu you have no idea."

"But I love him."

And those words caused Johnny's heart to break even more.

He didn't care that he seemingly lost the battle over Lesley Lu Spencer. He didn't care that the spunky eastern snob that he admired had fallen for a saloon boy that would never live up to her dreams. He didn't care about what his friends would think when they had learned that he was smitten with the type of woman that he hated. He cared that she was crying and he wanted to ease her pain, so he took her in his arms, and she finally let him comfort her.

Her sobs began anew as Lu clung to him, burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was holding on to Johnny for dear life, her fingers twisting in his shirt and making sure that he was going nowhere. His body felt like a rock, solid and strong in the face of a desert storm. He whispered soft words in her ear, nothing that made sense, but they soothed her nonetheless. She felt his fingers tangle in her dark locks as she revealed in his strength.

They both felt something in this embrace, something they couldn't deny but knew that they had to. Lu wanted this warmth that she felt to stay with her always and Johnny couldn't shake the odd feeling of being safe in this woman's arms. Neither of them wanted to move, not even when they heard the approaching sound of a lone horseman, but Johnny forced her away from him. He wanted to make sure that her reputation was protected.

"It's getting late," Lorenzo Alcazar said as he brought his horse to a stop a few feet in front of Johnny, "I heard from the livery boy that something had startled Miss Spencer and I came to see if she was alright. I assured him that Mr. O'Brien probably had everything under control but we both thought it best that I check anyway. He also said something about a horse."

"I didn't kidnap Blackie, I borrowed him and paid for him as well as Lu…Miss Spencer's horse," Johnny said, "I think it would be best if you take her back into town. It would look better if she came with a married man instead of an unwed one."

Lu turned to look at Johnny and couldn't explain why she didn't want to be separated from this man, "Come with us."

"I'll catch up with you," Johnny said, "I'm sure you'll find me around the mercantile. I'm always picking up more supplies than Lorenzo needs," he forced a smile, "You going to be alright?"

"I'm okay," she said quietly, "Thank you for following me out here and making sure. I appreciate it, Mr. O'Brien."

Johnny watched her, detached, as she approached the small dun that she had taken from the livery. She climbed on sidesaddle, unlike the way she had ridden out of town, an adjusted her skirts while Lorenzo approached him.

"I think its best you stay in town for a few days," Lorenzo said quietly, "Lucky can handle things for now and maybe you can relieve him by the weekend. Emily's talking about inviting Elizabeth out to the ranch for a couple of day's anyway so we might as well all go back together," he gave Johnny a small smile, "I'll explain what happened to her horse."

"I'm sorry again," Johnny said as he adjusted his hat on his head, "But as you can see I was worried about Miss Spencer. She looked to be upset and I wanted to make sure that she was okay. There was no harm done to the animal although I did ride him a little hard."

"He's use to it," Lorenzo smiled, "Emily likes to race me on the ranch," he cleared his throat as he saw Lu approach them, "You did the right thing to make sure that she's alright. The sun's disappearing and she's not safe out here at night. I'll make sure to tell anyone that who says otherwise," he nodded to Lu, "Are you ready Miss Spencer?"

"Yes Lorenzo," Lu said with a forced smile, "Thank you again, Mr. O'Brien."

Johnny nodded as he watched Lu align her horse next to Lorenzo's and they started back into town at a slow trot. Lorenzo was right, the sun was quickly descending in the sky, and a few more minutes out there and Lu wouldn't be safe. As she became a mere spot on the horizon, he felt his blood begin to boil and his fists curl when he realized what could have happened to her if he hadn't have been there.

He wanted to wrap his hand around that whore's neck but more importantly he wanted to have a detailed conversation with Michael Corinthos, one that couldn't wait. He swung back onto Blackie's back and started towards town, bypassing the main road and heading towards the back, along the waterway where Charlesville pumped their water from. He found a drunkard, tossed a few gold coins out him, and passed along a message that would bring Michael Corinthos out of the saloon and away from prying eyes.

"Lu?" Michael asked as he hurried onto the boardwalk, "Lu where are…ah!"

Johnny's hands curled around the collar of Sonny's only child. He watched as Michael turned red and was slammed up against the wall that housed one of the lesser known saloons in town. They were in a dark alley, one barely big enough to allow two men in, and Johnny planned on having a long talk with Michael, mostly with his fists.

"I thought someone made it real clear that Miss Spencer was supposed to know about your trysts before you continued them?" he snarled as his knuckles pressed up against Michael's chin, "Was there part of Lucky's conversation that you didn't quite understand?"

"What concern of yours is it?" Michael asked, "I haven't had a…oh!" he sputtered and bent over when Johnny's fist connected with his face. He then shot up again when another punch met with his stomach, "Fuck!"

"Something like that," Johnny said as he grabbed Michael by the hair and slammed his head against the wall, "I knew your mother and I knew she wouldn't approve of this and I don't care what the fuck your father thinks. I do care that you hurt an innocent woman in all this just to scratch an itch from some buxom blond. I hope it was worth it, boy, because it looks like you just lost Lesley Lu Spencer because of it."

Michael glared at Johnny when he released his hold on him and shoved the man back, "You're jealous. Your actually jealous of me because not only am I living with whores and fucking them but because I have Lu too. I know that you've wanted her. I knew that from the moment I saw you looking at her. She's mine, O'Brien, and you'll never know what she's like in bed. Ah!"

Johnny slapped Michael hard against the mouth, busting his lip open. He then hit him in his back, knocking him to his knees, and Johnny gave him two swift kicks in the stomach with his boots. He bent down and grabbed Michael's hair again before shoving his face in the dirty ground.

"You want to continue this? Do you?" Johnny asked, "You better find her and you better get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I will try my damndest to convince her to stay the fuck away from trash like you."

Michael spit a mouthful of blood into the ground before he looked up at Johnny with a gleam in his eyes, "And when I'm done getting her to forgive me, you think about us moving back east, you think me marrying her, you think about all the babies I'm going to give her," he held onto his side as he struggled to his feet, "You think about the times that I'll be fucking Lu while you'll be here jerking yourself off."

Johnny's hand wrapped around Michael's neck and squeezed as he pressed the younger man back against the wall, "You tell the grim reaper I said hello."

"Let him go."

Johnny watched as Michael's face started to turn a sickly blue, ignoring the person behind him.

"Damn't O'Brien you will hang for this," Jason said hitting Johnny's arm with the butt of his gun, causing him to release Michael, "I'm sure whatever the hell this is about is not worth dangling on the wrong end of a noose," he looked down at Michael was on his knees and hands, gasping for air, "Are you alright?"

Michael pushed Jason's hand away and stumbled to his feet, clutching his ribs, "You'll pay for this. You mark my words."

Johnny was rubbing his arm and jerked his head towards The Devil's Gate, "Tell your father I said hello."

Michael brushed past both men as he spit out another mouthful of blood. He then stumbled his way towards the back end of the saloon where he slipped in, to avoid curious onlookers and whores with a lot of questions.

"Sonny is going to kill you for this," Jason said as he slid his gun back into his holster, "I hope that was worth destroying your friendship over."

"Sonny won't be that mad when he finds out that Michael was fucking a whore all the while courting someone else," Johnny said as his eyes moved from where Michael was, towards Jason, "He should've been a man and told the truth instead of sneaking around like a rattlesnake."

"Rattle snakes are deadly."

"So are drifters," Johnny snarled. He kicked the side of the wall with his foot and then punched it for good measure, "Thank you."

Jason looked at him curiously, "For what?"

"For stopping me," Johnny said shoving his hands in his pockets as he pushed past Jason, "Because tonight, after what he did, I would've killed him."

Johnny walked away, kicking stones in his path, as he made his way back towards the hotel where he was staying while he was in town. Everyone in town knew that Jason Morgan had a temper to be reckoned with but that had yet to be introduced to Johnny O'Brien's. It was even more deadly.

Elizabeth sighed as she wandered around her pink room in the Spencer household. She had once again been unable to fall asleep for fear that the horrible nightmares would return. Instead of reliving them through her dreams, she wandered through the hellish memories awake, and looked forward to the sunrise when she could have breakfast with her Aunt, Uncle and cousin before going over to Jason's.

She hated that she had become so dependent on him and what was worse was the breakdowns that continually happened in his presence. Jason assured her that he was glad she was allowing him to help but still, she felt like a burden at times, and wanted to do more for him than just clean his house.

Moving towards her window, Elizabeth thought of speaking with Emily tomorrow and maybe finding out what some of Jason's favorite foods were. She wasn't a good cook but she could try her hand at something he liked as a thank you for being there for her when she needed him. She knew it wouldn't be enough, nothing ever would, you couldn't possibly ever thank someone enough for saving you and showing you that people did care about you, whether you wanted them to or not.

Sighing, Elizabeth leaned on the windowsill and was startled upright when she saw a shadow by one of her Aunt's favorite trees in the backyard. The shadow moved away from the tree, stepping into the moonlight and Elizabeth realized it wasn't a shadow at all. It was Jason, tipping his hat at her and giving her a small smile.

Elizabeth raised her hand and waved slightly before she turned around and walked towards her bed. Jason was watching over her, as he had every night on the trail, as he did the night they had arrived at Emily's house, as he would for as long as she needed him.

She pulled down the covers and slid into bed, burying herself under them and clutching her soft pillow. She closed her eyes, with a trace of a smile on her lips and sighed. For the first time in a very long time, Elizabeth Webber had a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Kristina swatted at her dress as it once again got stuck in one of the mesquite bushes in the back of Bobbie Spencer's house. Up until this morning she had been enjoying her job, doing laundry for Lucky Spencer's Aunt. She was getting paid more than she knew she should and she enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't always pressuring her. It gave her a feeling of independence and she didn't mind getting up at the crack of dawn. That was, until Bobbie asked her to go fetch some eggs.

She didn't mind because she knew that the chicken was in a small pen out back. What she didn't know was that somehow the bird had escaped and while she had the eggs she certainly couldn't let Bobbie lose her prized chicken. So she had been chasing the animal around the yard for the past half hour, hoping the thing would wear itself out, and knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When she had finally pulled her dress free, Kristina dusted some dirt off of her and looked up to see the bird slowing make its way around the side of Bobbie's house. Practically tip toeing, Kristina started after the bird, quietly coming up on the animal until it spotted her and picked up its legs, running fully up the alley. Kristina rounded the bend, determined to get the animal, and ran smack into a body, causing her to fall on her backside.

"Kristina?"

Kristina brushed some red hair out of her face, wishing she had left it there when she confirmed who was standing over her; Lucky Spencer, holding his Aunt's chicken. She struggled to her feet as she felt her body flame while Lucky laughed and told her to wait for him. He deposited the chicken in its pen and then came back to her, helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over, "You look tuckered out."

"Yes, well, the chicken wanted to play a game of tag this morning," she said as dusted as much dirt off of her skirt as she could, "What are you doing here?" she looked up at Lucky startled and felt her face warm again when she found him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that way," she quickly explained. "After all, this is your Aunt's place. I just know how much you hate leaving the ranch. And with Lorenzo being in town I thought…" she stopped and looked at the ground, "That was rude of me."

"No, it wasn't," Lucky said with a small laugh as he placed his finger under her chin and pushed it up so that their eyes met, "Some of the boys ran out of tobacco and I didn't think that it would take me that long to run into town. I came in last night and stayed here. I was heading over to the Mercantile after breakfast to pick it up. I'm kind of surprised to see you here, instead of there."

"I wanted something more to do with my day," Kristina said with a forced smile, "I mean I can't go riding with anyone anymore. Lu won't get on a horse unless it's on a ranch with a side saddle and there's really no one..." she cleared her throat, "Your aunt said it was alright if I helped her out around here."

Lucky looked at her curiously, "You were bored so you took a job doing someone else' work?"

"Right," Kristina agreed even though they both knew it made no sense.

"Alright," Lucky said, "I came into town because I wanted to see you. Now you tell me why you're really working at my aunt's boarding house."

Kristina felt a smile slowly appear on her face, "You wanted to see me?"

"Don't avoid the question."

She took a step towards him and decided to give him part of the real reason, "I wanted to earn some money. I don't earn any wages in the store and I wanted to keep some extra coins aside in case I saw anything that I needed or if I wanted to go and buy lunch one day."

Lucky looked down at her as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Meaning if I take you out for a steak dinner, you want to pay this time?"

"I would never do that," she smiled innocently, "Your aunt and I both agree that even if I tried you'd never allow it," she laughed softly when he rolled his eyes, "Lucky, this just…" she looked around the yard, "This is something that I want to do, as weird as it sounds. I spent a whole night thinking about doing something on my own, for me, earning my way, and when your Aunt Bobbie allowed me to I couldn't turn back. I have to work in the Mercantile, I don't have to do this, and knowing that…" she shrugged, "It gives me a freedom I've never really experienced before."

"Had I known that you were here I would have been up with the sun," Lucky said as he turned back towards the house and started towards the kitchen door, "Now that that's all done with, come in and make me breakfast. I am a boarder."

Kristina gasped and was tempted to take off her boot and throw it at him. Instead, she stalked after him, "I am not going to make you breakfast, Lucky Spencer, I do laundry and I wouldn't do that either because you are not a _paying _boarder."

Lucky looked over his shoulder with a grin, "Was it written into your contact that the boarder had to be paying?"

Kristina glared at him with those emerald eyes and Lucky once again was taken aback at how this beautiful woman had been around all the whole time and he never noticed it. He stopped so abruptly that Kristina banged right into him, for the second time this morning, her mouth still open from the retort she was about to say.

"I'm not here for the food," he said quietly as he caught her, with his hands around her waist, and helped steady her. He found himself unable to release his hold. "It's more the company. It's not everyday a boy gets to have breakfast with not one, but two beautiful red heads."

"I'm sure your aunt will be thrilled to hear that compliment," she smiled.

"I wasn't trying to compliment my aunt," he said as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face, rubbing the deep red locks between his fingers, "I shouldn't admit this. A man usually doesn't when a woman's got him all tangled up like this but I can't stop thinking about you."

Kristina reached up with her hands and placed them on his forearms, her fingers curling around shirt, "I think about you too," she smiled shyly and laughed nervously, "A lot."

"It's getting ridiculous," he said, "I look at the cows and see your face."

Kristina laughed, "That is not a compliment."

"It is, it was, you know how I love my cows," he said as his hands moved around her waist, to bring her up against him, "I needed to see you, to tell you how much I enjoyed last Saturday night, and that when Lorenzo comes back I want to do it again. I want to take you out. I want to see how beautiful you are in the moonlight," he slid his hands up her back, bringing her closer; "I want to kiss you again."

"We don't really have to wait until Lorenzo's back," she said quietly as she stared straight ahead, directly at the buttons on Lucky's shirt, "I shouldn't admit this," she smiled softly as she looked up at him, "A woman usually doesn't when she wants a boy to kiss her."

Lucky smiled as he moved his hand from her back towards her face, his rough hand sliding along her smooth cheek, "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Slight," she whispered as he leaned closer to her, "Slight idea."

Her eyelashes fluttered closed as Lucky's lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him as close to her as possible, as her mouth tried to memorize every inch of his. She could feel him deepening the kiss, his lips pressing harder against her own, and parting slightly, as if wanting more.

Kristina sighed and opened her mouth, and Lucky caught her lower lip with his own, kissing her again, pulling her body tight up against his. She never wanted this moment to end; she wanted to stand here, in his aunt's yard and continue to kiss him for all eternity. Unfortunately, she heard Bobbie Spencer ring the small bell in her kitchen that declared breakfast. Lucky jumped nearly a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry about that," he said as he adjusted his hat and ran his hand over his face, turning away from her, "We're in public and we should have never…"

"I thought we agreed that a little compromising was okay," she said as she walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to look at her, "I thought you liked when I didn't obey the rules," her green eyes lost their light, "Please don't make me feel horrible for kissing you. My parents make me feel horrible for everything else."

"No, no," Lucky said pulling her into his embrace, "I enjoy kissing you, a little too much, and I don't want you to think that that's all that I'm about, that this is about," he said pulling back and looking down at her, "I want to be with you, in public, in view of everyone else. Not hidden away in my relative's backyard. But between your parents and my job, it's getting to be pretty difficult."

"We'll work on it," Kristina said, "We'll find ways and we'll deal with it. I'll make sure that Lorenzo has supplies delivered once a week and you try and come into town once a week for a few hours. We can go from there."

He looked at her with a half of a smile, "How long have you had this planned out?"

"Since I was fourteen."

Lucky laughed as he pressed another kiss to her forehead, "We will work on it."

"Good morning you two," Bobbie smiled from the kitchen door, "I have a separate setting set up on the kitchen table. I figured you might want to catch up since you've been on the ranch for a while Lucky. The food's ready whenever you are."

"We're coming in right now," Lucky said as he turned to Kristina and took her hand, "I see you've got an ally for us."

"I've been busy while you've been gone," Kristina smiled up at him.

"I'm beginning to see that," Lucky laughed and began to wonder when Kristina Lansing became a permanent fixture in his life.

Lesley Lu Spencer slowed her steps as she walked further and further into her mother's western garden. There weren't many flowers that were springing up but the ones that were held a beautiful shade of purple and yellows with a touch of orange. She knew that soon the winter was coming and the desert would turn cold, causing the beautiful plants to wither and die. She also knew that she wouldn't be here to see any of it. And the man standing a few yards in front of her might be.

Sighing Lu halted and placed her hands over her stomach. There were butterflies there, they started flapping around the moment her maid handed her a note stating that Michael Corinthos wanted to see her and was waiting in the garden. She had fretted with her dress and hair for nearly fifteen minutes before she worked up the courage to step out her back door. She didn't know why she was trying her best to look pretty, she was still furious at him for what he did to her and she wanted him to suffer for the pain that he caused her. But there was another part of her, a tiny voice that told her she had to look her best because her competition was beautiful and willing to lay down with Michael any time he requested. That thought made the tears appear in her eyes and caused her heart to break all over again.

She really did care for Michael, more than she though that she ever would, and she hated to see what they had ended simply because they couldn't agree on something. It was normal for men to take up with a fallen woman while they were courting someone else. It happened all over, including back in Philadelphia. It was something that she was aware of but it wasn't something that she expected to happen to her. When it did, she did not take it well and the person's whose arms she fell into were just as devilish as Courtney Matthews.

Shaking her head, Lu took a deep breath and resumed her steps. She had to get this over with, whatever _this_ was, that was happening in her mother's garden that she tried to replicate from her eastern home. She had to face Michael, tell him that they can never see each other again, and purchase the first ticket back east. She knew she should have never come back here, so many horrible things had happened, and it was time to go home to the place she truly loved.

The closer she moved, the further away she realized Michael was. He hadn't turned towards her, he was lost deep in thought and she was afraid that she was going to have to reach out to him in order to get his attention. But suddenly her shadow appeared and his side was revealed, the glare of the morning sun blocking him. It wasn't until he was fully facing her that Lu saw his face and gasped, pressing her gloved hands over her mouth.

"Michael, what happened?"

"It's nothing," Michael said as he moved around a stone bench and walked towards her, "I didn't want to come up to the house to see you like this. I didn't want to have to explain to your parents about how much of a fool I've been. Lu, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Who did this to you?" Lu said meeting him and pressing her hands to his face. She pulled back when he winced, "Michael, it looks like you ran into a wall."

He gave her a small laugh, "Not quiet and I'm pretty sure the wall would have hurt a lot less," he shook his head, "This isn't about me being injured, I deserve what I got. I hurt you and I shouldn't have done that. Lucky specifically told me…"

Lu's blue eyes flashed, "Lucky did this to you."

"No," Michael said shaking his head, "No, Lucky and I talked and he told me that I need to make you aware of the situation because you had ideas about what was going on. I told him that I cared about you. My God Lu I do, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone and I went and messed it all up because I couldn't…"

"Michael, please," she said softly as she ran her fingers over his bruised mouth, "We both had these silly ideas about relationships and we've been tip toeing around each other instead of talking about it," she adjusted her skirts and moved towards the stone bench, "Sit with me."

Lu watched him as he took a few steps while wincing. He then wrapped his arm around his waist as he gently sat down next to her. He adjusted himself as best as he could but she could see that he was still in a great deal of pain.

"You need to see a doctor," she said quietly, "Are your ribs broken?"

He shook his head again, "I'm sure they're just bruised and it would be worse for me to try and climb onto a horse and ride into town to see someone. You know the doctor still hasn't been replaced," he shrugged, "I won't be getting on a horse anytime soon. I'll be mulling around town the next few weeks, trying to find ways to get you to forgive me."

Lu gave him a sad smile and looked down at her hands, "I think it's a lot more complicated than that, Michael. I think that maybe this happened for a reason."

"No," Michael said, "You coming home was a reason. You coming back into my life was a reason. This, this was just my stupidity and showing how naïve I was at throwing something so wonderful right back into your beautiful face. I want to be with you Lu, I want to…I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I have to do that down on my knees begging you forgiveness than I will." He groaned but somehow managed to slid down onto his knees in front of her, "Please Lesley Lu Spencer, give me another chance, let me take you back east and make all your dreams come true."

Lu smiled as she reached out and touched his face gently, "You have to get up. You're in pain."

"No more than I put you in," he said as he struggled to his feet and accepted help from her, "Will you ever be able to let me back into your life?"

Lu helped him settle down onto the stone bench again before she took his hand and placed it into her lap, "I will, on a few conditions," she smiled, "Please, no visiting anymore women and if you have to, come to me first. I don't want to have to find out any other way than through you. And secondly, no more bar fights after our fights. You look absolutely horrid Michael."

He laughed as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it, "My dear, I wish it was a bar fight but I'm afraid it was one on one and I admit that I deserved every thing that I got. I was mouthing off to O'Brien and he didn't…"

Lu yanked her hand away from Michael and flew up from her seat, "Johnny did this to you?"

"Lu, listen, it was just something…"

"He did this to you," Lu seethed, "That man took it into his head to defend my honor when I neither wanted nor requested it. He thought that by beating up my boyfriend it would somehow win me over to his side. I can't believe…" she felt her eyes tear as she reached out and touched Michael's face again, "I can't believe that he's capable of doing this. That he would do this after he knows how much you mean to me."

"Jealousy is a vicious thing, Lu," Michael said softly, "And I'm okay. I'm better now that you've accepted me back into your life," he slid his hand up her wrist to her forearm and pulled her closer to him, "We're going to get out of here. We're going to put this place behind us and move on with our lives. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you as you've never been loved before," he gave her a smile, "If that's alright with you."

Lu smiled back as she rested her hands on his shoulders, "That's perfectly acceptable to me."

"I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer," he whispered as he leaned up towards her.

"I love you too, Michael," she said as she leaned down and met him in a sweet kiss.

The thought was still there however, dancing in the back of her mind, that there was no spark of anger, there was no flash of desire, and that this man was not Johnny O'Brien.

"He had a few things that he needed to do this morning," Laura smiled at her niece as she entered the family room that gave a beautiful view of Charlesville, "He told me that he would be back later to see you and that I was to make sure you did not go over to his house and clean this morning. He's afraid that you're going to take the wood right off of his furniture," Laura laughed at her niece's expression, "Well I added the last part. You have been cleaning a lot lately, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and moved towards the large couch that Laura Spencer had in her family room. She also knew that her aunt's tone meant she was spending a lot of time with Jason Morgan. Elizabeth knew that it wasn't a good sign when people walked into the room and knew what, or who, was on your mind. She knew that if she ever planned to step foot into society she would have to keep her distance from Jason or else declare a relationship with him. Fortunately for her, she was planning on avoiding the town matrons and any type of significant relationship.

"Shall I have them put on tea?" Elizabeth asked quietly, "I'm sure that there are some leftover breakfast treats that we can munch on until lunch is prepared."

"Actually, I had a different idea," Laura said as she folded her hands in front of her, "They just received some new things in at the Mercantile and I was planning on taking a stroll through town and stopping by to see what they have. I was hoping that you'd come with me."

"Its looks chilly out today," Elizabeth said as she ran her hands up and down her arms, "I'm afraid that I can't afford to be sick. Jason might be a clean man, but he's still a man, and I don't know what he'd do if I wasn't there to pick up after him."

"I'm sure Jason Morgan would manage," Laura said, "I have more than enough wraps for you to wear if there's a breeze. We can ever purchase you your own once we get into town. I'm sure they have lovely ones in a shade of blue that would go wonderfully with your eyes."

"The sun's still bright," Elizabeth said quietly as she moved towards the window, "I don't have a bonnet and I don't think that anything of yours would fit me when I try to stuff all of these curls in it. It's not proper to go out with hair like this."

"Your hair is beautiful," Laura said walking towards her niece, "And if anyone says otherwise, we'll declare them green with envy and turn our noses up at them," she smiled sympathetically, "Are there any other excuses I have rebuttal's for?"

"I'm not ready," Elizabeth said softly.

"You never will be," Laura said, "Elizabeth, you have been through a horrible experience that I would not wish upon my worst enemy. You are never going to be ready to face society again, it's just something that you're going to have to do, and I know that you can do it because I knew my brother very well. He was a fighter. I have no doubt he fought until the end."

Elizabeth bit her quivering lip and nodded, "He did."

"Elizabeth," Laura whispered as she reached out for her daughter.

"You have no idea how hard it is," Elizabeth said, "You have no idea what it's like to face people who view you as some kind of vile disease. You cannot imagine people looking at you like your worse than some soiled dove. I didn't ask for this, Aunt Laura," she said as she pointed to herself, "They get paid for what they do. They want to do it. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it."

"No, you didn't, and you didn't deserve it," Laura said as she placed her hand on her niece's shoulder, "But this was the horrible lot that life has dealt you and you have to deal with it. You cannot spend the rest of your life locked up in our home or spending your days cleaning Jason's house. Elizabeth, that's no way to live."

"Sometimes I don't want to live," Elizabeth said turning away from her aunt, "And the only times I do…I…" she sighed as she closed her eyes and thought about the only times she didn't mind living. All those times were spent with the gunslinger, Jason Morgan.

"And if you wait around for Jason to show you the world, I'm afraid that you're going to be waiting for a very long time, Elizabeth," Laura said sadly, "Jason is a very kind man but he's not one to stay in a place for very long. I'm afraid that you are going to get hurt by this."

Elizabeth felt herself cringe as she listened to her aunt, "I'm already hurting, Aunt Laura. And I don't understand what is so wrong with wanting Jason there with me when I first make my appearance into this town."

"Jason isn't here but I can give you the next best thing," Emily smiled as she stepped into the Spencer home, "Well, I can give you me."

"Emily," Laura smiled as she walked over towards the youngest Quartermaine and hugged her tightly, "How are you? How is Lorenzo?"

"We're both fine and we're staying in town for a while," Emily said, "As long as Elizabeth doesn't mind that I keep her company, although I fear that she likes my brother better," Emily approached Elizabeth and reached out, taking her hands, "I know that he's much stronger than I am and can shield you better but I've been known to hold my own against the old biddy's. What do you say, Elizabeth? I think it's time we step out together and show the world what we're made of."

"I…" Elizabeth shook her head as she looked down at the floor, "I don't know."

Emily turned towards Laura, "Would you get some coats for you and Elizabeth? There is a little bit of a chill out there this morning and I wouldn't want any of us freezing before we can head into town and have some fresh coffee."

"Sure," Laura smiled as she quietly left the family room.

Emily waited until Laura was away from the room before she turned back to Elizabeth with a sad smile, "I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to resort to blackmail. I know that you don't want to face the world. I know that you barely want to face yourself, Elizabeth, but you have to. And I'm not asking you to do this for me or Laura or even you, I'm asking you to do this for Jason."

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked, "Why would Jason even care about whether or not I go into town?"

"Jason wants to you walk down that boardwalk with your head held high," Emily said with a small smile, "He wants everyone in this town to see that you are the strongest person they will ever meet. He wants you to show them that you are better than they are."

"He said those things," Elizabeth said, "He said them to me before."

"He said them to me quite a few times," Emily said with a small laugh, "And I know that my brother has meant every word that he has ever said. So what do you say Elizabeth? Will you go into town with Laura and I?"

Elizabeth looked at Emily before turning towards the window again, "I will."

"Morning Rachel, my father up yet?" Michael asked as he strolled into the bar and saw the skinny blond sipping from a bottle of gin, "I hope that's not your breakfast."

"Recovering from last night darling," Rachel said with a half smile and then her mouth turned into an 'o' shape, "Looks like you could use this more than I can. I'd take some of it for your father too. He's in his office." She reached for a bottle of bourbon and slapped it on the bar, "When you're done there's some steak in the cooler for that eye."

"I appreciate all that advice," Michael said as he walked past her. He stopped short when he saw a man at the end of the bar, nursing a mug of beer, "It's a little early for you to be here," he smiled when Jason turned towards him, "Who are you checking up on?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright," Jason said, "And I wanted to make sure that your father didn't do anything stupid when he found out what happened to you," he took another sip from his mug, "Since he hasn't showed his face yet, I'm going to take a gander and say he's not aware of the situation."

"I haven't seen him," Michael said, "And I wanted to thank you for stopping what happened last night. He would have killed me if you didn't come by. I saw the look in his eyes. I saw that he wanted to murder me."

"You should know better than to knock on the devil's door," Jason said, "You should've learned that from your father and this place," he shrugged, "O'Brien would have regretted it and I'm not a man for regrets. I figured he shouldn't be one either."

"Just the same, I appreciate what you did," Michael moved away from Jason and grabbed the bourbon from the bar, "Have another beer, this shouldn't take long, and I'm pretty sure you're going to have to stop him because he won't believe that it's my fault."

"Sonny will see the truth eventually," Jason said, "He always does."

"Johnny O'Brien already has one strike against him where my father's concerned," Michael said, "This doesn't bode well for the man who goes back a long way with the Corinthos family. Enjoy your beer."

Michael didn't look back as Jason resumed his place at the lonely bar. Instead he continued down the long hallway towards his father's office and knocked once before he was allowed entrance. He saw Sam sitting by his father's side, going over the books with him, and her reaction was the same as Lu's, shocked and concerned. Sonny's was shock and fury.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sonny asked as he jumped out of his chair.

"It happened last night," Michael winced as Sam touched his face, "And I'm alright. It doesn't hurt as badly now as it did then. My ribs are still sore but I think they're bruised so I'm going to be that way for a while."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something for your eye?" Sam asked as she ushered Michael to a chair, "It looks so painful."

"Like I said, not that bad," Michael said, giving her a smile he learned from his father, "I'm really okay, Dad. Have a drink," he said placing the bourbon on his father's desk.

"There were no fights here last night," Sonny said as he came to hover over his son, "Where did this happen and how the fuck did I miss it?"

"Look Dad…"

"You tell me or I ask around and doing that will only succeed in pissing me off more," Sonny growled, "Tell me who did this to you and tell me where in the hell I can find them."

"I don't know where you can find him," Michael said quietly, "But I know that whatever Johnny did to me I deserved. I went against your rules, I ran my mouth off and the kicks and the punches…" Michael winced when his father slammed his fist on his.

"Johnny did this?"

"Johnny couldn't have done this," Sam said looking down at Michael and then back at Sonny, "Johnny would never…"

"Just because you spent the night with him doesn't mean that you know him," Sonny snapped, "The man is capable than a hell of a lot more than this and from the looks of Michael he's lucky to be alive. He put those bruises around your neck as well?"

Michael touched his neck gently and remembered the feel of Johnny's hand wrapped around it, "I really don't know how they got there."

"Michael, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of this, Samantha," Sonny said as he hurried towards his door and yanked it open, causing it to slam against the wall, "Rachel! Throw on a robe and grab a gold coin. I need you to find an urchin looking for money."

"What am I telling said urchin boss?" Rachel asked as she took another sip from her bottle.

"Sonny, please." Sam said as she and Michael followed after him, "You have to listen to Michael. I'm sure there's some explanation as to why he would do this."

"Nothing could justify what he did to my son!" Sonny screamed in Sam's direction and ignored the look he was receiving from the gunslinger at the bar, "Rachel you tell that urchin to find Johnny O'Brien and you tell him to tell O'Brien that I'm out for blood."

"And you have successfully made it to the Mercantile," Emily smiled as she led the way into the store, "This is the best place in town with the best prices. Lorenzo and I have agreed to have our goods delivered once a week out to the ranch. It's worth every penny that we pay for it. Excuse me; miss, would you mind providing us with some service?"

Kristina looked up from where she was tallying receipts and smiled, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait just like all the other customers," her eyes moved from Emily to Laura and then to the young women they had with them; the woman who had eyes like those of Lesley Lu and Laura Spencer, "Hello."

"This is my niece, Elizabeth," Laura smiled as she slipped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "Elizabeth, this is Kristina Lansing. She is good friends with Lulu. They grew up together causing a lot of trouble."

"Not that much trouble," Kristina smiled as she walked towards Elizabeth with some peppermints in her hand, "I had a tendency to disappear with the horses and there are days when I prefer pants to skirts. My parents think it's positively sinful and I'm sure Mrs. Spencer does too."

"Oh Kristina," Laura laughed, "Don't be putting ideas into Elizabeth's head."

"I don't…I don't think I could ever wear pants," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Just the same, we have plenty here, and I'd be willing to sell you some," Kristina smiled as she held out the small bag of peppermints for Elizabeth, "You have to taste one before Emily eats them all. Lorenzo is forever in here buying them for her and if it's not him, it's Johnny O'Brien."

"He is a darling man isn't he?" Emily grinned, "And speaking of darling men, where is your father? I feel like I haven't seen your parents in ages."

"They're in the back counting stock," Kristina said, "Actually, my mother was asking about you Laura. I think the two of you should go on back and speak with her. She'd be happy to see you. Maybe you can plan lunch soon."

"That's a wonderful idea," Laura said, "Elizabeth, would you like to come with us?"

"You can stay with me if you'd like," Kristina smiled, "There's not many people in here and I can show you around the store. We just got some fancy soap that Lu likes I can show you. I'll also take you down the pant aisle."

"I'll stay with Kristina," Elizabeth said giving her aunt a forced smile, "Then maybe we should head on home. It is a bit of a walk back to the house and I'm feeling very tired."

"That's fine with me," Laura said patting Elizabeth's hand, "Emily and I will be back shortly."

Kristina looked over her shoulder and watched as Emily and Laura headed into the back room to see her parents. She then turned back towards Elizabeth and smiled sadly at her as she gave her a handful of peppermints.

"You look so overwhelmed," Kristina said as she walked back towards the counter and placed the peppermints there, "You look like your ready to run straight back to the Spencer home."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that someone else sees it. I'm afraid that if I say anything that I'll upset Aunt Laura and Emily. I know they're worried about me and they want to help but right now, more than anything, all I want is to be back in someone's living room cleaning."

"Jason," Kristina smiled knowingly, "He likes that you clean for him. In fact," she took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her down an aisle, "You should give him this," she held up a bar of brown soap, "It's suppose to be just for men and while I don't see the appeal to it whatever encourages them to bathe more, I'm for."

Elizabeth felt her skin flame, "I can't…I can't buy Jason soap. That wouldn't…it's not appropriate."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kristina said, "Sometimes I just let my mouth get ahead of me. I didn't think. All I know is that I tried to convince Lucky into buying it and he told me it was a waste of money. I slipped it into his saddlebags and now he's asking me for more."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth asked softly, "You're friends with my cousin Lucky as well."

"Yes," Kristina said ducking her head as she put the soap back, "I'm good friends with Lucky. While Mrs. Spencer said Lu and I caused a lot of trouble, the truth was that I got into most of it with Lucky. I chased him around with my horse."

"I'm glad," Elizabeth said as she let her eyes wander over the store.

"You're glad I chased your cousin around with a horse?" Kristina asked.

Elizabeth turned to Kristina with a small smile, "I'm glad that Lucky has someone like you. Aunt Laura always wrote that Lucky seemed to wander endlessly and he needed someone to settle him down. I'm glad that he has someone to balance him out but will still let him be himself. I hardly know you but I know enough to say that you're good for him. He needs someone that will slip things into his saddlebags and chase him down."

"Thank you," Kristina said softly, "You have no idea what you saying that means to me."

"Will you help me then?" Elizabeth asked, "Will you convince him to come by and see me? I know that he's the one who found my parents. I want to thank him for everything that he did where they were concerned."

Kristina nodded, "It was hard on him. I was there with him but I know that he did it for Mrs. Spencer and for you. He wanted to make sure that your family was taken care of," Kristina let out a small gasp when Elizabeth hugged her quickly and then let her go.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered as she felt tears mist in her eyes, "Thank you for being there for Lucky and for finding them. Knowing that my parents had a proper burial means more to me than anyone else will ever realize."

Kristina smiled as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "You're very welcome," she looked back when she heard the bell over the door, "Excuse me for a moment. Browse around, I'm sure that Mrs. Spencer and Emily won't be that much longer."

Elizabeth watched Kristina walk towards a tall stranger that she seemed to be on friendly terms with. He had headed straight for the peppermints and Kristina yanked them away from him and pointed towards the back room. The man raised an eyebrow and then he looked in Elizabeth's direction. He seemed familiar with her but she had no recollection of him. She turned away from his stare and looked back at the soap that Kristina was talking about. She would like to get Jason something but soap seemed so intimate, like a gift that she wasn't yet ready to give him and she didn't want Jason to get any ideas about her. Yet she was still fingering the soap, and wondering.

"Probably has her eyes set on him," someone muttered from behind her, "Probably thinks she's going to be the first woman to tame the beast. Humph, probably heard all about that Quartermaine money the instant she stepped into town."

"She's a squaw," another whispered, "Squaw's will do anything and I bet you Jason Quartermaine is just using her until he's had his fill. My Howard said he hasn't been spotted in a saloon since he's returned home. Probably getting everything from her."

"Probably faked the whole thing just to land her claws into him," the first one said.

"Probably."

"Mrs. Withers, Mrs. Hemmer, it's so nice to see you again," Lu beamed, "You two are looking younger and younger every time that I see you. You must tell me you're secret. I fear that the boys are going to be fawning all over you the next time I come back for a visit."

"Lesley Lu Spencer, it is such a pleasure," Mrs. Hemmer smiled, "Why, I was just telling my Howard last night how you have turned this town around since you stepped foot into it. Everyone can't seem to stop talking about you."

"Mrs. Hemmer, please!" Lu gushed and laughed softly, "That is wonderful of you to say and I just saw Mr. Hemmer, last night, as I was on my way home from dinner just down the way. He was headed towards the south end of town. Why, he was heading straight into the saloons and I have it on good authority that he sees a certain brunette there by the name of Buck Tooth Mary. I dare not repeat that though. I'd hate to have people thinking horrible things about dear Howard. Oh and Mrs. Withers," she smiled sweetly, "I'm not going to say where I saw dear James and what he was doing with whom. It would nearly cause my ears to burn. The whole town would toss him out on his backside and not want another thing to do with him. And since you're fully aware of his activities I'm afraid they'd toss you out too."

"Miss Spencer, I assure you…" Mrs. Wither's started.

"And I assure you, ladies, that this conversation will stay between us," Lu smiled, "As long as you keep your comments about my cousin to yourselves. If I so much as hear another bad thing out of your mouth about Elizabeth Webber I will spread the most vicious truths about your husband's is that understood?" She held up her hand, "Don't think to question that they won't believe me. I am after all, Laura Spencer's daughter, and everyone knows that dear Mrs. Spencer is a saint. I think its time you go," she said stepping aside, "The Lansing's will do well without your business."

Elizabeth watched shocked as the two older woman hurried out of the store with as much dignity as they could muster. It was well known, however, that the other patrons in the store, Kristina and the unknown man, had heard the conversation and while they tried to be dignified they were beat red. She turned to her cousin as she saw Kristina and the stranger move to her side.

"You didn't have to do that," Elizabeth said, "You don't have to put yourself out there for me. I'm use to it. I heard worse in the last town I was in. But for what it's worth, thank you for doing that. I'm…" she looked down at the ground, "I'm not use to people doing that for me."

"Get use to it," Lu said as she glared at the window, "I'll be damn if I let someone try to bring a member of my family down," she gasped and turned back to Elizabeth, "Don't tell Mama I said that."

"I just might," Johnny grinned at Lu before he turned towards Elizabeth, "That was mighty strong of you to stand there and take that Miss Webber. I assure you that woman have snapped for lesser things. You are a strong one," he held out his hand, "I'm Johnny O'Brien. We've never met before but I've heard some wonderful things about you from Mr. Morgan."

"Jason," Elizabeth smiled softly as she shook Johnny's hand, "You're a friend of Jason's. Have you happened to see him today?"

Johnny shook his head, "Not yet miss, I'm sorry. I can take a stroll around town, tell him you're looking for him. He has this sense about things. He's never too hard to find when he knows that someone is looking for him."

"No," Elizabeth said disappointed as she shook her head, "No, I'm not going to bother him."

"Elizabeth," Kristina said taking her head, "Come up with me to the candy counter. We can give you a bag full of things to take home with you. Jason might like some of those."

Elizabeth revealed a small smile, "Alright. That sounds like a good idea."

"I'm have to get going," Lu said glaring at Johnny before she looked at her cousin and gave her a smile, "There are a few errands that I have to run but I'm hoping to see you tonight at dinner Elizabeth. It was so nice to see you out and about."

"Thank you again, Lu," Elizabeth said softly, "And I promise to be there tonight at dinner."

Johnny received one more glare before Lu turned on her heal and left the store nearly as angry as the old biddy's who left a few minutes earlier. He had no idea what could be going on since he was on good terms with her when Lorenzo interrupted them last night.

"I have to go too," Johnny said, "Miss Webber, if I see Jason I will let him know that you were asking for him. It was a pleasure meeting you. Kristina, remember what I said about those peppermints."

"Emily gets a whole bag," Kristina said, allowing Elizabeth behind the counter. She laughed when she saw Elizabeth's questioning look, "Yes, but those two just won't admit it."

"Jesus!" Johnny cried out as he found himself being yanked into an ally and then pressed against a wall, "I'm all for this," he grinned. "And I especially like this side of you. The rumors are true. There is a heart buried somewhere underneath all that ice. I'm looking forward to melting it."

Lu pulled back and slammed her fist into his stomach, causing Johnny to double over, "I never asked you to come chasing after me and I never asked for your help in the situation that I was in. I never once stated that I needed someone to defend my honor and if I did you dusty cowpoke it sure as hell wouldn't have been you! How dare you go after Michael the way that you did. I should go straight to the sheriff and have you arrested."

"I see he went crying straight for you," Johnny said rubbing his stomach, "And we're back right where we started."

"We didn't start anything," Lu said, "You got this notion into your head that I want you and I want nothing to do with you. I fell into your lap, I tripped into your arms, these were accidents, Mr. O'Brien, no one is conspiring to put us together. I'm in love with Michael Corinthos and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him."

Johnny smirked as he pushed himself away from the wall, "You've got it right when you defended Elizabeth back there but your head's all fucked up when it comes to that kid."

"Do not use that kind of language in my presence," she said, "I am a lady."

"You are a lady when it suits you and a damn tease any other time," he snarled, "Don't you dare try and chalk up our incidents to a bump in the road or a crack in the boardwalk. Things happen for a reason and I'm a huge believer in fate."

"Fate did not bring me to you Johnny O'Brien," Lu said, "Fate brought me home to Michael."

"Fate brought you into my arms, sweetheart," he smiled, "And it will damn sure bring you straight into my bed. Unlike that boy you're dating, I'm a man, and I'm willing to wait."

"I hate you," she whispered as she felt her eyes water, "I despise you and I wish that I would have never met you. There isn't a kind bone in your body and you are worse than Michael. He admits his faults, you pretend that you have none. You are one big walking fault, Johnny. You are not worthy of your job, of this town and you are certainly not worthy of me."

Johnny grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away from him, "You can throw your insults my way and you can be the first one to walk away because your pride will let you do nothing else but you are going to hear this Lu. He is not worthy of you. He will not be able to love you like you need to be loved. He will not be able to provide for you and my dear he will do nothing for you in the bedroom," he laughed at her gasp, "You need to be tamed Lu and Michael Corinthos is not the boy to do it. You come see me when you're ready to be fucked good and hard. I'll be at your service."

Lu pulled herself away from as the tears slid down her face, "I can't believe that I ever gave you a moment of my time. I wish I never met you Johnny O'Brien. And I hope I'm there the day you die, alone, and in misery, at the hand of some bastard's gun."

Johnny watched her duck out of the alley into a sea of people, heading back to the Mercantile as she dabbed at her eyes, hoping to dry the tears. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He never did when he was with her. She released something inside of him, some monster that deserved to stay buried, but it always came out with its claws when Lu Spencer was around. She was the one who brought it to life and he was afraid that she was the only one who could tame it.

"Mister O'Brien sir."

Johnny looked down at the small, dirty child that was tugging on his pant leg, "Mister O'Brien sir I got a note from Mister Corinthos that says you gots to meet him at the saloon. He says he can't wait. He says bring blood."

Blood. Johnny laughed as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin, handing it to the child and telling him to be on his way. He straightened his shirt and stepped onto the busy boardwalk, disappearing as did Lu, down towards the district where women were soiled and many quickly disappeared.

He thought it was a shame that Lu left when she did. Johnny felt that her predication was about to come true. He had this nagging feeling that he was about to die at the hand of a bastard's gun.

"Can someone tell me where my beautiful wife is?" Lorenzo smiled as he stepped into the Mercantile, "I've been searching all over town for her and I'm afraid I've lost her amongst all the new lovely things that have been transported from back east."

"You didn't look past the horses, Lorenzo Alcazar," Emily smiled as she greeted her husband with a kiss, "I was just catching up with Laura and Alexis and…" she smiled up at her husband, "Elizabeth."

Lorenzo removed his hat, "It's good to see you out, Miss Webber. I hope that you are fairing well."

"I'm fine, Mr. Alcazar thank you for asking," Elizabeth said quietly, "Although we're not that familiar I feel it only normal if we use our first names. I have a feeling Emily and I will be spending a lot more time together."

"We will," Emily said, "I was just telling Elizabeth, Lu, and Kristina that we need to spend sometime on the ranch. I was trying to convince Alexis to let her daughter go for a day or two. I assured her than any extra work can be handled by her husband and I volunteered mine as well."

"That's so kind of you," Lorenzo smiled.

"I know," Emily grinned, "What do you say? Can we bring the girls up to the ranch for a few days?"

Lorenzo looked down at his smiling wife and he realized that he couldn't refuse her anything, "The earliest I can leave is tonight. Lucky and I still have to deal with a few things before we head back and I don't expect Johnny back on the ranch until at least tomorrow. I think it's a good idea if you girls head out now with your own horses."

"Can I Mama?" Kristina asked, "I promise not to be in anybody's way and if you send word that you need help, I'll head right home."

"Yes," Alexis smiled, "I'll feel much safer with you riding a horse on a ranch instead of in and out of these back ways around here. A few days away will do everyone some good. Your father and I will be able to manage the store. Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

Kristina fought the urge to roll her eyes because she knew her mother's definition of staying out of trouble meant staying far away from Lucky Spencer, "I will Mama."

"I'll get my side saddle ready," Lu laughed.

"I think that Jason might want to come as well," Elizabeth said as she licked her dry lips, "I think I'm going to wait around and see what he says. The two of us could go together or I can come back with Lucky and Lorenzo."

Lorenzo knew that his presence still brought a small amount of fear to Elizabeth, "I'll rent a covered wagon. You can travel in that while we boys ride along side of you. How does that sound, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nearly sighed with relief, "That sounds wonderful."

"Well then, let's get ready to go," Lu smiled.

Johnny was waiting for some dry brush to roll across the floor in Sonny's saloon. It was deathly quiet and the only person visible was Jason Morgan, who sat at the end of the bar, nursing a nearly empty mug. He took a few steps into the saloon and no one else appeared. He held back the urge to continue to look over his shoulder as he approached the gunslinger.

"You here to take me out or to enjoy the show?" Johnny asked.

"I'm here to make sure that no one does anything stupid," Jason said as he finished his beer, "I know there's no use in talking sense to him so I'm staying out of it…for now."

Johnny watched as Jason's eyes moved from him towards the kitchen. He turned slightly and saw Sam appear, a cover draped around her bare arms as she was dressed for the upcoming evening performance. She was no longer a whore, she was now the woman on Sonny's arm, and she looked every bit the part.

"Michael wanted to explain," Sam said quietly, "I was trying to get Sonny to listen but you know that when he gets angry like this…it's like Jason said. I'm really sorry Johnny. I'm afraid that I started all of this."

"We both went upstairs that night," Johnny said, "And Michael Corinthos deserved a hell of a lot more than the beating that I gave him."

"Why don't you tell me what it was all about?" Sonny asked as he came out of the back room in the saloon, a gun visible at his side, "Why don't you explain to me why you felt the need to nearly kill my son? Was there something that I did to you back east? Are you coming out here to get revenge on me?"

"I'd rather what happened between Michael and I stay between Michael and I," Johnny said, "Michael should freely admit that he deserved it."

"You're not getting away with it!" Sonny screamed, "I shouldn't have let you get away with fucking Sam but I did. You aren't getting away with this," he picked up one of his chairs and busted it against the table, "I'm going to let my son get even."

"If you would open your eyes for one moment," Johnny said quietly, "You would realize all the mistakes that you are making. There are a lot of things that you're missing here, Corinthos. You just have to go back to your gust instincts and believe that things happen for a reason."

"You're talking in circles and you're trying to get away with it."

"I'm not trying to get away with anything."

"You fucked up my son."

"Which he rightly deserved."

"And you fucked my girlfriend."

"I didn't lay a hand on Sam!" Johnny screamed, "How blind are you that you are not seeing this? Michael has been acting like a bastard and Sam McCall is crazy about you. The entire evening that you thought we spent together in bed was actually spent talking and sharing a bottle of whiskey."

"Johnny, no, you don't have to," Sam said softly as she came around the side of the bar.

"She spent hours talking about nothing but you, Corinthos," Johnny said, "And I spent hours going on and on about…"

Johnny looked down when he heard Jason's chair scrap against the wood floor. The man came to stand beside Sonny, waiting to see if anything was going to happen between the two men. Jason watched Sam as she looked torn, not sure to go to her boyfriend or the one person in this town she considered a friend.

"Lulu Spencer," Sonny said in a voice that the four people in the room barely heard, "This is all about Luke Spencer's daughter," Sonny looked at Johnny confused, "Rachel told me that Lulu saw something she shouldn't have and you got involved but I didn't…and you…what are you in love with her?"

Johnny looked into the eyes of the man he risked his life for, the eyes of the woman he befriended and the eyes of a man who seemed more like him than he ever cared to admit. He opened his mouth to form a response but they all froze when they heard the words that a western town dreaded.

"Bank robbery!"

"Lu?" Kristina asked as she stopped her horse, "Is something wrong?"

Lu looked behind her, back towards the distance where the town of Charlesville lay. She felt her heart skip a beat, something inside of her was starting to race, and there was a pounding inside of her ears that she couldn't explain. She turned back towards her friends and forced a smile.

"No, I think…I'm okay."

"You look pale," Emily said as she brought her horse next to Lu's, "Are you sure you're alright?"

The pounding grew louder as did the queasy feeling in Lu's stomach. Something was terribly wrong, something that had to do with her town and the people that she loved. Lu slid off of her horse and crouched down, undoing the buckles on her saddle.

"Lu, what are you doing?" Kristina asked.

"There's something wrong. We have to go back," Lu said, "And I can't get there quick enough with this stupid thing on."

Lu pushed the saddle off of the horse and grabbed a hold of her mare's mane. She vaulted onto the back of her horse with the ease of a woman who had grown up in a western town. She adjusted her skirts as best as possible before she turned her horse around.

"It's time to test these horses' out ladies," Lu said as she bent over her mare's neck and slapped its side, "Yah!"

The animal vaulted forth at a rate of speed that caused Lu's hat to fly off of her head. She didn't care, she ignored the wind that was causing her hair to turn into a mass of unruly curls, she didn't even look back to see if her friends were behind her. Something was wrong and she feared that she had no time to loose.

Elizabeth had no idea how any of this happened. One minute her and her aunt were ready to head back home for the evening and wait for Jason and the next she was standing by the window, watching as a shoot out occurred between some would-be robbers and the sheriff of the town. She knew that she should be nowhere near the glass windows as bullets were flying all over but her eyes were pealed to the action and her heart was in her throat. It nearly stopped beating when she saw Johnny O'Brien come racing down the street and Jason Morgan right behind him.

Johnny was firing left and right, trying to dodge as many bullets as he could. He had heard a few people scream and he knew that the doves were running for cover. If he didn't know so much about the west he would find it hard to believe that he was arguing with Sonny one minute and then fighting beside him the next. This town however had grown to become his town and he'd be damn if he'd let some thieves have these people's hard earned money.

Turning towards the north end of town he saw people scatter, running for cover, and he saw a few members of the gang fall before he turned back towards his friends, Sonny and Jason, making sure they were okay. He was more afraid of Sam and Elizabeth's response if anything happened to these two men.

Seeing another robber peak out from the ally, Johnny aimed and took another shot.

Lu heard the gun's roaring as soon as she reached the outskirts of town. There was some type of shoot out and with the way the bullets were flying it didn't seem like it was ending anytime soon. She ignored the heeds of her friends behind her and headed straight down the main street of town, directly towards the fight. She was almost there when she found herself caught in the middle of stranded horses and carriages.

She jumped down from the horse and made her way towards the boardwalk, running as soon as her feet connected with the wood. She had to find her family, she had to find Michael, she had to make sure that everyone was okay.

The closer she got to the Mercantile and saloon, the more her heart pounded, the greater the ache became inside of her. She could see Elizabeth pressed up against the window, her eyes straining to see Jason who was in the midst of it all. It wasn't until Lu's eyes fell on Jason then did she notice Sonny Corinthos and not far from Sonny was Johnny O'Brien.

Lu watched in horror as a man slid out from between two saloons and headed directly towards Johnny. The thieves' gun was aimed directly at Johnny's back and his finger was caressing the trigger. Lu's own words echoed in her head.

"_And I hope I'm there the day you die, alone, and in misery, at the hand of some bastard's gun."_

"Johnny behind you!" she screamed as she jumped off of the boardwalk and prayed that he heard her over the gunfire.

She saw him turn in time. She saw his gun discharge and hit the man in front of her. She saw the man collapse to the ground. And then she saw Johnny's face, pale, confused and pain etched in every feature. It wasn't until the pounding in her ears ceased that she felt the pain and Lu looked down towards her chest area. She had been shot.

The robbers were making a getaway, less a few men and the money they had come into town to steal. Jason felt secure that he helped ward of the attack and turned to see Sonny hurrying into his saloon to make sure that everyone was okay. There were a few bodies in the street, along with scattered money and Jason couldn't find Johnny because of the people that were starting to mill about. He did however find Elizabeth.

He saw her emerge from the Mercantile, relief on her face, that he was alive and okay and making his way towards her. He holstered his weapon and took a step forward before he saw the look of fear appear in her blue eyes, the one he was so achingly familiar with. He turned and drew his gun, pulling the trigger but the bullet went wild when another slammed into him. Jason fell back into the ground, the blackness pulling him in, as the blood flowed from his chest.

Elizabeth felt as if she were living another nightmare. One minute Jason was fine, looking at her, smiling at her, making his way towards her and then the next he was falling to the ground, a blood stain visible even from where she stood.

She ignored the shouts of her aunt and Alexis as she ran down the boardwalk and pushed at the people that were in her way. She had to get to Jason. She had to make sure that he was alive and well. She had to assure herself that this man wasn't hurt. She couldn't understand why he didn't get up.

She pushed away the people that gawked, pushed away the men that she feared five minutes ago, pushed away the woman who looked at her with disdained, she pushed everything away to get to the man who had taken care of her.

Falling to her knees in front of his pale body, Elizabeth saw the bright red stain that was covering the upper left side of his shirt. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow and his body was completely limp. She looked up and saw the people disappearing, moving away, as if this man had already died and it was no use trying to save him.

"Help me!" she screamed at them, "Somebody help me!"

Elizabeth reached down and picked up his head in her hands, "Jason you listen to me, listen to me!" she screamed at him, "You didn't give up on me. You found me when no one else was looking. You saved me," she cried as she bent over his body, "You saved me. I'm not going to let you give up, Jason Morgan do you hear me? You never let me give up and I'm not going to let you," she pressed her warm hands against his cold face, "I'm not going to let you."

She cried as she looked up and screamed again, "Somebody help me! Please, oh God please, somebody help me!"


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny couldn't move. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He was oblivious to the distant gunfire as the bandits were heading out of town, he ignored the growing crowd of people that were emerging from their homes and businesses to see what had happened, his eyes could only focus on the beauty in front of him and the dark red stain on her shirt.

And the most horrible part of the situation was that he had pulled the trigger.

Feeling as if his hand was on fire, Johnny dropped his six-shooter and it banged against the ground, coming to a rest by the tip of his boot. He could see that she was staring directly at him but she had yet to say anything, yet to make a move towards anyone, but her face was turning a sickly white and Johnny was afraid that the shock was setting in.

"Lu," he said and realized that she didn't hear him over the murmurs of the other people in the street. He kicked the metal weapon out of his way and started towards her, raising his voice, "Lu, talk to me, tell me you're alright."

"I…" she managed to pull her eyes away from him as she looked down at her chest and the ragged hole that was in her pretty riding shirt, "I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was saying. You…you get me so angry sometimes."

Johnny saw that she was shaking her head as he approached her and muttering things that he wasn't sure he comprehended. The damn woman was apologizing to him when he was the one who shot her. He took her by the arms and shook her lightly.

"Lu, look at me."

"I didn't want you dead," she whispered as she reached up and touched his face, "I didn't mean those words that I said. I didn't want you dead, Johnny. I was angry, you always make me angry, and I said it but I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to die, I couldn't let you die, that's why I came back here really fast. I got rid of the saddle and all," she turned to look for her horse.

"Lu, we have to get you to a doctor," Johnny said, "You aren't making any sense."

She looked back at him curiously, "I was riding away. I was leaving but then I felt something and I thought…oh my family," she whispered, "I was supposed to check on my family and Michael to make sure they weren't hurt. I came back to make sure they were okay but…but it wasn't them," she reached up and touched his face again, with her gloved covered hands, cradling his freshly shaven face between her palms, "But it was you who needed me, you, and I got here in time. I made sure that they didn't kill you."

"You're going into shock," he said as he moved her hand from his face to bring her arm around his shoulder, "You're shaking. Come with me. I'll make sure someone is sent into the other town to find the doctor. You're going to be alright I just need you to stay with me, keep talking to me."

"The man came out with that gun and I…" she looked up at him as her blue eyes watered, "I thought I was going to lose you without ever telling you that…" she looked away from him and squeezed her eyes shirt, two fat tears falling from them and hitting the dusty ground, "I came back for you, Johnny," she looked back up at him as she leaned closer and whispered, "I came back for you."

Johnny thought she was going to kiss him in her mind numbing state but instead she fainted against his body and he hoisted her into his arms. The next thing he knew, he was elbowing people out of the way, as he stepped onto the boardwalk and ran down towards the south end of town, where The Devil's Gate was located.

Elizabeth's own screams were echoing in her head as she felt around Jason's body, looking for non-existent bullet wounds and making sure that he still had a pulse. He was breathing, but his chest was rising up and down so slowly she wasn't sure how long that would last. She wanted to scream again, to yell into the hot wind that the world was cruel and inhumane, but she couldn't. Jason needed her and she wasn't going to break down.

She looked up again, hoping that someone had heard her the first two times and she was relived to see a red head hurrying towards her. The woman looked familiar, she had seen her in town, and Elizabeth knew that she should know her name but it wasn't coming to her. The only thing that she could focus on was getting Jason help.

"Elizabeth, I'm Bobbie Spencer, Luke's sister," Bobbie said forcing a smile as she knelt down beside Elizabeth, "I use to be a nurse back east. I helped out during the war. I'm going to help you as much as I can with Jason."

"Bobbie…" Elizabeth said quietly, "Luke's sister. I'm sorry. I should've known. I should've met you but I've just…" she looked back down at Jason, "I've been a nurse too. My father…" she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears, "I use to help him all the time and I know that this isn't good. We have to get him to a doctor. We can't wait any longer."

"The closest doctor is in the next town," Bobbie said as she laid a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's heavy shoulder, "We're going to have someone ride into town and bring him back. If we can get an experienced horseman they'll have the doctor back here within a couple of hours."

Elizabeth looked back down at Jason, "He doesn't have a couple of hours."

She felt the panic start to rise again in her chest, the hysteria threatening to overtake her body as she watched the man before her lie on the ground dying. She had to take control again. She was not going to lose it. Jason Morgan was the one person who stayed strong for her and she was going to do the same thing for him.

"Send the fastest rider into the next town," Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder at Bobbie, "I don't care how young or old that person is but I want them to get the doctor back here as quickly as possible. I'm also going to need some strong men," she looked back down at Jason, "I know where my father's office was suppose to be and we're going to taken Jason there and have everything ready for the doctor."

"I know who I can get to help us," Bobbie said climbing to her feet, "I'll be back as soon as I can Elizabeth."

"No need Barbara Jean," Luke said as he hopped off an approaching wagon, "We're here to take Jason wherever he needs to go. Lucky's already been sent to the next town to fetch the doctor. We're not sure how many injuries we have here."

"Let's lift him up into the back of the wagon," Ric said as he came around the other side of Luke.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth cried out as she watched Ric grab his feet, "Try to jar him as little as possible. He's lost so much blood."

"Elizabeth," Lorenzo said softly as he came up beside her, "You're welcome to sit up front. I can have Bobbie drive the wagon while we make sure Jason isn't shifted too much in the back. I'm assuming you want us to bring him to where your father's practice was?" he continued when she nodded, "Lucky was sent because he's the best horseman around. He will get back here as fast as he can, even if it means running his horse into the ground."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered tearfully, "We need to get him help immediately. It's…" she looked to where Ric and Luke were settling Jason in the back of the wagon, "It's really bad."

"Then we don't have a moment to waste," he motioned towards the wagon, "Climb up and we'll be ready to go."

Elizabeth hurried over towards the side of the wagon and she hoisted herself up. She turned and looked behind her to see Luke pressing something over Jason's chest to try and staunch the blood flow. Lorenzo climbed up behind Jason and held his legs down while Ric kept hold of his chest. They nodded when they were ready to go.

Bobbie took a whip towards the horses, "Now let's just hope everyone stays out of our way."

"Michael! Sam!" Sonny yelled as he shoved aside the swinging doors that led into his saloon.

He could see the chaos around him. Bullets had shattered windows and the tables had been flipped over, used for protection, by the girls and any patrons that were in the saloon at the time. Sonny looked over at the bar area and saw bottles of liquor shattered, their contents spilling onto the floor. There were loose pieces of wood that were shot out and dangling from the ceiling above him. The expensive wall hangings he had brought down from California were destroyed. But at the moment he didn't give a damn about that. He needed to find his son and Sam.

"Sam! Michael!" Sonny asked running around behind the bar, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here," Sam said as she stumbled out of the kitchen, her hand wrapped around her bleeding arm, "I was checking on the cook. Michael is upstairs making sure that all the girls are alright," she threw her uninjured arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad your okay. I thought something terrible would happen to you."

"What happened to you?" Sonny asked as he immediately pulled her back and looked down at her arm, "Were you shot?"

"No, I was hit by a piece of glass that fell from one of the frames," she said, "It doesn't hurt that bad. I think that we should go upstairs and check on the girls with Michael. There was a lot of screaming and I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"No," Sonny said taking a firm grip of her uninjured arm, "You need to get to a doctor immediately. I'm going to have someone fetch a wagon from the livery…"

"Sonny, I'm fine," Sam said softly as she pressed her hand against his cheek, "I can tie this off and have it taken care of later. I know that you're worried but there are people out in the street who are worse off than I. We can check on Michael and the girls and then…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her injured arm up against his chest, "For this morning, for thinking that…I'm sorry," he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her hair, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm glad," he pulled back and smiled at her, "I'm glad that you're okay."

"We're both okay," she whispered as he leaned up and kissed him softly, "And Michael's okay too."

"Dad!" Michael called as he came down the stairs with Courtney in tow, "I'm glad to see you made it back. As soon as the bullets were flying I made sure everyone got as far away from the windows as possible."

"You did good here," Sonny said looking around, "All of this can be replaced and cleaned up. Is there anyone else injured upstairs?"

Michael shook his head, "Rachel is leading the clean up. There's a lot of glass repairs and nicks in some of the paintings. There's a bullet embedded in Sam's wall."

Sam shuddered against Sonny, "I'm glad I wasn't in the room and I'm glad everyone else is okay," she turned towards Sonny, "Maybe we should go out and see if there's anyone we could help outside."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Michael said as he looked between Sam and his father, "When you were heading back in, they were still shooting, and someone else got hit," he met his father's eyes, "Jason went down. Someone tried to shoot him in the back but he turned just in time."

"How bad?" Sonny asked quietly.

"He was shot in the chest," Michael said, "That's all I saw before Courtney and Rachel called me away. I wanted to make sure the girls were okay before I ran out there. It looked like someone was coming to his aid."

"We should go check on him," Sam said looking up at Sonny.

"I'll go check on Jason," Sonny said, "Michael, I want you to get a wagon and take Sam to the next town so that a doctor can look at her arm," he looked down at Sam, "I don't want any arguments. I want to make sure that…"

"Sonny."

Sonny turned towards the gruff sounding voice that called his name. He saw a figure stomping into his saloon, a small body lying limp in his arms. The glare from the sun was making it nearly impossible for him to make out the intruder and the voice sounded tired and weary. His eyes moved from the cowboy towards the woman and he realized that it was his old friend cradling an injured Lesley Lu Spencer.

"Lu!" Michael cried out as he pushed past his father and hurried towards Johnny, "What the hell happened?"

"She was shot," Johnny said, trying to keep the trembling from his voice, "She was hit and she needs a doctor. She needs someone right now and I have no idea where the office is. You need to tell me where to take her."

"There's no doctor in town," Sonny said, "There's an office down on the north end. We can take her there. I don't think it's a good idea to try and ride her into another town."

"Let me take her," Michael said interrupting his father as he approached Johnny, "I'll carry her down to the office. I don't think we should take her in the wagon. The ride would be too rough on her," he said as he turned towards his father, "Send someone into the next town for the doctor."

Johnny pulled Lu closer against him as he looked down at her, watching as her chest barely rose with her next breath. He could practically feel her slipping away in his arms and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He turned and kicked open the doors to the saloon, making his way towards the street.

"I'm taking her to the office," he called over his shoulder, "She's not going to die on me."

Sonny placed his hand on his son's arm when he started to follow Johnny out of the door, "Not now," he shook his head, "We'll all head down there together."

"No," Michael said, "I need to find Mr. and Mrs. Spencer. Someone needs to be there with them when they found out about their daughter, if they don't already know. I'll meet you at the office. I'm sure there's still supplies there so you can treat Sam's arm."

Sonny nodded as he watched his son hurry out of the saloon. He was glad that Michael was calm enough not to go after Johnny. An argument between the two men was the last thing they needed at the moment. He turned back towards Sam and took off his coat. Ripping the sleeve off of it, he tossed it aside and proceeded to wrap the piece of cloth around Sam's bleeding arm. He made sure there was enough pressure to try and prevent anymore blood flow.

"Forgot about here," he said quietly as he pulled her close to him, "We need to get down to that doctor's office. If Jason was injured as badly as Michael said that's where he's going to be headed," he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "And I need to be there for Michael…and Johnny."

Elizabeth twisted the door knob to the doctor's office and found that it was unlocked but stuck. She slammed her shoulder against it twice before it managed to budge. She hurried over the threshold and started looking around dusty room for anything they could use to help Jason survive. She was lucky to find a tall cabinet that held all the tools of her father's trade. The town must not have cleaned the office out when the old doctor passed away and for that she was grateful.

"Where do you want him?" Luke gritted out as he stumbled into the office with his hands securely gripping Jason's arms pits. Ric and Lorenzo quick followed, each of them carrying Jason's legs.

"Find the first available bed," Elizabeth called over her shoulder, "Bobbie," she said to the woman who walked in behind Ric, "I think we need to find some candles. It's going to get dark soon and we're going to need light for the doctor. We'll need whiskey for the wound…and the person cutting the bullet out of him. Everything's here."

Elizabeth pulled a few silver tools out of the cabinet and then found some white pieces of cloth to be used for Jason whenever the doctor showed up. She stopped for a brief second to glance out one of the dust covered windows and saw that the sun was quickly disappearing from they sky. She knew that if the doctor didn't arrive soon that Jason wouldn't have much of a chance at surviving.

She turned and walked towards the room where the men had carried him. Through the open door she could see that Ric was removing his boots and Lorenzo and Luke were working together to get his shirt off. Bobbie had placed candles around the room and lit them. She also managed to dust off some windows and open them so that some fresh air and light could be let in.

Elizabeth held the doctor's tools tightly against her chest as she headed towards Jason. She was trying her best to hold back the tears but as the minutes crawled by her resolve to stay strong was weakening. She just had to keep reminding herself that this man never gave up on her, when everyone thought she was dead, he continued to search for her and saved her when she thought that she had finally reached the end. He was there for her and now she would be there for him. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stepped into Jason's room.

Lorenzo looked up at Luke with hard eyes, "There's no exit wound."

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she quickened her steps and moved towards Jason, "There has to be an exit wound. If there's no exit wound…"

"The bullets still inside of him," Bobbie said from behind her, "The doctor is going to have to perform surgery in order to get it out. Luke, we're going to need a lot of whiskey and a lot of laudanum for when the doctor gets here."

"I know where it is," Luke said, nodding to his sister and heading out of the room.

"I'm not waiting for the doctor," Elizabeth said, "Jason can't wait for the doctor. He lost a lot of color. He's barely breathing. We have to operate on him now," she turned towards Bobbie.

"Elizabeth, I've assisted with some surgeries during the war but I've never performed one," Bobbie said as she approached the woman, "I'm not qualified for doing this on my own and I would be afraid that if I attempted to…"

"I'll do it," Elizabeth said as she turned towards Lorenzo and Ric, "I'm going to need your help in case he wakes up. I'm going to need you to hold him down. I won't be able to work on him if he starts thrashing about."

"We're here for whatever you need," Lorenzo said as he started to move the candles around so that there was more light on Jason's body.

"I'm going to tell Luke to hurry up with that whiskey," Ric said.

"Elizabeth," Bobbie said softly, "I know that your father was a doctor and I'm sure that you spent many hours in his office but I don't think you should attempt this. Jason could die if…"

"Jason could die if we don't do this!" Elizabeth yelled as she felt the tears fill her eyes, "And I am not going to lose him because I stood by and did nothing. He did everything he could to find me and I'm going to do everything I can to save him."

"Alright," Bobbie said as she placed her hands on Elizabeth's arms, "I will help you. I'll do the best that I can while you're working on him but I can't guarantee anything. Lorenzo," she said looking over Elizabeth's shoulder, "I think that you should be standing on the left side of Jason so you can hold him down if he starts to move. We'll put Ric by his side and Luke at his feet."

Lorenzo nodded and started to move towards the other side of Jason when they heard an anguished cry coming from the main part of the office. Bobbie started out of the room with Lorenzo following her. Elizabeth laid her supplies down on a table next to Jason before she went after them.

"What's going on?" Bobbie asked, "Oh my God."

"Lu," Luke whispered as he stepped towards Johnny O'Brien who was still carrying his limp daughter, "What happened to her?"

"She was hit by a bullet," Johnny said, unable to meet Lu's father's eyes.

"She wasn't supposed to be in town!" Luke cried, "Give her to me!"

"No, Johnny, take her into the other room back there," Bobbie said, "Luke did you find the whiskey? We're going to need it for Lesley Lu as well as Jason."

"I have some, plenty of it," Sonny said as he walked into the doctor's office with Sam behind him, "We figured that there wouldn't be a lot of supplies here so we wanted to bring the whiskey for the patients. I heard about Jason."

"Thank you," Bobbie said as she took a bottle from Sonny.

"Laura?" Luke asked as he looked towards the room where Lu was brought, "I have to find Laura."

"The last time I saw Laura she was with Emily and Alexis," Lorenzo said, "We told them to head back into the Mercantile when we went after Elizabeth and Jason."

"Michael went to find her," Sonny said, "Michael wanted to make sure she wasn't alone when she found out what happened with Lesley Lu. I know that he'll bring her right here."

"Tell your son that I said thank you," Luke said to Sonny before he started towards the room where Lu was. Bobbie quickly followed after her brother.

"Elizabeth," Lorenzo said quietly, "Do you still want to take the bullet out of Jason?"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes as she pulled them away from Lesley Lu's room. She should have never stepped foot out of her Aunt's house. The last few weeks of her life had been bearable at best but at least no one had been shot at. Now, the day she chose to face society, her cousin was lying in one room and the person who she depended on the most was lying in another. Both of them seemed very close to dying and she was faced with a decision to make. She turned towards Lorenzo and then she turned towards the other man whom she had yet to meet.

"I don't know you," she said quietly as she approached Sonny Corinthos and Samantha McCall, "But there's someone in that other room that means a lot to me and if I don't get that bullet out of him soon he might never open his eyes again."

"Jason," Sonny said softly, "I know Jason. And he's had many wonderful things to say about you Elizabeth. This is a friend of mine, Samantha Mc Call, and I'm Sonny Corinthos."

"Well Mr. Corinthos," Elizabeth said tearfully, "It's nice to meet you and your friend. I'm glad that you're here because I…Jason…Jason and I are going to need your help."

"Tell me Barbara, what's going on with my daughter?" Luke asked his sister as he hovered over her. He knew that she needed space to work and find out what was going on but he couldn't help himself. His youngest child, his only daughter, was lying on a table in front of him and she looked paler than the sheets she was lying on.

"There's an exit wound," Bobbie said, "That's a good sign. All I have to do now is clean Lu's wound and make sure that it's bandaged properly," she looked over at Johnny with a soft smile, "She was brought here quickly enough and we may be able to prevent infection. Thank you."

Johnny couldn't respond. He was only able to nod his head slowly as Bobbie Spencer started to unbutton Lu's white blouse. He couldn't believe that he was standing here. His mind was still out in the middle of the street, watching the red stain grow larger on Lu's shirt. And all she kept saying was she really didn't want him dead. He hoped that she would open her beautiful blue eyes so he could thank her for saving his life.

"What happened?" Laura shouted as she ran into the room with Michael Corinthos following behind her, "My baby!" she cried as she saw Lu, "Luke, what happened?"

"She was involved in the shoot out somehow," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Laura, "Barbara said that it's an open wound and she's going to clean it real good and make sure that it's properly bandaged. She's still breathing, darlin'. We've got to believe that she's going to be okay."

"Has she woken back up?" Michael asked Bobbie.

Bobbie shook her head, "But that's normal. The best thing for her to do right now is to just rest. Her body needs to help her recover from the incredible shock that she's just been put through," she looked at Michael, Johnny and Luke, "I'm going to ask you boys to leave. Laura and I will need to get her blouse off so that we can get a better look at the wound and clean it properly."

Luke squeezed his daughter's hand and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before he walked over towards Michael. He slapped a hand on the boy's shoulder and they walked out of the room together. Johnny couldn't help but linger.

"Ma'am," he said to Laura, "I wanted to apologize. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that this happened to your daughter."

"This is Johnny O'Brien," Bobbie said to Laura, "He was one of the men who went out in search of Elizabeth when she was missing. He's a friend of Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. He brought Lesley Lu in."

"Mr. O'Brien," Laura said with a tearful smile, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Johnny couldn't respond. He only acknowledged Laura with a nod and quickly made his way out of the room and he didn't stop there. He walked right out of the doctor's office and stood on the front porch, gripping the wood railing until he could feel the splinter's digging into his palms.

Laura Spencer, Charlesville's queen, was thanking him for saving her daughter. He wondered what type of response he would receive if Mrs. Spencer found out that he was the one that actually shot her.

Elizabeth looked at the whiskey bottle she held in her hand. She was tempted to take a very long sip to steady her nerves but she decided against it. Jason needed it more than she did. She turned and placed the bottle on the small tray behind her and picked up a pair of silver tweezers. She then took a deep breath and looked at the men in front of her.

"I've never done this before," she said quietly, "But I know that if I don't get this bullet out of him he won't last long enough for the doctor to see him. I just need you to hold him down in case he wakes up. I'll move as fast as I can."

And she would try to remember everything that her father had done. She had watched him dig these types of bullets out of criminals before. He used precision and technique that he had learned in his years in medical school. She would be as delicate as possible and gone on what she had seen her father do.

Elizabeth moved slightly, to allow the candle light to fall on Jason's wound. She then bent her head and brought the tweezers towards his body. Her hand started to shake as she touched his skin and she took another deep breath, reminding herself to remain calm.

"Jason would trust you with this, Elizabeth," Lorenzo said a few feet from her, "You should trust yourself."

Elizabeth looked over at him, the brother in law of the man whom she was operating on him. She wondered if he would blame her if something went wrong. No, Lorenzo wouldn't, he still carried the guilt from the first night they met, when he mistook her for an intruder. But Emily might blame her and possibly the man holding one of Jason's ankles, Sonny Corinthos. Jason's life was now about to be put in her hands.

Looking back down at the man, Elizabeth steadied her hand and moved towards his bullet wound. His life was in her hands and she was going to save it. As she searched for the bullet she felt Jason start to spasm. His eyes didn't open but his body did thrash and she was nearly knocked aside. He started to moan and Lorenzo took a firm hold of his upper body. Sonny and Ric struggled, but managed to control his legs.

She moved back towards him and inserted the tweezers once again. She felt metal hit metal and she realized she had found it. Pinching the tool together, Elizabeth took a firm grasp on it and pulled the bullet out. She dropped it onto the tray behind her; the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead had followed it. She turned back towards Jason, the bottle of whiskey in her hands, and poured it on his wound.

His eyes snapped open, he cried out in sheer agony and then he passed out again, his body going limp against the table beneath him. The men who held him waited a moment before they released their grip.

Elizabeth turned back towards the table and placed the whiskey down. She then hurriedly started to wrap the bandages around Jason so that the wound was covered. Lorenzo came over and assisted her with handing her the tape and discarding any old pieces of cloth. His blood covered shirt was also trashed.

"I could stitch it but the stains would never come out," she said quietly as Lorenzo took the shirt from her, "I don't think I'd ever want to see him in it again. Thank you, all of you, for…" she looked back down at Jason, "Everything. And tell Emily that I did the best I could. Maybe the doctor can do something better."

"You did amazing, Elizabeth," Sonny said, "Jason would be proud of you."

"Emily will be too. She'll thank you for everything that you've done," Lorenzo said, "He's alive and he's breathing and he might not be if you left that bullet in there a minute longer. Thank you for stepping in and saving my brother in law."

"I was returning the favor," Elizabeth whispered as she moved towards Jason again, "And he still has a long night ahead of him."

Kristina Lansing wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at the town of Charlesville. The people were going about their normal business as if a shoot out had not happened just a few hours ago. It was something that was familiar for western towns but for her it was very surreal. Her best friend lie a few yards away fighting for her life.

The town was shocked at what had happened. She was with her own mother and Laura Spencer when Michael came running in to tell them that Lu was injured. He had told them that he wasn't sure what happened but that she was hurt badly and she needed to see a doctor immediately. No one had yet to get any answers; no one knew anything, no one except Johnny O'Brien.

Kristina had seen him when she walked out onto the porch of the doctor's office. He was standing where she was right now, his hands beat red from gripping the wooden post. She had known there was something between Johnny O'Brien and Lu Spencer. They liked to push each other's buttons and sometimes Kristina enjoyed watching them bicker. Yet she was surprised to see the look of torture that was on Johnny's face. There was anguish in his deep brown eyes and when she tried to speak to him he walked away, heading towards the back of the doctor's office where he was pacing. She could hear him kicking around the stones out back.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms before she turned back towards the north end of town, where the Spencer's lived, where the road led to the Alcazar ranch, where the path was that Lucky had taken earlier that day to try and find a doctor. He had yet to come back and he had yet to learn that his sister was fighting for her life.

"Kristina," Ric said softly as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I think that its time we head home. Your mother cold use some help at the store. I'm sure there's a lot of cleaning up that has to be done."

Kristina turned towards her father and felt queasy when she saw Jason Morgan's blood on his shirt, "I can't leave right now. But tell Mama that I'm okay and I'll be home later."

"There's nothing more we can do here," Ric said, "They're running out of room in there. Emily just came in and Sonny is going to be staying in there with Michael."

"There needs to be room for at least one more," Kristina said presenting her father with her back, "Lucky hasn't come back to town yet so he doesn't know that Lu's been hurt. I need to be here when he finds out."

"Kristina…"

Kristina swirled around and glared at her father, "You can take away my saddle, you can keep me locked up in my room and you can even force me to work day and night in the store but I am not leaving. Lucky needs someone," she sniffled, "And that someone is going to be me."

She watched her father open his mouth to say something but the words were droned out by the sounds of a fast approaching horse. Kristina saw a cloud of dust swirling up around the horse and then Lucky appeared before her, his stallion rearing at the reins being pulled.

"The doctors not there," Lucky said as he jumped down from the horse, "Apparently the same gang came through another town east of here and the doctor was needed there. There's no word on when he'll be back but I'm going to head out and find someone else. I just need some supplies," he looked towards Ric, "I was hoping you'd oblige."

"If you need to stock up before you leave town again, come down to the store," Ric said and nodded to Lucky, "If you'll excuse me I need to go check on my wife. Kristina, I expect you home by dark."

Lucky looked curiously as Ric walked away and then turned toward Kristina, who was now walking towards him, "That's odd. He seemed friendly." he then noticed her red eyes, "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

"No, no," she said tearfully, "The bullet had to be dug out of Jason by Elizabeth. There wasn't time to wait and no one thinks that he's going to last through the night but…but it's not that."

"Okay, than what is it?" Lucky asked, "Kristina you are really starting to worry me and…"

"Lu's been shot."

Lucky stumbled back into his horse at the sound of those words, "What?" he whispered.

"There's no definite answer on what happened but Johnny brought her in and she was bleeding heavily. She's been unconscious since it happened," Kristina reached for Lucky and took hold of his arm, "Bobbie cleaned her wound and said the bullet went straight through her chest."

"Her chest?" he nearly choked, "She was hit near the…"

"She's still breathing. She's still alive," Kristina said, "Your parents are in there with her; Michael and your Aunt Bobbie too. They're trying their best to be there. They're talking to her and…"

"She's not going to make it?" Lucky asked, "Is that what you're telling me?"

"No," Kristina said shaking her head as she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him, "You're here now and you're going to help Lu get through this. And I'm going to be right here Lucky," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his neck, "Right here."

Lucky wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close against him. He then buried his face in her red hair and started to cry.

Johnny had stepped into the doctor's office quietly. The outer room, which was packed earlier, was now empty. Emily and Lorenzo Alcazar had gone back to their hotel and Sonny Corinthos and Samantha McCall headed back to the saloon. The moon was now high in the sky and it was well past time for decent people to be in bed. He knew that he shouldn't be here. This was the time and place for family and friends. In Lu Spencer's book he was neither one of them.

But still, he couldn't bring himself to go back to the hotel. He felt the need to be close to Lu. In case she needed anything, in case she woke up, he wanted to be there, he wanted her to see his face. He wanted to be the one to tell her that he would take it all back if he could and turn and aim the gun at himself.

Stopping in the middle of the office he saw the door to Lu's room open. Luke was standing at the head of his daughter's bed, one hand on Lu's hair, the other one clasped with his wife's. Laura gripped Lu's hand with her free one and seemed to be talking softly to her youngest child. Michael Corinthos sat in a chair in the corner, his eyes teary and focused on Lu. Lucky stood outside of the doorway, his body leaning against the frame, his gaze on his sister. He was just a few short feet from his family but an entire world stood between them. The whole scene broke Johnny's heart.

And he knew he couldn't interrupt that. He knew that even if he couldn't go back to the hotel he couldn't disturb them. He quietly turned to leave when another sight stopped him. Elizabeth Webber sat alone in Jason's room.

He wasn't sure how his feet led him there but the next thing he knew he was standing in the open doorway of Jason's room. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair beside the bed, her two tiny hands, clasping Jason's large one. The moon light was reflecting on her tears and her eyes were closed. She was still wearing the blood stained dress that she had on that afternoon.

"Excuse me, miss," Johnny said quietly as he plucked the hat from his head and twirled it in his hands. He grimaced when she jumped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I know that I shouldn't be here but I just wanted to tell you how wonderful you handled things this afternoon. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Mr. O'Brien, please don't feel the need to apologize. From what I've heard through the hall, you were actually the one who brought my cousin in. Thank you for that, I appreciate it," she looked back at Jason, "I just hope that everything we did for Jason is enough."

"It is," Johnny said as he stepped into the room, "It will be," he hesitated before he placed his hat back on his head, "I hope you don't mind me saying but Jason admired you. He thought you were the strongest person he had ever met and that means a lot coming from Jason. He's met some pretty tough guys through his…work. What I'm trying to say is, he'd be proud of you. I think you should be proud of yourself too."

Elizabeth looked at him as another tear fell from her eye, "Thank you Mister…"

"Johnny," he said, "Please, call me Johnny."

"Thank you, Johnny," she said softly. She watched him turn around and started to head out the door before she turned back towards Jason, "He's the strongest person I know," she said quietly, causing him to stop, "He wanted to protect me. That's all he wanted to do and he was so hesitant about telling me what he did for a living, like I would be afraid of him. And he didn't want that. But I'd never be afraid of Jason, ever."

She turned towards Johnny and looked at him with anger in her eyes, "I stayed locked up in my Aunt's house and his house for the past few weeks. I was terrified of what this town had to say about me. But him," she looked back at Jason, "He deals with it everyday. They talk about what he does and who he use to be and how he wasted his life. They say cruel things, horrible things, and he just doesn't care. He's only concerned about me. Me," she whispered, "And I want him to open his eyes back up to thank him. For being concerned about me when no one else was."

Johnny stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently before he removed it, "He'll open his eyes back up Elizabeth," he smiled at her when she looked up at him, "And he'll do it for you."

Kristina put away the rest of the dishes and took one last look at the kitchen. Everything looked tidy and organized, ready for Bobbie to start using tomorrow. She walked over towards the last lit candle and blew it out before starting down the hallway and towards the front room.

She had come over not long after leaving the doctor's office. Her parents would not let her return and spend the night with the Spencer family but they did give in to Bobbie when she asked for Kristina's assistance in cleaning up the boarder house. Since Bobbie had been away all day, nothing had gotten done and the renters had a late dinner. Bobbie offered to pay her but Kristina refused.

"Bobbie, I'm all finished," she called as quietly as she could up the stairs, "I'm going to head home now. I'll be over first thing in the morning and I can help you with breakfast."

Bobbie came halfway down the stairs with a smile on her face, "Thank you for all your help. I know that Lucky isn't coming here this evening but I've prepared a room just in case. I think maybe it will be a good idea to make breakfast for the family and take it over there in the morning, don't you?"

"I was going to make that suggestion," Kristina smiled, "I'll put the lock on the door on my way out and take care of the last few candles. Go on up to bed and I'll see you tomorrow. We've all had a long day."

"Thank you again," Bobbie said, "I don't know what I would have…" she stopped when she heard a knock on the door, "It never ends when you're running one of these places."

"I'll get it," Kristina said, "I'll let the person know that you're filled up. The hotel has plenty of room. If they want to try back tomorrow they can," she smiled, "Really, go on upstairs."

Kristina headed towards the door and turned back to see Bobbie making her way up the steps. She was glad, the older woman needed rest. This day had been barely bearable for the citizens of Charlesville.

Placing a smile on her face, she opened the door, "Hi, I'm sorry…hello."

The man gave a handsome smile to the red head on the other side of the door, "I wasn't aware the boarding house was run by such a beautiful woman. Had I know that I would have made the carriage driver whip those horses into a faster trot."

Kristina smiled then shook her head, "I'm sorry. We're full this evening but you're welcome to try back tomorrow morning when some of the other boarders check out."

He walked into the house and around Kristina, "I'd like to hear that from the actual owner's lips."

"Excuse me, sir…" Kristina started towards him only to stop when she heard a gasp from the stairs.

"Oh my God."

The man turned his smile towards Bobbie Spencer, "Hello mother."

Bobbie felt her eyes water as she pressed her hand to her mouth, "Patrick."


End file.
